Una vida diferente
by Reyarturo4
Summary: Blu es el único sobreviviente de la destrucción de su planeta de donde proviene, en su intento de escape, llega a un planeta desconocido llamado Tierra. Él tendrá que adaptarse a una nueva vida que le aguarda en Rio.
1. Introducción

**Aquí les traigo mi primer fic... disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Introducción**

* * *

En los confines del universo, a millones de kilómetros de la Vía Láctea, se encontraba una galaxia nebulosa y espiral, el cual se componía por distintos colores combinados en una danza sin fin. En esta galaxia se encontraban bellos y diversos planetas de muchas formas y maravillas, rodeados de lunas y dos grandes soles que acompañaban a todos los planetas en general.

En total había dieciséis planetas de distintos contrastes y sin vida; no obstante existía uno, el octavo planeta, que era multicolor y estaba llena de vida. En este planeta llamado Seyfert, habitaban diversas criaturas que tenían la forma de aves. Estas "aves" no eran para nada comunes, las criaturas eran como divinidades, capaces de controlar diversos elementos de su mundo y algunos del universo.

La mayoría de individuos se encontraba localizada en la Ciudad de Devias. Esta ciudad era la capital del planeta entero, en donde se encontraban las edificaciones más majestuosas del planeta y las riquezas más grandes. Además en esta gran ciudad se hallaba la Fortaleza Real, un gran castillo dorado con varios pisos que llegaba a tocar el cielo y vigilado por varios soldados reales armados hasta sus patas y estos estaban ubicados en los diferentes puntos del castillo. En este lugar es donde vivían los reyes de Devias, desde aquí ellos gobernaban y protegían a su reino de cualquier problema que atente contra la paz y tranquilidad de la ciudad.

Los reyes de Devias eran divinidades fuertes, poderosas y casi indestructibles, ellos eran capaces de controlar los elementos de su mundo. Estaba el Rey Altec, cuya apariencia era parecida a la de un guacamayo, presentaba un color azul intenso, en las puntas de sus alas tenía franjas rojas claras y en su pecho tenía un símbolo con forma de llama; esta llama representaba el poder que poseía, este era la "Llama de Titanes", capaz de controlar el elemento del fuego. Al lado del rey gobernaba una hermosa reina, que se llamaba Skyland, ella presentaba un color celeste, en las puntas de sus alas tenía franjas amarillas y en su pecho también poseía un símbolo pero este tenía la forma de una estrella; esta estrella era la "Luz de Paladines", capaz de controlar la luz y usarlo como arma o como objeto de curación.

Un día los reyes anunciaron una buena noticia para todo el reino, ellos estaban esperando un hijo que sería el futuro sucesor de los reyes; después de anunciar la buena nueva, el reino entero preparó una fiesta para la futura llegada del primer hijo de la reina y el rey. La fiesta duró 3 días, en los cuales los habitantes de la ciudad de divirtieron, comieron hasta reventar y la pasaron bien.

Después de un tiempo, llegó el día esperado por todos los devianos, la reina dio a luz a un huevo dorado y brillante como las estrellas del espacio. Este huevo tenía marcas por todo su contorno pero en especial tenía un símbolo en el centro que tenía la forma de un rayo; en ese instante los futuros padres se dieron cuenta que su hijo poseería el poder del trueno, se alegraron tanto que se les cayeron las lágrimas de embargo, la felicidad de los reyes y de los habitantes no duraría mucho.

Un día, el reino de Devias amaneció oscuro y sombrío, como si el planeta hubiera sido tragado. Estos acontecimientos asustaron a los habitantes y a los reyes, ya que nunca ha habido un día penumbroso en la tierra de Devias. El reino entró en caos completo, había incendios, saqueos, peleas, homicidios; era como si la paz y la tranquilidad de la ciudad hubiera causa de este desastroso hecho que se estaba viviendo en el reino, era que uno de los soles de la galaxia había finalizado su ciclo de vida, reduciendo la luz del sol que iluminaba a la segunda mitad de la galaxia. No obstante, el proceso de muerte del sol recién había comenzado.

El reino entero empezaba a sumirse en su propio caos y empezaron a atacar el castillo de los reyes, tratando de destruir la puerta de entrada y capturar a sus gobernantes para dar "justicia", mas no podían porque los guardias habían asegurado la entrada. Pasaron horas de ataque a la fortaleza y las puertas del castillo ya estaban muy dañadas que en cualquier momento se caerían. En el momento en que los ciudadanos iban a dar el golpe final, una luz blanca del cielo iluminó a todo el reino, encegueciéndolos a todos;luego de pasar unos minutos bajo la potente luz, esta fue bajando su intensidad, lo que ayudo a los habitantes a ver mejor lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo al observar al cielo, se dieron con la sorpresa de que esa luz se convertía en una pequeña esfera blanca, convirtiendo el cielo negro en blanco.

El reino se quedó boquiabierto (expresión de sorpresa ":O") con este fenómeno que había pasado, por un minuto la ciudad permaneció en completo silencio que hasta se escuchaba el ruido del viento susurrando a cada oído de cada habitante que cada vez se llenaban de esperanza y alegría porque la oscuridad se había ido. Mientras tanto en el castillo, los reyes no pensaban igual, ya que la reina había presentido que algo malo y horrible iba a pasar en unos momentos y sus instintos nunca le fallaban; al instante mismo fue volando hacia su esposo y contarle lo sucedido que sin pensarlo dos veces, mandó a uno de sus guardias a activar la nave real de emergencia. En aquel momento, la reina fue a traer su huevo, lo llevó inmediatamente a la nave y lo puso en ella esperando para cuando despegaran.

En el instante en que los reyes ya se disponían a dejar el planeta, la esfera blanca estalló, haciendo estremecer todo el planeta por la magnitud de la explosión, esto dejó de nuevo en tinieblas a la ciudad de Devias. Después de unos segundos de la explosión de la esfera, esta se transformó en un agujero negro que empezaba a succionar todo a su paso, devoraba cada planeta, estrella y meteorito; el planeta Seyfert no fue la excepción, ya que poco a poco estaba siendo consumido.

Los habitantes estaban siendo absorbidos poco a poco por el agujero negro, algunos corrían lo más lejos que podían para no ser asesinados pero al final terminaban en el mismo lugar. En el castillo que poco a poco se iba destruyendo, antes de que fuera tarde, la reina activó su poder más fuerte de todos y cubrió toda la habitación con un campo de fuerza de luz que impedía que ellos fueran succionados temporalmente por el agujero negro. Sin embargo, el agujero negro empezaba a crecer más y el campo de fuerza empezaba a partirse, la reina vio esto y pensó que iba a ser el fin de ellos pero no el de su descendiente; así que le gritó al rey que escape con su futuro hijo, mientras detenía el agujero negro pero él no le hizo caso ya que no quería separarse de ella; no obstante, no quería que su hijo muriera sin haber visto la vida y sus bellezas, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró la nave y la hizo despegar sin rumbo fijo.

El campo de fuerza de la reina empezaba a desintegrarse y justo cuando ya estaba a punto de romperse, el rey invocó una pared de fuego enorme combinándolo con el poder de la luz de su pareja, creando un escudo de fuego y luz que impedía avanzar al agujero negro, impidiendo que pueda llegar a la nave de su hijo, el cual aún se encontraba cerca de la zona de destrucción. En el momento en que los reyes vieron la nave lejos de donde estaban y ya no la podían percibir, la pareja empezó a reducir su escudo ya que no le quedaba fuerzas. Apenas el escudo se desvaneció, los dos cayeron al suelo abrazados.

El agujero negro continuó con su proceso de destrucción devorando lo que faltaba del planeta, hasta llegar con los últimos reyes de Devias, que antes de que fueran absorbidos dijeron sus últimas palabras:

_Adiós….hijo mío…._

**Ese fue el primer capítulo, un día se me ocurrió subir algo sobre Rio y me salió una idea, así que comencé a escribir; aparte soy primerizo escribiendo. Ojala les haya gustado o aunque sea les haya entretenido. Me gustaría que dejen sus opiniones para saber si hay que corregir o cambiar algo en la historia.**

**Muy pronto subiré el otro capítulo. Se despide desde Perú...**

**Dark B-B**


	2. Un milagro inesperado

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia. Disculpen por no subir a tiempo ya que estuve en exámenes y además estuve un poco enfermo, pero ahora estoy mejor porque quiero pasar la navidad jeje. Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está...**

**2) Un milagro inesperado**

Amanecía lentamente por el este de Rio de Janeiro, iluminando la gran ciudad y las playas de Ipanema. La selva dejaba de ser oscura y sombría para tornarse colorida y llena de vida, el sol iba ganando terreno hasta iluminar todo el lugar. Las aves empezaban a salir de sus nidos para buscar el primer alimento de la mañana; mientras que otras salían a cantar o pasear con gran libertad por toda la selva, sin ningún estrés ni compromiso ni pena.

Sin embargo, no todo es alegría, en un árbol se encontraban una pareja de guacamayos Spix conversando tristemente en su nido.

"Ya han pasado 6 meses y aún nada" — dijo la guacamaya, cuyo nombre es Lucía, con ojos llorosos.

"No te pongas así" — dijo el guacamayo, cuyo nombre es Marcos, consolándola y abrazándola — "Hay seguir intentándolo, de seguro en la próxima nos llegará el momento"

"No es cierto" —exclamó Lucía quitándose las alas de su pareja—"Hemos intentado de todo, posiciones, alimentos, plantas medicinales y nada"

Marcos no respondió y se limitó a escuchar, ya que su pareja tenía razón.

"Creo q…que tenemos que...que aceptar la realidad" —murmuró Lucía con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Cuál? —preguntó Marcos poniendo su ala en el hombro de Lucía.

"Q…que ssss...omos..."—dijo entrecortada Lucía—"…estériles"

Esas palabras dejaron helado e impactado a Marcos, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma; sin embargo, después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que su pareja estaba en lo cierto porque lo habían estado intentando durante meses y nunca pudo quedar embarazada.

En ese momento Lucía abrazó a Marcos, sacándolo de su mente.

"Y ahora… ¿qué haremos?" —dijo sollozando Lucía.

"Este…no lo sé" —respondió inseguro Marcos correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciando a su pareja.

Los dos estuvieron en esa posición y no se hablaron durante 30 segundos, hasta que habló Marcos.

"Saldremos de esta amor" —dijo, rompiendo el abrazo y poniendo sus alas en los hombros de su compañera—"Lo vamos a superar"

"Ojala Marcos" — dijo Lucía limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos— "No sé si pueda soportar el hecho de que nunca tendremos hijos"

"Yo tampoco no sé si pueda soportarlo" — dijo Marcos bajando la cabeza deprimiéndose un poco. No obstante, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente reivindicándose—"Pero lo lograremos" —dijo Marcos cambiando su expresión negativa a una positiva.

"Eso espero" —suspiró Lucía.

"Vamos Lucy, la vida continua y hay que seguir adelante, no podemos seguir lamentándonos todo el tiempo" —dijo Marcos tratando de animar a su esposa.

"Supongo" —dijo aún dudosa Lucía.

Marcos sonrió y se despidió de su pareja para irse a buscar el desayuno. Después de un rato, Marcos volvió con unas nueces a su nido para poder comerlas con su pareja hasta quedar satisfechos. Al terminar su comida, Marcos observa que aún Lucía seguía triste por lo que habían hablado hace un rato; así que él piensa en un plan para alegrar a su compañera.

"Oye amor, ¿qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta por Rio?" —preguntó, levantándose de la mesa improvisada y poniéndole la ala en el hombro.

"No creo, es que no tengo ganas"

"Vamos, te va a gustar, pasearemos por el Cristo Redentor, caminaremos por la playa, comeremos unas frutas del mercado, iremos al Pan de azúcar, pasearemos por los barrios de Rio y regresaremos de nuevo al Cristo Redentor para ver el atardecer"

"Parece divertido, tal vez"

"No escuché un no, así que ¿vamos?"

"Mmmm… está bien, vamos"

La pareja de Guacamayos salieron del nido en rumbo a todos los lugares que Marco había dicho. Pasearon por playa, comieron y jugaron un rato; y por ese momento Lucía se olvidó de su problema y se dejó llevar por la diversión y el amor. Las horas pasaron volando, ya que cuando uno se divierte, uno suele perder la noción del tiempo, **(N/A: Siempre odie eso, estúpido tiempo xD) **llegó el anochecer y los enamorados estaban en el último lugar de su recorrido viendo la puesta del sol.

"Es hermoso" —dijo Lucía que estaba recostada en Marcos.

"Sí" —dijo Marcos—"Siempre es emocionante ver como el sol va desapareciendo en el horizonte"

Los dos siguieron observando el sol hasta que se ocultó completamente.

"Mmmm…aaah" —inhaló y exhaló Lucía.

"¿Qué tienes?" —preguntó Marcos mirando con curiosidad a su pareja.

"No es nada cariño, es solo que todo este recorrido, me ha relajado y me ha hecho olvidar nuestro problema" —respondió Lucía .

"Eso es bueno"

"Sabes he estado pensando este tiempo sobre lo que me dijiste en la mañana"

"Uh-huh"

"Y creo que tienes razón, debemos continuar nuestra vida, superar los problemas y dejar de lamentarnos, porque sino seguiremos sufriendo"

"Así se habla, cielo" —exclamó con alegría Marcos abrazando a su pareja.

"Gracias por todo Marco, siempre estas ayudándome, protegiéndome y apoyándome en todo momento" —dijo Lucía, botando una lágrima de felicidad.

"Nena, tú sabes que yo haría todo por ti"

"Lo sé"

"Te amo, Lucía"

"Yo también te amo, Marcos"

Los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso apasionado hasta quedarse sin oxígeno. Luego fueron volando de vuelta a casa ya que ya estaba oscureciendo.

Era una noche muy tranquila y serena, casi era de medianoche, todas las aves dormían en sus nidos, los otros animales también; y en los más lejano de la selva dormían en su nido tranquilamente la pareja de guacamayos azules Marco y Lucía, pero una explosión cerca de su nido interrumpió ese sueño.

"¡Pero que carajos fue eso!" —gritó Marcos levantándose del susto de la explosión al igual que Lucía.

"No lo sé pero fue fuerte, ¿crees que fue un terremoto?" —dijo Lucía con un poco de miedo, acercándose a la entrada del nido.

"No creo, eso parecía más a una explosión que un terremoto" —refutó Marcos.

"Mmmm…sí creo que tienes raz…" —dijo Lucía pero no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que se quedó sin palabras al ver un objeto extraño y brillante a unos metros de su nido.

"Que pasa Lucy porque te quedaste tan call…"—dijo Marcos pero también le paso lo mismo que Lucía al ver el mismo objeto.

"¿Qué crees que sea eso? —preguntó Lucy escabulléndose hacia el objeto al terminar de preguntar.

"No lo sé y no lo quisiera averigu…"—respondió Marcos pero no termino lo que estaba diciendo ya que vio que no estaba su amada. La buscó por todos lados desde su nido, hasta que la encontró a unos pocos metros del objeto, encima de una rama de un árbol. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces se fue volando tras ella hasta estar al lado de ella en una rama.

"¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? —susurró Marcos a Lucía.

"Quiero ver que es" —le respondió Lucía.

"Es peligroso mejor vámonos" —dijo Marcos jalándole el ala a su pareja

"No, quiero ver que es" —negó Lucía zafándose del ala de su esposo—"Mmmm… parece que es un huevo"

"Lucía, por favor "—suplicó Marcos.

"Aish, porque eres tan miedoso" —se quejó Lucía mirando molesta a Marcos, sin percatarse de que estaba cerca del cráter que había dejado el objeto —"Quiero ver que…AAHAHAHAH"

Lucía se cayó por el cráter, rodando hasta abajo, golpeándose con el objeto que estaba en el medio que la dejó inconsciente.

"LUCÍAAAAAA" —gritó Marcos y voló desesperadamente hacia su pareja.

"Lucía, amor, ¿estás bien?" —preguntó Marcos preocupadamente en la cima del cráter. Sin embargo su pareja no respondió, esto preocupó a Marcos y bajó a ver a Lucía que la encontró echada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

"Ay no amor...por favor…no me hagas esto… despierta" —dijo casi llorando Marcos moviéndola hasta que Lucía se movió.

"Auch eso sí que dolió" —dijo Lucía levantándose del suelo.

"Qué bueno que estas bien" —dijo Marcos abrazándola felizmente.

"Sí, lo siento, no me di cuenta que estaba cerca del hueco" —dijo Lucía correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Solo a ti se te ocurre caminar de espaldas en la noche, a veces me olvido lo torpe que eres, mi amor, jejeje" —se burló Marcos

"Seeee… lo torpe que soy, JA, JA, JA…"—dijo sarcásticamente Lucía dándole un golpe en el estómago a Marcos quien se retorcía de dolor en el suelo por el golpe—"…amorcito"

Después de unos segundos de dolor y disculpas, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el objeto era una especie de huevo.

"¿Es un huevo?" —preguntó Lucía mirando minuciosamente el huevo.

"Así parece" —respondió Marcos haciendo lo mismo que Lucía.

"Parece tener marcas doradas en todo su contorno"

"Sí y mira tiene una especie de símbolo"

"¿Dónde?" —preguntó Lucía

"Aquí y parece una especie de…"—dijo Marcos señalando el símbolo del huevo.

"¿Trueno?" —terminó insegura la frase Lucía.

"Sí" —afirmó Marcos.

"¡Guau! —exclamó Lucía— "Parece estar hecho de metal"

"Por eso te dejo inconsciente cuando te golpeaste con él y además de que no se rompió"

"Sí…eeehmm…nos lo llevamos"

"No lo sé y si es algo que nos pueda hacer daño"

"No lo creo, aparte yo creo que esto es una señal"

"¿Cómo así?"

"Que si alguien nos envió este huevo para llenar el vació que tenemos, ya que nunca tendremos hijos"

"No creo que fuera por eso, es…solo coincidencia"

"Yo creo que no… vamos hay que llevarlo" —suplicó Lucía agarrando el ala de Marcos

"No lo sé" —dudó Marcos rascándose la cabeza por detrás.

"Además si lo dejamos aquí podría morir y somos buenas aves, ¿no?" —dijo Lucía convencida y con sus ojitos de perrito.

"Aaahm…agh…nnn…está bien" —dijo rindiéndose Marcos—"Lo llevaremos"

Marcos tomó el huevo cuidadosamente y lo llevo junto con Lucía hasta su nido, en donde lo colocaron cómodamente entre hojas y unas ramitas. De pronto Lucía se sentó encima del huevo para darle calor, cosa que sorprendió a su pareja.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" —pregunto Marcos con sorpresa.

"Estoy dándole calor" —respondió con ternura Lucía.

"Pero no es tu hijo" —dijo Marcos.

"No pero lo siento como si fuera" —dijo Lucía con una sonrisa—"Creo que esto es un milagro para nosotros"

"Pero…"—dijo Marcos mas no terminó la frase porque miró que su esposa estaba feliz y eso lo lleno de pena, así que decidió aceptar ese hecho y compartir esa felicidad también.

"Sí tienes razón, es un milagro, un milagro inesperado"

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana. Trataré de subir antes de Navidad. Se despide desde los condominios...**

**Dark B-B**


	3. Soluciones y emociones

**Muy bien aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de este fic, disfrútenlo**

**3) Soluciones y emociones**

La selva de Rio de Janerio empezaba a aclararse, las hojas de los árboles empezaban a notarse su color verdoso oscuro o claro y las flores se teñían de varios colores en cada sitio de la jungla; lo que indicaba que el amanecer estaba iniciando. Las aves empezaban a salir de sus nidos y ver que el sol empezaba asomarse a lo largo del horizonte. Estas empezaban con su rutina de siempre, buscar alimento, salir a pasear o continuar un viaje hacia un objetivo incierto.

En el otro lado de la selva, en un árbol alto y vigoroso, se encontraban descansando dos guacamayos Spix azules: Marcos y Lucía, quienes estaban durmiendo en un profundo sueño junto a un huevo dorado como el oro con marcas plateadas y un símbolo negro con la forma de un trueno. Lucía estaba encima del huevo proporcionándole calor y Marcos a un lado acompañando a su pareja en todo momento.

La mañana transcurría con normalidad, habían pasado dos horas desde que amaneció y el sol ya estaba iluminando toda la ciudad y la selva; las aves que ya habían comido, empezaban a pasear por los alrededores. No tardaron mucho en ver el enorme cráter que estaba en el suelo, poco a poco empezaron a venir más aves curiosas para observar el enorme agujero que estaba en esa parte de la zona. Por consiguiente, empezaron a hablar, discutir y a debatir sobre lo que habría causado el enorme hueco. Tanto hablaban las aves que comenzaron a hacer ruido alarmando a otros animales que por ahí estaban y los llamaban hacia la agrupación.

"¿Quién habrá esto?" —preguntó un loro.

"No lo sé, pero si es enorme"—respondió con curiosidad un petirrojo.

"Parece que algo cayó aquí y causo este gran cráter"—aseveró una guacamaya amarilla.

"Siiii… pero de donde vino y sí que es profundo…mira el tamaño que tiene"—dijo un guacamayo verde y rojo.

"Mmmm… no lo sé, pero creo que vino del cielo"—dijo un perico azul marino, señalando el cielo con su ala.

"¿DEL CIELO? "—preguntaron en unísono las aves que se encontraban allí.

"Sí, pero no creo que se haya caído desde ahí solo porque estaba volando, creo que vino desde allí o aún más…"—dijo un perico, apareciéndose misteriosamente de entre los arbustos.

"¿Aún más?" —preguntó dudoso y nervioso el loro— "¿Cómo así?"

"Creo que viene de más arriba del cielo…"—dijo el perico creídamente—"Yo pienso que viene desde…"

El perico no terminó la frase, dejando en suspenso por un momento a las aves que estaban empezando a temblar de miedo sobre lo que iba a decir el perico, y otras lo miraban con cara de disgusto y de incredulidad, ya que pensaban que lo que iba decir, sería una mentira o una broma.

"Viene desde el ESPACIO" —exclamó el perico, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"¿QUÉÉÉÉ…?"—gritaron todas las aves con preocupación.

"No estas mintiendo" —negó una de las aves.

"Es imposible que alguien viva en el espacio."

"Así, entonces como se hizo este cráter o como explicas esta forma circular en el centro del cráter" —refutó el perico con seguridad— "Yo creo que son extraterrestres y que vienen a conquistarnos"

"Yo creo que mucho tiempo estuviste como mascota" —bromeó el guacamayo rojo y verde.

"Sí, como que te lavaron el cerebro con esa caja mágica" —dijo un ave secundando la opinión del guacamayo.

"OYE!, NO ME LLAMES MASCOTA, ESTÚPIDO" —dijo levantando la voz y mirando con enojo al guacamayo verdirrojo—"El que haya estado en una jaula de una tienda para animales no me hace mascota y esa caja mágica siempre dice la verdad, así que si me vuelves a llamar así, lo lamentarás

"Asííí… y que es lo me va hacer una mascota…eeeh" —dijo el guacamayo verde y rojo retándolo —"Me vas dar galletas hasta morir, jajaja"

"JAJAJAJAJAJA" —Se rieron las aves que se encontraban allí por el chiste del guacamayo.

Eso hizo enojar al perico tanto, que perdió sus límites y se lanzó al guacamayo violentamente, cayendo los dos al suelo. Entonces el perico le pegó fuerte en la cara, aturdiéndolo un poco; pero el guacamayo logró recuperar la conciencia y empujó al perico al otro lado.

"Pelea…pelea…pelea…"—reclamaban todas las aves que rodeaban al perico y al guacamayo.

"Vas a lamentar lo que dijiste" —dijo enojado el perico.

"Y tú vas a lamentar lo que hiciste" —respondió enfadado el guacamayo, sobándose el ojo.

"YAAAAAAH…"—gritaron al unísono, corriendo hacia el otro, empezando la pelea.

Mientras tanto a unos metros del lugar del incidente, estaban Marcos y Lucía durmiendo de lo más tranquilo; sin embargo, Marcos empezaba a despertarse por los fuertes ruidos que emitían afuera de su nido.

"Haaaah…mmm" —bostezó Marcos, con ojos entrecerrados, levantando las alas y estirándolas hacia arriba—"Mmmm…yum… ¿qué es ese ruido?"—dijo Marcos, parándose del suelo de su nido y dirigiéndose a la entrada de este—"Mmm…parece que alguien tiene una discusión" —aseveró Marcos, rascándose la espalda baja caminando a la entrada del nido y mirando a sus alrededores—"Pero de donde vie…"—dijo Marcos sin terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que vio a un grupo de aves reunidas alentando una pelea que se realizaba entre un guacamayo y un perico; eso divirtió un poco a Marcos. Pero su expresión cambio al ver que estaban a lado del cráter, donde habían encontrado él y su pareja, el huevo dorado la noche anterior. Viendo esto, Marcos se escondió en el nido rápidamente y empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro, pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

_Pensamiento de Marcos:_

_"Que voy a hacer…diablos que voy a hacer…y si…y si… descubren que algo cayó allí… o si algo se estrelló en ese lugar…o si…o si… averiguan que lo que cayó es un huevo o algo que podría matarnos a todos…aunque eso aún no se me quita de la mente…pero Lucía es feliz con ese huevo y si se lo arrebató y les entrego a ellos, eso pondría de nuevo en el estado triste en el que estaba ella y no la quiero ver triste…mmmm…aaah que voy hacer…uuuhm…no sé para qué me complico… nunca dejaré que mi esposa este triste de nuevo… pero que haré."_

Marcos estuvo pensando en una idea, mientras miraba como se desarrollaba la pelea. Hasta que encontró una solución a su dilema, pero antes de salir volando, revisó que su pareja estuviera dormida mirando atrás y vio que aun seguí entre con los ojos cerrados y abrazando al huevo; sin más que pensar o hacer, él salió de prisa hacia donde estaban todas las aves reunidas.

Apenas llegó al lugar, Marcos puso un alto a la pelea para poder hablar y solucionar los malentendidos que había, también resolver lo del cráter.

"A ver, a ver ya paren de pelear, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" —interrumpió Marcos aterrizando entre las dos aves que ya estaban cansadas de tanto pelear.

"Aquí…no está pasando nada…azulito...solo estamos resolviendo diferencias" —dijo el guacamayo con cansancio y golpeado.

"Síii…solo déjanos en paz… que pronto acabo con él" —dijo el perico con el mismo estado que su contrincante, quien se rio por el comentario y corriendo hacia él.

Las aves siguieron peleando hasta que uno de ellos caiga, esto hizo que Marcos retrocediera, apartándose de la pelea. Al ver que no podía solucionar nada, se apartó a donde estaban las aves aglomeradas y decidió preguntar qué estaba pasando.

"Oye amigo disculpa, ¿Sabes lo que está pasando aquí? —preguntó Marcos con curiosidad, tocándole el hombro a un guacamayo escarlata que estaba mirando fijamente la pelea.

"Ahh… ¿qué?...ah ya… sí, bueno este, parece que los dos se están peleando porque el guacamayo le dijo al perico que era una mascota y eso no le agrado para nada al otro, entonces el perico le dio un zurdazo dejándolo algo aturdido, eso hizo enojarse y empezaron a pelearse" —respondió el guacamayo escarlata, quien siguió viendo el combate.

"Entiendo" —dijo Marcos rascándose el cuello con su ala, mirando la pelea—"Pero todo empezó por algo o que provoco que el otro le dijera mascota" —preguntó Marcos con duda.

"Aaah… bueno todo comenzó con ese cráter que ves allí" —dijo el guacamayo escarlata señalando el agujero de al costado, a lo que Marcos asintió con nerviosismo—"Todos pensábamos que algo había caído allí como una roca o una especie de instrumento humano, pero luego vino ese perico y nos habló sobre una roca espacial que pudo haber caído o algo sobre extraterrestres, bueno el caso es que la mayoría se asustó, sin embargo hubo uno que se burló del comentario y le dijo que estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado con los humanos y luego lo llamó mascota por eso, luego ambos discutieron, se bromearon y una de esas bromas fue muy inofensiva pero graciosa, lo que hizo comenzar con la pelea…¡auch!, eso sí que dolió" —terminó el guacamayo escarlata sorprendido por el golpe que vio en la pelea.

"Ya veo" —murmuró Marcos—"_Así que rocas espaciales…eso me da una idea"_ —pensó maliciosamente Marcos que ya había encontrado una solución a este problema y que todo el asunto de la pelea, quedara en nada. Por lo tanto, Marcos fue volando encima de las aves y aterrizando en medio de los dos peleadores, interfiriendo con la riña.

"¡Es suficiente!" —exclamó Marcos poniendo sus alas entre los dos contrincantes. Todas las aves, incluyendo lo que estaban peleando se quedaran pasmadas ante el hecho de que el guacamayo azul había interferido en la pelea. Hubo un silencio eterno entre todas las aves.

"Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?, no ves que estamos ocupados, ya falta poco para que derrumbe a este estúpido" —dijo el perico con molestia y luego ironía.

"Eso es lo que tú crees, idiota" —dijo el guacamayo verde corriendo de nuevo hacia el perico, quien hizo lo mismo al ver la acción del otro, no obstante Marcos los volvió a detener.

"YA BASTA" —gritó Marcos separando a las aves—"No puede ser que estén peleando por una simple roca que cayó del cielo" —se quejó Marcos.

"No te entrometas y no es solo eso, sino que esto viene del espacio y creo que son extraterrestres que viene a llevarnos" —explicó el perico—"Además, también la palabra que uso, ese inútil, para dirigirse a mí" —dijo el perico molesto y tratando de zafarse de Marcos"

"Yo no creo en esas tonterías de esta mascota, todo lo que inventa, es para hacernos creer y asustarnos con sus mentiras" —bramó el guacamayo verde que se estaba acercando más a su oponente.

"Ya, ya, yaaa…"—exclamó Marcos, separando otra vez a los dos—"No sé por qué se complican la vida…él tiene razón" —dijo Marcos con seguridad, mirando al guacamayo verde.

"Ya no sigas entrome…" —se quejó el guacamayo verde mas no pudo terminar la frase, cambiando su expresión enojada a una de confusión—"espera, dijiste que él tiene la razón"

"¿Tengo la razón?" —preguntó incrédulo el perico, aunque al instante cambio su reacción—"Quiero decir…Por supuesto que tengo la razón, te lo dije estúpido" —aclamó el perico moviendo la cabeza y luego hablando con soberbia.

"Claro que tienes la razón" —dijo Marcos mirando al perico —"Pero él también la tiene" —continuó, señalando al guacamayo verde.

"Aaah" —respondieron las dos aves confundidas por lo que había dicho.

"Déjenme explicarles mejor" —dijo Marcos—"Lo que pasó fue que, ayer estaba en mi nido con mi esposa, acostando a nuestro primer huevo. Apenas terminamos fuimos a ver un rato las estrellas y vimos que había varias moviéndose, era como una lluvia de luces. Entonces nosotros estuvimos viéndolas hasta que algo extraño pasó, una de ellas cayó hacia unos metros de nuestro nido, provocando una gran explosión. Cuando fuimos a ver qué había pasado, vimos que una estrella estaba en ese agujero generado por la explosión, titilando, pero esta lo hacía muy despacio hasta que poco a poco se apagó. Después pasó algo interesante y triste, esta estrella se desvaneció hasta no quedar nada y eso fue lo que pasó" —relató Marcos cruzando las alas—"En conclusión, una estrella murió"

Todos miraban algo confusos a Marcos; sin embargo, lo que decía parecía tener más sentido que lo habían dicho los otros o ellos mismos, de manera que todos empezaban a aceptar la mentira que había propuesto Marcos para luego irse volando satisfechos de que ya habían encontrado la "verdad" sobre el cráter. Marcos miraba feliz como se iban las aves del lugar, hasta que volteó a ver al guacamayo verde y al perico con una expresión de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

"Hey, oigan tranquilos, todos cometemos errores" —interrumpió Marcos subiendo los ánimos de las aves—"Y la única manera de corregir sobre todo estos errores, es pedir perdón" —dijo colocando sus alas en los hombros de las aves.

"Supongo que tienes razón" —dijo apenado el guacamayo verde.

"Si creo que sí" —dijo del mismo modo el perico.

"Bueno…"—dijo Marcos haciendo señas con las alas.

"Lo…lo siento, siento haberte llamado mascota, habernos peleado y no haberte creído en parte" —dijo avergonzado el guacamayo verde.

"Yo también lo siento, siento haberte pegado e insultado y además perdón por inventar historias en parte" —dijo en el mismo estado el perico.

"Muy bien ahora dense el ala y un abrazo" —sugirió Marcos.

"Ok" —dijeron ambas aves y realizaron lo que Marcos había sugerido.

"Bueno, ahora que todo está arreglado, no quisiera verlos pelear de nuevo" —concluyó Marcos con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto" —respondieron ambos y se fueron volando a sus respectivos hogares.

"Uuuuf…"—exhaló Marcos—"Eso sí que estuvo cerca… es increíble que se creyeran toda esa historia…guau…sí que soy un genio" —sonrió y luego se ve volando a su nido.

Antes de ir a su nido, Marcos tomó un desvió para ir a buscar el desayuno y mientras lo hacía, empezó a pensar en lo que había hecho.

_— "Estuvo bien en hacer eso…sé que mentir estuvo mal pero tenía que hacerlo…yo lo hice por el bien de mi Lucy…además detuve una pelea e hice que hicieran las paces las dos aves…eso para mí es positivo…pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo…estuvo bien ocultar ese huevo, que tal vez lo que haya dentro, nos haga daño a mi esposa o a mí o a los demás…en sí ya no sé qué pensar…mmmm…bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás…lo hecho, hecho está…ahora a ver a mi linda esposa."_

Después de unos minutos Marcos llegó a su nido y encontró a su pareja levantándose recién de su cama.

"Buenos días cariño" —dijo Marcos dándole un beso rápido a Lucía.

"Buen día amor" —dijo Lucía correspondiendo el beso—"¿Adonde fuiste?" —preguntó curiosamente.

"Fui a buscar el desayuno" —respondió Marcos mostrando un par de mangos.

"Oouuh que tierno eres" —dijo Lucía agarrando el mango—"Gracias amor eres el mejor esposo del mundo"

"De nada, mi dulzura" —dijo Marcos acercándose a Lucía—"Tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti"

"Lo sé" —asintió Lucía recostándose en el pecho de su pareja, quien le puso el ala encima y sobó su pico con la cabeza de Lucía, acariciándose tiernamente durante un minuto.

Después de separarse, los dos se sentaron en su mesa improvisada y empezaron a comer los mangos, mientras terminaban su desayuno, ellos charlaban sobre sus sueños, curiosidades, se contaban chistes y hasta se fastidiaban pero con tono de broma inofensiva. Todo iba bien, hasta que tocaron el tema del huevo.

"Bueeeno… entonces, ¿qué piensas que será el huevo?" —preguntó Marcos cambiando de tema de conversación.

"Eeeh no lo sé" —respondió insegura Lucía mirando el huevo dorado—"Pero aún siento que será un ave" —cambiando de actitud.

"¿Estas segura?" —preguntó Marcos con duda—"No crees que también pueda ser otra cosa, en vez de una ave"

"¿Porque lo dices?" —dijo Lucía confundida.

"Bueno… viene del espacio,...tiene un color dorado…puede ser cualquier cosa extraña" —respondió nervioso Marcos.

"No lo sé" —dijo Lucía —"Aún sigo pensando que es algo inofensivo y que viene a alegrar a nuestra familia" —continuó esperanzada—"Como te dije es un milagro y los milagros siempre te dan algo bue…"—dijo Lucía mas no termino la frase, puesto que se dio cuenta que el huevo empezó a brillar.

"Pues, estamos a punto de averiguarlo" —dijo Marcos con miedo por el suceso del huevo y alejándose de aquel, agarrando la ala de Lucía.

El huevo empezó a brillar más y más cada vez que pasaban los segundos, esto hizo que la pareja de guacamayos azules se alejara del lugar y se pegaran a la pared abrazados y temblando. El huevo brillaba tanto que la pareja tuvo que cerrar y taparse los ojos; este brillaba como el sol cuando está en su máxima posición (12 pm). Entonces, el huevo se quedó con ese brillo durante cinco segundos y luego lanzó una onda expansiva a su alrededor, golpeando a Marcos y Lucía fuertemente contra la pared del árbol. Luego de lo ocurrido, el brillo se desvaneció y regresó a su color normal. La joven pareja se levantó del suelo y vio un hecho común pero extraordinario. El huevo empezaba a quebrarse poco a poco; en aquel instante, Marcos y Lucía se sorprendieron porque ambos habían pensado que era imposible, ya que la superficie del huevo era como de metal, duro y resistente. A continuación, el huevo continuó quebrándose hasta el momento en que ya no podía seguir rompiéndose y se abrió.

Marcos y Lucía se quedaron boquiabiertos al mirar hacia lo que era antes un huevo. La criatura que había salido del cascarón era igual a un guacamayo spix azul, era un polluelo con plumas totalmente azules, tenía ojos café, pico plomo oscuro y patas negras; solo tenía dos diferencias en todo su cuerpo: las puntas de sus alas que eran más oscuras que las otras plumas de su cuerpo, lo que hacían que se vea en dos tonalidades de azul y en su pecho llevaba un símbolo negro que tenía la misma forma de un rayo.

"No lo puedo creer" —dijo Marcos sorprendido.

"Yo tampoco" —dijo Lucía de la misma manera.

"Es un… es un… guacamayo spix" —dijo incrédulo Marco.

"Así parece" —dijo Lucía acercándose con lentitud hacia al polluelo.

"¡Oye!, ¿qué haces?" —exclamó nervioso Marcos—"Puede que nos haga daño"

"Si nos quisiera hacer daño, ya lo hubiera hecho" —aseguró Lucía alzando al pequeño polluelo que dormía tranquilamente—"Ouuuuh, es lindo y tiernito" —dijo Lucía acomodando al polluelo entre sus alas—"Ven, acércate, no tengas miedo Marcos, no nos va hacer nada"

"Okey" —dijo inseguro Marcos acercándose hacia donde estaba su pareja y el polluelo—"Parece inofensivo…"—dijo inseguro mirando y luego tocando el polluelo—"…y además es suave y delicado"

"Te dije que los milagros traen cosas buenas y ahora nos han dado la oportunidad de ser padres" —dijo Lucía con una lágrima de felicidad y de alegría.

"Sí, tenías razón" —sonrió Marcos mirando la escena de su esposa y el polluelo.

"Por fin somos padres Marcos" —dijo Lucía sollozando de alegría—"Tendremos una familia, después de todo"

"Así es amor" —dijo Marcos abrazando a Lucía y al polluelo—"Por fin somos felices"

**Y eso fue el capítulo de hoy, ojala lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier cosa que tenga que sugerencia o comentario dejen un review, eso me alegraría y como regalo de navidad (xD), estaré actualizando irregularmente pero seguiré subiendo uno por semana. **

**Bueno lo último es que pasen una Feliz Navidad y nos estaremos viendo.**

**Se despide con olor a PC nueva.**

**Dark B-B out**


	4. Mi nombre es Blu

**Antes de empezar a leer, primero quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me siguen y dejan review también y segundo respondiendo a willi-alpha99 a sus preguntas: 1) en este fic no descubrirá sobre su origen, pero en su secuela si (así es habrá secuela) y en cuanto a sus poderes tendrás que seguir leyendo (xD)/2) Será de Rio, solo Blu es el especial.**

**Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4, disfrútenlo... **

* * *

**Mi nombre es Blu  
**

"…VUELAAA" —gritó Marcos con desesperación a Lucía.

"Está demasiado cerca" —respondió Lucía tratando de volar lo más rápido posible.

"Tenemos que escapar de él, aunque sea tenemos que intentarlo" —dijo Marcos preocupado.

"Pero él es muy veloz, nos agarrará, luego nos matará y nos devorará como lo hizo con esas 2 aves" —dijo alterada Lucía.

"No pierdas la calma" —exclamó Marcos, observando un hueco de un árbol no muy lejos—"Mira allí estaremos a salvo…"

"Eso espero" —dudó Lucía y ambas aves volaron a dentro del hueco del árbol, que este era algo invisible a la vista; sin embargo, por algo de suerte Marcos lo pudo divisar.

"Aquí estaremos bien, por ahora" —dijo Marcos exhausto, recostándose en el suelo y mirando con indiferencia a Lucía, quien también estaba en el mismo estado que su pareja.

"Te dije que eso no era nada bueno" —levantó la voz Marcos dirigiéndose a su esposa—"Esa…esa… cosa, casi nos mata" —terminó alterado, reposando su cabeza en la pared.

"Es que no entiendo" —dijo confusa Lucía—"Como un insignificante polluelo podría convertirse en un monstruo devora aves" —finalizó sollozando del terror.

"Es que ese monstruo no era un ave, es un extraterrestre"

"Pensé que era un milagro y resultó ser una maldición"

"Ahora están muriendo varias aves por esa cosa"

"Tengo mucho miedo" —tembló Lucía con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Yo también" —dijo Marcos abrazando a Lucía, quien correspondió el abrazo—"Pero estaré aquí para protegerte, cueste lo que cueste" —dijo Marcos con firmeza y calma.

Lucía lo miró, se recostó en su pecho y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo ya que estaba asustada. Pasaron varios minutos, los dos guacamayos no podían dormir, solo escuchaban ruidos de dolor y sufrimiento, por eso no cerraban los ojos, porque pensaban que el extraterrestre iba a entrar y los iba a matar. Pasaba el tiempo hasta que ya no se escuchó ni una voz, solo el sonido de la lluvia cayendo; no obstante la pareja de Spix estaba agotada y el sueño les ganó.

Pasaron dos horas y Lucía se despertó, vio que había parado de llover y también había amanecido, entonces lentamente, sin despertar a su compañero, se levantó y se acercó a la entrada del nido, una vez allí, miró a la izquierda y la derecha con inseguridad buscando a su asesino.

"Parece que ya se fue" —se dijo a sí misma Lucía—"Creo que ya podemos aprovechar para huir, Marc…mmmmughmm" —no concluyó Lucía, porque un tentáculo la agarró de la cabeza y la jaló hacia abajo del árbol.

"Ah…"—se levantó Marcos por el ruido, entonces miró a su lado derecho para ver si su pareja estaba pero resultó que no era así—"¿Lucía?, ¿dónde estás?" —dijo Marcos preocupado, mirando de un lado al otro, buscando a su amada.

_"Esto está empezando a preocuparme"_ —pensó nervioso y angustioso Marcos, entonces empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del nido para ver si estaba afuera, pero cuando llegó, ella no estaba. Marcos empezó a mirar por todas partes, pero no la encontraba.

"¿Dónde estás amor, no me hagas esto?" —dijo Marcos que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la cordura—"Será mejor que te vaya a buscar" —dijo ya alterado; pero justo cuando iba a partir, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, que lo dejo en shock.

"Pero qué demonios, porque no me puedo mover" —dijo nervioso Marcos tratando de mover alguna parte de su cuerpo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo; así que empezó a voltear poco a poco su cabeza hacia atrás con bastantes temblores de su cuerpo, puesto que estaba muerto del pánico. Cuando logró voltear su cabeza atrás, vio que era el monstruo azul oscuro que los estaba persiguiendo; por lo tanto su respiración empezó a aumentar, su cuerpo empezó a temblar más de lo que ya estaba, sentía que su corazón se salía del pecho. Marcos regresó poco a poco su cabeza para adelante con una expresión de terror.

_"El monstruo está ahí, que voy hacer, tengo que escapar"_ —pensó nervioso Marcos mirando hacia abajo en el suelo. En el momento en que ya se iba a escapar Marcos miró nuevamente atrás y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

"Nnnnooo…eeees…tttt….tá" —dijo temblando hasta sus dientes—"Si no está acá, entonces debe estar…"—murmuró Marcos con ansiedad y miedo pero no terminó la frase, ya que sintió como si alguien estuviera respirando detrás de él y al terminar de darse vuelta, vio nada más y nada menos que al asesino que los estaba persiguiendo—"…acá" —dijo Marcos con miedo traumatizante, empezando a retroceder de la entrada lentamente con expresión de miedo e impacto, hasta ver una especie de rama gruesa con lo que defenderse del extraterrestre y poder distraerlo y así escapar lo más rápido posible. Entonces, lo más rápido que pudo Marcos corrió hacia la rama pero no llegó, porque el monstruo lo agarró antes de que él llegara a la rama. Luego, el extraterrestre lo empieza a asfixiar a Marcos, por mientras sacaba sus otros tentáculos con púas filosas para perforar y alimentarse del cuerpo. En el instante de que saca todos sus tentáculos de su cuerpo, se prepara para alimentarse de Marcos poniéndolos en posición. Marcos que estaba agitado, empezó a desesperarse.

"No…cog cog… por favor…cog cog…no lo hagas" —suplicó Marcos con problemas al hablar porque aún estaba siendo un poco asfixiado. El extraterrestre no aguantó más y lanzó sus tentáculos clavando y absorbiendo a Marcos, sin piedad.

"AAAAAH…"—grito del dolor Marcos, por lo que le estaban haciendo a su cuerpo.

"Aha…aha…aha…aha…"—se levantó Marcos sin aliento y de golpe de su cama.

"¿Lucía?" —murmuró Marcos buscando a su amada, a quien encontró a su lado con el polluelo recién nacido en sus alas, después empezó a tocar su abdomen y pecho, buscando algún agujero, pero descubrió tenía nada en absoluto.

"Tan solo…ahahah…fue…ahahahah…una pesadilla" —dijo Marcos agitado por el sueño que había tenido hace un momento. Marcos se calmó luego de unos minutos y se acostó de nuevo en su cama mirando a su pareja y al polluelo.

"Aun no sé, si ese polluelo es peligroso o seguro" —murmuró Marcos observando al polluelo—"No confió mucho…aish… ya debo dejar de imaginar cosas" —se contradijo Marcos—"Debo dejar de comer arándonos antes de ir a dormir" —terminó Marcos cerrando los ojos y tratando de volver a dormir, aunque al parecer no podía olvidar esa pesadilla. Estuvo dando vueltas en su lugar, pensando en lo que había soñado, hasta que después de un rato se dejó vencer por el sueño y cayó dormido a lado de su esposa Lucía.

**Al día siguiente**

El sol empezaba a iluminar toda la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro que comenzaba nuevamente con su jornada, al igual que los humanos, las aves empezaban su rutina de siempre.

Marcos empezaba a levantarse de su nido, al ver los rayos del sol que molestaban al caer en su rostro. Él estaba parándose para partir a buscar el alimento a su pareja, pero se detuvo a observar a Lucía y al pequeño polluelo que aún estaban durmiendo en la cama del nido. Esto le hizo pensar un buen rato…

_Pensamiento de Marcos:_

_"El mirar a los dos dormir, se ven tan tiernos y hermosos…esto me hace pensar en que ya tengo una verdadera familia…es una sensación nueva que jamás había experimentado antes…pero…aún tengo dudas sobre que es ese "polluelo"…no sé porque cayó aquí o porque es así…me trae desconfianza y un poco de miedo…pero…el ver a los dos juntos y sin ningún peligro…para mí es agradable…lo que me hace olvidar la sensación de temor que tengo"_

Marcos termino de pensar y se dirigió a la entrada del nido con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego irse a buscar el desayuno, dejando a las dos aves tapadas entre hojas como si fueran sábanas.

Pasaron unos minutos, después de que salió Marcos a buscar la comida y Lucía empezó despertarse por la misma molestia de Marcos; los rayos del sol caían sobre el rostro de Lucía, lo que la hacía ver brillante, entonces ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, justo cuando se iba a levantar, sintió algo moverse encima suyo; aquello le dio escalofríos, pero le paso porque se acordó de que tenía al pequeño guacamayo azul encima suyo, lo que la calmo y sonrió a verlo dormir tan tranquilo encima de su pecho. En ese instante se puso a pensar en voz alta sobre el guacamayo bebe azul que estaba en sus alas.

"Este bebe es tan inocente, tierno y lindo cuando duerme, es una cosita hermosa…pero aún me pregunto… ¿qué será este símbolo que lleva en el pecho?, parece una especie de trueno, seguro será una marca de nacimiento, aparte eso lo hace aún más especial. Aunque no puedo imaginar lo que siento ahorita, tener a este lindo niño cargado en mis alas, me siento tan emocionada. Estoy segura que este lindo guacamayo, cuando sea grande será el más guapo y fuerte de todos los guacamayos y las hembras estarán persiguiéndolo, jajajaja, pero solo habrá una que llegue a su corazón…"—dijo Lucía besando al guacamayo bebe en su frente, pero sintió algo diferente en una parte de su ser—"Esto es extraño, siento algo que pensé que no sentiría antes, pero ahora siento como si fuera una madre para este lindo niño que llego recién a mi vida" —dijo alegremente Lucía y con lágrimas en los ojos—"Siento que por fin tengo una verdadera…"—no terminó porque escuchó a alguien, con una voz conocida, que terminó la oración por ella.

"Familia" —completó sonriendo Marcos, entrando al nido con unas frutas que había salido a buscar—"Sí, yo también siento lo mismo" —sonrió Marcos, acercándose a Lucía y al polluelo, quien sonrió al momento de que su pareja presentía lo mismo que ella.

"Hola, cariño, veo que fuiste a buscar el desayuno" —dijo Lucía, cambiando de tema mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su ala disponible.

"Buenos día, Lucy" —saludó a su pareja con un tierno de beso, a lo que ella correspondió—"Sí fui a buscar unas frutas y encontré unos mangos y una nuez"

"Gracias amor…espera, ¿trajiste tres alimentos?" —preguntó Lucía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eeeh…sí, para nosotros dos el mango y para el pequeño la nuez" —respondió Marcos.

"Entonces, eso quiere decir que ya no desconfías en este lindo guacamayo"

"Bueno, estuve meditando mientras buscaba el desayuno y me di cuenta de que, si este bebe guacamayo va a formar parte de la familia, tenemos que alimentarlo y darle toda protección"

"Me estás diciendo que…"—se emocionó Lucía.

"Te estoy diciendo que este lindo y tierno guacamayo azul, ahora forma parte de la familia Spix, en otras palabras, es ahora nuestro hijo" —terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro Marcos mirando con ternura a su esposa.

"En serio, gracias amor, es increíble que lo hayas aceptado, ahora si seremos una familia y el será nuestro hijo, nuestro primer y único hijo" —dijo Lucía con felicidad, besando bruscamente a su esposo, quien se sorprendió por el acto pero de igual manera lo correspondió; sin embargo esto hizo que despertaran al pequeño guacamayo, él empezó a bostezar y abrir sus grandes ojos marrones claro.

"Uy, parece que lo despertamos" —dijo Marcos mirando al pequeño guacamayo.

"Sí, no debimos hacer eso" —se lamentó Lucía pero su actitud cambió al ver los ojos del pequeño—"Pero mira que lindos ojos tiene nuestro hijo" —sonreía Lucía, al igual que Marcos.

El pequeño guacamayo, al escuchar las palabras de Marcos y Lucía, empezó a sonreír. Este acto hizo que se emocionaran ellos porque pensaban que había entendido lo que había dicho Lucía.

"Parece que nos entendió, parece que nos acepta como sus padres" —exclamó Lucía con lágrimas de felicidad.

"Sí, así parece" —asintió Marcos con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y abrazándola con una ala a su pareja. No obstante, el momento de alegría duró poco porque el pequeño guacamayo comenzó a respirar algo agitado hasta que comenzó a llorar, esto sacó del estado en el que estaban Lucía y Marcos, poniéndolos preocupados por la situación que se les venía.

"Y ahora que hacemos" —dijo Marcos en tono de pregunta y algo preocupado.

"No lo sé" —dijo insegura y nerviosa Lucía quien trataba de tranquilizar a su hijo meciéndolo y caminando de un lugar a otro—"Tal vez, tenga hambre"

"Sí, puede ser, iré a buscar comida" —dijo Marcos listo para partir pero cuando miró a la entrada, vio que estaba lloviendo—"Oh no, ya empezó a llover, ahora ya no podré ir a buscar comida" —se quejó

"Eeeh Marcos" —dijo Lucía con ironía y con cara de (¬¬), mirando y señalando la nuez que estaba al fondo de su nido.

"Oh, sí claro… jejeje…me olvidé que había traído una nuez" —dijo avergonzado Marcos, trayendo la nuez hacia su pareja y su hijo—"Yyyy… ahora, como lo alimentamos, le damos la nuez y listo" —dijo inseguro y algo estúpido Marcos.

"Aish…no tonto" —dijo Lucía, poniendo su ala en su cara—"Lo que tenemos que hacer es comernos la nuez… luego lo regurgitamos… y le damos en el pico" —dijo Lucía, haciendo cada uno de los pasos que había hecho, cosa que a Marcos no le gustó para nada ver esa experiencia y hasta le causo nauseas.

"Iugh, eso fue asqueroso" —respondió con expresión de repugnancia, Marcos—"Aunque, parece que eso hizo que calmara a nuestro hijo" —dijo Marcos con alivio, al ver que su hijo ya no lloraba más y estaba satisfecho.

"Mira dejo de llover" —informó Lucía, limpiándose la boca con su ala desocupada.

"Sí, que raro, si tan solo llovió 2 minutos y parecía fuerte y que iba a durar bastante" —dijo confundido Marcos, pero no le prestó interés y cambio de tema. —"Bueno, lo importante aquí es que dejo de llorar, nuestro querido hijo…eeh" —habló Marcos trabándose.

"Verdad aún no le hemos puesto nombre, como pudimos ser tan malos padres" —dijo Lucía, con sentimiento de culpa.

"Sí, tienes razón, pero ¿qué nombre le pondremos?"

"Mmmm, no lo sé, lo único que sabemos es que es macho, así que tenemos que buscarle un nombre para él"

"Sí ya sé, pero ¿cuál le pondremos?"

"Bueno, ¿Qué te parece Jesús?"

"No muy religioso, eeh…Manolo"

"No ese es nombre es raro, que tal Larry"

"Naah ese es nombre es algo aburrido, tiene que ser algo diferente, fácil de recordar y pronunciar" —declaró Lucía, mirando a su hijo en sus brazo que estaba jugando con sus alitas—"Bueno tiene dos tonalidades azules, vino del cielo y el cielo es azul claro" —mencionó Lucía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿se llamará Azul?" —respondió preguntando Marcos.

"Mmmm, podría ser, pero aún creo que debe ser más especial y único"

"Ok, entonces… mmmm…hey acabo de recordar algo" —respondió entusiasmado Marcos.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, el otro día estuve con un amigo, que es una mascota, y me enseño que había otros idiomas aparte del nuestro, que se hablan en el mundo"

"¿Así?"

"Sí, me dijo que el idioma que más se habla en el mundo es el inglés"

"En serio"

"Uh-huh, él me enseño algunas palabras en inglés como los colores"

"Ya, pero adonde quieres llegar con todo eso"

"Que podemos ponerle a nuestro hijo ''Blu'' o azul en inglés, ¿qué te parece?"

"Eso es…"—dijo Lucía sorprendida, hecho que Marcos vio y se apenó un poco.

"Ridículo, sí lo sé, no lo pensé bien" —se avergonzó por el nombre que había propuesto.

"¿Ridículo?, noooo…es perfecto para nuestro hijo" —dijo Lucía corrigiendo a su pareja.

"¿En serio lo es?" —preguntó dudoso y algo emocionado Marcos.

"Sí, lo es. Nuestro hijo se llamará Blu" —admitió Lucía.

"Muy bien, escuchaste eso hijo, tu nombre es Blu" —dijo Marcos con su sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a su hijo, ahora llamado Blu, quien sonrió y se rio por lo que dijo él. Luego, Blu levantó las alas para que lo cargara Marcos, quien accedió y lo levanto sujetándolo entre sus dos alas.

"Parece que le gusta" —se emocionó Lucía.

"Por supuesto, ahora somos una familia completa" —dijo Marcos abrazando a Lucía y a Blu.

"Sí, por fin lo somos" —terminó Lucía, dándole un apasionado beso a su pareja.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Marcos y Lucía recogieron al último dios de Devias y lo habían adoptado como su hijo poniéndole como nombre Blu, el guacamayo que cayó del cielo. En estos días que pasaron rápido, Marcos y Lucía tuvieron problemas para cuidar a Blu ya que eran padres primerizos, sobre todo que cuando lloraba por algo de comer o por una molestia, siempre llovía y a veces les dificultaba salir sobre todo porque la lluvia era algo fuerte, aparte que siempre les pareció extraño, sin embargo siempre sacaban la conclusión del clima raro de Brasil. Siempre les traía malas noches a los dos padres primerizos, trataban de turnarse para darle de comer o volverlo a dormir; para Marcos le fue difícil porque tuvo que aprender a regurgitar el alimento y eso siempre le apareció asqueroso. Aparte de todas las dificultades de criar a un recién nacido siempre están los momentos alegres, como el jugar con Blu, siempre los entretenía y les creaba una sensación agradable cuando él sonreía y se reía junto con ellos. Pero eso era el principio de una vida caóticamente hermosa.

Una mañana, Marcos y Lucía estaban jugando con Blu; ellos le habían fabricado una especie de cuna hecha con hojas y ramas; y un juguete hecha con una rama, unas lianas y una nuez, era como una especie de sonajero, esto siempre entretenía a Blu y lo distraía.

"Oh, mira como juega con su juguetito" —dijo Lucía con ternura y alegría. Marcos asintió.

"Hey amor, porque no le enseñamos a hablar" —opinó Marcos después de un rato de juego con Blu—"Creo que ya tiene la suficiente edad para aprender a hablar"

"Si creo que tienes razón" —afirmó Lucía.

"Muy bien, a ver hijo di papá" —mencionó Marcos, mirando a Blu quien se quedó callado y serio mirando a Marcos quien repetía como si fuera un retrasado—"Di pa…pá, pa…pá"

"Vamos o Mamá, ma…má, ma…má" —dijo Lucía de la misma forma que su esposo.

"Ma…má, pa...pá, mamá, papá…"

Ambos estuvieron mencionando las mismas palabras durante más de media hora, hasta que se cansaron de intentarlo.

"Aaaah…, ya me cansé, creo que ya no pudimos hacerlo hablar" —dijo decepcionada Lucía.

"Sí, así es" —asintió apenado Marcos—"Parece que aún no tiene la edad para hablar…bueno, vayamos a descansar" —aconsejó Marcos, a lo que Lucía lo siguió pero se detuvieron antes de llegar a su cama, al escuchar algo sorprendente.

"Ma…má, pa…pá" —dijo apenas Blu.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste mijo?" —corrió Marcos y Lucía acompañándolo, ambos estaban sorprendidos.

"Pa…pá, ma…má" —dijo del mismo modo Blu, sonriendo.

"No puede ser, nuestro hijo habló" —se emocionó Lucía al escuchar esas palabras de Blu.

"Siii, bien hecho Blu hablaste" —dijo Marcos acercándose a Blu para besarle en la frente y agarrándolo.

"¿B…Blu? —dijo a medias Blu.

"Jajajaja" —reía Marcos de la felicidad y abrazándolo delicadamente—"Así es hijo mío, tu nombre es Blu" —dijo Marcos abrazando a Lucía, ambos estaban sonriendo.

"Mi… nombre… es… Blu"

* * *

**Hey disculpen la tardanza, ha sido una semana agotadora pero estupenda y además no pude subirlo el sábado porque me fui de paseo familiar y regrese algo mal (jeje), bueno ojala la hayan pasado bien con sus familias y amigos esta navidad. **

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y ojala dejen un review para poder ver si les gusta o si debo mejorarla y si tienen preguntas no duden en hacerlas por review o PM, que yo con gusto las responderé.**

**Ya les voy saludando y deseándoles un Feliz año nuevo 2015, que viene con sorpresas y cambios en este fic y el siguiente (como dije habrá secuela).**

**Se despide con quemaduras de 1° grado (xD)...**

**Dark B-B out**


	5. Aprendiendo y conociendo

**Hola, que tal, what´s up?**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero ha sido una semana agitada, ya luego de que lean les explico xD y otras cosas más, sin más preámbulos, aquí esta el capítulo 5:**

* * *

**Aprendiendo y conociendo**

* * *

Había pasado un mes, desde que Marcos y Lucía recogieron a Blu, cuando cayó aun cuando era un huevo, desde el espacio a unos metros de su nido. Ellos lo habían recogido y llevado a su nido pensando en que era un milagro que había caído del cielo, aunque no de la manera más milagrosa posible; sin embargo Lucía no dudó en admitir que si era una bendición para ellos, de manera que Marcos no pudo convencer Lucía de no llevarse el huevo, sino que fue al revés. Marcos siempre estuvo dudando de su seguridad y la de su pareja sobre el huevo que había traído, siempre tuvo el temor de que algo malo pasaría pero la felicidad de Lucía opacó todo eso. El día que nació Blu, todos sus miedos, inseguridades y problemas de ambos desaparecieron completamente, a pesar de tener un desliz por parte de Marcos pero lo logró superar. Estas dificultades se extinguieron gracias a la gran satisfacción y ternura que les dio el pequeño recién llegado Blu.

El tiempo que había pasado desde que nació Blu, se volvió una rutina y todos los días era la misma, alimentar, acurrucar, pasear, enseñar, bañar y jugar. Este ciclo caótico pero hermoso, los tenía agotados a Marcos y a Lucía, el ser padres primerizos era un gran reto, y sobre todo que con el polluelo que trataban no era cualquier polluelo o ave, era el último dios de Devias y el trabajo de cuidarlo se duplicaba. Cuando aprendió a caminar, los problemas aumentaron, ya que cuando corría o jugaba escapando de sus padres adoptivos, era difícil atraparlo, su velocidad era incomparable a la de un ave bebe normal, y sobre todo al alimentarlo, comía el triple que el de un ave recién nacida y lo que más les extrañaba a Marcos y a Lucía era que no engordaba.

Los paseos entre familia era de los más divertidos y problemáticos; ya que siempre que la pareja salía, ellos llevaban a Blu. La mayoría de veces eran paseos muy fascinantes por el lago, la selva, la ciudad y otras partes. Pero había otros que eran llenos de adrenalina y también peligrosos, además al cuidar a Blu había un gran desafío. El reto no era cuidarlo, sino salvarlo, aún no sabía volar así que Marcos lo llevaba en su lomo y cada vez que se descuidaba, Blu jugaba encima de él y le gustaba saltar y lanzarse al vacío, por lo cual la pareja reaccionaba desesperada a salvarlo y siempre lo hacían los dos, a tan solo unos metros del suelo. Y cada vez que lo hacían Blu terminaba riéndose y recibiendo regaños de sus padres. Pero al final de cada día, la emoción de estar con Blu y tenerlo como hijo, los hacía olvidar las locuras y problemas que les generaba él cada día, y eso hacía que su amor hacia Blu, se incremente.

* * *

En una parte de la selva, empezaba a notarse los rayos del sol que penetraban los nidos e iluminaban las plantas y lagos del lugar, lo que indicaba que estaba amaneciendo. Poco a poco ese rincón no era el único iluminado por el alba, empezó a expandirse por toda la selva hasta aclarecer la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, esto señalaba un nuevo día, pero no era cualquier día, era un nuevo año, en otras palabras, era el primer día del año.

En un árbol, ubicado cerca del lago de la selva y con una vista a las playas de Ipanema, se encontraban en su nido Marcos y Lucía descansando profundamente, casi como si estuvieran muertos, en su cama, ellos estaban en unas posiciones extrañas. Marcos estaba con el pico abierto y casi roncando, con sus alas levantadas y recostadas en la pared del árbol y sus patas encima de su pareja; mientras que Lucía estaba pico(boca) abajo, pero al revés, es decir patas en la cabecera y cabeza del otro lado. Esto se debía a que el día anterior, había habido una fiesta por año nuevo y Marcos y Lucía habían ido al club de samba a bailar y festejar toda la noche y la madrugada; y a Blu lo habían dejado con una niñera de aves. Ya cuando volvieron a su nido, estaban sin energías y aliento, que se olvidaron de recoger a Blu. Mientras tanto a unos metros del nido de Marcos y Lucía, regresaba con dificultad una canaria amarilla y marrón, acompañado en su espalda un pequeño guacamayo azul.

"Es la última vez que cuido niños" —se quejó la canaria, que volaba con dificultad cargando a Blu. "No puedo creer que tus padres te hayan olvidado Blu…" —dijo la canaria pero luego se sorprendió al ver que Blu no respondió y aparte de que no sentía nada en su espalda—"Blu…niño donde es…no otra vez" —dijo preocupada la canaria al ver que Blu se había lanzado de nuevo al suelo; entonces ella fue tras él en picada logrando salvar al travieso Blu de nuevo de un golpe horrible. —"Ahaha… esta es la quinta vez hoy…ahaha… que te salvo de nuevo" —dijo agotada la canaria—"Eres el único niño que se lanza desde una altura considerable sin ningún miedo o temor y además tiene una extraña marca con la forma exacta de un rayo" —dijo sorprendida la canaria.

"Es que me gusta saltar y caer, es tan divertido… yyyy es una marca de nacimiento" —dijo Blu con tono juguetón.

"Sí, pero arriesgas tu vida. Acaso tus padres no te educaron bien… ¿una marca de nacimiento?" —preguntó la canaria, sin embargo nadie respondió—"No de nuevo" —dijo la canaria al ver que Blu se había lanzado de nuevo y la niñera tuvo que ir otra vez a salvarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos de vuelo y caídas, y la canaria y Blu llegaron al nido de Marcos y Lucía.

"Por fin llegamos…ahaha…padres de familia aquí está su hijo… y no me vuelvan a llamar se los suplico…hasta nunca" —dijo la canaria lanzando a Blu dentro del nido, quien se río al caer, y yéndose velozmente del nido hasta perderse en la selva.

"Eso fue divertido, nunca había tenido tanta libertad, jajajaja" —se rio Blu y volteó a ver a sus padres, quienes aún seguían dormidos y roncando profundamente.

"Qué raro que aún estén durmiendo, si ya amaneció" —comentó Blu, acercándose a la cama de sus padres —"Mami, papi, ya despierten ya es de día" —dijo Blu moviendo a Marcos y Lucía con sus dos alitas—"Hey despierten…uhm…y ahora qué hago" —meditó Blu, hasta que se le vino una idea loca a la cabeza, entonces empezó a sonreír maliciosamente. En eso, él empieza a escalar el nido hasta el techo, donde había como una especie de piso chico que daba justo con la cama de Marcos y Lucía.

"Muy bien ahí voy, wiiii…"—se lanzó Blu desde el piso de arriba cayendo justo encima de las parte íntimas de Marcos, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y levantar del susto a Lucía; al instante Blu salió corriendo y se escondió riéndose detrás de una de las habitaciones del nido.

"AAAAAAH…M#$%&amp; ...mis partes…augh" —grito de dolor Marcos, cubriéndose con sus alas la entrepierna.

"AAh… pero qué demonios" —se levantó Lucía de golpe por el susto ocasionado por su pareja. —"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" —preguntó Lucía al ver a Marcos retorcerse del dolor.

"No… no lo… no lo sé…auuu… pero siento como si me hubieran dado un golpe con una roca aquí" —se quejó Marcos señalando su entrepierna.

"Pero, ¿cómo fue que pasó…"—se dijo así misma Lucía, mas no alcanzó a terminar porque escuchó unas risas y palabras desde la otra habitación. —"Pero de donde viene esa voz"

"Jejejejeje" —se reía en voz baja Blu. —"Eso fue gracioso, jajajaja, ay me orino, jajajajaja…"—continuaba Blu, pero paro al ver que alguien le hablo.

"Así que tú fuiste, ¿no?" —dijo Lucía molesta mirando a Blu con enojo.

"Eeeh, no…no es cierto, yo no lo he hecho fue otro, mamá, jejeje" —mintió Blu mirando hacia la izquierda y la derecha, y rascándose la barbilla con su pata.

"Fue otro, siii claaaro, sé que me estas mintiendo Blu" —dijo con ironía y enojo Lucía—"Tus ojos no me están mirando, te rascas la barbilla, te conozco Blu, eres mi hijo" —aclamó Lucía—"Tu lo hiciste" —acusó a Blu.

"Queee…ya te dije, mamá" —se defendió Blu pero de una forma no muy convincente. Entonces Lucía agarró a Blu y lo llevó frente a su padre.

"Marcos, tu hijo lo hizo, él se lanzó desde arriba, para caer encima de ti y levantarnos de golpe; además sigue mintiendo" —dijo Lucía culpando a Blu.

"¿Qué?" —exclamó Marcos reincorporándose del dolor de hace un momento—"Blu Spix Guacamayo **(N/A: quise ponerle este apellido primero antes que el otro xD)**, es cierto eso" —reclamó Marcos mirando a Blu a los ojos.

"Bueno…yo…no…sí…jeje" —titubeó Blu.

"Blu, cuantas veces te he dicho que no saltes así, puedes lastimarte y además puedes hacer doler a otros… también te he dicho mil veces que no nos mientas" —dijo Marcos con enojo—"Creo que voy a tener que enseñarte a que ya no lo vuelvas hacer" —dijo Marcos serio caminando hacia a Blu y agarrándolo, poniéndolo pico abajo y encima de sus piernas.

"¡Qué!, papá, espera, lo siento, no lo volveré hacer" —se asustaba Blu y trataba de zafarse de Marcos—"Por favor, no lo…auuu, auuu, auuu" —gemía Blu, mientras Marcos le daba unas nalgadas a su hijo —"Me duele papá, auuu, lo sientooo" —dijo Blu llorando y Marcos se detuvo.

"Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, ahora anda a tu cuarto a reflexionar lo que has hecho mal" —dijo Marcos dejando a su hijo en el suelo. Blu, al dejarlo ir su papá, corrió llorando a su habitación y se acostó sollozando en su cama.

En eso empezó a llover fuerte en toda la ciudad de Rio, incluyendo la selva.

"Ya empezó a llover, aah, eso pasa siempre que Blu llora" —se lamentó Marcos, entrando a su nido y limpiándose la cara.

"Mmm, Marco ¿por qué le pegaste a Blu?" —preguntó dudosa y un poco triste Lucía.

"Porque se lo merecía, no puede seguir haciendo lo que hizo" —respondió Marcos sentándose en su cama.

"Pero si solo se tiró del piso, bastó solo con gritarle. No fue nada grave, solo estaba jugando"

"SÍ, fue grave"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Él mintió Lucía, eso es muy grave, no quiero que nuestro hijo sea un mentiroso, es lo que más detesto en la vida y si no lo corregimos ahora podría lamentarlo luego. Además, no quisiera que llegue a vivir la misma experiencia que yo tuve, cuando era pequeño."

Suspiró Lucía.

"Debe aprender a decir la verdad, siempre"

"Sí, lo sé, pero creo aun así no era necesario pegarle"

"Has escuchado el dicho _'La letra entra con sangre'_ "

"Sí, pero aun así yo creo que deberías disculparte y explicarle a nuestro hijo porque lo hiciste"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

Lucía asintió poniéndole el ala sobre su hombro.

Marcos se levantó agradeciendo a su esposa con un tierno beso y se dirigió a la habitación de Blu.

"Hey hijo, ¿puedo pasar?" —preguntó Marcos entrando a la habitación de Blu.

"Snif…si tu…snif…quieres" —respondió Blu sollozando y con algo de enojo, quien estaba acostado pico abajo en su cama.

"Ay Blu, discúlpame hijo por haberte pegado, yo…yo no quise hacerlo" —dijo acongojado Marcos, sentándose a la lado de la cama de Blu.

"Snif…pero…snif… entonces…snif…porque lo hiciste" —preguntó mirando a su padre, con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bueno Blu, hay veces en que cuando una persona no entiende una orden o hace algo grave, se le suele castigar para que aprenda a comportarse mejor, gritándole o prohibiéndole algunas cosas y pocas veces, ya en extremos, pegándole" —respondió Marcos, acariciando la cabeza de Blu.

"Pero…snif…yo no hice nada grave… snif… solo me lancé…snif…solo estaba jugando papá" —dijo triste Blu, bajando la mirada.

"Eso lo sé mijo, pero yo no te castigué así por eso" —aclaró Marcos.

"No entiendo…snif…entonces,…snif… ¿por qué fue?" —pregunto un poco más calmado Blu, mirando de nuevo a su padre.

"Fue porque mentiste Blu" —respondió Marcos y Blu lo miró con expresión de sorpresa—"Yo te he dicho varias veces que no mientas y sabes que en este nido yo detesto las mentiras, aparte ellas te pueden llevar a malas influencias y problemas"

Blu no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar al suelo con expresión de arrepentimiento.

"Mira Blu, aún no te he contado esto porque aún eres muy joven, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas" —dijo Marcos poniendo su ala en el cuello de Blu—"Cuando tenía 5 años solía mentir mucho y nunca le hice caso a mis padres, cuando ellos trataban de advertirme que las mentiras podrían traer malas cosas, yo los ignoraba. Un día hice una broma a un águila y la hice enojar bastante, mis padres me habían dicho que no lo hiciera porque podría costarme la vida, pero no les hice caso y por poco me mata pero logré escapar. Apenas volví al nido mis padres me preguntaron preocupadamente, porque estaba todo desarreglado y un poco herido, yo les mentí diciendo que había tenido un accidente por el lago pero no pasó nada malo; ellos no se preocuparon luego, aceptando la mentira. Sin embargo, luego me daría cuenta que el mentir me dejaría un trauma para casi toda la vida. Un día estaba jugando con mis padres y de la nada el águila que pensé nunca la volvería a ver, apareció cogiéndome y llevándome a los lejos, entonces mis padres empezaron a seguirla y a pedirle a gritos que no me hiciera nada y en una de esas mi papá le grita que se detenga para negociar, eso hizo que el águila se detuviera y lo pensara, regresando a donde estaba mi padre. Ellos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que pasó y lo que me iba a hacer, el shock me impedía moverme y escuchar lo que decían. Después de una charla extensa, ya se me había pasado el shock y escuché que mi padre cambiaba su vida por la mía; de manera que el águila aceptó la propuesta de mi padre y para cerciorarse que no cometa ninguna trampa, agarró a mi padre del cuello y le corto las plumas que le permiten volar y finalmente él me lanzó a mi madre… Aún recuerdo sus palabras, "cuídalo mucho querida no dejes que le pase nada", "Los amo a los dos, los voy a extrañar". Él dijo esas últimas palabras con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando ya estaba por irse, yo empecé a llorar y a gritar por él para que regrese, pero eso nunca pasó. Después de ese día, nunca lo volvimos a ver, yo entre en una terrible depresión de la cual no pude salir durante 2 años, justo cuando pensé que no quería seguir viviendo con culpa, me di cuenta que la solución era corregir todo lo malo que hice y sobre todo prohibir para toda mi vida la mentira, jurándole a mi padre nunca más hacerlo" —terminó con sus ojos lagrimeados Marcos.

"Yo… yo no sabía papá…yo lo siento" —dijo Blu avergonzado y triste.

"No te preocupes Blu, aún eres muy pequeño para entenderlo; pero comienza con esto, nunca debes decir mentiras, puesto que al hacerlo puede traer una consecuencia negativa para ti o para otra persona" —dijo Marcos con una sonrisa pequeña—"Entonces, me prometes que ya no vas a mentir"

"Si papá te lo prometo, nunca lo haré otra vez" —se prometió Blu decisivo, cambiando su tristeza por una de alegría.

"Muy bien, ese es mi hijo" —dijo Marcos abrazando a su hijo, a lo que Blu correspondió el abrazo.

Lucía miraba el momento conmovedor y le ganó la emoción, así que se fue corriendo a abrazar a su esposo y su hijo. El abrazo duró un poco más de un minuto, hasta que Marcos rompió el abrazo.

"Hey, ya dejó de llover, porque no vamos a dar un paseo familiar" —opinó Marcos viendo por la entrada de su nido que el sol empezaba a aclarar la selva.

"Siii" —afirmaron Blu y Lucía al unísono con felicidad.

"Entonces que estamos esperando, ¡vamos!" —exclamó Marcos—"Vamos Blu súbete a mi espalda"

"Ya voy papá" —dijo Blu dirigiéndose y subiéndose a la espalda de Marcos.

"Ok, vámonos" —dijo Lucía.

"Wiii" —gritó Blu al momento que su padre se lanzó del árbol para luego levantar el vuelo en dirección a la ciudad de Rio.

La familia de guacamayo Spix fueron a pasear primero por la selva antes de ir a la ciudad, para desayunar cerca del lago, luego se bañaron donde se divirtieron mucho con Blu, ya que le gustaba jugar bastante con el agua. Luego se fueron a la ciudad a pasear por lo barrios ricos y pobres de Rio, después ellos volaron a una altura muy alta hasta descender sobre el edificio más alto de Rio donde se quedaron un rato a jugar, hablar y observar la vista de toda la ciudad y la selva. Después, fueron a la playa a bañarse y jugar con el mar, la arena y algunos cocos que luego de un rato, los tomaron. Horas más tarde, la familia azul se encontraba caminando por la playa, al borde de la orilla, hasta que vieron a unas aves dirigirse hacia ellos, entonces se dieron cuenta que eran sus amigos, que no los habían visto desde hace tiempo.

Los amigos de Marcos y Lucía eran guacamayos amarillos con azul en sus primarias y tenían a un pequeño polluelo del tamaño de Blu que volaba detrás de ellos. Ellos aterrizaron al frente de la familia Spix.

"Hola Marcos y Lucía, a los años, es bueno volverlos a ver" —dijo entusiasmado el guacamayo amarillo llamado Javi.

"¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo están?, si pues, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos" —dijo Marcos.

"Sí, así es y veo que ya tienen un hijo, felicitaciones" —dijo sorprendida la guacamaya amarilla llamada Roxi.

"Gracias, si pues, quisimos tener un hijo y nos llegó este lindo guacamayo" —dijo Lucía algo sonrojada y feliz—"Amigos, él es Blu" —dijo empujando delicadamente a Blu adelante, quien estaba un poco nervioso —"Vamos Blu saluda, no tengas miedo"

"Hoo...Hola, ee… es un placer" —dijo Blu nervioso.

"Huy que precioso niño tienen" —dijo Roxi agarrando las mejillas de Blu, a quien no le gustó mucho—"Nosotros también tenemos un hijo de 2 años, Blu y quiere ser tu amigo. Te presento a Sebas" —dijo Roxi trayendo a Sebas hasta adelante para que todos lo vean.

"Hola tío Marcos y tía Lucía" —saludó Sebas mirándolos y luego dirigió su mirada a Blu—"Hola Blu, es un gusto en conocerte, primo" —dijo estrechando su ala para saludarlo.

"Eeeh hola, es…es un gusto conocerte también Sebas" —dijo nervioso Blu, aceptando la ala de Sebas y dándose la ala (mano).

"Blu no me llames Sebas, dime primo, con confianza, somos como familia, no me temas, no te voy hacer nada" —dijo Sebas con tono de buen amigo.

"Jejeje, está bien Seba…digo primo" —dijo Blu con un poco de nervios y rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces que tal si vamos a jugar con castillos de arena" —sugirió Sebas.

"Sí vamos" —aceptó Blu con entusiasmo, siguiendo a Sebas.

"Vayan con cuidado" —advirtió Lucía y suspiró.

"Si, no se alejen mucho" —dijo Javi.

"YAA" —gritaron unísono Blu y Sebas.

"Bueno que les parece si vamos a sentarnos por allá y nos ponemos al día" —dijo Marcos.

"Está bien, de paso de ahí podemos vigilar a los niños" —opinó Javi.

Los cuatro guacamayos se fueron a sentar en una silla con cojines y se pusieron a conversar sobre las novedades de los últimos meses, hasta que llegaron al tema del nuevo integrante de familia azul.

"…Sí, entonces Blu se lanzó encima de las partes de Marcos, haciéndolo retorcer de dolor, jajajajajaja" —comentaba y reía Lucía.

"Jajajajajajajajaja" —se reían Roxi y Javi al mismo tiempo.

"Sí ja…ja" —dijo Marcos con sarcasmo y fastidiado.

"jajaja, bueno eso fue divertido y hablando de Blu, ¿cuántos años tiene?" —preguntó Roxi, terminando de reír.

"Blu no tiene aún años, él tiene apenas 2 meses recién" —respondió Lucía y al terminar, la pareja amarilla se quedó sorprendida.

"¡Tiene dos meses!" —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Roxi y Javi.

"Sí, así es" —afirmó Marcos incómodo y nervioso.

"Pero, si parece un niño d años" —dijo confundido Javi.

"Es que Blu es especial y se desarrolla muy rápido" —dijo Lucía tratando de ocultar la verdad sobre Blu.

"Ya veo y porque tiene esa marca con la forma exacta de un rayo, ustedes la pintaron o se quemó" —preguntó curiosa Roxi mirando a Blu en su pecho.

"Ah eso, no tuvimos nada que ver con la marca ni le pasó nada, él nació con ese símbolo, es su marca de nacimiento como dicen los humanos" —dijo inseguro Marcos.

"Nunca había visto una marca de nacimiento en un ave, es más, es la primera vez que veo una en realidad" —dedujo Javi tratando de buscar la verdad.

"Sii… bueno…parece que ya está anocheciendo y tenemos que irnos" —dijo nervioso Marcos levantándose cambiando de tema.

"Sí, es algo tarde y tenemos que enseñarle a Blu algo muy importante, no es así amor" —dijo del mismo modo Lucía.

"¿Qué?, ah sí le falta ver algo importante" —dijo Marcos tratando de seguir el juego.

"Está bien" —dijeron confusos Roxi y Javi juntos.

"BLUUU" —gritó Lucía—"Es hora de irnos"

"¿Qué?, pero yo quería seguir jugando" —se lamentó Blu.

"No te preocupes te puedo ir a visitar y jugar más" —dijo Sebas consolando a Sebas.

"¿En serio?" —sonrió Blu

Sebas asintió.

Los padres de Blu se despidieron con los padres de Sebas y acordaron en verse más seguido para que sus hijos puedan jugar y divertirse. Luego de besos y abrazos de despedida, Marcos cargó a Blu y la familia azul se fue volando del lugar; pero Marcos no tomo el camino de regreso a su nido, a lo cual a Lucía le pareció extraño.

"Este cariño, este no es el camino a casa, ¿A dónde estás yendo?" —preguntó confundida Lucía.

"No te acuerdas que me dijiste, que teníamos que mostrarle, algo importante a Blu" —respondió Marcos mirando a Blu que estaba durmiendo en su espalda.

"Sí, pero ¿qué es?"

"Ya lo verás, solo sígueme"

Lucía asintió con duda y siguió a Marcos. Él la guío al Cristo Redentor, donde ella se percató y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Eso la emocionó mucho y decidió volar a la misma altura que Marcos. Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, la pareja llegó al Cristo Redentor y aterrizo en uno de sus brazos.

"Muy bien…llegamos…Blu…despierta, hijo…quiero que mires y conozcas algo hermoso" —dijo Marcos tratando de levantar a Blu.

"Mmmm…cinco minutos más" —dijo Blu pero no logró levantarse.

"Sino es por las buenas, será por las malas" —bromeó Marcos empezando a hacer cosquillas a Blu.

"Jajaja…no papá…jajajaja…para…jajaja…ya me levanto…jajaja" —se reía Blu, hasta que se levantó completamente y al instante Marcos paró de hacerle las cosquillas.

"Bueno ahora que estas despierto quiero que veas algo hermoso" —dijo Marco.

"Si, ya sé papá es mi mamá, siempre dices lo mismo" —dijo Blu, pensando que lo sabía.

"No, ella no" —negó Marcos.

"¿Qué dijiste?, Estas diciendo que no soy hermosa" —se enojó Lucía.

_"Oh diablos estoy en problemas, yo y mi pico (boca)"_ —pensó Marcos en la estupidez que había cometido.

"Jejeje, por supuesto que eres hermosa, tu sabes cuándo…me referí a lo del sol…y…lo hermoso…el atardecer…tú…también" —dijo nervioso Marcos sin sentido lógico en lo que decía.

María le dio un golpe en el estómago por meter la pata de nuevo; de manera que Marcos se retorcía de dolor en el piso y Blu los miraba con asombro.

"Primera lección mi hijo: piensa antes de actuar o hablar" —dijo Lucía mirando seriamente a Blu.

Blu asintió nervioso.

"También…au…no hagas enojar a tu madre o a las mujeres" —dijo Marcos a medias.

Lucía escuchó lo que dijo y le volvió a dar otro golpe.

"Y segunda lección: nunca digas estupideces" —dijo Lucía.

Blu asintió, pero esta vez con un poco de temor.

Luego de unos minutos de reconciliación y recuperación, Marcos volvió a lo que estaba.

"Muy bien, ahora que las cosas se calmaron, Blu lo que te quiero enseñar es esto" —dijo Marcos señalando al sol que se estaba ocultando.

"Guau…es…hermoso" —dijo Blu con expresión de impacto y sorpresa.

"Si, así es mi hijo, este lugar es perfecto para mirar este hecho maravillo" —dijo Lucía sonriéndole y poniendo su ala en la espalda de Blu.

"Así es, este suceso es espectacular, esto te da relajación, te tranquiliza y sobre todo te vuelve romántico y cariñoso" —dijo Marcos mirando a su pareja, dándole un tierno beso, a lo cual ella correspondió.

"Si, tienes razón, me hace sentir bien y relajado" —dijo Blu

"Uhuh… este lugar puede ser perfecto para relajarse, pensar, reflexionar o puedes cenar con alguien, tener una cita, tener… y otras cosas románticas" —dijo Marcos nervioso y cambiando lo que iba a decir. Lucía lo miraba con cara de casi metes la pata de nuevo.

"Ok" —dijo Blu algo confundido.

Los tres guacamayos se quedaron mirando el sol desaparecer por el horizonte, oscureciendo el cielo y cubriendo de noche toda la ciudad de Rio y la selva. Este fue un día de reflexiones, dudas, alguna que otra pelea, alegrías y tristezas, pero sobre todo fue un día para aprender y conocer más sobre la realidad, aunque de eso nunca se va a parar de hacer.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y espero que dejen review o PM.**

**Muy bien ahora la explicación del porque xD. Bueno como les decía, fue una semana muy agitada no solo por año nuevo, sino porque tuve varios compromisos y obligaciones. Pero todo terminó antes de ayer, así que pude enfocarme de nuevo en mi fic. **

**Ahora les hablaré de otras cosas, que en realidad es una sorpresa, resulta que estoy empezando y continuando un casi nuevo proyecto o fic (luego les diré porque "casi" xD) con ayuda de un gran amigo y autor de fanfiction. Este fic será diferente pero también les hará recordar a una leyenda. En estos día publicaré el nombre del fic y los detalles del porque (es que estoy seguro de que preguntarán xD), luego en ese mismo fic publicaré los capítulos, no piensen que va a ser una secuela de este fic. Muy pronto lo sabrán...**

**No dejen de leer y escribir...**

**Se despide con hambre desde hace 9 horas :/**

**Dark B-B out**

**Pd: Agradezco a mi hermano menor por ayudarme en este capítulo. Thanks Bro.**


	6. Juego de Niños

**Hola, que tal, what's up? xD**

**Luego de una excelente primera semana del año, ojala que para ustedes también, uno se siente genial, buenooo… no los aburró con mi vida xD**

**Sin más preámbulos…el capítulo 6:**

* * *

**Juego de Niños**

* * *

Era una mañana normal, como cualquiera, las aves iban por sus alimentos para el desayuno, otras salían a pasear, otras para jugar, pero en otra parte de la jungla era un día espléndido para aprender a volar, sobre todo si se trataba de enseñar a volar a un ave muy diferente a las demás. Marcos y Lucía estaban enseñándole a volar a Blu, ya que ya había cumplido cuatro meses desde que nació; sin embargo no era una muy divertida clase que se pueda decir.

"Blu, por favor escúchame, solo…pero que diablos…y ahora a dónde se fue" —dijo Marcos con un poco de impaciencia, tratando de buscar a Blu.

"Amor está arriba" —dijo Lucía, señalando con su ala, donde se encontraba Blu.

"Hijo, por favor baja de allí, esto de volar no es nada del otro mundo, cuando lo intentes te va a gustar" —dijo Marcos, mirando con ternura a Blu.

"NO…no quiero hacerlo… me da miedo" —comentó Blu con nervios y tapándose con unas hojas, en el piso de arriba.

"Vamos cariñito, no te preocupes, baja de allí, volar es lo más increíble que uno aprende a hacer" —agregó Lucía dándole motivación.

"Sí y aparte hace 3 meses, te gustaba lanzarte de todas partes y de alturas muy grandes" —agregó Marcos —"Y ahora, te da miedo, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Es porque no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y aparte, una vez vi que un niño, hizo lo mismo que yo y se lastimó mucho" —dijo Blu con miedo y algo ansioso por el recuerdo—"No quiero que me pasé lo mismo"

"Oh mi Blu, no te va a pasar nada, yo y tu padre te atraparemos si te caes, no tengas miedo"

"Si hijo, porque crees que no te ha pasado nada hasta ahora, nosotros siempre te hemos cuidado de que nada malo te pase"

"Así es, ahora sal de ahí y ven con nosotros, que aprender a volar es muy fácil y si te caes, nosotros te atraparemos, velo tan solo como un juego"

"¿Me lo prometen?" —preguntó inseguro Blu, destapándose y mirando apenas a sus padres.

"Sí, te lo prometemos" —dijeron ambos padres, sonriéndole.

"Está bien, ahora voy papis" —asintió Blu y se levantó del suelo para disponerse a bajar, pero no vio que había un poco de agua cerca del borde y se resbaló, cayendo de espaldas al primer piso. Justo antes de que llegue al suelo, Marcos por acto reflejo, llegó a agarrar a Blu, poniéndolo a salvo de un golpe fuerte.

"Te dije que siempre te atraparíamos, mijo" —le sonrió a Blu, quien estaba en sus alas, bien agarrado.

"Jeje, si gracias papi" —dijo Blu un poco asustado.

"Ay mi angelito, casi te haces daño, ten cuidado en donde pisas, estas bien mi lindo bebe" —interfirió Lucía quitándole a Blu de las alas a Marcos y abrazándolo muy fuerte y también dándole besos en todas partes.

"Si… mamá, estoy bien…eeeh, ma…me estas asfixiando" —dijo Blu con problemas para respirar.

"Lo siento, mi hijo y no vuelvas a hacer…"—no terminó Lucía porque lo interrumpió su pareja.

"Lucía, le queremos enseñar a lanzarse y volar, no ha ponerle un trauma" —se refirió Marcos a la forma en como le habló Lucía a Blu.

"Ups, lo siento…se me fue…bueno que tal si ya vamos a enseñarle a Blu" —dijo Lucía, algo avergonzada.

"Jejeje, ok vamos… Blu estás listo" —dijo Marcos con gracia y luego mirando a Blu.

"Algo" —respondió Blu con inseguridad.

"Vamos hijo…piensa en positivo…tu puedes hacerlo"

"Si, creo que tienes razón"

"Vamos, di: 'yo sí puedo volar' "

"Yo sí puedo volar" —murmuró Blu.

"No, dilo con más fuerza" —alentó Marcos.

"Yo sí puedo volar" —dijo Blu un poco fuerte.

"Vamos más fuerte, grítalo" —siguió Marcos.

"YO SI PUEDO VOLAR" —gritó Blu con mucha motivación.

"Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos listos, es hora de comenzar"

"Siiii, hagámoslo" —dijo Blu muy decidido.

"Ese es mi hijo" —aclamó Lucía con mucho entusiasmo.

Marcos, Lucía y Blu salieron del nido y se posicionaron en una rama cerca de ahí, para hacer impulso y volar con tranquilidad.

"Excelente hijo, lo primero que debes hacer es tomar impulso, correr un poco, no demasiado. Luego saltas con el impulso y empiezas a abrir tus alas. Después las agitas lo más fuerte que puedas y así lograras mantenerte en el aire y volarás" —explicó Marcos.

"Así de sencillo, no más" —dijo Blu interesado.

"Sí, es muy fácil, pero siempre trata de relajarte y no pienses en nada solo siente tu corazón" —indicó Marcos, señalando el pecho de Blu.

"Muy bien, lo haré, hagámoslo" —exclamó Blu motivado y preparándose para volar por primera vez.

"Vamos mi amor, tú puedes" —alentó Lucía.

"Gracias ma, es hora"

Blu empezó a correr, cada vez más rápido, hasta que ya llegó al final de la rama y entonces él se impulsó y empezó a aletear con todas sus fuerzas en el aire, Blu comenzó a volar poco a poco.

"Mamá, papá, estoy…volando, miren…" —gritó Blu emocionado al ver que estaba flotando en el aire.

"Eso es excelente hijo, felicitaciones lo lograste y al primer…"—dijo Marcos pero no terminó porque vio que Blu empezó a caer y no volaba.

"Aaaaaah…ayudaaa mamaaá, no puedo volar" —gritaba Blu desesperado.

"Hijo" —gritó preocupada Lucía y vio que Marcos reaccionó al momento, y fue detrás de Blu para salvarlo justo antes, de que se golpee con el suelo.

"Blu, hijo, ¿estás bien?" —preguntó preocupado Marcos, mirando en sus alas a Blu.

"Sí papá…snif…estoy bien…snif" —respondió Blu con lágrimas y sobándose el pico.

El día que había estado despejado toda la mañana, empezó a cubrirse de nubes y comenzar a llover ligeramente.

"Pero, ¿Qué pasó mi Blu?, estabas volando tan bien y de la nada te caíste" —preguntó preocupada Lucía, llegando a donde estaba su hijo y pareja.

"No lo sé mamá…snif…hace un momento estaba volando…snif… y de la nada empecé a sentir una sensación fría y extraña…snif…luego escuché unas voces que decían…'Adiós, hijo mío'…snif, snif…" —decía Blu, llorando un poco más fuerte.

"Ouuu, ya ven acá mi lindo niño, shh…shh, ya pasó" —dijo Lucía, cargándolo y tratando de calmarlo"

"Snif…por favor…snif…no me abandonen…snif" —dijo Blu sollozando.

"¿Qué dices hijo? Jamás te abandonaríamos, nosotros te amamos" —refutó Marcos, acariciando las tres plumas de la cabeza de Blu.

Asintió Lucía por lo que había dicho Marcos.

"¿Me lo prometen?"

"Por supuesto"

"Gracias, los amo y perdonen por no poder volar" —dijo Blu abrazando a sus padres y terminando de llorar.

"También te amamos Blu" —dijo Lucía, con una mirada amorosa de madre a hijo.

"Así es… y no te sientas culpable sino pudiste seguir volando, todos cometemos errores pero lo podemos intentar otra vez" —dijo Marcos con optimismo.

"Qué bueno, pero no quisiera intentarlo hoy, podríamos hacerlo mañana, es que no me siento con la misma motivación que antes" —dijo algo apenado Blu.

"Por supuesto, no hay problema hijo"

"Uhuh, lo haremos mañana"

"Gracias mamá, papá"

"De nada hijo"

El día empezó a aclarecerse de nuevo y dejar de llover poco a poco.

"Bueno Blu, porque no te llevamos a que juegues con Sebas un rato para que te diviertas y olvides esos malos recuerdos" —sugirió Marcos.

"Sí, eso sería fantástico" —afirmó Blu con alegría.

"Muy bien vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos amarillos" —continuó Lucía, emprendiendo el vuelo, mientras lo seguía Marcos quien llevaba a Blu cargado.

"Pero primero, vamos a lavarnos y luego a almorzar" —se detuvo Lucía y todos aterrizaron cerca de un lago.

"En serio, mamá…tengo que bañarme" —se quejó Blu.

"Si, estas todo sucio" —dijo Lucía, sacándole un poco de barro de su pico.

"Pero…pero"

"Sin peros Blu, vas a bañarte" —imperó Lucía, dándose la vuelta, yendo a buscar un buen lugar de lago para bañarse"

"Así es Blu, escucha a tu madre" —dijo Marcos, dejando en el piso a Blu, quien frunció el ceño.

"Muy bien, aquí es un buen lugar para asearnos" —aconsejó Lucía—"Bueno, Blu ven, vamos a asear…eehh amor, ¿Dónde está Blu?" —preguntó Lucía.

"Aquí, que no lo ves" —dijo Marcos señalando donde no había nadie, luego miró y se dio cuenta que no estaba. —"¿Qué demonios?" —se sorprendió bastante Marcos, girando todo su cuerpo y mirando a todos lados. Hasta que de la nada, al otro lado del lago apareció Blu.

"No me van bañar, van a tener que atraparme para hacerlo" —gritó Blu corriendo lo más rápido y ocultándose.

"Bluuuu" —gritaron sus padres algo molestos y en ese momento fueron tras él.

Marcos y Lucía estuvieron casi toda la tarde persiguiendo a Blu, hasta que lo atraparon, lo castigaron con cosquillas; ya que lo que había hecho no era nada malo, sino que lo había divertido mucho. Además lo había hecho olvidar lo que pasó antes y eso era lo que querían ellos. Después lo bañaron y luego se fueron a almorzar a la ciudad.

Luego de un delicioso almuerzo de frutas y nueces, el trío azul emprendió su vuelo hacia el nido de sus amigos guacamayos amarillos y azules, donde iban a llevar a Blu para jugar con Sebas y también iban a ponerse al día como siempre con Roxi y Javi.

Unos minutos más tarde la familia Spix, llegó a su destino. Marcos, Lucía y Blu aterrizaron en una rama cerca de su nido y esperaron un rato a que salgan.

"Ojalá estén" —dudó Lucía.

"No te preocupes, ellos me dijeron que si estarían y…"—dijo Marcos, pero fue interrumpido por unas voces conocidas.

"Aquí estamos" —dijeron Roxi y Javi, que bajaban desde la parte alta del árbol.

"Ve ahí están…jeje…hola, ¿cómo están?" —saludó Marcos mirando como descendían Roxi y Javi.

"Muy bien, y ustedes" —devolvió el saludo Roxi, aterrizando en frente de la familia azul.

"También estamos bien, como les dijimos ayer, hemos venido a visitarlos para charlar un rato y además hemos traído a Blu para que juegue con Sebas" —comentó Lucía, poniendo a Blu delante de ellos.

"Hola cosita preciosa, ¿cómo estas Blu?" —dijo Roxí acariciándole su cabeza un poco fuerte.

"Muuuy…ayy…bieeen" —respondió Blu con problemas para hablar.

"Jajaja, ya déjalo Roxi, eh Blu, Sebas está por el lago, ahí lo encontrarás" —se rio Javi, explicándole luego donde estaba su hijo.

"Gracias, ya nos vemos papá y mamá" —dijo Blu despidiéndose y corriendo hacia donde le habían indicado.

"Ya hijo, cuídate" —dijo Marcos, despidiéndose con el ala.

"Y no te alejes demasiado" —advirtió Lucía del mismo modo.

"Bueno entonces que se cuentan" —preguntó Javi a Marcos y a Lucía.

Las familias de guacamayo se pusieron a conversar sobre las nuevas noticias y novedades que habían pasado desde la última vez que se encontraron. Por mientras, Blu estaba yendo en dirección al lago, buscando a Sebas.

_"¿Dónde estará Sebas?"_ —pensó Blu, mientras caminaba rodeando el lago—"Qué raro, se supone que debería estar por acá" —se dijo asimismo—"También toda esta muy silencioso" —se empezó a asustar Blu.

Blu seguía caminando por todos lados buscando a su amigo, pero no lo encontraba, entonces de la nada, Blu sintió que alguien lo agarró por detrás; lo agarró y le tapó el pico con su ala, llevándolo detrás de los arbustos.

"Mmmmfff…"—decía Blu con dificultad, porque alguien no lo dejaba hablar.

"Shhh Blu, tranquilo soy yo Sebas, tu primo, estamos en medio de una batalla" —murmuró Sebas, revelando su identidad y tratando de calmar a Blu, sacandole su ala de su pico.

"¿Sebas?, primo" —dijo Blu reconociendo la voz de Sebas y luego mirándolo.

"Shhh, si así es, no hables alto" —murmuró Sebas, mirando con determinación hacia una parte de la selva.

"Lo siento" —murmuró Blu—"¿Una…batalla?" —agregó nervioso.

"Exacto, estamos jugando 'Guerra de barro', al que le caiga una bola de barro en la cabeza, pierde" —murmuró Sebas.

"Guau, suena divertido" —dijo alegre Blu.

"Lo es, ahora toma esto" —dijo Sebas pintándole una marca de color rojo en su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Y esto?" —preguntó curioso Blu, tocándose donde le habían pintado.

"Es para diferenciarnos de los otros equipos"

"¿Otros equipos?"

"Sí, nosotros y tres más somos rojos, luego hay otros cuatro que son amarillos, otros de la misma cantidad que son azules y también de la misma que son verdes. En total somos 4 equipos adversarios"

"Entonces, tenemos que derrotar a los azules, amarillos y verdes, tirándoles en la cabeza, ¿no es así?"

"Así es, Blu... aah y también no vale volar"

"Eso es bueno y ¿cuándo comienza?"

"Comienza, en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…"

En ese instante, Sebas gritó 'Pelea' y todas las aves que estaban escondidos, salieron de su escondite y empezaron a lanzarse bolas de barro a todos lados, era una lluvia gigante de barro por todas partes.

"AHAHHAHAHA" —gritaron todas las aves tirándose bolas de barro entre ellos.

"Blu…cuidado… ocúltate" —advirtió Sebas a Blu, antes de que le den una bola, en la cabeza.

"Aaaah…dios eso estuvo cerca" —se tiró Blu, logrando esquivar las bolas que se dirigían hacia él.

"Tomaaa" —gritó Sebas, lanzándose hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba y al mismo tiempo, tirando un proyectil de barro al ave que casi le da a Blu; de manera que logró darle con una bola de barro en la cabeza, a un guacamayo escarlata, que se quejó luego de recibirla. —"Oh yeah" —festejó Sebas por su tiro.

"Eso fue increíble" —dijo Blu felicitando a Sebas.

Sebas sonrió por el comentario.

Las pequeñas aves seguían disparándose barro entre ellas, tratándose de sacar del juego unos a otros. Luego de un tiempo de juego y barro por doquier, la mayoría de las aves ya habían perdido; tan solo quedaban dos equipos, el azul con dos jugadores y el rojo con dos también, esos dos rojos eran Sebas y Blu. Los que habían perdido estaban mirando en silencio desde arriba de los árboles, como peleaban por la victoria los dos equipos sobrantes.

Blu y Sebas estaban ocultos en un arbusto, muy separado del otro arbusto donde estaban los del equipo contrario.

"Muy bien Blu…ahaha…solo faltan 2 azules…ahaha… ¿estás listo?" —dijo Sebas agitado y algo cansado.

"Hagámoslo" —asintió Blu, rejuntando varias bolas en sus alas.

"Excelente…vamos en tres, dos, uno…yaaaaah" —dijo Sebas, lanzando varias bolas hacia donde estaban los azules. Blu lo siguió y empezó también a tirar bolas hacia donde estaban los guacamayos del otro equipo.

Los guacamayos del equipo azul lograron esquivar las bolas de barro, para terminar burlándose de Sebas y Blu.

"Eso es todo lo que tienen, jajaja, no podrás vencernos Sebas, con ese bebe que tienes a tu lado" —se burló el guacamayo del equipo azul.

"Eso es lo que tú crees, Sergio" —dijo Sebas molestó. —"No les hagas caso Blu, yo sé que tú puedes" —miró a Blu con aprobación.

"Sí no te preocupes, las van a pagar y además nadie me dice 'bebe'" —dijo motivado Blu.

"Eso es, ahora mira, yo voy por este lado y tú por el otro y así los sorprendemos y los eliminamos" —explicó Sebas su plan.

"Muy bien, no nos estarán esperando" —respondió Blu.

"Vamos" —exclamó Sebas, poniendo en marcha su plan.

Sebas y Blu salieron corrieron de sus escondites hacia donde estaban los otros guacamayos, Sebas por un lado y Blu por el otro. Pero cuando llegaron, se dieron con la sorpresa de que no había nadie. Sebas y Blu empezaron a preguntarse dónde estaban y buscar.

"Oh no… ¡Es una trampa!" —dijo Sebas asustado al percatarse de que todo esto estaba planeado.

De pronto, los dos guacamayos del equipo azul salieron de otros arbustos a unos metros detrás de Blu y preparados para dispararle.

"Blu cuidadoooo" —gritó Sebas corriendo hacia él. En ese momento, Sergio y su compañero empezaron a disparar hacia Blu, quien reaccionó después de oír a Sebas. Trató de correr lo más que pudo al lado contrario de donde estaban, pero ya era demasiado tarde las bolas empezaron a caer y a embarrar a Blu. Sin embargo, justo cuando una bola le iba a dar en la cabeza y sacarlo del juego, Sebas se lanzó justo a tiempo y recibió la bola de barro en su cabeza en vez de Blu, pero logró lanzar una bola de barro, antes de que le darán y le dio al compañero de Sergio en la cabeza, eliminándolo de la competencia. Solo quedaban dos: Sergio y Blu.

"Noooo, Sebas" —gritó Blu al ver a su compañero tirado en el piso.

"Blu, cough…cough, yo sé que tú puedes ganar…cough…termina esto" —dijo Sebas actuando y dándole una bola de barro en su ala.

"Pero soy demasiado chico y no tengo mucha fuerza, no creo que le pueda ganar" —dijo Blu apenado.

"No te rindas, nada es imposible…agghh" —dijo Sebas cerrando sus ojos como si hubiera muerto.

"Nooooo, Sebaaas" —gritó Blu con tristeza, pero luego cambió su expresión a una de "ira"—"Te vengaré"

Blu empezó a lanzar todas las bolas de barro que podía, pero no lograba alcanzar ninguna a su oponente, aunque sea, al lugar donde se encontraba Sergio.

"Esa es toda la fuerza que tienes, me das risa, será muy fácil vencerte, jajajaja" —se rio Sergio y empezó a lanzar todas la bolas de barro hacia Blu.

Blu lograba esquivar todas las bolas que le lanzaban, gracias a su tamaño; no obstante, empezaba a cansarse y le era más complicado esquivarlas, tanto así que algunas bolas de barro le daban en varias partes del cuerpo pero no en la cabeza. Hasta que, en una de esas, una bola le cae en el cuello, a unos centímetros de la cabeza.

"Ufff, casi le doy, la otra irá a tu cabeza, jajaja" —se burlaba Sergio.

"No voy a aguantar mucho, creo que todo está perdido, lo siento Sebas" —dijo Blu decepcionado de sí mismo.

"Ahora sí, perderás, bebé" —dijo Sergio, lanzando un montón de bolas de barro al cielo para que cayeran en picada hacia Blu.

Blu al oír la palabra bebé, retumbó en su mente, a Blu no le gustaba que nadie, salvo su madre, que le llamaran bebé, eso lo molestaba mucho; pero Sergio le había llamado bebé en todo el juego y eso terminó su paciencia, haciendo que se liberara todo su enojo.

"¿Qué me dijiste Sergio?" —preguntó con ira, Blu.

El viento empezó a volverse más fuerte de lo normal, levantando tierra y nublando la visión de Sergio y los espectadores que estaban arriba en los árboles.

"Te dije be-bé, adiós bebé Blu,jajaja" —dijo Sergio mirando como las bolas de barro caían encima de Blu.

Blu, al oír eso de nuevo, su marca de rayo empezó a brillar. Entonces, justo cuando ya estaban las bolas de barro a diez centímetros de Blu, él empezó a esquivarlas todas a una velocidad extremadamente rápida, y ninguna de ellas lograba aunque sea tocarlo, era demasiado veloz que casi no se veía.

En eso, la marca de Blu dejo de brillar y él se detiene, entonces el viento empieza a cesar y comienza a aclararse el ambiente poco a poco. Cuando todo se aclaró, las aves se quedaron sorprendidas; ya que, todos pudieron ver claramente que Blu no había recibido ninguno de los impactos de las bolas de barro que le había tirado Sergio, cosa que a él le sorprendió también y terminó de tirar la última bola de barro. Blu observó eso y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Nadie… me dice… bebé" —dijo Blu mirando a Sergio y levantando su ala a su derecha, para que en ese instante la bola de barro caiga precisamente en su ala. Luego lanzó la bola de barro hacia Sergio, con una fuerza espectacular. Sergio no pudo reaccionar y la bola le pegó en la cara tan fuerte que no solo lo mandó volando unos metros más allá, sino que también lo dejó inconsciente.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que Blu había hecho, incluso Sebas no lo podía creer.

"SIIIII, los rojos ganan" —gritó Blu celebrando—"Ahora, quien es el bebé, jajajaja" —se burló de Sergio, mirándolo en el suelo, pero él no decía nada ni se movía—"jaja…jeje…eeeh… ¿estás bien?" —dijo Blu terminándose de burlar y mirando Sergio con preocupación.

En ese momento todas las aves empezaron a bajar hacia donde estaban Blu y Sergio, al llegar allí, ellos empezaban a ver algo asustados a Blu y con preocupación a Sergio. Una vez que todos estaban ahí, varios estuvieron tratando de despertar a Sergio pero no tuvieron éxito alguno, entonces hubo un momento en que nadie habló o hizo algo, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

"Creo que lo mataste" —dijo un guacamayo verde.

"Sí, te pasaste" —agregó otro guacamayo.

"¿QUEEÉ?...no, no, no puede ser, vamos despierta Sergio" —dijo alterado Blu, tratando de despertar a Sergio, moviéndolo, pero nada pasaba. —"Oh no, ¿qué he hecho?, esto es mi culpa" —dijo Blu muy triste, que ya iba a empezar a llorar.

En eso, Sergio se mueve.

"Espera Blu, Sergio se acaba de mover" —dijo Sebas impresionado.

"¿Qué?" —todos dijeron estupefactos, incluyendo Blu.

Sergio se empezaba a mover y a levantar poco a poco, sobándose con un ala la cara y abriendo los ojos lentamente. Al ver eso, todos empezaron a aliviarse, sobre todo Blu.

"¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?" —preguntó adolorido Sergio.

"Disculpa, Sergio… yo…yo te pegué muy fuerte en la cara y te deje inconsciente, pensé que estabas muerto…en serio lo siento" —dijo Blu apenado por lo que había hecho.

"En serio, me dejaste inconsciente" —dijo Sergio sorprendido.

"Si, lo lamento" —dijo Blu avergonzado.

"Jajajajajaja" —se empezó a reír Sergio y todos se quedaron confundidos por la reacción de Sergio, más que todos, Blu no comprendía porque se reía.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" —preguntó Blu confundido.

"Jajaja, ¿Qué 'porque me río'?, bueno porque eso fue increíble" —dijo emocionado Sergio.

"¿Qué fue increíble? No entiendo, pero si casi te mato"—dijo Blu aún más confundido.

"Es que nadie, me había ganado en este juego y sobre todo me había dejado inconsciente, en serio fue asombroso" —dijo Sergio feliz.

"En serio, ¿estás bien Sergio?" —preguntó Sebas.

"Si, por supuesto, mejor que nunca" —respondió alegre Sergio y levantándose del suelo.

"Entonces, ¿no estás molesto, por lo que te hice?" —preguntó Blu, con duda.

"Claro que no, porque debería estarlo, aparte me diste una lección" —respondió Sergio.

"¿Una lección?" —preguntó confundido Blu.

"Si, porque te llamé bebé y tu estuviste advirtiéndome, en serio lo siento, me lo merecía" —aclaró Sergio algo avergonzado.

"Aaah no te preocupes y yo lamento haberte golpeado tan fuerte y casi matarte" —dijo Blu algo alegre y bromeando.

"No hay bronca y ya te dije que me lo merecía" —dijo Sergio sonriendo— "Entonces, ¿amigos?" —agregó, levantando el ala para darse la mano.

"Amigos" —asintió Blu feliz y aceptando el gesto.

"Muy bien, ahora que todo se aclaró, ¿qué dices Blu, una revancha?" —dijo Sergio desafiando a Blu.

"Claro que sí" —respondió Blu aceptando el desafío.

"Aquí, vamos de nuevo" —agregó Sebas.

Todas las aves, empezaron a formar grupos de nuevo y armar otra vez sus equipos para comenzar otra vez a jugar 'Guerra de Barro', pero antes de empezar el juego, Blu rebautizó este, llamándolo 'Zona de muerte'**(n/a: cuando lo traduzcan en inglés, tal vez lo entiendan xD)**, a lo que todos estuvieron más que de acuerdo, una vez listo se comenzó a jugar de nuevo. Blu y Sergio se divertían mejor que antes, ya que no había más rencor. Todos jugaban y se divertían, también se bromeaban pero no pasaban a mayores. Una vez que terminaban o alguien ganaba, volvían de nuevo a jugar, claro después de limpiarse el lodo. Pero cuando uno se divierte, el tiempo pasa volando y uno no se da cuenta de que ya anocheció.

"Blu, hijo, hora de irnos, ya está anocheciendo" —dijo Lucía llamando a Blu para regresar a casa.

"¿Qué? Pero mamá, aún no terminamos" —dijo Blu un poco triste.

"Lo siento Blu, luego se nos hará más difícil llegar de noche" —agregó Marcos.

"Está bien" —dijo Blu de mala gana—"Bueno amigos ya me tengo que ir, lo siento" —dijo Blu a todas las aves con los que estaba jugando.

"Mmmm, ¿Qué pena? Pero mañana vienes, ¿Hecho?" —sonrió Sergio, mostrándole la ala en forma de puño.

"Hecho" —sonrió Blu, chocando de alas (puños).

"Adiós primo" —se despidió Sebas.

"Adiós primo, nos vemos mañana" —se despidió Blu, caminando hacia donde estaban sus padres.

"Parece que hiciste nuevos amigos, ¿no?" —dijo Marcos, cargando a Blu poniéndolo en su espalda.

"Sí y son increíbles, fue un día…aaaahmmm…espectacular" —bostezó Blu feliz, recostándose en la espalda de su padre y al instante quedándose dormido.

"Qué bueno, hijito…vámonos" —lo acarició Lucía y luego emprendió el vuelo, seguida por Marcos.

La familia azul se fue volando del lugar, en retorno a su nido. Ellos llegaron a su hogar, justo cuando ya era de noche, Marcos y Lucía aterrizaron delicadamente en su nido. Al instante, Lucía tomo con delicadeza a Blu de la espalda de Marcos y lo acostó en su cama, luego ambos se despidieron felices, dejándolo dormir por el extraordinario e increíble día que había tenido. Ambos se fueron a su cama muy felices y recordando el momento en que Blu llegó a sus vidas, sin dudas era el hecho más espectacular que les había pasado en su vida. Luego se durmieron plácidamente con eso en mente. Pero no todo siempre es alegría, la pareja de guacamayos no se había percatado de que había dos personas afuera de su nido observándolos desde hace un tiempo.

"Entonces, allí están"

"Así es, llevo dos días vigilándolos y ese es su nido"

"Así que los últimos guacamayos Spix, ¿no?"

"Correcto y además tienen un bebé"

"Excelente, eso es mejor de lo que pensé"

"¿Lo hacemos ahorita?"

"No, hay que esperar a que amanezca, será más fácil…"

"¿Más fácil qué?"

"Atraparlos"

* * *

**Se viene algo feo, prepárense, aunque algunos ya lo saben xD…**

**Y este fue el capítulo de hoy gente, ojalá les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejar sus review para ver si estuvo bueno o no o hay algo que mejorar, y cualquier pregunta, duda o consulta por PM. **

**Bueno haciendo promociones ahora jeje xD, les comenté el anterior fic que subiría uno sorpresa y así fue, este es una continuación de un fic asombroso, quisiera que lo lean todos pero también no todos xD, ¿por qué?, bueno en el aviso lo explica. Faltan 4 días para que suba el primer esperado capítulo de esta continuación que ya habido reviews que aprueban que lo continúe y les agrada, eso me motiva mucho :D.**

**Entonces que tengan una buena semana y nos veremos para algunos el viernes…**

**Sigan escribiendo o leyendo.**

**Se despide felicitando al grande que llegó a 1000 victorias…**

**Dark B-B out**

Pd: si buscan en google '1000 victorias', verán a lo que me refiero ;)


	7. Una dolorosa despedida

**Hola!, qué tal?, what's up? xD**

**Después de una semana con full ejercicio y full dolor xD, regreso con otro capítulo de este fic…**

**Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo 7:**

* * *

**Una dolorosa despedida**

* * *

"Estas listo, Blu" —dijo Marcos.

"Por supuesto" —afirmó Blu, preparándose para lo que venía.

"Entonces hijito, de igual forma como te lo explicó tu padre, ayer, tienes que…"—dijo Lucía pero lo interrumpió Blu.

"Correr, impulsar, aletear y volar…ya lo sé má, no te preocupes estaré bien" —sonrió Blu.

"Jajaja, bueno estás listo mi bebé, tú puedes y no te olvides de relajar tu mente" —dijo Lucía, acariciando la cabeza de Blu.

"Gracias mamá, ahora hagámoslo" —dijo Blu motivado y listo para volar.

"Muy bien Blu, ahora hazlo" —exclamó Marcos.

"Allá voy…"—gritó Blu, corriendo hacía donde terminaba la rama.

Blu empezaba poco a poco a aumentar la velocidad, conforme llegaba a la punta de la rama. Justo antes de llegar, tomó impulso y saltó hacia el vacío. Él empezó a aletear con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que vio que no se caía, por el contrario estaba como flotando en el aire.

"Mamá, papá…miren ya puedo volar, lo logré, ya no me caigo…jajaja" —se reía Blu de la emoción de haber volado y no haber caído como la anterior vez.

Sin embargo, sus padres no le prestaban atención, ya que ellos estaban mirando al lado contrario de donde estaba volando Blu.

"Oigan no lo vieron" —dijo Blu decepcionado—"¿Porque no me miraron?" —preguntó Blu a sus padres, pero ellos seguían mirando para atrás. —"Mamá…papá, me escuchan, porque no responden" —dijo Blu algo triste, pero ellos no reaccionaban. —"Mami, papi, porque me ignoran…snif… ya no me quieren ver…"—dijo Blu, empezando a llorar.

En el momento en que Blu empezó a llorar, sus padres voltearon, Blu se percató de ese acto, empezó a alegrarse y sin perder más el tiempo se enfocó a volar hacia ellos. No obstante, justo cuando agarró impulso para volar hacia ellos, empezó a sentir que algo le impedía volar y empezó a asustarse, entonces de la nada comenzó a caer al suelo, trataba de volar, pero no podía ya que vio que no podía sentir las alas. Blu seguía cayendo sin poder volar, él gritaba a sus padres por su ayuda pero ellos solo seguían mirando como su hijo caía al piso, sin reacción alguna. Blu seguía cayendo, hasta que se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, entonces empezó a ver como el cielo se ponía gris y oscuro. Blu empezó a levantarse medio mareado, luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus padres con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos; se acercaba poco a poco a donde estaban sus padres. Sin embargo, antes de que Blu llegara al árbol donde se encontraban sus padres parados, desde el cielo cayeron varios barrotes de metal justo donde se encontraba el pequeño guacamayo azul, de manera que estos barrotes empezaban a hacer una especie de jaula alrededor suyo, encerrándolo en el lugar donde se encontraba. Blu empezó a temblar y a llorar más y más por el miedo y la desesperación sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. Él siguió pidiendo ayuda.

"MAMAAA…AYUDAAA...AAU…PORQUE NO ME HACEN CASO" —gritaba Blu llorando muy fuerte, pero ante estos lamentos, Lucía y Marcos solo seguían mirando. Empezaron a caer relámpagos y a llover por todas partes.

"Por favor ayuden…"—suplicó Blu, pero sus lamentos se detuvieron, ya que la tierra comenzó a temblar debajo de él.

En ese instante del temblor, Blu miró que el piso donde se encontraba parado, se transformaba en metal y luego miró arriba y vio que algo caía hacia él. Blu se quedó en shock y sin poder moverse por alguna causa extraña, se quedó viendo como venía para aplastarlo; sin embargo, se paró a unos centímetros de Blu y entonces se expandió y se convirtió en un techo de acero, insertándose en los barrotes de metal. Blu logró recapacitar, pero su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que nunca pues todas las cosas que habían caído se habían transformado en una jaula, esto espanto a Blu y corría de un lugar a otro, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que está jaula empieza a levantarse del suelo y a flotar, subiendo más arriba, llegando a la altura donde se encontraban sus padres. Esto hizo que Blu y sus padres se vieran cara a cara.

"Porque…no me ayudan…por favor no me abandonen…"—decía Blu llorando sin cesar, pero sus padres solo lo miraban sin expresión alguna.

"No me… ignoren… ayuu…"—dijo Blu entrecortado pero no terminó, porque empezó a ver que la jaula se alejaba de ellos, esto hizo que Blu rompiera en desesperación, viendo como sus padres no hacían nada y como se alejaban más y más de él.

"NO ME ABANDONEN" —gritó Blu muy fuerte y llorando del mismo modo.

Luego la jaula empezó a alejarse demasiado rápido de los padres de Blu, que estos, ya no eran perceptibles. Blu se sentó en la jaula y siguió llorando desconsoladamente, hasta que sintió que la jaula se detuvo y empezó a caer al vacío. Blu comenzó asustarse y nuevamente se quedó en shock, sin poder mover ninguna parte del cuerpo. La jaula siguió cayendo hasta que se estrelló duramente en el suelo rompiéndose y lanzando a Blu a unos metros de la jaula.

"¿En dónde estoy?" —se preguntó Blu débilmente, echado en el suelo y levantándose poco a poco—"Esta cosa que es" —dijo Blu recogiendo un poco de nieve del suelo —"Nunca había visto nada pareciiii...ifffffss" —no concluyó porque la nieve que tenía a sus alrededor, lo estaba congelando.

"¿Por qué…hace…demasiado…frío?" —se preguntó Blu con dificultad para hablar. La nieve comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo, empezaba a congelar al pequeño y débil Blu, que poco a poco perdía las fuerzas para seguir de pie y entonces se cayó al suelo casi desmayándose.

"Haaceiee…demaaasiiiado friiio" —dijo Blu, a duras penas. —"Porqueeee…no…me…salvaron" —se lamentaba Blu, cerrando los ojos poco a poco, mientras su cuerpo se ponía tieso y frío—"Porque…"—exclamó sus últimas palabras, mientras se dormía profundamente para no despertar.

Lo último que pudo escuchar fue su nombre… "BLUUU". Entonces de la nada, el cielo empezó a retumbar, comenzó a moverse toda la tierra, y los vientos a soplar; Blu abrió un poco los ojos y logró escuchar su nombre… "Blu…Blu…Blu, despierta…Hijo despierta…"

"Blu, despierta" —dijo Marcos tratando de despertar a Blu, quien estaba retorciéndose bastante. El ruido que había estado haciendo Blu mientras estaba durmiendo, había levantado a sus padres a las tres de la mañana para ver lo que estaba pasando con su hijo y también con el clima, ya que se estaba volviendo fuerte cada vez.

"Mi niño levántate, deja de llorar, vamos despierta" —dijo Lucía, moviendo su espalda.

"No…no…no me abandonen…NOOO" —gritó Blu saltando de la cama, agarrando a su madre muy fuerte y llorando sin control.

"Oh por Dios, Blu, estas frío" —dijo Lucía con tono de preocupación, mientras lo arropaba entre sus alas para darle todo el calor posible.

"Wuaaa….aaa...noo…noo…snif" —lloraba y gritaba Blu, con escalofríos en los brazos de Lucía. Marcos miraba la situación muy preocupado, triste y también un poco alarmado, porque el clima estaba espantoso, los vientos corrían demasiado fuerte, la lluvia era torrencial y se veían rayos en el cielo de vez en cuando.

"Ya…ya mi hijito…ya pasó…solo fue una pesadilla…tranquilo…mami está aquí…no te va a abandonar" —dijo Lucía con ternura, tratando de consolar al pobre Blu.

"Snif…mumm…snif…mumm…snif" —lloraba Blu pero ya más calmado y tranquilo, poco a poco recuperaba la cordura. Marcos al ver que ya se tranquilizaba Blu, sonrió un poco y se fue a la entrada del nido a ver cómo iba el clima.

"Sh…sh…ya pasó, ya pasó…solo fue un sueño" —dijo Lucía meciéndolo delicadamente de un lado a otro y entonces Lucía, le empieza a cantar una canción para que se duerma.

watch?v=1G4isv_Fylg

"Mmmm..." —gemía menos Blu, empezaba a volver a tener sueño de nuevo y por consiguiente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos marrones, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad y la ternura de su madre y la melodía de la canción que le cantaba...una canción que permitiría llevarlo de una pesadilla a un lindo sueño, del miedo a la alegría, del sufrimiento a la felicidad, del infierno al Paraíso…

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.  
When she was just a girl,  
she expected the world,  
but it flew away from her reach,  
so she ran away in her sleep.  
Dreamed of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Every time she closed her eyes.  
I-I  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.  
When she was just a girl,  
She expected the world,  
But it flew away from her reach,  
And the bullets catch in her teeth.  
Life goes on,  
It gets so heavy,  
The wheel breaks the butterfly.  
Every tear, a waterfall.  
In the night, the stormy night,  
She closed her eyes.  
In the night,  
The stormy night,  
Away she'd flied.  
_And dreames of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_. (x2)

Marcos regresó a ver que Lucía le cantaba a su hijo, tan hermosa canción en inglés, se quedó un rato a escuchar y después volvió sonriendo a la entrada del nido de nuevo y mirando como el cielo nebuloso comenzaba a despejarse, poco a poco viéndose las estrellas de nuevo y dejando de llover, al igual que el viento empezaba a disminuir.

La-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la.  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies.  
She said "oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I know the sun must set to rise"  
_This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise (_x2)  
Oh, oh. Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo.  
_This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise_ (x2)  
Oh, oh. Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo.  
I-I

_This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise_ (x2)  
Oh, oh. Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo.  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo...

**Canción Paradise - Coldplay**

Lucía terminó de cantar y vio que Blu, había vuelto a dormirse de nuevo pero esta vez, Blu estaba sonriendo y durmiendo profundamente y plácidamente. De modo que, llevo a Blu a su cama y lo recostó suavemente, para luego envolverlo con hojas y finalmente dándole un beso en la frente.

"Que hermosa canción, mi amor" —agregó Marcos, acercándose a Lucía que estaba saliendo de la habitación de Blu.

"Gracias cariño, es una canción que escuché de los humanos" —dijo Lucía sonriendo y pensativa.

"En serio, ¿cuándo la escuchaste de ellos?" —preguntó curioso Marcos, preparándose para acostarse.

"Fue en una especie de reunión de humanos, donde van muchos de ellos y ven cantar a otros humanos, en una especie de escenario…no me acuerdo la palabra" —explicó Lucía.

"Aaah hablas de un concierto" —dijo Marcos ayudándola.

"Si eso, yo estaba por allí y vi ese concierto, y tocaron esa canción que me llegó bastante al corazón y decidí memorizarla." —Respondió Lucía—"Sabía que esta canción me serviría algún día a mí y ahora a nuestro hijo"

Marcos sonrió y le dijo a Lucía para ir a dormir, ya que era muy tarde y además cuando amaneciera, ese día iba a ser emocionante porque se cumplía 5 meses desde que Blu llegó a sus vidas, cambiándolas extraordinariamente. Luego de conversar un rato, la pareja se dejó vencer por el sueño y se quedaron dormidos profundamente esperando el amanecer.

**Unas horas después…**

Unos rayos que caían del sol empezaban a tocar la cara de MarcoS, este empezó a moverse en su cama hasta que no aguantó más y se levantó con mucho sueño. Al levantarse hizo un movimiento fuerte e incomodó a Lucía, quien se levantó también por causa de su pareja.

"Aaaah…mmm…ya amaneció" —dijo adormilado Marcos, levantando las alas.

"Si, amor…mmm…vaya que se pasó rápido las horas" —dijo Lucía en el mismo estado, levantándose de su cama y estirando todas las partes del cuerpo.

"Mmmm… si pues, parece que Blu, nos quitó nuestro sueño de nuevo" —se quejó un poco Marcos.

"Si, pero que vamos a hacer, es el sacrificio de ser padres" —sonrió Lucía.

"Así es y hablando de sacrificios, voy a traer el desayuno para todos" —aconsejó Marcos, preparándose para salir de su nido.

"Está bien, tráenos unas naranjas y una piña, es la favorita de Blu" —dijo Lucía, acercándose a Marcos y dándole un tierno beso de despedida.

"Por supuesto que las traeré… y antes que me olvide dile a Blu que volveré para seguir enseñándole a volar" —sonrió Marcos y luego se fue volando en busca de la comida.

"Yo le digo, no te preocupes" —le gritó Lucía, viéndolo partir.

El ruido que hizo Lucía, al gritarle a Marcos, hizo que Blu se despertara lentamente y abriendo poco a poco sus ojos café.

"Aaaah, que raro y horrible sueño que tuve" —bostezó Blu con los ojos medio cerrados. —_"Sí que me dio miedo esa pesadilla, parecía tan real; pero luego mi mami vino y me calmo con esa hermosa canción…"_—pensó Blu pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre.

"Buenos días hijo, ¿cómo amaneciste?" —preguntó Lucía acercándose a Blu y rascándole su cuello, provocándole cosquillas.

"Jajaja, muy bien mamá, ya para eso me da cosquillas, jajaja" —se reía Blu, mientras le respondía su mamá.

"Ya está bien" —dijo Lucía parando de hacer, lo que estaba haciendo—"Que bueno que hayas dormido esta vez con tranquilidad, porque hace unas horas no parecía" —agregó Lucía.

"Sí, lo sé y lo siento por despertarlos"

"No te preocupes, hijo. Eso es lo que hacen lo padres"

"¿Así?"

"Sí, nuestro trabajo como padres es cuidarte, alimentarte y darte mucho amor"

"Wow, sí que es difícil"

"Yo no diría eso, en realidad es bonito, como cuando te cante esa linda canción"

"Sí, fue hermosa, me ayudo a dormir bastante…Gracias má"

"Eso es lo que hacen los padres…Blu, consolar también es una de nuestras funciones" —sonrió Lucía—"Hablando de padres…tu padre fue a buscar el desayuno y me pidió que te dijera algo"

"Qué bueno, porque tengo hambre…espera… ¿qué es lo que me quería decir papá?" —preguntó curioso Blu.

"Jeje, él me pidió que te dijera que luego de desayunar, retomarás tu clases de vuelo, ¿Qué te parece hijo?" —dijo Lucía sonriéndole a su hijo, pero su sonrisa cambio a una de preocupación puesto que Blu, no mostro ninguna alegría o emoción, más bien se notaba pensativo.

"Blu, hijito, ¿Qué pasa?... ¿No quieres aprender a volar?" —lo miraba Lucía con preocupación.

"No…no es eso, es solo que mi pesadilla está relacionada con el volar y no quisiera que pase de nuevo" —respondió Blu con un poco de tristeza.

"Mi angelito azul, no te preocupes solo fue un sueño, no tienes nada que temer, como dijo tu padre y también te lo he dicho hace un rato, que nuestro deber es cuidarte y amarte mucho" —dijo Lucía, abrazándolo muy fuerte, a lo que Blu correspondió.

"Jeje, si tienes razón, no fue nada real o algo así…muy bien vamos a hacerlo, si puedo hacerlo" —dijo Blu motivado y rompiendo el abrazo.

"Así se habla Blu…ahora esperemos a tu padre" —aconsejó Lucía.

Blu asintió.

Ambos se sentaron un rato a hablar de cosas de madre e hijo, como consejos para tratar con las mujeres, mas Blu no entendía nada de lo que se refería. Sin embargo, el tiempo que Marcos se había pasado buscando el desayuno, ya había sido bastante, ya había pasado como dos horas, cosa que empezó a preocupar a Lucía.

_"Qué extraño, ya pasó demasiado tiempo y aún no llega Marcos…"_ —pensó Lucía con preocupación, pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por Blu.

"Mami, ¿por qué no llega papá?" —preguntó inocentemente Blu.

"No lo sé hijo, pero ya no debe tardar" —respondió Lucía con inseguridad.

Sin embargo, pasó media hora más y la situación era la misma, seguía sin aparecer Marcos, entonces Lucía no aguantó más y decidió ir a buscarlo.

"Blu… ya vuelvo… voy a ir a buscar a papi… quédate aquí y no te muevas" —dijo ansiosa Lucía, mientras lo besaba en la frente.

"Está bien" —dijo Blu dubitativo.

"Ya regreso" —dijo Lucía, saliendo del nido.

Blu se quedó viendo cómo se iba su madre en busca de su padre, estuvo un tiempo esperando a sus padres, pero este se prolongó demasiado y se quedó dormido en la cama de sus padres.

**Unas horas después…**

Blu empezó a despertarse por un ruido que le llamaba bastante la atención, de afuera de su nido y empezaba a abrir sus ojos. Pero este no era cualquier ruido, Blu empezó a escuchar una sinfonía de sonidos y cantos de aves, afuera de su nido. Sin perder el tiempo, él se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo a ver lo que estaba pasando afuera y se dio con la sorpresa que habían un montón de aves de diversos tipos, especies y colores, cantando una bonita y original canción. Todo esto hizo que Blu se emocionara bastante, que empezó a bailar por el ritmo que tenía la canción y los diferentes movimientos que estas aves hacían. En eso él ve que una guacamaya amarilla lanza a sus dos hijos, para hacerlos volar; esto hace que Blu se preocupe un poco pero se le quita todo viendo como esos pequeños volaban.

"Wow…si ellos pueden…yo también puedo, aquí voy" —dijo Blu decidido.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer los pasos que su padre le había enseñado y lanzarse a volar, de la nada empezaron a capturar todas las aves que habían hecho la gran coreografía, se veía, que volaban trampas, jaulas y redes por todas partes, capturando todas las aves que podían. Esto a Blu le asustó mucho, que empezó a temblar de miedo.

_"Queeee… está pasando… porque están capturando a todos"_ —pensó Blu con mucho pánico viendo las aves ser apresadas, no obstante sintió algo que terminó de impactarlo—"Peeeero, ¿qué me pasa?… ¿por qué no me puedo moverme?" —se preguntó a sí mismo, quien había entrado en shock.

Unos segundos después de que Blu entró en shock, pasaron unas aves escapando de sus atrapantes por el nido de Blu, haciendo que reaccionara pero a la vez se asuste, perdiendo el equilibrio porque se encontraba en la entrada; eso causo que Blu cayera de su hogar que estaba a 10 metros del piso, yendo en dirección a una muerte segura.

"AAAAHHHH…"—gritaba Blu de terror viendo como caía hacia su final.

Blu caía a una muerte segura, viendo pasar por su cabeza los momentos de su vida, pero fue rápido porque solo tenía 5 meses de nacido (xD), él siguió cayendo hasta llegar al suelo, estrellándose duramente contra el piso. El sonido del impacto fue como si una roca grande hubiera caído desde una buena altura, el ruido fue tan fuerte que atrajo a los cazadores de aves. El cuerpo de Blu yacía en el piso, hundido un poco profundo en la tierra de este. Entonces de ese hueco generado surgió de la nada Blu, tosiendo, levantándose poco a poco.

"Auuuu…que golpe me dí… pensé que iba a morir… auuu…me duele un poco la cabeza" —se quejó Blu, sobándose la cabeza y luego limpiándose las alas y el cuerpo que estaban cubiertos por tierra. Después de que Blu se terminara de limpiar, se levantó de donde había caído.

"Wow, esa si fue una gran caída" —dijo Blu asombrado, mirando su nido, de donde había caído. Pero su asombro cambio a uno de miedo y sorpresa, cuando de la nada una persona apareció y lo encerró en una jaula. Esto hizo que Blu entrara en shock de nuevo y sin poder mover una sola parte de su cuerpo, vio como lo llevaban.

"Te tengo" —dijo el hombre que había capturado a Blu—"Que increíble, otro guacamayo Spix…este es mi día de suerte…ouuuu pobrecito estas temblando del miedo pequeño…jejejeje…un momento…mmmm…pero… pero que… ¿Qué es eso?" —dijo con asombro mirando a Blu precisamente en su pecho—"Parece una especie de tatuaje, muy raro y tiene la forma exacta de un rayo…primera vez que veo uno de tu tipo con esa cosa en el pecho, de seguro valdrás más…Ya sé a dónde enviarte" —sonrió malvadamente, llevando a Blu en una camioneta con las demás aves que recién había atrapado.

"¿A dónde me llevan?" —se preguntó Blu con mucho pánico—"Esto no me gusta, quiero a mi mami y a mi papi…snif…" —dijo Blu empezando a botar unas cuantas lágrimas, hasta que alguien que estaba al lado de su jaula, lo interrumpió.

"Tranquilo pequeño, no llores…tienes que ser valiente" —dijo un guacamayo militar, tratando de consolar a Blu.

"…snif…no puedo, tengo mucho miedo"—dijo Blu deprimido.

"Vamos chico, no puedes darte por vencido, sin importar en qué situación te encuentres"

"Perdí a mis padres, no pude volar y ahora estoy atrapado…snif…yo creo que ya todo está perdido"

"No te equivocas, no todo está perdido"

"No, tú te equivocas, es imposible salir de esto"

"Nada es imposible en la vida, pronto te darás cuenta" —dijo el guacamayo mirando a Blu con una sonrisa, poniéndole el ala en el hombro.

"¿Quién eres?" —preguntó Blu con curiosidad, mirándolo a sus ojos.

"Un amigo" —dijo el guacamayo guiñándole el ojo, pero el momento de amistad terminó, ya que el carro que los transportaba se detuvo.

Una persona abrió la cajuela del carro, haciendo cegar por la luz del sol, a todas las aves que estaban guardadas sin haber visto la luz por un buen rato. El cazador, los empezó a sacar uno por uno, poniéndolos en orden para luego ser subidos a los dos aviones que estaban cerca del auto. El asistente del cazador levantó a Blu y lo llevo junto a otras aves que tenían el mismo color que él.

"Muy bien, ya está organizado por colores, ahora a subirlos" —dijo el asistente, empezando a meter las jaulas de las aves a los aviones.

Blu escuchó lo que dijo y se sentó a llorar en silencio, hasta que sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces conocidas.

"BLU" —gritaron dos guacamayos azules detrás de él. Blu volteó y se llevó una gran sorpresa y alegría, quien no dudó ni dos veces y fue a abrazar a esas dos aves.

"Mamá, papá…snif…los encontré…por favor no me dejen de nuevo…snif" —exclamó Blu llorando de alegría y un poco de angustia, abrazando a Marcos y Lucía, entre los barrotes de las jaulas.

"Oh mi pequeño, lo siento mucho por dejarte" —dijo Lucía, con unas lágrimas de felicidad.

"Por fin te encontramos, pensé que nunca te volveríamos a ver" —dijo Marcos.

"Yo también, pensé que los había perdido para siempre, ahora nunca nos separemos" —dijo Blu con emoción.

"Así es, nunca nos separaremos" —afirmó Lucía abrazándolos a los tres ahora. Sin embargo, algo levantó a Blu y se lo llevó del lugar donde estaba y lo puso adentró de otro avión diferente al de sus padres, haciendo que sus padres saltaran del pánico y gritando por su hijo, al igual que Blu por sus padres.

"Oye idiota, te dije que este iba conmigo en el avión con destino a Norteamérica" —se molestó el cazador con el asistente, quien se había confundido.

"Lo siento jefe, no volverá a suceder" —se disculpó y se fue a seguir haciendo su trabajo.

"Eso espero y apúrate con esas jaulas, parece que va a empezar a llover" —dijo el cazador, viendo el cielo que ya se estaba empezando a nublar.

Mientras tanto Blu, empezó a llorar y a gritar, viendo como él era alejado de sus padres, al igual que sus padres de él, viendo como Blu era alejado de ellos.

"NOO…mami, papi, no me dejen" —gritaba Blu, mirando cómo era alejado de sus padres y esto causo que empiece a llorar otra vez.

"Bluuuu…no mi hijo…Marcos hay que hacer algo, se lo llevan" —gritaba Lucía viendo a Blu como era metido en el otro avión.

"Demonios, no puedo salir de esta jaula…Bluu…noo" —maldecía Marcos, mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de salir, pero sin éxito alguno.

"Listo...última jaula, cierra la puertas, vámonos" —confirmó el cazador, dando la orden de cerrar y de partir. En ese momento, empieza a llover muy fuerte y el cazador empezó a apurar a todos. —"Rápido…rápido, que ya no hay mucho tiempo, las otras aves van en el otro avión más tarde, este debe salir primero…vamos…vamos"

"Por favor, no me abandonen…"—Blu lloraba angustiosamente pero se detuvo al ver como cerraban la puerta del avión, hasta que ya no vio más a sus padres. "Nooo…mamá…papá…no me dejen" —lloraba Blu dolorosamente, mientras el avión empezaba a moverse para adelante, aumentando cada vez la velocidad.

"No se lo lleven…nooo…nowuojojo" —exclamaba con dolor Lucía, entre los barrotes de metal, viendo como el avión empezaba a elevarse y perderse entre las nubes.

"Bluuuuuuu…aaaahah…" —gritó Marcos con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, arrodillándose y pegando fuerte con sus alas el piso de la jaula, sintiéndose derrotado y deprimido.

Mientras tanto, dentro del avión que se dirigía a Norteamérica, Blu yacía en el piso llorando y sufriendo demasiado en silencio.

_"Porque mami…porque papi…porque me dejaron…ustedes me prometieron que no me dejarían…ustedes me dijeron que nunca me abandonarían…porque me dejaron solo…porque…porque…no puede ser cierto…ustedes volverán…solo es una pesadilla…si solo es un sueño…pero…porque siento tanto dolor…tanto sufrimiento…tanta tristeza...es demasiado real todo…no puede ser un simple sueño…en serio los he perdido para siempre…nunca los volveré a ver…ya nunca estarán junto a mí…esto casi se parece a mí pesadilla de la noche anterior…pero sin una voz dulce y materna que me calme y me consuele… y sin un padre que me ayude a aprender a volar o a jugar…¿jugar?...ahora para que…perdí también a mis amigos…había conocido tantos…jugar con ellos ya solo será un recuerdo que se perderá para siempre…el momento más feliz de mi vida… se borrará por la eternidad…y todo se perderá…la soledad será la única que me acompañe, el resto de mi vida…porque…yo…lo he perdido todo…"_—se ahogaba Blu en sus pensamientos hasta que en algún momento del viaje, se quedó dormido.

Después de un largo viaje con complicaciones por el clima y la turbulencia, el cazador y su piloto pudieron llegar a su destino.

"Ese sí que fue un gran reto, nunca había viajado en un clima tan fuerte, lluvioso y húmedo" —le dijo el piloto, quien estaba empezando a aterrizar.

"Sí, pensé que el clima iba estar en buenas condiciones…Nunca más vuelvo a confiar en los pronósticos del clima" —dijo el cazador, cogiendo el radio del avión—"Aquí AP/RIO-342, pido permiso para aterrizar"

"Aquí Base de Control, permiso concedido…Bienvenidos a Minnesota, Estados Unidos"

"Gracias y buenos días"

Luego del aterrizaje, varias personas empezaron a bajar las jaulas del avión, haciendo despertar a Blu por el ruido y el movimiento.

"¿Qué, pero qué pasa?...brrrrrr… ¿por qué hace demasiado frío?" —se preguntó Blu, abriendo sus ojos, para ver que todo estaba cubierto de blanco, sin embargo solo lo vio por un instante, porque luego lo pusieron inmediatamente en una caja, cerrándola y subiéndola a un camión. Blu se envolvió en sus alas por el frío y se volvió a dormir nuevamente.

Después de un viaje largo, algo hizo que se despertara Blu.

"¿Qué está pasando?, ¿por qué se mueve demasiado el carro?" —se preguntó Blu tambaleándose por el movimiento—"Bueno, no me importa, ya no importa na…aaaaaah" —gritó Blu, sintiendo como la caja era lanzada afuera del camión causado por un movimiento brusco, cayendo cerca de la vereda y dándole un buen golpe a Blu. —"Auuch…eso dolió…pero que habrá pasado" —dijo mirando por un hueco en la caja, observando todo blanco a su alrededor—"Que extraño, todo es blanco y hace mucho frío…brrrr…se parece mucho al sueño que tuve… esto no me gusta para nada" —dijo preocupado Blu y se recostó en el rincón de la caja, temblando de escalofríos, mirando para abajo y empezando a botar unas cuántas lágrimas de tristeza. No obstante, en el momento en que se comenzaba a tranquilizar, Blu escuchó un sonido de que alguien se acercaba, luego se detuvo y empezó a abrir la caja.

"¿Quién está ahí?...Por favor váyase…no me haga daño" —decía Blu con miedo y angustia. La caja se abrió y dejo entrar la luz del sol, encegueciendo a Blu.

"Por favor…No me lastimes" —dijo Blu temblando de miedo y tapándose los ojos.

* * *

**Pobre Blu, lo ha perdido todo :'( y se encuentra en otro problema…  
Bueno este fue el capítulo de hoy, ojala les haya gustado…si les gusto dejen un review y sino también para corregir o mejorarlo la próxima vez; y si tienen una pregunta o duda me lo hacen llegar por PM.**

**Gracias a los que están siguiendo mi fic y me dejan su review, me ayuda bastante y gracias mi amigo TheBluHell por apoyarme con este capítulo.**

**Finalmente para los que quieren terror, ya subí el primer capítulo de Feliz Carnaval parte 2, que lo disfruten y bueno también dejen review.**

**Un abrazo literal xD**

**Se despide ahora con cabello corto **

**Dark B-B out**


	8. Una nueva vida

**Hola, qué tal?, what's up? xD**

**Que hay lectores, disculpen por subirlo a estas horas, ha sido una semana muy tripolar xD, qué diablos?, o sea que estuvo buena, mala y extrema. Pero no los aburro con mi vida...**

**Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 8:**

* * *

**Una nueva vida**

* * *

La caja se abrió y dejo entrar la luz del sol, encegueciendo a Blu.

"Por favor…No me lastimes" —dijo Blu temblando de miedo y tapándose los ojos.

La caja se abrió completamente, dejando entrar toda la luz y el viento, esto incomodó a Blu mucho haciéndolo temblar no solo de miedo sino también de frío. Entonces después de que se acomodó su vista a la luz, Blu vio a una niña con anteojos mirándolo con asombro.

"¿Quién… quién eres? Por favor no me hagas daño" —dijo Blu temblando de miedo, mientras veía como la mano de la niña se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

"Nooo, por favor…déjame…"—dijo Blu con pánico, sintiendo que estaba siendo alzado por la niña. Blu empezó a entrar de nuevo en shock, pero la voz inocente de esta pequeña logró calmarlo.

"Tranquilo…tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño" —dijo la niña, con una voz que emanaba seguridad.

"¿Quién eres?" —dijo Blu un poco más tranquilo, viendo fijamente a los ojos azules de la niña. Ella le empezó a acariciar las tres pequeñas plumas que tenía en la cabeza, esto le gustó a Blu y lo relajó, haciéndolo perder toda la desconfianza y miedo que tenía hacia ella. —_"Eso se sintió bien, será que ella es diferente a los demás humanos" _—pensó Blu.

"Eso es pequeñito…nunca más te sentirás solo de nuevo…te prometo que yo te cuidaré" —dijo la niña con ternura y acercando a Blu a su cara, dándole una especie de abrazo.

"Acaso, nunca estaré solo de nuevo…acaso tengo una nueva familia" —sonrió Blu esperanzado y se recostó en la cara de la niña.

"Esto es genial, tengo un lindo amiguito y compañero azul" —dijo la niña, saltando de alegría y emoción con Blu, quien se asustó un poco al principio por lo que hacía, pero luego se calmó.

"Ups lo siento amiguito, debes estar con frío, te voy a llevar a mi casa, ahí te daré de comer, te abrigaré y jugaremos…o también aprenderemos, jeje" —dijo la niña viendo a Blu en sus manos, yendo en camino a su casa que estaba a unas cuadras de donde había caído la caja, donde había hallado Blu.

_"Me espera una nueva vida, al parecer"_ —pensó Blu, mirando con alegría y preocupación a la vez, por donde se dirigía la niña.

**Unos minutos después**

"Bien ya llegamos azulito, este es tu nuevo hogar…Bienvenido" —dijo la niña, abriendo la puerta y luego las manos; dejando que Blu mire el interior de la casa.

"Wow, este sí que es un nido muy grande" —dijo Blu asombrado, mirando el interior de su nuevo hogar"

"Bueno mi mamá está trabajando y no llega hasta la noche, así que vamos a mi cuarto para que te instalemos en tu nueva casita y más tarde juguemos un rato" —dijo emocionada la niña, mirando a Blu y después llevándolo a su cuarto. —"Aquí estamos compañerito, este es mi cuarto" —le dijo a Blu, dejándolo encima de su cama.

Al tocar la cama, Blu sintió una comodidad que jamás había sentido en mucho tiempo, entonces se echó en la cama y se empezó a estirar y a relajar, eso lo hizo expresar una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad por haberse recostado en la cama.

"Esto se siente increíble, nunca había sentido nada comparado a esto, aaaahmmm" —dijo Blu relajado y rodando encima de la cama.

Esto hizo que la niña se riera de lo gracioso que se veía Blu, estirándose y sonriendo.

"Jajajajaja, te ves gracioso haciendo eso pequeño…jajaja…"—se reía la niña pero ella se detuvo, al percatarse del símbolo que estaba en el pecho de Blu. —"Amiguito, ¿qué tienes ahí?" —preguntó la niña acercándose a Blu y levantándolo de la cama para llevarlo cerca de ella y ver mejor el símbolo.

"Pero que… justo me agarras cuando casi me dormía" —dijo Blu algo molesto, mientras veía como la niña miraba con minuciosidad el símbolo de su pecho. —"¿Qué estas mirando?" —preguntó Blu a la niña, pero ella no lo entendió, hasta que se dio cuenta que miraba mucho su símbolo—"Aaaah…miras mi símbolo…jejeje…es solo una marca de nacimiento" —le dijo a la niña, pero solo se oyeron graznidos.

"Que extraño, nunca vi a un ave tener una marca así en su pecho y con la forma exacta de un rayo" —dijo la niña con curiosidad. — "Increíble pero bueno, de seguro es una marca de nacimiento" —concluyó, sin importarle el símbolo, dejando a Blu encima de su escritorio.

"Muy bien amigo, ahora hay que…mmm…ponerte un nombre" —aconsejó la niña.

"Pero yo ya tengo un nombre y es Blu" —dijo Blu, sin embargo la niña no lo entendió.

"Muy bien al parecer te agrada la idea" —sonrió la niña, pensando que la respuesta era afirmativa.

"Yo ya tengo un nombre y es…"—dijo Blu, mas no terminó porque la niña lo interrumpió.

"Si, ya sé, que quieres un nombre, pero espera, déjame presentarme a mi primero, yo me llamo Linda y voy a ser tu dueña" —dijo la niña, dándole el dedo a Blu, quien correspondió el saludo sin dudarlo y sonriendo.

"Es un placer Linda, yo me llamo…"—habló Blu de nuevo, no obstante fue interrumpido de nuevo.

"Ya…ya…ya voy… tu nombre será…mmmm…"—dijo Linda y se puso a pensar en el nuevo nombre de Blu.

"Argghh…que ya tengo nombre y es…"—se quejó Blu, pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

"Ya lo tengo" —dijo Linda—"Te llamaré… Rayito"

"¿RAYITO?" —dijo Blu consternado por su nuevo nombre.

"Si, así es. Lo pensé porque como tienes una especie de símbolo con la forma de un rayo, pensé que sería lindo llamarte Rayito, por tu marca, jeje" —dijo Linda sonriéndole.

"Mi nombre no es Rayiloquesea…es…Blu…B…L...U…Blu" —dijo Blu algo molesto, pero lo único que se escuchaban eran leves graznidos.

"Siiii, entonces te gusta…ahora seremos los mejores amigos, mi Rayito" —dijo Linda agarrando a Blu y brincando por toda la habitación.

"Aaaah me rindo" —dijo Blu algo apenado, aceptando su nuevo nombre.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los primeros meses fueron algo duro para Blu (Rayito), ya que tuvo que acostumbrarse a las nuevas temperaturas de la ciudad, ya que en invierno llegaba a estar bajo cero o en negativo. No obstante, gracias a los cuidados de Linda y a la propia aclimatación rápida de su cuerpo, logró superarlo en poco tiempo. La comida también fue una gran prueba, no todos los días podía comer fruta, puesto que se tuvo que acostumbrar a comida seca para aves y comida para humanos; aunque al final lo último le terminó gustando. Los juegos eran los mejores, Linda se divertía con Blu jugando a las cosquillas, las escondidas, este fue el más difícil de todos para Linda, jugaban con unos trenes y carros que Linda compro para que Blu se divirtiera; a cuidar al bebé, donde Blu era el bebé y Linda le daba con un biberón jugo o agua y a veces le ponía pañales, todo eso no le molestaba a Blu porque de un modo, todas esas cosas y juegos le hacían sentir bien y olvidar su pasado. Aunque no todo siempre fue felicidad, hubo momentos en que Blu hacía demasiadas travesuras lo que causaba dolores de cabeza a la mamá de Linda, a veces no se quería bañar y Linda tenía que atraparlo, y pues eso le costaba mucho tiempo, pues porque Blu era demasiado rápido; y también hubo momentos en el que se llegaba a molestar bastante, porque aún no lo llamaban por su nombre. No obstante, hubo pocos momentos en que recordaba a sus padres y todo lo que pasó, y esto lo ponía a llorar y a veces se llegaba a deprimir mucho, lo que causaba que no comiera o durmiera. Esos momentos fueron los más duros de superar para Blu.

Después de un año, Linda vio que Blu ya había crecido un poco más desde la vez, en que lo encontró y lo adoptó; así que finalmente se decidió por enseñarle todo sobre la comunicación de los humanos. Es decir, como escribir, leer y hacer señales para facilitar la comunicación. Todo esto fue fácil de enseñar para Linda pero muy complicado para Blu de aprender todo eso; si bien le fue más fácil aprender las señas porque solo tenía que mover las partes de su cuerpo, le tomo todo un año aprender a escribir y leer.

Pasó otro año más y Blu logró aprender a escribir y a leer como los humanos, esto le facilitó mucho las cosas, para lograr comunicarse mejor con Linda y además de entretenerse todos los días leyendo libros, mientras Linda estaba en la escuela. Pero sobre todo, logró resolver unos de los problemas que tuvo desde que llegó a vivir con Linda…Su problema de identidad (xD)

Un día Linda llegó del colegio y se dirigió a su habitación como siempre para cambiarse y sobre todo saludar a su emplumado amigo.

"Aaaah…esto de inscribirme en el torneo del deletreo, es toda una preparación" —dijo Linda cansada y entrando a su cuarto. —"Hola Rayito, ¿Cómo has estado mi amigo?" —saludó a Blu acariciándole su cabeza—"¿Qué tienes allí?" —preguntó viendo que Blu tenía una hoja y un lápiz, debajo de él. Entonces Blu empezó a escribir en la hoja que había traído.

_ "Hola Linda. Tengo que aclararte algo importante" _—escribió Blu.

"Oh… Ok Rayito… ¿De qué se trata?" —preguntó curiosa Linda.

_"Es sobre mi nombre"_ —escribió Blu.

"¿Sobre tu nombre?" —preguntó Linda con confusión.

_"Sí"_

"No me digas que no te gusta"

_"No, no es eso"_

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"

_"Que no es mi verdadero nombre"_

"Estas diciendo que ya tenías un nombre"

_"Así es"_

"Y, ¿cuál es?"

_"Mi nombre verdadero es Blu"_

"¿Blu?"

Blu asintió.

"Wow, no sabía, lo siento…todos estos años te he estado poniendo un nombre que ni siquiera era tuyo…en verdad perdóname Blu" —dijo Linda avergonzada

_"No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa"_ —escribió Blu para luego poner su ala sobre su mano.

"Qué bueno que te enseñé a escribir, sino seguro te hubieras hartado de mí, por seguir llamándote por otro nombre"

_"Sí, pero no pienses en eso, lo que importa es que mi verdadero nombre es Blu"_

"Sí y es muy bonito, te queda bien, combina con tu color…también suena muy tierno"

_"Gracias Linda"_

"Y Blu, dime, ¿quién te puso el nombre?, de seguro fueron tus padres"

Blu al escuchar eso, se puso muy triste.

"Oh… Blu yo no quería, lo siento…yo no quise hacerte sentir mal…perdón" —dijo Linda apenada.

_"No te preocupes Linda, es que el recordar a mis padres me trae malos recuerdos"_ —volvió a escribir Blu.

"Yo no sabía Blu, que te parece si cambiamos de tema"

_"No, tu eres mi mejor amiga, debo decirte"_

"Estas seguro"

Blu asintió y empezó a escribir una autobiografía, donde explicaba lo que le pasó a sus padres y un poco sobre su vida con ellos. Cuando terminó, le entregó a Linda la hoja y después que lo leyó quedó muy impactada y triste.

"Blu, lo siento tanto, no sabía que habías perdido a tus padres, lo lamento mucho" —agregó Linda apenada, al terminar de leer la hoja.

Blu bajo su cabeza y se le cayeron algunas lágrimas de tristeza de los ojos.

_"Pensé que estaría solo toda mi vida"_ —escribió Blu.

"Pues no fue así, yo estoy aquí contigo y nunca te abandonaré…lo prometo…siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte…yo ahora soy tu familia" —agregó Linda.

Las palabras "yo ahora soy tu familia" retumbaron muchas veces en la cabeza de Blu, esto despertó un sentimiento que pensó que había perdido alguna vez…el amor; el amor de familia. Blu no aguantó más y le dio un abrazo con sus pequeñas alas a Linda, quien lo correspondió con una sonrisa. Blu dejó escapar la última lágrima de tristeza, ya que sería la última vez que estaría triste de nuevo y dejo escapar lágrimas de felicidad.

"Muy bien que te parece si te preparó un chocolate caliente, para que te haga sentir mejor" —aconsejó Linda.

Blu se limpió la cara con una de sus alas y asintió con mucha alegría.

Después de ese día Blu se olvidó de sus problemas que había tenido en el pasado, ya no volvió nunca a tener problemas para comer o dormir y sobre todo no volvió a estar triste de nuevo.

Los años pasaron, Blu se acostumbraba más y más a la vida de los humanos, se domesticó totalmente, se preparaba su comida cuando Linda no se encontraba, siguió leyendo libros y empezó a aprender nuevos cursos y temas como Matemática, Historia, Ciencia, etc. pues ya había aprendido lo fundamental que era leer, aprendió a usar la tecnología y otros materiales más.

Todo se le empezó a facilitar a Blu, aunque a veces lo que fácil puedes ganar, fácil puedes perder. Blu empezó a enfocarse más en la vida de los humanos y a como imitarlos que empezó a perder o olvidar, lo más importante y fundamental para cualquier animal que le sirve para sobrevivir en la naturaleza, el instinto. Además, empezó a dejar de lado una de las principales maneras de trasladarse para un ave, la técnica de volar; así por más que Blu practicaba a veces, no podía lograr conseguirlo, ya se había olvidado de la técnica que le enseño su padre, hasta que un día se dio por vencido y no decidió seguir intentando, al parecer le hacía más feliz caminar.

Sin embargo, hubo una sola cosa que Blu nunca perdió, a pesar de que no lo practicara o lo olvidara por completo; y esta cosa eran sus poderes de Dios. En realidad, cada vez que crecía y se desarrollaba más Blu, estos poderes empezaban a desarrollarse más y más, y además empezaban a aparecer nuevos, estos se volvían más fuertes y potentes; lo que significaba que pudiera haber riesgos si Blu llegaba a descontrolarse por un motivo o acción. Pero esto aún no había pasado porque Blu seguía una vida tranquila y rutinaria, sin ningún cambio brusco; eso provocaba que sus poderes más fuertes y peligrosos se queden ocultos y bloqueados en su interior, haciendo que Blu no note que realmente tenga estos poderes. Pero nada dura para siempre.

**Unos años más tarde**

Linda estaba organizando una pequeña fiesta porque había llegado el día en que era, el cumpleaños de Blu. Blu cumplía 7 años, ya era un guacamayo adolescente. Linda le había organizado un pequeño compartir y había invitado a su mejor amiga. Ella, la semana pasada, le habían enviado desde el extranjero, un ave para tenerla de mascota y eso iba ser perfecto para Blu, porque nunca había podido tener amigos desde que llegó a Minnesota y la mascota de su amiga sería un perfecto compañero o amigo para Blu. Luego de una media hora de que todo quedara listo, la mejor amiga de Linda llegó a su casa.

"Hola Jenny, ¿cómo estás?" —saludó Linda, abriendo la puerta.

"Hola Linda, bien…gracias por invitarnos al cumpleaños de Blu" —dijo Jenny.

"Fue un placer amiga, pasen" —invitó Linda, haciéndolos pasar a Jenny y al ave que era un guacamayo militar.

"Wow, que lindo guacamayo, Jenny" —comentó Linda, sentándose en la mesa del comedor.

"Sí, mi tía me lo trajo de Japón hace una semana como te había dicho, es un guacamayo militar adulto y su nombre es Ricardo" —dijo Jenny, poniendo la jaula, donde estaba el guacamayo, sobre la mesa.

"Qué lindo nombre…bueno iré a traer a Blu para que lo saludes y de paso socialicen entre ellos" —agregó Linda, subiendo las escaleras.

"Eso sería grandioso" —dijo Jenny, viendo cómo se iba Linda y sacando a su guacamayo de la jaula y poniéndolo encima de la mesa.

Linda se fue a su cuarto a buscar a Blu, que lo encontró leyendo un libro sobre Nostradamus.

"Blu, cuántas veces te he dicho que no leas esos libro, luego te dan pesadillas y me despiertas a la mitad de la noche" —dijo Linda quitándole el libro de sus alas, a lo que Blu se quejó, emitiendo un graznido.

"Ya Blu, hoy no es para leer, hoy es tu cumpleaños y ha venido alguien a conocerte" —dijo Linda guardando el libro y levantando a Blu del suelo, quien la miraba con confusión por lo que había dicho—"Si, así es Blu, hay alguien abajo que quiere ser tu amigo" —sonrió Linda y lo llevó a donde se encontraban sus invitados. Apenas bajaron Blu se sorprendió al ver que había un guacamayo en el comedor, puesto que no había visto a un guacamayo desde que lo capturaron, eso provocó que se ponga nervioso.

"Muy bien Blu, ya conoces a mi amiga Jenny, ahora te presento a su compañero, él es Ricardo…Ricardo te presento a Blu" —agregó Linda, dejando a Blu en la mesa a lado de Ricardo, se veía que Ricardo era más alto que Blu. Ambos guacamayos se dieron la ala (mano), Blu le dio el ala un poco tímido por el hecho que recién veía a un guacamayo; no obstante Ricardo le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, además que lo abrazó fuerte, a Blu le extraño la acción, aunque luego sintió que le hizo perder todo aire de desconfianza.

"Ouuh que lindos, parecen padre e hijo" —dijo Jenny.

"Siii no… bueno Blu y Ricardo ya regresamos, yo y Jenny vamos a la tienda a comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer pizza, así que vayan conociéndose mejor" —dijo Linda, cogiendo su abrigo y saliendo con su amiga de la casa. Entonces Blu y Ricardo se quedaron solos. Ambos estuvieron sin emitir una palabra sola durante unos segundos, hasta que Blu decidió romper el silencio

"Jeje, bueno…eeh… es un gusto Ricardo, mi…mi nombre es Blu, como dijo Linda" —saludó tímidamente de nuevo Blu, sonriendo para romper el hielo y levantó de nuevo la ala para saludar; sin embargo, Ricardo se mostró serio, le bajó el ala a Blu y no dijo nada. En ese momento, él empezó a observar a Blu de pies a cabeza.

_"Este guacamayo me parece conocido, donde he visto ese color… y sobre todo… esa marca creo que la he visto antes"_ —pensó Ricardo, mirando a Blu y a su marca en forma de rayo, muy detenidamente.

"Jeje, tienes… tienes razón, ya nos…ya nos hemos saludado, mi error…jeje" —tartamudeó Blu, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza y poniéndose nervioso, pensando que había hecho algo mal. En eso, Ricardo comienza a caminar rodeándolo y mirándolo por todas partes.

_"Mmmm, ¿dónde…dónde…dónde?...ese color, esos ojos, esa marca, será…"_ —siguió pensando Ricardo, observando minuciosamente a Blu.

"Eeeehm…bueno… este…disculpa…pero ¿qué estás..." —preguntó Blu incómodo y nervioso, por lo que hacía Ricardo, pero él lo interrumpió callándolo. _"Esto me empieza a preocupar" _—pensó Blu, quien estaba un poco asustado.

"Shhhh…No puede ser…eres tú…vaya cuanto has crecido niño, casi no te reconozco sino hubiera sido por tu marca" —dijo Ricardo emocionado y acariciándole la cabeza a Blu.

"Jeje, eeh…no entiendo… ya nos… ya nos conocemos" —dijo Blu desconcertado.

"Por supuesto, aunque fue hace tiempo y tan solo hablamos 2 minutos, jeje"

"¿En serio?…no lo recuerdo y menos si solo hablamos 2 minutos"

"¡Así!, te voy a refrescar la memoria, recuerdas esta frase: 'Nada es imposible en la vida, pronto te darás cuenta' "

Cuando Blu escuchó esas palabras que dijo Ricardo, se le vinieron varias imágenes a la cabeza; empezó a recordar su captura y la pérdida de sus padres. Hasta que llegó, al momento en que escuchó esas palabras.

Flashback de Blu

_"¿A dónde me llevan?" —se preguntó Blu con mucho pánico—"Esto no me gusta, quiero a mi mami y a mi papi…snif…" —dijo Blu empezando a botar unas cuantas lágrimas, hasta que alguien que estaba al lado de su jaula, lo interrumpió._

_"Tranquilo pequeño, no llores…tienes que ser valiente" —dijo un guacamayo militar, tratando de consolar a Blu._

_"…snif…no puedo, tengo mucho miedo"—dijo Blu deprimido._

_"Vamos chico, no puedes darte por vencido, sin importar en qué situación te encuentres" _

_"Perdí a mis padres, no pude volar y ahora estoy atrapado…snif…yo creo que ya todo está perdido"_

_"No, te equivocas, no todo está perdido"_

_"No, tú te equivocas, es imposible salir de esto"_

_"Nada es imposible en la vida, pronto te darás cuenta" —dijo el guacamayo mirando a Blu con una sonrisa, poniéndole el ala en el hombro._

_"¿Quién eres?" —preguntó Blu con curiosidad, mirándolo a sus ojos._

_"Un amigo" —dijo el guacamayo guiñándole el ojo, pero el momento de amistad terminó, ya que el carro que los transportaba se detuvo._

Fin de Flashback

"¡Eras tú!" —dijo Blu sorprendido.

"Así es, soy yo y te demoraste unos 5 minutos en recordarlo, nada mal" —bromeó Ricardo.

"Pero… ¿cómo?…¿cuánto tiempo?, es…es increíble que te acuerdes de mí, tan solo tenía 4 meses" —decía Blu incrédulo.

"Cómo y cuánto, bueno fui en un avión distinto al tuyo que me llevo a varios países y a mí me dejaron en un país llamado Japón; y donde me compro una humana, ya algo anciana. Estuve con ella durante seis años allá; hasta que la semana pasada, me envió aquí como regalo para su sobrina, porque ya no me podía cuidar. Y finalmente, porque te recuerdo, pues porque a mí nunca se me olvida un ave que conocí, aunque haya sido por muy poco tiempo; y también sobre todo, esta marca que tienes en el pecho, me ayudo bastante a reconocerte"

"Wow…que chico es el mundo…"

Se rio Ricardo.

"Ha pasado mucho en realidad…sí que pasaste varias cosas por allá. Y bueno, esas palabras que me dijiste…en verdad me tocaron"

"Es que las dije con honestidad y corazón"

"Ya veo, tenías razón, no todo estaba perdido"

"Así es y nada fue imposible" —sonrió Ricardo, poniendo su ala en el hombro de Blu. "Bueeenooo, dime chico, ¿cómo has estado todos estos años?" —preguntó cambiando el tema y sonriéndole a Blu.

"Ah yo, bueno estuve acá pues, he estado viviendo con Linda todos esto años y aprendiendo sobre los humanos como leer y escribir, no mucho"

"Así que estos años, solo has hecho eso…leer y escribir" —dijo Ricardo estupefacto.

"Sí, así es" —asintió Blu.

"En serio, vaya que ha sido muy aburrida tu vida, todos estos años"

"Yo no diría aburrida, más bien educativa, pero hubo momentos en el que jugaba con Linda ajedrez, damas o scrabble"

"Si eso suena divertido" —dijo Ricardo con sarcasmo.

"Lo sé" —dijo Blu, sin entender el sarcasmo.

"Ok, en serio…acaso no salías de casa a volar o a divertirte por allí"

"Bueno es que…es que no me gusta salir de casa… mucho"

"Eso no es excusa y no suenas muy convincente" —dijo Ricardo.

"Bueno yo…yo…si…no…aaahmm" —dijo Blu poniéndose muy nervioso.

"No te hagas problemas conmigo, Blu…dime, ¿cuál es el problema?" —dijo comprensivo Ricardo.

"Está bien…no sé y no puedo volar" —dijo Blu avergonzado y triste.

"¿Qué? Ese es el problema" —dijo Ricardo con ironía, lo que hizo que Blu se confundiera. —"Eso no es un problema o impedimento para salir, divertirte y disfrutar la vida fuera de estas cuatro paredes"

"Bueno también…también hay varios peligros y enfermedades y…"—dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido.

"Bah…tonterías…no seas miedoso…vamos… a tu edad, yo era pura energía y diversión y hasta yo ya peleaba con serpientes" —bromeó Ricardo.

"¡En serio!"

"Naah…solo bromeó…pero ahí está el punto…debes salir y ser una ave de tu edad, Blu…no una ave anciana, que se pasa sentado en su bañerita, todo el día"

"Hey, yo no soy eso y no hago eso…bueno a veces" —interrumpió Blu molesto y luego avergonzado —"Aun así, ya me olvide como era ser un ave, además no puedo volar" —dijo triste.

"Yo tampoco puedo volar, Blu"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, tuve un accidente hace 3 años y quede sin mi capacidad de volar" —dijo Ricardo algo triste.

"No sabía Ricardo, lo siento mucho" — dijo Blu apenado.

"No te preocupes Blu, porque eso no fue un impedimento para que yo siguiera disfrutando de la vida. Aprendí a escalar, correr, saltar muy alto y también aprendí varias técnicas de la vida de los humanos; sobre todo una muy especial que me ayudo a escapar de peligros o travesuras riesgosas también…jeje"

"Eso suena genial, aunque los peligroso y riesgos me dan algo temor"

"Pues pierde ese temor, que sería la vida sin un poco de riesgo y aventura"

"Sí, tienes razón, pero aun no puedo volar o no se sobrevivir al exterior, también no creo que pueda hacer o aprender todo lo que tú haces e hiciste"

"Quien dice que no puedes…es más, yo mismo te enseñare todo lo que aprendí"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí Blu, te enseñare lo que aprendí en Japón y como sobrevivir sin volar…yo seré tu maestro" —dijo Ricardo algo creído.

"Gracias Ricardo, eres el mejor, aunque te pasaste con eso de maestro, gracias por ayudarme" —dijo Blu emocionado.

"Jejeje…De nada mi amigo, el lunes comenzaremos tus clases de supervivencia en el mundo de los humanos" —dijo Ricardo.

"Muy bien" —asintió Blu.

Blu y Ricardo estuvieron conversando sobre todo lo que habían vivido los últimos diez años. Aunque, Ricardo hablo mucho más que Blu, ya que su vida fue más increíble en comparación con la de Blu; pues él no había tenido experiencias cargadas de adrenalina o peligrosas, en comparación con Ricardo. Luego se pusieron a hablar de cosas más personales, como gustos o disgustos y relaciones, sobre esto Blu no habló y no entendió mucho, porque no había tenido nada relacionado a parejas o relaciones, ni siquiera sabía sobre que es sentirse enamorado; aún era muy inocente, en comparación con Ricardo que ya era todo un experto, al final tuvo que cambiar de tema, porque se dio cuenta que Blu era aún inocente y no entendía nada al respecto.

"…jeje, bueno y esa fue una noche increíble…eeeh, cambiando de tema… ¿como te hiciste ese increíble tatuaje en el pecho?, yo quiero hacerme uno" —dijo Ricardo interesado y mirando la marca de Blu.

"Jajaja, no es un tatuaje, es una marca de nacimiento" —se rio y aclaró Blu.

"¿Una marca de nacimiento?, nunca vi una ave que tenga eso, salvo que sea un tatuaje, aunque técnicamente, también nunca vi a un ave con un tatuaje antes y que tenga la forma exacta de un rayo, eso sí es raro amigo" —dijo Ricardo sorprendido.

"Sí, yo también pienso que es extraño, a veces suele brillar, pero eso hacen las marcas de nacimiento, ¿no?...jajaja" —se reía Blu inocentemente.

"Sí brillan" —dijo algo confundido Ricardo. —_"¿Brillan?, eso no es extraño, eso es anormal, nunca vi a un ave tener una marca de nacimiento…voy a tener que investigar esto luego" _—pensó Ricardo.

Después de seguir conversando un rato más, Linda y Jenny llegaron de compras y se pusieron a hacer la pizza con Blu y Ricardo; luego de que estuviera lista, todos ellos se dispusieron a comerla y a disfrutarla mientras conversaban y se reían, disfrutando de una grata cena. Al terminar, Linda sacó un pastel hecho con alpiste para cantarle a Blu por su cumpleaños, le cantaron con mucha alegría, Blu sopló las velas, Ricardo le hizo torta en la cara, a lo que todos se rieron de la broma, incluso Blu como buen inocente. Más tarde, todos comieron la torta con mucho gusto y después pasaron a jugar unos juegos de mesa, hasta que dio la media noche y se pasaron a retirar Jenny y Ricardo, el último no salió sin antes dejarle un mensaje a Blu.

"Nos vemos Blu, el día lunes… a las 6 am… en tu casa" —dijo Ricardo.

"No hay problema, te estaré esperando" —asintió Blu.

Ambos guacamayos se despidieron y Ricardo se fue con su dueña a su casa. Esa noche, Blu se quedó despierto mirando por la ventana recordando todo lo que había pasado esa vez que lo capturaron y como luego había cambiado su vida, hasta terminar en donde está. Al final se puso a pensar sobre lo que venía el día lunes, estaba muy concentrado en que su vida iba a cambiar de nuevo.

Pensamiento de Blu

_"Esto es diferente…es algo que se escapa de la rutina…algo nuevo…algo que voy a experimentar por primera vez…puede ser peligroso…puede ser riesgoso…pero sé que no hay vuelta atrás…ya es hora de decidir…no volveré a ser el mismo…de eso estoy seguro…llegó la hora de la verdad… voy a volver a cambiar…voy a volver a ser diferente…a ser otra persona…a tener otro estilo de vida… nuevas cosas me esperan…pero tengo miedo y temor…ese será mi obstáculo…aunque sé que si confió en mí…lo podré resolver…los cambios son buenos…que sería la vida sin eso… que sería la vida sin riesgo…de eso estuve viviendo…y vaya que perdí tiempo…pues…ya terminó…es momento de empezar de nuevo…es momento de iniciar otra rutina…ya es el momento…es hora…es tiempo…de vivir…una nueva vida"_

* * *

**Al parecer se viene una nueva aventura para Blu, que desafíos les espera, eso lo dirá su nuevo maestro.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y si les gustó dejen un review y si no también para saber en qué mejorar o qué corregir. También para cualquier pregunta o consulta y sugerencias, me pueden enviar un PM.**

**Bueno por último, les aviso que pueden leer mi casi nuevo proyecto con Gulugoba, Feliz Carnaval Parte 2, que cada vez se pone más interesante y bueno que dejen su review para saber su opinión…sin más que decir…que disfruten de la última semana del mes de enero…y yo me despido de mi primer mes de vacaciones :'(**

**No dejen de leer y escribir…**

**Se despide con nueva cuenta en Twitter**

**Dark B-B out**


	9. Tú no eres un ave (Parte 1)

**Hola, que tal, whats up? xD**

**Disculpen por la tardanza, como les dije en el anterior capítulo o fic, la semana pasada ha sido muy dura y extrema. Bueno ya luego les cuento xD, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 9:**

* * *

**Tú no eres un av****e ****(Parte 1)**

* * *

En uno de los pocos días que sale el sol en Minnesota, este empezaba a asomarse poco a poco, iluminando todo el pueblo y las casas que lo contiene. El amanecer se pronunciaba sobre la pequeña ciudad y sobre todo a una librería, en aquel lugar, exactamente en el sótano, se encontraba un guacamayo azul durmiendo de lo más cómodo posible, pero con un guacamayo militar parado, mirándolo de una forma muy extraña y maliciosa.

"Muy bien son las seis y cinco de la mañana y Blu sigue en sus sueños" —dijo Ricardo mirando su celular—"Ya es tarde, hora de despertar" —empezó a mover a Blu de un lugar a otro.

"Mmm…no mamá…mmm… no quiero ir" —dijo Blu entre sueños.

"Ok, no quería hacerlo, pero no tengo opción…haber… aquí esta" —dijo Ricardo, sacando su celular y empezando a buscar la música de despertar de los militares. Apenas la encontró, la reprodujo con el más alto volumen que tenía el celular.

"Aaaaaaaaah…"—gritó Blu saltando desde su cama y cayendo al piso muy fuerte. —"Aaaaguuhh…pero que demonios…que es lo que te pasa" —dijo molesto y mirando a Ricardo.

"Lo siento…es muy tarde…te dije a las seis en punto, y ya son seis y cinco" —reclamó Ricardo, guardando su celular.

"Pero tan solo fueron cinco minutos, era necesario que hagas eso" —se quejo Blu, sobándose la cabeza.

"Sí…ahora vamos que tu entrenamiento comienza…ahora" —dijo Ricardo.

"Vaya que si tomas esto en serio"—dijo Blu tratándose de levantar— "Y ¿por qué estamos en el sotanooooaaah…" —agregó pero se resbaló y cayó fuertemente en el piso.

"Yo te traje aquí por la lección numero uno, de este año: Equilibrio" —dijo Ricardo de forma irónica.

"Wow…wow... ¿Por qué el piso está demasiado resbaloso?" —dijo Blu alterado—"¿Lección número uno? y ¿qué quieres decir con… 'este año'?"—dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie.

"Jeje…veamos mi joven aprendiz" —se burlaba Ricardo—"…primero es porque le puse cera, segundo, sí así es, es la primera clase y este año, porque todo lo que te enseñare va tardar mucho, prepárate para seguir una preparación de casi cinco años"

"¡Cinco años!" —exclamó Blu incrédulo.

"Sí, hay algún problema" —respondió Ricardo con algo de arrogancia.

"Pues claro que hay problema…tengo una vida, no creo que pueda con cinco años" —criticó Blu.

"Entonces lo dejas"

"Pues claro"

Ricardo se sorprendió por la respuesta de Blu, pero se tranquilizo e ideó una forma para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

"Bueno...tienes razón, iba a ser imposible que logres esto" —dijo Ricardo, empezando a retirarse.

"Pues claro, que es imposi… ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?" —dijo Blu intrigado.

"Que tienes razón, no puedes con esto y tampoco eres capaz, además no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres"

"Dices que no puedo hacerlo y que soy un débil"

"Yo no he dicho eso…en fin, está bien que no lo hagas"

"Espera…piensas que no puedo, pero adivina que…sí lo voy hacer" —dijo Blu decidido, levantando la voz, apuntando con su ala y mirando fijamente a Ricardo.

"¿Cómo… tú… quieras?" —agregó Ricardo incómodo.

"Muy bien… ¿qué tengo que hacer?" —preguntó Blu, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

"Ok…tienes que llegar a las escaleras que ves allá, sin resbalarte ni caerte y si lo haces comienzas de nuevo…no vale patinar…quedo claro" —dijo Ricardo.

"Eeeh si supongo…wow" —afirmó Blu con problemas para sostenerse.

"Bueno, te esperaré en la meta" —dijo Ricardo, caminando sin ningún problema hasta las escaleras.

"Wow…que tal equilibrio…"—se sorprendió Blu—"Muy bien…hagamoooaaah…"—dijo cayéndose de nuevo.

_"Jeje…adolescentes…siempre que uno les dice 'no', hacen lo contrario… gracias psicología inversa" _—pensó Ricardo—_ "__Ahora mientras llega acá, se demorará un buen tiempo, tal vez días; así que tengo tiempo para plantear los futuros entrenamientos"_

La primera lección fue muy dura para Blu, ya que cada vez que trataba de mantenerse de pie y hasta dar unos cuantos pasos, terminaba cayéndose. Así fueron pasando los días, en los que Blu intentaba caminar por el piso cubierto de cera pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo, cayéndose. Si en todo el día no lo lograba, Blu descansaba y lo continuaban al siguiente.

Luego de cinco días, Blu no lograba mucho progreso, solo había podido llegar hasta la mitad.

"Wow…auh…no tiene caso, esto es imposible…trato pero sigo cayendo" —dijo Blu resbalándose de nuevo.

"Si es imposible, entonces porque yo puedo hacerlo" —dijo Ricardo caminando sin problemas por el piso resbaladizo.

"No lo sé…tú eres tú…"—respondió inseguro Blu.

"Eso no es una respuesta…vamos Blu…tu problema es que no te relajas, y no lo vas a poder lograr si no te concentras también." —aclaró Ricardo.

"Esta bien, voy a intentarlo" —empezó a ponerse de pie Blu.

"Solo relájate y no pienses que el suelo está cubierto de cera, sino que está normal" —aconsejó Ricardo—"Vamos, tenemos muuucho tiempo…ya pasaron cinco días…porque no otros cinco días, más" —bromeó y por consiguiente se sentó en la escalera.

"Ok...aquí voy…"— se fastidió Blu y empezó a caminar unos cuantos metros, pero luego sintió que se estaba resbalando de nuevo; así que se detuvo un momento y siguió el consejo de Ricardo. Respiró muy profundo y cerró los ojos. Con todo lo que estaba haciendo, Blu comenzó a caminar primero despacio y cuidadosamente, sin caerse. Luego que agarró ritmo, empezó a caminar normal y sin cuidado, como si estuviera caminando igual que todos los días. Ricardo se sorprendió al ver el avance que había logrado Blu.

"Bien Blu sigue así, ya llegas…mantente a ese ritmo" —lo alentó Ricardo.

"Eso no es nada" —respondió Blu con ironía y empezó a correr muy rápido. Al hacer eso, su símbolo empezó a brillar. Ricardo se dio cuenta de eso, pero no le dio importancia, en vez de eso, mejor decidió advertir a Blu.

"No Blu, te vas a…"—Ricardo se quedo sin decir más palabras, al ver que Blu ya no estaba en frente suyo. —"Pero qué demonios…apenas parpadee y…"—dijo sorprendido, pero Blu lo interrumpió tocándole el hombro por detrás.

"Y, ¿cuál es la siguiente lección?" —agregó Blu.

"Pero…si…estabas allí…como…como terminaste aquí…tan rápido" —dijo Ricardo suspicaz y boquiabierto.

"Ya te dije corrí…por lo tanto…cual es la siguiente lección" —dijo Blu caminando alegre hacia las escaleras.

"Eeeh…Bueno, bien hecho…supongo" —vaciló Ricardo—"…Bien, la siguiente prueba es Resistencia, nivel 1" —reaccionó, trayendo una mochila con mucha dificultad, desde una de las esquinas del sótano, cercana a ellos.

"¿Qué es eso que traes allí?" —preguntó Blu, un poco asustado.

"Una mochila" —comentó en forma sarcástica Ricardo. —"Ahora póntela"

"Ya sé que es una mochila…" —exclamó Blu, mientras se ponía la mochila—"…pero porqué tenías dificultades para levantaaaa…"—la mochila era tan pesada que jaló a Blu bruscamente, lo que hizo que se caiga de espaldas al suelo. —"Yaagh…pero, ¿que carajos hay en esta…aaagh…mochila?" —decía Blu tratando con mucha inconveniencia, levantarse del suelo.

"Tan solo son treinta rocas" —dijo cínico Ricardo—"Ahora, esta lección consiste en que logres subir estas treinta rocas hasta el último piso de tu casa" —agregó tocando la mochila, lo que incomodó mucho más a Blu.

"¿Queeeé?... pero son 4 pisos" —reclamaba Blu alterado.

"Vamos tú puedes…como dije antes, hay mucho tiempo; sino lo logras lo puedes continuar al día siguiente…el receso es a la hora del almuerzo…nos vemos arriba" —sonrió Ricardo y luego se fue al primer piso.

"Pero…pero…aaah" —suspiró Blu y empezó a subir las escaleras. —"Esto va a tomar mucho tiempo"

**5 horas después**

"Ah…ahah…ah…seee…llegué…lo hice" —dijo Blu muy exhausto, arrastrándose en el piso.

"Bien Blu llegaste…al primer piso" —aclaró Ricardo acercándose a Blu.

"¿Pero qué?…aaaah" —se quejaba Blu.

"No te preocupes, lo haces bien, en serio…ahora vayamos a comer" —agregó Ricardo.

Blu asintió y se quitó la mochila sin ningún problema.

"Muy bien andando" —caminaba Blu hacia la cocina, no obstante Ricardo lo detuvo.

"Espera… no sientes dolor o malestar" —dijo Ricardo incrédulo.

"No, ¿Por qué?" —preguntó Blu deteniéndose.

"Bueno…es que cargaste más peso que el de tu cuerpo, por primera vez y tuviste en tu espalda piedras, por más de cinco horas" —respondió Ricardo un poco alterado.

"¿Y?...debe doler" —dijo Blu confundido.

"Por supuesto que…sabes que…mejor no me hago problema…vamos a comer" —terminó Ricardo y no se complico más. Ambos se fueron a comer para que luego, continuaran con el entrenamiento. Al día siguiente, Blu terminó con la lección de resistencia, esto lo sorprendió mucho a Ricardo, ya que era muy improbable que alguien pueda cargar algo muy pesado por primera vez y no sentir dolor después. Todas las dudas que tenía Ricardo, empezaban a aumentar desde que él conoció a Blu.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pasaron dos años desde que Ricardo empezó a ser el maestro de Blu y él estaba demasiado sorprendido por todo el desempeño que Blu había mostrado durante todo el año. Tanto era la sorpresa que varias veces ya le parecía extraño, Blu lograba superar cada prueba que le ponía Ricardo y tan solo se demoró dos años en hacerlas, y sin ninguna lesión o daño; cosa que para Ricardo le tomó casi cinco años y en una de esas pruebas casi muere. Aunque le parecía raro todo esto, él seguía dando sus lecciones como siempre a Blu; Ricardo estuvo pensando en que sus lecciones ya se estaban acabando pues cuando empezaron, le dijo que todo esto terminará en cinco años, pero Blu lo iba a terminar en menos de tres. Sin embargo, habían lecciones que no eran para su edad y que necesitaba crecer más para poder enseñárselas; así que si llegaba a terminar todas las lecciones para su edad, Ricardo estaría obligado a tener que darle las pruebas avanzadas y mortales.

Un día como cualquiera, Blu estaba en una de las mesas de la librería, terminando de leer sus libros de física y ciencias, mientras esperaba a que Ricardo llegue.

"Haber entonces la distancia es igual a tiempo por la velocidad, la velocidad es igual a la distancia entre el tiempo y el tiempo es igual a la distancia entre la velocidad" —decía Blu mientras leía uno de los libros de física básica—"Ja…vaya que simple…será mejor que…"

"¿Que hay Blu?…¿estás listo?" —entró por la ventana Ricardo, interrumpiendo la lectura de Blu.

"Hey, hola Ricardo…sí en un momento, tengo que resolver este último ejercicio" —saludó Blu y continuó resolviendo.

"Es, en serio" —dijo Ricardo sin creer lo que decía Blu.

"Eeeh si, el aprendizaje es serio" —dijo en forma seria Blu.

"No puedo creer lo que dices" —negó Ricardo con su cabeza—"Eres un completo nerd" —pensó en voz alta.

"¿Qué dijiste?" —preguntó Blu, sin entender lo que había dicho Ricardo.

"Nada...nada"

"Esta bien… ya terminé… ¿cuál es la lección de hoy?"

"Bien…la lección iba a ser Resistencia nivel 2, pero lo dejaremos para después"

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es la lección de hoy?" —dijo Blu, dejando sus libros y cuadernos en la mesa.

"Bueno es sábado y son las tres de la tarde…tengo una gran lección para ti hoy… yyy vamos a tener varios concursantes en esta prueba" —sonreía maliciosamente Ricardo.

"¿Así?...es necesario" —preguntaba confundido Blu.

"Muy necesario…ahora vamos que de seguro, ya están esperándonos" —respondió Ricardo caminando hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué? ¡Ya estaba planeado!" —se sorprendió Blu por el comentario y vio salir a Ricardo por la puerta.

"Por supuesto" —asintió Ricardo preparándose para salir. Blu suspiró y solo se limitó a acompañar a Ricardo.

Blu siguió a Ricardo, lo más rápido que pudo, puesto que él empezó a caminar más rápido de lo normal y tuvo que apresurarse. Luego de un tiempo, ambos llegaron al lugar donde sería la próxima lección. Blu se sorprendió bastante al ver que habían llegado a un lugar, donde había varias pistolas y bombas pequeñas; y el escenario era como un lugar abandonado, con varias cosas tiradas y cubierto de nieve, aparte de que estaba colorido.

"¿Quée…es este…lugar?" —se pusó nervioso Blu al entrar al sombrío almacén.

"Bienvenido a tu centésima lección… Paintball" —dijo Ricardo mostrando el lugar donde estaban varias aves jugando y cambiándose.

"Pero…pero pensé que solo lo practicaban los humanos" —tartamudeó Blu, sin encontrar sentido lógico.

"Hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden explicar" —sonrió Ricardo—"Muy bien…estás listo" —abrazó con su ala a Blu.

"Eeeh…tal vez" —agregó Blu no muy seguro.

"Bueno, eso no fue un no, así que prepárate"

"Espera, ¿qué?"

Blu y Ricardo entraron al lugar y encontraron a varias aves de diferentes especies, algunas estaban yéndose del lugar de combate, todas manchadas de pintura, a excepción de algunas y otras que estaban cambiándose para entrar, estas últimas aves eran amigos de Ricardo.

"Muy bien Blu, te presento a mi grupo de amigos…él es David, Alonso, Andrés, Glenn, Héctor, Mario, Sam y Renzo…amigos, él es Blu" —empezó a introducir a cada uno de sus amigos a Blu.

"Jeje…am…mucho gusto" —saludó tímidamente Blu con su ala.

"Que tal niño, estas listo para sufrir" —saludó David con rudeza, mientras se iba al campo del batalla.

"Seee, es momento de sacar todo el material" —lo seguía Alonso.

"Van a volar cabezas, jajaja" —lo acompañaba Andrés.

"Por ser un niño, no seré piadoso…así que cuida bien tus espaldas" —le advirtió Sam.

"Increíble tatuaje y prepárate" —comentó Héctor.

"En realidad es…"—trató de aclarar Blu pero fue interrumpido.

"Si cool tatuaje, eso te hace macho…bueno eso y dejar de ser virgen" —agregó Mario.

"…una marca de nacimiento" —dijo Blu con perturbación.

"No te preocupes lo último que dijo Mario y esto te harán ver estrellas…jeje" —rio Renzo, señalando a Mario y mostrando su arma a Blu, luego salió con los demás.

"Es hora chico…nos vemos en la zona de muerte" —finalizó Glenn.

"Jajaja…ya los alcanzo viejos, voy a alistar al muchacho" —se reía Ricardo—"Haber, aquí están tus lentes, tu mini-chaleco, tus 2 bombas y una pistola con 2 recargas" —hablaba mientras le entregaba su equipo a Blu.

"Espera Ricardo" —dijo Blu incómodo.

"Tú estarás en el grupo rojo con David, Alonso, Andrés y Glenn" —le indicó Ricardo, sin escuchar a Blu.

"Ricardo, basta" —se molestó Blu.

"¿Qué pasa?" —preguntó Ricardo confundido.

"No quiero hacer esto" —dijo Blu resentido.

"¿Por qué?" —preguntó incrédulo Ricardo.

"No es que… solo no quiero"

"No quieres o no puedes…será queee… tienes miedo"

"¿Qué?, por supuesto que no, es solo que"

"Hey, ya vienen chicas o tienen miedo" —interrumpió Sam—"No me digas, que el niño, se convirtió en un bebé" —fastidió a Blu.

"¿Qué dijiste?" —se molestó Blu por el comentario.

"Dije 'bebé', algún problema bebé" —lo retó Sam.

"Ah si, pues este bebé te va patear el culo" —lo retó también Blu.

"Eso lo quiero ver" —agregó Sam, regresando al campo—"Nos vemos en la zona, bebé"

"Uhuh…es hora de matar Ricardo, ¿cuáles son las reglas?" —preguntó Blu motivado.

"Perfecto, las únicas reglas son: no vale volar, si te pintan estas fuera, no se puede pelear entre alas y puedes usar las armas de los otros, si es que las pierden"

"Excelente, que comience la fiesta" —recargó su arma Blu y siguió a Ricardo.

Blu y Ricardo salieron del almacén y se dirigieron a la zona de paintball, donde tomaron sus posiciones en sus bases y empezaron a planear sus estrategias, hasta que comience la partida.

"Muy bien David y Alonso, irán por la izquierda y se encargaran de interceptar a Mario y Renzo" —empezaba a indicar Glenn a todo su equipo, entre ellos se encontraba Blu observando y escuchando a Glenn, pero se veía indeciso y desconfiado frente al plan.

"Andrés, tú te encargarás de Ricardo, seguro estará de campero como siempre" —Andrés asintió.

"Yo me encargaré de Sam, él es el mejor jugador de todos en ese grupo" —explicó Glenn.

"¿Y yo que haré?" —preguntó Blu a Glenn con emoción.

"Te tengo un trabajo excelente para ti" —sonreía Glenn.

"Eso me gusta" —sonrió Blu.

Luego de que todos hicieran sus planes, la partida iba a empezar en unos segundos y ya todos estaban en sus posiciones de batalla y listos para comenzar con el juego, todos excepto Blu que se quejaba silenciosamente.

_"Genial…el asistente…eso si me gusta"_ —pensó Blu sarcásticamente. —_"Aunque, veo muchas fallas en este plan… algo me dice que esto va a salir mal para este equipo" _

"El juego comienza en tres, dos, uno…paintball" —dijo una voz computarizada emitida por un celular.

El juego empezó y las bolas de pintura empezaron a llover por doquier, pero esto no era un "juego de niños", era un juego estratégico y certero, cualquier fallo podría costarle bastante a cualquier grupo. Blu solo corría y esquivaba los disparos, finalmente se escondió y se puso a observar como se desarrollaba el juego.

Primero estaban David y Alonso que se encargarían derribar a Mario y a Renzo.

"No podrán escapar, ya están acorralados" —gritó de una de las barricadas, Alonso.

"Eso es lo que tu crees, Alonso" —respondió Renzo.

"Dispara" —gritó Alonso, empezando a disparar con su pistola.

Alonso y David comenzaron a disparar, así que Mario con Renzo tuvieron que esconderse en una de las barricadas y esperaron a que el fuego cese y que Sam entre en escena.

"Espera, detente…esto no esta bien porque no disparan" —lo detuvo David nervioso.

"Por esto" —agregó Sam saliendo detrás de ellos, lanzando una bomba de pintura entre sus patas.

"Aaaaaah…demonios" —la bomba de pintura explotó entre Alonso y David.

"Jajajaja…dos menos, faltan tres" —se reía Sam, mientras corría por su próxima víctima.

Segundo, estaba Andrés vigilando a Ricardo, que no sorprendiera a nadie; sin embargo, en el último momento, Ricardo cambio de lugares con Mario, apenas Andrés se distrajo.

"Ya tengo en la mira a Ricardo, es hora de acabarlo" —dijo Andrés saliendo de su escondite y caminando de frente hacia él. Al salir de su lugar, no se dio cuenta de que Ricardo estaba al lado contrario de su lugar, y apenas mostró la cabeza Andrés, le dio un disparo certero en la cabeza.

"Head shot" —exclamó Ricardo y se levantó de su escondite, yéndose a donde estaban sus compañeros.

"¡Aaah…maldito campero!" —se quejaba Andrés, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Tercero y penúltimo, estaba Glenn, quien estaba tratando de controlarse, porque había perdido a casi todo su equipo.

"Maldita sea, ya están todos acabados, tan solo quedo yo…esto no va bien…pero no me iré sin honor…aunque trataré de matar a Sam…aquí voy" —se dijo a sí mismo Glenn, mientras salía de su escondite, para encarar a Sam que estaba a unos metros de él.

"Ahora sí, Sam…es tu fin…este día te irás pintado de rojo" —exclamó Glenn apuntando con su arma, la espalda de Sam.

"Jeje…me atrapaste Glenn…felicitaciones" —dijo en forma altanera Sam, levantando las alas.

"Guárdate tus cumplidos…ahora…"—lo interrumpió Sam, silbando con fuerza.

"¡Ahora!" —gritó Sam, tirándose al suelo.

"¡Oh no!...emboscada" —dijo Glenn sorprendido y antes que le empezaran a disparar, lanzó su arma hacia donde se encontraba Blu y le dijo sus últimas palabras—"Buena suerte" —Blu agarró el arma y se fue corriendo a la caseta de su equipo.

Todos del grupo de Sam salieron de sus escondites que estaban cerca de donde se encontraba Glenn y empezaron a disparar sin piedad hacia él. Glenn recibió aproximadamente treinta proyectiles y cayó suelo, medio inconsciente.

"Sabía que íbamos a perder" —pensó decepcionado Glenn y se fue caminando a la sala de espera. Sam y su equipo empezaron a reírse porque la partida ya estaba prácticamente ganada.

Por último, solo quedaba Blu, quien se encontraba asustado y escondido dentro la caseta de su equipo.

"Esto está mal…sabía que este plan iba a terminar en fracaso…ya no sé que…"—se decía Blu, mientras caminaba en círculo en la caseta, pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

"Sal de ahí…ya bebé…porque sino no lo haces…en exactamente dos minutos entraremos y verás lo que es dolor…jajajaja" —le advirtió Sam y continuó riéndose junto con sus compañeros.

"Muy bien… eso fue suficiente...es hora de crear un nuevo plan" —dijo molesto Blu y agarró todas las bombas que pudo, arrancó una de las telas que protegía la ventana de la caseta y salió por la parte trasera de ella. Blu activó todas las bombas, las metió en la tela y las envolvió como si fuera una honda y esperó el momento indicado.

"Faltan cinco segundos…allá vamos" —dijo Sam y todos ellos empezaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba Blu. Mientras corrían a la caseta, Ricardo miró al cielo y se asustó.

"Oh no…retrocedaaaan" —gritó Ricardo para advertir a sus compañeros.

"¿Qué?…pero, ¿por qué?" —preguntó desconcertado Sam. Entonces Ricardo le señaló al cielo rápidamente —"Demonios…rápido corran y escóndanse" —les advirtió a sus compañeros y ellos hicieron caso y velozmente se escondieron. Unos segundos después, empezaron a caer varias bombas de pintura del cielo hacia donde se encontraban Sam y sus compañeros; por suerte ellos ya se habían escondido a tiempo para poder evitar el bombardeo que había lanzado Blu.

"Chico listo…está bien…pongámonos serios…dispérsense" —dijo Sam y mandó a su equipo a separarse. Apenas ellos salieron, vieron a Blu salir detrás de la caseta y empezar a correr de costado.

"Aquí vamos" —Blu salió corriendo y comenzó a disparar sin descanso, hacia donde estaban sus contrincantes.

"Disparen" —gritó Sam, pero era demasiado tarde para reaccionar y disparar; así que mejor se ocultaron a esperar la balacera de Blu.

"Si es bueno el niño…pero yo soy mejor" —agregó Sam, saliendo de su escondite y disparando hacia una de las partes no cubiertas de nieve del suelo por donde corría Blu, haciendo que se resbale bruscamente y choque contra un pote de basura.

"No puede ser" —dijo fastidiado Blu, parándose y viendo que se acercaban hacia él. Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces decidió correr de vuelta a la caseta, pero está vez fue más complicado porque los compañeros de Sam empezaron a dispararle, haciendo que varias veces se tire o se resbale. Pudo llegar a medias a su escondite y se encerró.

"Ahahaha…diablos…esto es malo" —dijo Blu agitado—"Acabo de perder una arma y mis recargas…ahaha" —Blu miró su única arma que tenía y la abrió—"Perfecto…5 balas de pintura…estoy acabado…será mejor que me rinda" —decía en forma sarcástica y luego afligida.

"Ríndete bebé…ya acabo todo" —se burlaba Sam.

"Demonios… no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya" —dijo Blu golpeando el piso con su ala.

"Queda un minuto…jajaja" —seguía burlándose los compañeros de Sam.

"Esto es el fin…"—dijo Blu resentido y agachando la cabeza.

"¡Cuarenta segundos!" —descontaba Mario.

"¡Aaah!... como les gusta hacer perder la paciencia a…"—se quejó Blu, pero algo lo hizo reaccionar de su estado—"Paciencia…eso es…tengo que relajarme" —Blu se sentó en el piso, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

"¡Diez segundos!" —exclamó Renzo, preparando su arma.

Blu seguía sentado respirando.

"¡Cinco segundos!" —continuó Héctor.

"Nada es imposible" —susurró Blu y empezó a brillar su símbolo; entonces en ese instante, él agarró su arma, abrió los ojos y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Se venció el tiempo… ¡Ataquen!" —gritó Sam y corrió hacia la caseta junto con su equipo; sin embargo cuando llegaron, encontraron la puerta abierta y su interior vacío.

"Imposible…como se escapó tan rápido" —comentó ansioso Renzo.

"Oh no…esto ya lo he visto antes…Sam es hora de escapar" —agregó Ricardo nervioso.

"¿Qué?...estás loco…yo nunca huyo de nadie" —dijo Sam alterado y se dirigió a la salida de la caseta.

"Aaaah" —se escuchó un gritó de afuera.

"¿Qué fue eso?" —preguntó Héctor.

"Me parece que fue Mario" —respondió Ricardo

"Vamos" —aconsejó Sam. Todos asintieron y salieron a ver lo que le había pasado a Mario. Al salir, lo encontraron sentado en el piso, manchado de rojo en la espalda.

"Mario…pero… ¿Qué pasó?" —preguntó preocupado Héctor.

"No lo sé, no pude ver nada y cuando venía de vuelta acá, me dispararon y cuando miré para ver donde estaba él… ya no vi nada" —explicó Mario resignado.

"Eso te pasa por descuidado, ya vámonos…tenemos que acabar con un bebé" —dijo molesto Sam yéndose del lugar, mas Renzo lo detuvo.

"Allí está…disparen" —advirtió Renzo a Sam y los demás que había visto a Blu.

Todos comenzaron a disparar a Blu que corría escapando de ellos, pero ninguno le daba, era demasiado veloz y esquivaba todas las balas, hasta que uno de los que estaba disparando a Blu, se levantó de su escondite y empezó a apuntarlo.

"Ya no soporto más, toma y muere maldita sea" —amenazó Renzo y le disparó un proyectil de pintura muy preciso que nadie podría esquivarlo. Sin embargo, Blu no era un nadie normal, apenas disparó, Blu lo vio venir; entonces dio un salto de cincuenta grados, empezó a girar en el aire sin volar y logró esquivar el disparo radicalmente.

"Imposible" —dijo Renzo incrédulo.

Blu sonrió maliciosamente y antes de caer al piso lanzó un proyectil de pintura, cayéndole en la frente a Renzo, haciendo que él caiga de espaldas por el impacto.

"¿Cómo…como lo hizo?" —decía Glenn sin creer lo que había visto quien, estaba mirando todo el combate desde la zona de espectadores; al igual que él, sus amigos también estaban sorprendidos.

"Esto se esta poniendo difícil" —cuestionó Sam, escondiéndose con Ricardo en su caseta.

"Te dije que teníamos que escapar…él ya no es él" —exclamó Ricardo alterado.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" —preguntó Sam confundido.

"Digo que…"—aclaró Ricardo pero fue interrumpido.

"Ya no importa…tenemos que pensar en un plan" —respondió Sam.

"Pero…"—dudó Ricardo.

"Cállate…ahora tu irás por allá y lo distraerás para que yo pueda darle un tiro certero, mientras que tú, Héctor…un momento… ¿dónde está Héctor?" —preguntó confundido al ver que Héctor no estaba con ellos. Entonces escucharon unas explosiones fuertes que venían desde afuera.

"Oh no" —ambos dijeron ansiosos, mientras veían a Héctor tirar un montón de bombas de pintura por todas partes.

"Yaaaa…toma esto maldita sea" —gritó Héctor tirando la penúltima granada de pintura.

"Jajajajaja…ahaha…ahora si acabe contigo" —se reía Hectór—"Ahora para rematarte...aquí tienes" —sacó una bomba de pintura y la lanzo hacia donde creía que estaba Blu.

"Y yo te la devuelvo" —Blu se levantó y se tiró hacia donde estaba la bomba, entonces utilizó su ala como si fuera una raqueta y le pegó a la bomba, regresándola a donde estaba parado Héctor.

"Mal-di-ción" —dijo Héctor viendo como la bomba regresaba en cámara lenta hacia él y explotaba al frente de su cara, haciéndolo caer al piso por el impacto.

"Por la p*** m*** aaaah, idiota" —maldijo Sam— "Bueno no nos queda de otra, seremos tú y yo… ¿estás listo?" —le preguntó a Ricardo, un poco alterado.

"Siendo honesto…no" —respondió nervioso Ricardo.

"Ya vamos, no seas maricón" —lo insultó Sam y luego ambos salieron de la caseta.

Sam y Ricardo salieron de la caseta y se dispusieron a hacer el plan que habían armado.

"Ok Blu… ¿dónde estás?" —decía Ricardo caminando y apuntando con su arma por todas partes.

"Estoy por aquí" —dijo Blu apareciendo detrás de Ricardo.

"Te tengo" —dijo Ricardo volteándose para disparar a Blu—"Pero, ¡Qué!" —se sorprendió al no encontrarlo.

"Hey maestro aquí" —dijo Blu apareciendo detrás de él.

"Ajá" —volteó rápidamente Ricardo y disparó varias balas de pintura; no obstante Blu no se encontraba otra vez—"¿Y ahora?"

"Jajajajaja…detrás de usted" —se reía Blu detrás de Ricardo, pero volvió a correr a una velocidad casi imperceptible, apenas Ricardo volteó.

"Esto no es gracioso Blu" —cuestionó nervioso Ricardo volteándose a buscar a Blu, pero él ya no estaba.

"Bueno, entonces terminemos con esto" —agregó Blu, sin dejar de ser visto.

"¿Cómo dices que dijiste?" —preguntó asustado Ricardo mirando y apuntando a todos lados.

"Lo siento, Ricardo" — se disculpó Blu, deteniéndose a tan solo unos centímetros detrás de Ricardo.

"Oh no…auch" —se quejó Ricardo al voltear a ver Blu, quien ya le había disparado.

"Jeje…solo falta uno" —bromeó Blu.

"Así es y tienes que correr" —asintió y sonrió Ricardo. Blu escuchó lo que dijo y presintió que algo se acercaba, su marca volvió a brillar, cosa que Ricardo se dio cuenta; y se fue corriendo muy rápido del lugar, antes de que le cayera el proyectil que había lanzado Sam, dándole a Ricardo en la cara, en vez de a Blu.

"…aaaauuuch…oye ya estoy muerto…era necesario que me dispares Sam" —se quejó de nuevo Ricardo, viendo como Sam perseguía rápidamente a Blu.

"Tomaaa…esto malditooo…bebé" —gritó Sam disparándole a Blu.

Blu corría y esquivaba con una velocidad muy rápida cada disparo que le lanzaba Sam, quien lo estaba persiguiendo por detrás. Estuvieron así hasta que Blu corrió hasta una zona del lugar, en el que no había salida, pero él no se detuvo.

"Ya estás acabado" —dijo Sam persiguiendo a Blu por el pasillo sin salida, mientras veía con su apuntador como él corría hacia la pared; entonces él se detuvo para dar el golpe final.

"Adiós bebé" —dijo Sam apuntando a Blu con su arma y comenzando a disparar sin dejar de seguir a Blu.

Blu empezó a correr más rápido y ya estaba llegaba al final del camino, al igual que los proyectiles ya llegaban a él; de manera que apenas tocó la pared, por la velocidad que iba, empezó a escalar rápidamente por ella. Al instante, justo cuando estuvo a una altura considerable, Blu se detuvo y se impulsó dando una media voltereta hacia atrás.

"Esto no puede ser" —exclamó muy sorprendido Sam, dejando de disparar y viendo incrédulo lo que estaba haciendo Blu.

"Estás muerto Sam" —dijo Blu cayendo detrás de él. Sam se dio media vuelta hacia donde cayó y Blu le disparó el último proyectil que tenía, en su pecho, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Se escuchó el último disparo del juego, todos en la banca de espectadores y los compañeros de Sam estaban con boca abierta y sin poder creer lo que habían visto, a excepción de Ricardo, quien estaba muy serio y preocupado.

"Seeeee…gané…tomen eso hijos de ****"—celebró Blu.

"Pero… ¿cómo… hizo… eso?...ya iba a ganar…y" —pensó en voz alta Sam tratando de asimilar como fue que perdió la partida.

"Blu ya detente…tranquilízate…ya ganaste…ahora vámonos de aquí" —lo detuvo Ricardo muy nervioso y lo empezó a llevar a la salida del campo.

"Pero, ¿por qué?" —reclamó Blu.

"Eso fue grandioso, Blu" —los detuvieron Andrés, Glenn y David.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo hiciste?" —preguntó David con intriga.

"Esa voltereta fue asombrosa" —agregó Glenn

"Sí…sí… fue genial, pero Blu no puede quedarse mucho tiempo aquí" —dijo Ricardo abriéndose paso entre sus amigos.

"¿Qué?" —cuestionaron todos.

"Pero…¿por qué viejo?" —reclamó Andrés.

"Bueno él tiene una vida y padres que deben estar muy preocupados por él, así que luego les mostrara eso…nos vemos" —respondió Ricardo muy rápido y nervioso a la vez, arrastrando a Blu a la salida.

Ricardo y Blu salieron de la zona de paintball y se fueron caminando rápido a la casa de Linda.

"Ricardo…espera… ¿por qué nos fuimos tan rápido de allí?" —preguntó Blu confundido.

"Te lo explicaré en tu casa" —respondió con seriedad Ricardo, llevando a Blu de su ala.

"No espera, ya suéltame…¿qué te pasa?" —reclamó molesto Blu soltándose de Ricardo.

"Ya te dije…te lo explicaré en tu casa…ahora camina" —respondió Ricardo, agarrando de nuevo el ala de Blu y continuando su camino.

"No…déjame…no te voy a seguir hasta que me expliques ahora" —Blu soltó el ala de Ricardo y se cruzó de alas.

"Aish…muy bien…como tu quieras, pero luego iremos a tu casa… ¿está claro?" —dijo Ricardo fastidiado.

"Sí…ahora, te escucho" —asintió Blu.

"Blu, lo que hiciste allá…no es normal que lo haga un ave" —dijo Ricardo cambiando su expresión.

"¿Qué no entiendo?" —preguntó Blu confundido.

"La rapidez con la que corrías, esquivabas y saltabas, no son naturales de un ave como tú o como otra, es imposible. Luego hacer todas esas maniobras, volteretas y movimientos de Kung fu y eso, te lo aceptaría si lo hubieras entrenado, pero no fue así. Después las rocas que te hice levantar esa vez y varias lecciones que te hice hacer en los últimos dos años que implicaban dolor, malestar, heridas y hasta algunas fracturas, tú las pasaste sin sufrir nada de eso. Por último la marca con forma exacta de un rayo que tienes en tu pecho, no es un tatuaje o una marca de nacimiento, ningún ave en la Tierra presenta algo así; sobre todo si brilla." —terminó Ricardo alterado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" —preguntó Blu muy preocupado y asustado.

"Tú no eres un ave, Blu"

* * *

**Parece que Ricardo conoce quién es en realidad Blu, pero ¿cómo? y ¿qué pasará después?...bueno eso lo averiguaran en el capítulo siguiente.**

**Como les dije al principio fue una semana muy estresante la anterior; y eso que estoy de vacaciones xD…bueno es por eso que no he podido actualizar, he estado tan ocupado que recién pude escribir está semana. Pero solo será por esta vez, así que no se preocupen y además subiré muy pronto la Parte 2; así que estén atentos.**

**También actualizare en unos días Feliz Carnaval Parte 2, así que no se desesperen…xD**

**Bueno ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, si les gustó pueden dejar un review y si no, también para seguir mejorando este fic.**

**Que pasen una excelente semana****…**

**No dejen de leer y escribir****…**

**Se despide con la lengua quemada xD**

**Dark B-B out**


	10. Tú no eres un ave (Parte 2)

**Hola, que hay?, what's up? xD**

**Después de una calurosa semana de verano, les traigo un nuevo capítulo o la continuación, lo que sea, sé que no fue muy pronto pero…sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 10:**

* * *

**Tú no eres un ave (Parte 2)**

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir?" —preguntó Blu muy preocupado y asustado.

"Tú no eres un ave, Blu" —respondió de forma seria Ricardo.

"No…no puede ser…estás bromeando ¿no?" —dijo Blu ansiosamente.

"¿Crees qué te lo dije en tono de broma?" —preguntó Ricardo de manera fría.

"No te creo…es imposible…mira tengo plumas y alas…y un…"—Blu empezó a perder la paciencia ante lo que había mencionado Ricardo.

"Ya cálmate Blu…te dije que esto iba a ser difícil de procesar" —lo interrumpió Ricardo.

"Pero ¿cómo?" —dijo Blu, completamente confundido y desorientado.

"Vamos a tu casa, ahí te lo explicaré con más calma y paciencia" —aconsejó Ricardo y se dispuso a caminar con dirección a la casa de Linda.

"Está…bien" —asintió Blu de forma temblorosa y siguiéndolo.

Ambos iban caminando en silencio a la casa de Linda, se podía notar la tensión que había en el momento. Ellos estaban ahogados en sus pensamientos, pero cada uno con diferente motivo y estado; es decir, Blu estaba ansioso, desconcertado y perdido; mientras que Ricardo estaba preocupado, un poco alterado y fastidiado.

Pensamiento de Blu

"_No entiendo…no entiendo nada…porque dijo que no era un ave…porque lo dijo…pero si tengo alas…plumas…un pico…no me parezco a un humano u otro animal…en serio no puedo comprender lo que quiere decir…pensé que lo que hacía era normal…pensé que lo que tenía era normal…aunque pensándolo bien…y…revisando todo lo que aprendí…no tiene sentido o explicación lógica, lo que he hecho…o lo que tengo…entonces soy un fenómeno…soy alguien con una…con…'una vida diferente'…es acaso mi vida una mentira…entonces…sino soy un ave…sino soy Blu…por lo tanto… ¿quién soy?"_

Pensamiento de Ricardo

"_Ahora todo tiene sentido…esa ave con la que me pelee tenía razón…y la ave que nos separó de esa pelea y nos calmó…de seguro era la ave que tenía a Blu escondido… y sino me equivoco… era uno de sus padres con los que converse en el avión…debí pensar más claro en ese momento…bueno era muy joven antes y solo pensaba con los…jeje…bueno ya basta… piensa bien…entonces… ahora todo encaja…el cráter...los climas violentos…las lluvias con truenos en Rio…sus supuestos padres que me dieron muchas pistas para notarlo…y ahora que Blu tenga una súper velocidad y que le brille los ojos y su marca…en conclusión…el rompecabezas ya se armó…Blu no es de aquí…él es…como dijo el perico…él es del espacio…es la única conclusión lógica que hay…aunque sea muy alocada y poco creíble…bien…llegó la hora de explicar todo…ojalá lo logre comprender…es tan solo un niño"._

Blu y Ricardo llegaron a la casa de Linda, pasaron a dentro y se fueron directo al cuarto de Blu, sin expresar una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a la cama de Linda. Blu fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"¿Quién soy?" —le preguntó Blu muy confundido y triste, aunque parecía que la pregunta era hacia él mismo.

"(Suspiro)…Voy empezar desde el comienzo" —dijo Ricardo, sentándose en la cama—"Tengo varios recuerdos que se vinculan contigo Blu"

Primer recuerdo de Ricardo

Hace 10 años cuando aún vivía en Rio, yo era un joven guacamayo muy inmaduro y que siempre me gustaba molestar a los demás o burlarme de ellos. Hubo un día, que yo estaba volando de lo más tranquilo, hasta que una multitud de guacamayos estaban aglomerados viendo un hueco enorme en el suelo; así que sin pensarlo dos veces fui un rato a entretenerme con lo que estaba pasando allá. Cuando llegué, vi que estaban discutiendo y también estaban alarmados, hasta que de repente, un loro rompió los murmullos y decidió hablar para todos.

"¿Quién habrá hecho esto?" —preguntó el loro.

"No lo sé, pero si es enorme"—respondió un petirrojo.

"Parece que algo cayó aquí y causó este gran cráter"—aseveró una guacamaya amarilla.

"Siiii… pero ¿de dónde vino?… vaya que es profundo…miren el tamaño que tiene"—dije yo sorprendido, mirando la anchura del cráter.

"Yo creo que vino del cielo"—dijo un perico azul marino, apareciendo de entre los arbustos y señalando el cielo con su ala.

"¿Del cielo? "—todas las aves que se encontraban allí, nos preguntamos en unísono.

"Sí y no digo que se haya caído, porque estaba volando, sino que vino de más arriba del cielo" —dijo el perico.

"¿Aún más?" —preguntó el loro.

"Sí, así es" —dijo el perico—"Yo pienso que viene desde…"

El perico no terminó la frase que iba a decir, no sé porque, pero yo me quedé pensando rápidamente lo que había dicho y deduje que lo que iba a decir a continuación, iba a ser una mentira o una broma.

"Viene desde el ESPACIO" —exclamó el perico.

"¿QUÉÉÉÉ…?"—todas las aves gritaron con preocupación, menos yo porque para ese entonces pensaba que era una mentira.

"No estas mintiendo" —negó una de las aves, mientras yo esperaba el momento indicado para intervenir.

"Es imposible que alguien viva en el espacio."

"Así, entonces como se hizo este cráter o como explicas esta forma circular en el centro del cráter" —refutó el perico— "Yo creo que son extraterrestres y que vienen a conquistarnos"

Cuando dijo eso, sabía que era el momento para entrar en acción y lo hice de inmediato.

"Yo creo que mucho tiempo estuviste como mascota" —bromee.

"Sí, como que te lavaron el cerebro con esa caja mágica" —dijo un ave secundando mi opinión, pero no le di importancia.

Fin del primer recuerdo

"Entonces nos pusimos a pelear primero verbalmente y luego ya nos comenzamos a dar golpes, hasta que el otro cayera; pero ninguno de los dos se rendía hasta que llegó un guacamayo azul y nos interrumpió, nosotros no le hicimos caso y seguimos peleando. Luego de un rato, ya nos estábamos cansando ambos, hasta que de nuevo volvió a interrumpirnos ese guacamayo, pero está vez trató de calmarnos y dio una explicación sobre algo de que una estrella había muerto y por eso cayó allí…" —explicaba Ricardo.

"¡Que una estrella murió!...¡y que cayera! …¡eso es imposible!" —interrumpió Blu consternado y confundido.

"Lo sé…hace unos años lo averigüe" —afirmó Ricardo—"Bueno, ya no nos distraigamos…esa ave nos dijo esa mentira de la estrella y todos nos la creímos. Luego de que todo se calmó y solo quedamos, yo, el ave azul y el perico, nos enseñó el significado del perdón y la madurez, ayudándonos a mí y al perico a disculparnos. Después nos dijo que nos marcháramos, a lo que nosotros hicimos caso, pero justo antes de seguir mi camino, empecé a tener curiosidad hacia el guacamayo que nos había ayudado y así que… decidí seguirlo"

"Espera… solo por curiosidad lo seguiste" —interrumpió Blu confundido.

"Bueno eso y porque cuando nos habló se notaba nervioso y un poco asustado" —respondió Ricardo con algo de broma—"Lo seguí por todas partes, hasta que él aterrizo en su nido y saludó a su pareja. Yo los veía de lejos y pude notar que tenían una especie de huevo dorado, este huevo tenía un símbolo muy similar al que tienes en tu pecho" —Ricardo señaló el pecho de Blu.

"¡Mi marca de nacimiento!" —preguntó sorprendido Blu, tocando su pecho.

"Sí, así es" —dijo de forma seria Ricardo—"Cuando vi ese huevo, me intrigo bastante, pero como era aún muy tonto e inocente, no le di importancia y pensé que los huevos eran diferentes para cada especie. Así que los deje solos y me fui de ahí. Pensé que nunca los volvería a ver, pero me equivoqué"

"¿Cuándo y dónde los volviste a ver?" —preguntó curioso Blu, tratando de averiguar quienes eran esas aves, aunque él ya tenía un presentimiento de quienes era; pero necesitaba más pruebas.

"Cuatro meses después… cuando nos capturaron a todos para vendernos en el extranjero…después de conocerte a ti por primera vez…y cuando fuimos enviados a diferentes países" —respondió Ricardo a la interrogante de Blu.

"Esto no puede ser" —dijo Blu incrédulo y sorprendido, empezando a darse cuenta de quienes eran esas aves—"Creo que ya sé quienes eran esas aves"

"Así es Blu, esas aves eran…"

"…mis padres"

Segundo recuerdo de Ricardo

A mí me pusieron en un avión diferente, con destino a Europa. Cuando despegó, me fui a un lado de la jaula y me senté en silencio, pensando en lo que me iba a pasar y lo que me aguardaba, pero nunca perdí las esperanzas. Luego de varias horas, escuché que al frente mío, había una pareja de guacamayos azules llorando, me dio mucha pena verlos sufrir, era como si hubieran perdido algo. Justo cuando iba a voltear y a sentarme de nuevo, reconocí a uno de los guacamayos, entonces me acerqué y al verlo con más claridad, me di cuenta que era la misma ave azul que interrumpió y terminó la pelea en la que estuve y que también tenía ese huevo dorado. Entonces, al ver que no tenían ese huevo, supuse que habían perdido a su polluelo. Así que decidí conversar con ellos, para averiguar lo que les pasaba y si podía ayudarlos o aunque sea consolarlos.

"Eehm…disculpen señores guacamayos azules…se encuentran bien" —pregunté tratando de ayudarlos, pero ellos no me respondieron.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?" —volví a insistir.

"Déjanos en paz, chico…no vez que estamos sufriendo" —reclamó el guacamayo azul muy deprimido.

"Lo siento…perdonen no fue mi intención…debe ser horrible perder un hijo" —me disculpe, tratando de sonar empático.

"¿Qué?...¿Cómo sabes que perdimos un hijo?" —me preguntó confundido, el guacamayo azul.

"Bueno se acuerda del día que detuvo una pelea que se libraba cerca de un hueco en el suelo, y también dijo que el causante era una estrella" —le hice recordar el momento cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

"Sí, claro…así que… eras tú" —me afirmó, recordando el hecho.

"Exacto…y por favor no se moleste, pero me dio bastante curiosidad su forma de actuar y decidí seguirlo…hasta que llegó a su nido…y fue ahí que vi que tenía un huevo dorado…entonces deduje que iba a tener un hijo…es por eso que siento mucho la pérdida de su hijo…si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer" —dije en forma tímida e insegura.

"(Suspiro)…no creo que se pueda hacer algo…nos separaron de nuestro único hijo…nuestro milagro del cielo" —dijo el guacamayo azul muy triste.

"Lo lamento mucho…estoy seguro que es horrible perder a un hijo, yo también perdí a mis padres cuando recién era un niño" —me puse de nuevo empático otra vez, recordando la pérdida de mis padres.

"Siento escuchar eso…eeh" —dijo el guacamayo sin cambiar su estado de ánimo.

"Ricardo" —me presenté.

"Lo siento mucho Ricardo, seguro ellos fueron unos grandiosos padres" —se disculpó honrando a mis padres.

"Sí lo fueron, casi llego a decepcionarlos, pero gracias a usted…"—asentí dándole las gracias, pero no me sabía su nombre.

"Soy Marcos" —se presentó.

"…Bueno Marcos, me di cuenta que nada es imposible en la vida" —continué explicando mi sentido de la vida.

"Así es" —asintió Marcos.

"Quién sabe, tal vez algún día encuentre a su hijo" —dije dándole ánimos.

"Ojalá, Ricardo, eso es lo que más deseo…él es muy especial" —dijo Marcos sonriendo ligeramente.

"¿Así?… o sea que tiene una complicación o algo así" —pregunté un poco intrigado y preocupado por lo que dijo.

"No, al contrario…tiene muchos dones" —respondió Marcos alegrándose un poco.

"¡En serio!... ¿cómo así?... ¿cuáles son?" —pregunté curiosamente.

"Amor, no creo que deberías contarle" —nos interrumpió la pareja de Marcos.

"Yo creo que sí Lucy, no sé si lleguemos a encontrar a nuestro hijo…. y me gustaría que alguien más sepa sobre nuestro hijo y nuestras aventuras. Además el recordar esos momentos, me ayuda a sentirme menos deprimido… y también confío en él" —dijo Marcos, mirando a su pareja y acariciando su cara.

"Está bien" —asintió Lucía.

"Entonces…"—moví las alas como seña, para que continuara Marcos.

"Bueno…te acuerdas del perico con el que te peleaste, el cráter y el huevo dorado" —dijo recordando la pelea que yo tuve hace cuatro meses.

"Por supuesto" —afirmé.

"Resulta que todo lo que dijo el perico, tenía razón, bueno hasta la parte de conquistarnos…"

"Me estas diciendo de que tu hijo, vino desde el espacio…es un extraterrestre o lo que sea que dijo ese perico"

"Así es…él cayó dentro de ese huevo dorado y causó ese cráter"

"Pero no tiene sentido, debió haberse roto"

"Lo sé, pero el cascarón era como si estuviera formado de acero, bien resistente"

"Wow…entonces como supieron que era un ave"

"Nunca lo supimos"

"¿Qué?"

"Es cierto, aunque nosotros pensábamos que si era un ave o algo así, porque tenía la forma exacta de un huevo de un guacamayo, salvo por la marca y el color"

"¿Y nunca pensaron, que pudo hacerles daño?" —pregunté atónito.

"Sí…yo siempre pensé eso, pero cuando nació…se parecía a un polluelo normal e igual que cualquier otro, que recién nace" —dijo Marcos volviendo a ponerse un poco triste.

"Se parecía a un guacamayo Spix bebé, ya que él nació azul completamente, igual que nuestra especie; las dos únicas diferencias, eran que las puntas de sus plumas eran más oscuras que todo su cuerpo y en su pechito tenía una marca de nacimiento con la forma de un rayo" —agregó Lucía, botando unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Increíble y… ¿cuáles eran sus dones? —me sorprendí al escucharlos y decidí seguir preguntando.

"Jeje…bueno corría más rápido que cualquier niño, nunca se hacía daño, saltaba grandes alturas y caía sin recibir ningún golpe o moretón, era más ágil que cualquier otra ave y la que más me causó curiosidad y expectativa fue que cada vez que lloraba, siempre llovía fuerte o muy fuerte, dependiendo de cuan triste estaba"

"Bueno…eso explicaría porque el clima estuvo tan loco los últimos meses"

"Sí, pero esas eran cosas que no me importaban, no me importaba si era un alien o un dios o lo que sea, siempre hice que él se sienta como un ave normal…vivimos con él los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas…ahora ya no lo veremos más" —dijo Marcos, empezando a llorar junto a su pareja de nuevo.

"Vamos…no se den por vencido…seguro lo encontrarán, tal vez no hoy o mañana o el otro año, pero estoy seguro de que lo hallarán" —seguí dándoles ánimos y esperanza.

"Gracias por tu apoyo Ricardo…sí que has cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos" —me agradeció calmándose.

"De nada y gracias…ahora dijeron que su hijo tenía una marca en su pecho" —recordé que la descripción que me dieron, sentía que la había visto en otro lugar.

"Sí…con la forma exacta de un rayo" —ellos afirmaron.

"Creo saber quien…"—dije hallando al ave de quien se trataba, pero el avión me interrumpió empezando a aterrizar.

"¿Qué esta pasando Marcos?" —preguntó asustada Lucía a su pareja.

"No lo sé Lucía…parece que ya aterrizamos" —dijo abrazando a Lucía.

"Así parece" —afirmé, viendo que el avión se apagaba y las personas bajaban de el.

"Bien saquen a esas aves, ya llegamos a Moscú, la próxima parada es China, así que apúrense" —dijo un hombre.

"Sí señor…eeh jefe… ¿A dónde irán los guacamayos spix?" —preguntó otro hombre, mientras empezaba a abrir la compuerta del avión.

Fin del segundo recuerdo

"Y… y esa fue la última vez que los vi" —dijo nervioso Ricardo, terminando el recuerdo repentinamente.

"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué lo terminaste?" —preguntó Blu alterado.

"No quiero contarte lo que pasó luego" —dijo Ricardo, parándose del suelo.

"Por supuesto que sí, tengo derecho a saber que les pasó a mis padres" —exclamó Blu, perdiendo la paciencia.

"No creo que debas escucharlo" —Ricardo le dio la espalda a Blu y empezó a irse de la habitación.

"Ricardo" —Blu lo detuvo y lo volteó hacia él.

"Es muy doloroso, en serio, no me obligues…te vas a hacer daño" —le advirtió Ricardo preocupado.

"¿A dónde se llevaron mis padres, Ricardo?" —cuestionó Blu enojado.

"(Suspiro)…al Centro de Taxidermia de Moscú" —bajo la cabeza Ricardo, en señal de tristeza.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos, hasta que Blu lo rompió.

"No…No…no puede ser…"—Blu empezó a agarrarse la cabeza y a perder la cordura.

"Blu…lo siento tanto…por eso no quería contarte…"—Ricardo trató de tranquilizarlo, pero fue en vano, Blu se ponía cada vez más peor, así que se aparto de Blu, para dejarlo que se calme.

"Lo lamen… ¿Qué está pasando?" —dijo Ricardo empezando a asustarse, porque el piso se estaba moviendo. Lo que estaba pasando es que la casa empezó a temblar de la nada, las cosas empezaron a caerse y a romperse.

"Pero… ¿qué caraj…hay no?" —exclamó Ricardo viendo como Blu le empezaba a brillar su marca y sus ojos; además el temblor iba empeorando, este ya se iba transformando poco a poco en terremoto.

"Blu…tienes que… tranquilizarte" —gritó Ricardo tratando de calmar a Blu, sin embargo cada vez se ponía peor, tanto que Blu empezó a flotar en el aire sin usar sus alas y también las cosas que estaban en la habitación empezaron a elevarse como si no hubiera gravedad.

"Esto es malo… ¿qué voy a hacer?" —se reclamaba Ricardo—"Sino hago algo…Blu podría destruir toda la casa…tengo que controlarlo…pero ¿cómo?...mmmm… claro…ya lo tengo"

"Blu…escúchame…tenías razón debí terminar de contarte lo que le pasó…a tus padres…antes que se los llevaran…ellos me dijeron sus últimas palabras…escúchalas por favor…"—suplicó Ricardo.

Tercer recuerdo de Ricardo

"…Estas aves irán al Centro de Taxidermia de Moscú"

"Wow…qué horrible destino"

"Al parecer…este es nuestro final" —dijo Marcos resignado, escuchando lo que decían los hombres.

"Así parece…no podremos encontrar…a nuestro hijo…" —dijo Lucía empezando a llorar.

"No, por favor… no se rindan, aún hay esperanzas" —interrumpí algo alterado, tratando de darles ánimos.

"Para nosotros no…pero para ti sí…Ricardo…si logras tener mejor suerte que nosotros…vive tu vida como ninguna…y si algún día te encuentras o hallas a nuestro hijo…dile que lo amamos y que siempre estaremos a su lado…sin importar que ya no estemos…dile que nunca se rinda…que no sufra más…que no este triste…que no nos lloré…porque solo se hará daño…finalmente dile que disfrute su vida…que conozca a alguien y que tenga una linda familia…dile que nada es…"

Fin del tercer recuerdo

Blu al terminar de oír lo que dijo Marcos, se calmó y empezó a bajar muy lentamente desde donde estaba, al igual que las cosas que estaban flotando.

"No terminó de decirme Marcos, porque se lo llevaron junto con su pareja y al instante cerraron el avión y este se puso en marcha, al destino donde yo iba a parar" —terminó Ricardo, viendo a Blu que ya estaba calmado y sentado en el suelo, triste y con unas lágrimas en sus ojos—"Pero al final, logré deducir lo que quiso tratar de decirme…y es justo lo mismo que te dije cuando eras aún un pequeño niño"

"Nada es imposible en la vida" —dijo Blu un poco triste, levantándose del suelo.

"Exacto Blu…tus padres ya no estarán, pero ellos aún viven aquí" —Ricardo tocó con su ala el pecho de Blu—"Sé que es difícil perder a tus padres, pero si seguimos tristes o deprimidos, solo nos hacemos daño, al igual que a ellos…Tienes que superar esa pérdida…yo sé que lo harás"

"No sé si…snif… pueda hacerlo" —respondió Blu, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

"Nunca dije que iba a ser fácil, pero también dije que no iba a ser imposible" —agregó Ricardo, a lo que Blu solo suspiró—"Tus padres no querían que sufras por ellos…ellos querían que disfrutes tu vida…recuerda que ellos siempre estarán contigo, sin importar que ya no estén en este mundo"

"…snif…creo…creo que tienes razón"

"Por supuesto, además tus padres no eran tú única familia…ahora yo también, soy tu familia"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí Blu, desde que te conocí…te traté igual como mi hermano menor…nunca deje que te pasara nada… siempre estuve contigo, ayudándote y enseñándote todo lo que sabía…"

"Gracias Ricardo, gracias por ser mi familia" —lo interrumpió Blu, abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Ricardo solo se limitó a sonreír y a corresponder el abrazo.

Más tarde, cuando Blu se logró tranquilizar por completo, los dos se pusieron a arreglar la casa de Linda, para que cuando llegara, no encontrara un desastre toda su habitación. Al terminar de ordenar la casa, ambos se fueron a cenar y luego fueron a esperar a la sala, a que Linda llegara de la universidad. Pero Blu aún tenía una preocupación que no lo dejaba en paz y si no la solucionaba, podría tal vez enloquecer; así que decidió compartirla con Ricardo.

"Eehm Ricardo" —interrumpió Blu, sacando de sus pensamientos a Ricardo.

"¿Qué pasa Blu?" —preguntó curioso Ricardo.

"Aún tengo una duda" —dijo Blu tímidamente.

"Una duda, ¿sobre qué, amigo mío?" —dijo Ricardo, poniendo su ala sobre el hombro de Blu.

"Bueno…si no soy un ave o un animal o humano…entonces ¿quién soy?" —preguntó Blu muy confundido.

"Blu…por favor…no te tortures con eso, no importa lo que seas o de donde vengas" —respondió Ricardo—"Lo único que importa es lo que tú quieras ser"

"¿Lo que yo quiera ser?" —se preguntó a sí mismo Blu.

"Así es…Si quieres ser un ave, pues sé un ave…nadie va a criticar o te lo va a impedir" —explicó Ricardo alegremente—"Además, nadie tiene que saber lo que eres"

"Tienes razón…no importa lo que sea" —dijo Blu con decisión, parándose y mirando a Ricardo.

Ricardo asintió alegremente.

"Yo soy Tyler Blu Gunderson y soy un guacamayo Spix azul"

"De eso hablo"

"Jajajajaja" —ambos se rieron muy felices, hasta que se cansaron. Luego de eso, ellos estuvieron mirando televisión hasta que Linda llegó a su casa; de manera que ya era hora que Ricardo se vaya.

"Bueno Blu, ya tengo que irme" —dijo Ricardo, empezando a despedirse.

"Sí, ya lo sé…gracias por todo Ricardo" —asintió Blu, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por él.

"Para eso es la familia" —se despidió Ricardo y empezó a irse.

"Sí" —susurró Blu , viendo como Ricardo se iba, pero luego se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba regresando hacia él.

"Antes que me olvide…te voy a dar una semana de vacaciones" —reaccionó Ricardo, volviendo de nuevo con Blu.

"¿Una semana de vacaciones?" —preguntó Blu confundido.

"Sí pues, necesitas recuperarte emocionalmente para seguir con el entrenamiento" —dijo Ricardo, de forma algo irónica.

"¿Seguir con el entrenamiento?...Pero, pensé que ya lo habíamos terminado" —respondió Blu sorprendido.

"¿Terminado?...jeje…claro que no…recién vamos por la mitad"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, en serio…y se vienen pruebas más fuertes…ahora que sé que no eres un ave normal"

"Pero…yo…no" —vaciló Blu.

"Nada de peros…nos vemos en una semana, hermano" —se despidió Ricardo y se fue a su casa en patineta.

"Está bien" —asintió Blu, aún no muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar en los próximos dos años y medio.

* * *

**¿Qué desafíos le aguardarán a Blu?**

**Bueno y ese fue el capítulo de hoy, se que fue corto, pero en mi defensa…era una continuación xD**

**Ojala les haya gustado y si fue así, quisiera que dejen un review y sino fue así pues también háganlo para poder hacerlo mejor para la próxima.**

**Esta semana que viene, es posible que este actualice tarde o muy temprano este fic; ya que voy a viajar y estaré pues divirtiéndome xD, salvo por la espera del avión ¬¬. Así que ya les voy advirtiendo…entonces que tengan una buena semana…en el próximo capítulo les diré a donde fui de viaje.**

**Nunca dejen de leer o escribir. **

**Se despide haciendo maletas y mochilas**

**Dark B-B out**

**Pd: Gracias Apheront por comentar igual que yo tan seguido xD y que gran fic bro (y)**


	11. Ser normal

**Hola, qué tal?, what's up? xD**

**Sí lo sé, han pasado casi 2 semanas y no he actualizado…disculpen pero he estado en un viaje como les comente en el anterior capítulo…pero luego les explico…sin más preámbulos, aquí está el capítulo 11:**

* * *

**Ser normal**

* * *

"Ehm…no creo que pueda hacer esto"—dijo Blu nervioso, mirando hacia la autopista donde pasaban carros a mucha velocidad.

"Por supuesto que sí puedes…un ave común y normal no lo haría…pero tú no eres un ave, ¿no?"—sonrió Ricardo guiñándole el ojo a Blu, enfatizando lo último que dijo.

"Bueno no, técnicamente…pero…"—dijo Blu.

"Pero nada…tú puedes hacerlo…ahora esto es lo que tienes hacer"—interrumpió Ricardo, llevando a Blu hasta casi a unos metros de la pista—"Lo que vas a hacer es correr esquivando los autos, los camiones y los buses…"

"¡Estás loco!…como se supone…que pretendas que haga eso…que…quieres que me mate"—interrumpió Blu alterado por las indicaciones de Ricardo.

"Blu tranquilízate, no te va a pasar nada"—dijo Ricardo con un tono relajado y colocando su ala en el hombro de Blu.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"—preguntó Blu con inseguridad.

"En realidad…no lo sé…sólo lo estoy"—bromeó Ricardo.

"Queeé…esa no es una respuesta"—exclamó Blu.

"Jeje…solo bromeó…relájate…confío en ti, Blu…sé que lo harás…y recuerda el consejo principal de cada entrenamiento"—decía Ricardo, apartándose de Blu.

"Relajarte y respirar"—respondió Blu.

"Así es"—afirmó Ricardo trayendo un skateboard—"Ahora, antes que me olvide…aquí tienes"

"Qué…ah…ok… y que se supone que es esto"—dijo Blu torpemente, recibiendo el skate de Ricardo.

"¡Qué!...en serio no sabes, qué es esto"—reclamó Ricardo incrédulo, señalando el skate.

"Ehm no…por eso te pregunto"—dijo Blu en forma irónica.

"Ok…esto se llama skateboard y lo utilizan los humanos para trasladarse…de forma…aaah…increíble"—explicó Ricardo, quitándole el skate a Blu.

"Está bien"—dijo Blu no muy seguro de entender lo que decía Ricardo.

"Se maneja, así… y… así"—Ricardo mostró como se utilizaba el skate a Blu, paso a paso y cada movimiento, ya sea para doblar o seguir o parar—"…y eso es todo…estás listo"

"¿Listo?...si apenas me explicaste todo eso en un minuto"—dijo Blu preocupado y algo alterado.

"Ya Blu tranquilo…recuerda…no piensas, solo déjate llevar por la emoción, como lo hiciste en el paintball… ¿ok?"

"(Suspiro)…Ok"—Blu agarró el skate y se dirigió a la pista.

"Muy bien Blu…cuando el semáforo cambie a verde…tienes que ir contra el tránsito y esquivar todos los carros que puedas, mientras vas en el skate y llegar al market, sino lo haces…ya sabes que pasará, pero estarás bien…va a ser fácil"—indicó Ricardo sonriéndole.

"Siií…muy fácil"—decía Blu sarcásticamente, mientras entraba en la autopista y se ponía en posición.

"Prepárate…en tres…dos…uno…ahí vienen"—gritó Ricardo, a lo que Blu reaccionó, viendo como una gran cantidad de autos se dirigían hacia él.

"Esto no me gusta…esto no me…wow"—replicaba Blu, viendo como lo autos se acercaban a él, hasta que un patrullero giró hacia donde estaba él y tuvo que esquivarlo rápidamente, distrayéndose de los que venían hacia él—"…wow, eso si que estuvo cerca…ahora donde…aquí vamos"—miró hacia donde los carros comenzaban a venir hacia él, así que comenzó a manejar el skate, dirigiéndose a los autos.

Blu comenzaba a respirar cada vez más rápido y empezaba a asustarse más, cada vez que se acercaba a los carros que venían a una velocidad algo rápida y estos empezaban a tocar el claxon a lo que les impedía pasar sin problemas. Blu se acercaba más y más a los carros y cuando estuvo en el punto preciso, se subió al skate y empezó a manejarlo, hasta llegar a la altura de los carros, entonces de la nada, él empezó a experimentar cambios y como cada partícula o molécula de su ser se aceleraba. Apenas llegó a estar frente a frente al auto, Blu sintió como si el tiempo se detenía y como todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y hormiguearse. Su corazón empezó a latir más y su respiración se calmó.

"_Es hora Blu…súper velocidad_"—pensó Ricardo emocionado.

Blu sintió que el mundo se detuvo y todo comenzaba a ir más lento, entonces de un momento a otro sintió que una chispa se encendió dentro de él, su símbolo empezó a brillar y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Él miró al carro que estaba a unos centímetros de él, suspiró fuerte y logró esquivar al último segundo hacia la derecha al auto de manera rápida, haciendo que Ricardo se emocioné y se sorprenda; luego continuó esquivando los demás autos con gran estilo y velocidad.

Blu manejaba el skate velozmente por la autopista, esquivando y manejando debajo y por sobre los carros, nada lo podía detener, pasaba rozando apenas a los carros y a los camiones. Él hacia maniobras con el skate, lo levantaba encima de los carros, se derrapaba por debajo de ellos y esquivaba lo más rápido posible, las llantas que podían aplastarlo, pero lo curioso era que Blu nunca había utilizado un skate. Ya estando cerca de la tienda, venían dos autos grandes y un camión de manera veloz hacia él, estos cerraban cualquier posibilidad de esquivar por izquierda, derecha y también por arriba. La única posibilidad de Blu era pasar por abajo, así que sin más minutos de espera, empezó a correr muy rápido, alcanzando una velocidad de cien kilómetros por hora y se lanzó con el skate, impulsándolo a él junto con eso, hacia el camión, logrando pasar por debajo de el, en tan solo dos segundos.

"Sí lo logré…wow… eso fue…estuvo…"—Blu estaba tan emocionado de haber pasado los obstáculos, que no se dio cuenta de que seguía avanzando el skate. Ricardo miró que la velocidad del skate no se reducía y empezó a advertir a Blu, gritando y haciendo señas; pero como estaban a distancias muy largas, casi no se veían y menos se escuchaban.

"¡Blu!... ¡Cuidado!... ¡Oh oh!"—Ricardo solo veía como Blu seguía celebrando en el skate y dirigiéndose con rapidez al market; así que sin pensarlo dos veces, fue corriendo hacia donde se iba a chocar Blu.

"Sí… lo sé Ricardo fue genial…jajaja…woooow…"—Blu seguía celebrando, hasta que fue interrumpido cuando el skate chocó con la vereda y lanzó a Blu muy fuerte hacia un callejón que había entre el market y una casa, chocando contra la pared en el que terminaba, destruyéndola un poco. Después de chocar, Blu cayó junto con algunos escombros de la pared al piso, donde habían varios contenderos de basura, haciendo que se revolvieran la basura y los ladrillos en el piso, junto con él.

"Ouuuh…eso debió doler"—decía Ricardo, mientras veía como Blu se caía al piso y le empezaban a caer los ladrillos encima. Él continuó yendo a donde se había estrellado Blu y apenas llegó, empezó a buscarlo de entre los escombros y la basura—"Blu…Blu…donde estas…vamos…vamos… (suspiro)…aquí estas"—Ricardo logró encontrar a Blu de entre la basura y lo sacó de ahí con mucha fuerza, cuando lo liberó de todo eso, Ricardo vio que estaba todo sucio y maltratado en cuanto a sus plumas.

"Wow…estoy mareado…auch…eso si que fue…extremo"—comentó Blu algo complicado y levantándose del suelo.

"Sí, lo que tu digas…vaya sí que apestas…ahora déjame llevarte a tu casa, porque estas medio mareado…pareces borracho"—se burlaba Ricardo, mientras levantaba a Blu y lo ponía encima de su espalda.

"Hey…yo…estoy… bien…"—dijo Blu apenas, ya que cayó dormido en la espalda de Ricardo.

"Jeje…duerme muchacho…lo que hiciste, de seguro te demandó mucha energía…aunque el golpe que te diste…te debió haber matado…pero no eres un ave…así que…hay que seguir practicando las maniobras, la velocidad y sobre todo el freno…jeje… (suspiro)…creo que deberías ser un ave normal para poder seguir una vida normal como cualquier ave…bueno…ahora a descansar bro…"—le decía Ricardo, mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Blu.

Luego de ese incidente, Blu estuvo practicando su súper velocidad y sobre todo perfeccionando su frenado, con la ayuda de Ricardo. Cada obstáculo era más complicado y peligroso, siempre tenía que ir a una velocidad muy rápida y esquivar cada vez más rápido, porque sino podría crear accidentes en la pista. Cuando comenzó a practicar su frenado, se caía todas las veces del skate y este terminaba totalmente partido en dos o varios pedazos y Blu terminaba chocando con algo o destruyendo algo. La minoría de las veces terminaba cansado y algo desorientado, pero las otras veces solo quería seguir intentando y fallar una y otra vez.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de un año, Blu logró controlar su rapidez y su frenado, gracias a la ayuda de Ricardo y sobre todo a todos los libros de física que leyó Blu, para encontrar una solución a su problema de velocidad. Es así que, según Ricardo, se logró completar la primera etapa del nivel avanzado de su entrenamiento. Una semana después de finalizar la primera etapa de su entrenamiento, Ricardo comenzó automáticamente con la otra etapa.

"Buenos días…yyy estas listo para comenzar con la otra etapa de tu entrenamiento"—interfirió Ricardo subiendo a la mesa, donde Blu estaba tomando su desayuno.

"Tranquilo bro…aún estoy desayunando… y tengo que ir al veterinario más tarde"—respondió Blu algo sorprendido, dejando su taza de chocolate en la mesa.

"Naah…el veterinario es para los débiles y además tú no eres un ave, recuerdas"—agregó Ricardo.

"Sí, pero aún tengo que aparentar que soy un ave, recuerdas"—dijo Blu, con tono irónica.

"Cómo tu digas…bueno termina ya, porque este año practicaremos tus reflejos, el salto de gravedad cero y aprenderemos a usar mejor el sentido común"—dijo Ricardo.

"¿Sentido común?"—preguntó Blu confundido.

"Sí, es para que puedas controlar y resolver varias situaciones que se dan en la vida y que te puedan meter en problemas…pero los haremos en tus tiempos libres, lo principal es que te enfoques en tus reflejos"—explicó Ricardo.

"Pero eso si se manejarlos, nos ves que soy muy rápido"

"Sí, eres muy rápido, pero que te parece si no corres o te quedas en una posición donde no te puedas mover por algo y de la nada, vienen de todas partes varios objetivos hacia ti"

"Bueno…yo podría…ehm"

"Lo ves…hoy y los siguientes días aprenderás a usar tus reflejos sin necesidad de correr y podrás evitar varios objetivos que vienen hacia ti, también aprenderás a saltar de grandes alturas y resolver problemas con el uso de la lógica y el sentido común"

"Mmm…suena divertido y también algo extremo"

"Lo sé y lo será"

Blu terminó su desayuno y siguió a Ricardo a su casa, porque ahí se daría la primera prueba del día, de manera que él había traído un equipo especial para hacerlo entrenar.

"Muy bien llegamos, ahora prepárate"—dijo Ricardo, señalando una máquina con pelotas.

"¡Qué demonios!... ¡Qué diablos es eso!"—exclamó Blu observando sorprendido, la máquina que Ricardo había traído con la ayuda de su dueña.

"Eso mi amigo, es una máquina lanza pelotas"—respondió alegre Ricardo.

"Pero que se supone…y ¿cómo?... ¿dónde?...¿qué vamos?"—se preguntaba Blu muy confundido.

"Jajaja…tranquilo, solo ponte acá"—Ricardo llevaba a Blu, hacia donde había un cuadrado trazado en el suelo—"Ahora…así consiste esta prueba"—dijo mientras se alejaba de Blu en dirección a la máquina.

"Ok"—Blu tragó saliva y empezó a escuchar cómo explicaba Ricardo la prueba.

"…Entonces, lo que tienes que hacer es sencillo, yo te voy a lanzar pelotas con esta máquina y tu lo que tienes que hacer es esquivarlas, sin moverte de ese cuadrado que tracé…tienes que mover todas las parte de tu cuerpo, porque irán a distintos sitios…recuerda que no puedes correr… ¿estás listo?...allá voy"—terminó de explicar Ricardo, activando la máquina.

"Espera…de que tamaño son las bo…"—Blu no terminó de hablar, porque fue golpeado por una bola de tenis en el pico y esta, lo mandó volando unos metros más allá, de donde estaba parado.

"Auch…eso debió doler…te dije si estabas listo"—dijo Ricardo en forma sarcástica.

"Auuch…mi pico…tú crees que sí…lo hiciste a propósito"—Blu intentaba pararse, mientras se sobaba el pico—"Nunca me dijiste que eran pelotas de tenis"—respondió alterado.

"Hey…uno nunca sabe que objetivos van a ir contra ti"

"Ok…ok…sigamos…y ahora espera a que este preparado… ¿está bien?"

"No hay problema"—asintió Ricardo, volviendo a encender la máquina

"Ahora me pongo en posición y…"—no alcanzó a concluir la oración, Blu; puesto que otra pelota de tenis lo volvió a golpear, pero esta vez en sus partes nobles.

"Ups…creo que apunte muy bajo"—decía Ricardo, mientras veía como Blu se arrodillaba y ponía sus alas tapándose como signo de molestia en su parte inferior.

"¿Cuál…es…tu…problema?"—dijo Blu con voz ahogada y casi grave.

"Lo lamento…está sí…jeje…pero debes saber que los golpes o objetivos pueden venir de cualquier lado y en cualquier momento, así que lo siento y no lo siento"—sonrío Ricardo y ayudo a Blu a levantarse—"Hoy descansaremos y mañana seguiremos con esto…no quiero dejarte estéril o impotente"—bromeó Ricardo.

"Jaja…que gracioso"—se rió Blu de forma sarcástica, yéndose con ayuda de Ricardo a su casa.

Lo días, semanas y meses, fueron de arduo entrenamiento con las pelotas de tenis. Blu no lograba mejorar, cada vez que trataba de esquivar sin correr, siempre o mejor dicho en todos los casos, terminaba golpeado por al menos cinco pelotas diarias. Para él era muy difícil esquivarlas sin necesidad de usar su súper velocidad. Así que luego de dos meses de fallo y algunos que otros aciertos, Ricardo decidió cambiar de entrenamiento temporalmente, para que Blu descansara y que tal vez haciendo la siguiente prueba, logre encontrar una solución a su problema.

"Blu…creo que ya es suficiente por ahora…ya pasaron dos meses y el progreso no es ni siquiera alto…"—criticó Ricardo apagando la máquina.

"No…ahah…espera…ahah…si puedo hacerlo"—dijo Blu agitado, tratando de levantarse y seguir con el entrenamiento.

"Yo sé que sí, pero no has progresado mucho que digamos"

"Entonces, porque te estas dando por vencido conmigo"

"No lo he hecho"

"No comprendo"

"He dicho que ya es suficiente 'por ahora', así que vamos a dejar esta prueba en 'stand-by' y haremos por mientras las otras dos"

"¡Oh!, ya veo"

"Esta prueba que haremos a continuación, te ayudará a progresar la prueba que hemos dejado en espera"

"Entiendo"

"¿Estás listo?"—retó Ricardo de una manera muy seria.

"No…no lo estoy…en serio no…"— dijo Blu nervioso, tapándose el rostro y sus partes inferiores, pensando que iba a recibir un golpe o un tiro.

"Jajaja…estás traumado…jeje…no te preocupes…no te voy a lanzar nada…pero si sentirás cosas"—bromeó Ricardo, sin pensar lo que decía al final.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'sentir cosas'?"—dijo Blu algo confundido y extrañado.

"Bueno sentirás…ehm…aah…jeje…no pensé antes de hablar no…jeje"—recapacitó Ricardo corrigiéndose, Blu solo asintió, algo extrañado—"No es esa clase de cosas que estas pensando…no lo veas en doble sentido"

"De acuerdo…entonces…¿cuál es la siguiente prueba?"

"Sígueme"

Blu solo asintió y siguió a Ricardo a dentro de su casa, específicamente a su cuarto. Cuando llegaron, Blu se dio con la sorpresa, que había diferentes botones rojos, un televisor con tres imágenes de puertas, una batería para carros conectada a los botones con cables y una tablet.

"Pero… ¿qué diablos es todo esto?"—preguntó Blu confundido y un poco asustado.

"Esto mi amigo, es una de las pruebas que te voy a hacer de vez en cuando"—explicó Ricardo, agarrando la tablet y poniéndose al lado del televisor.

"Te refieres a usar la lógica para resolver mis problemas y… mi sentido común"—aclaró Blu caminando hacia los botones—"_Algo me dice que esto será aburrido_"—pensó Blu.

"Así es, pero…esta que ves acá es la última parte de la prueba…hay dos anteriores que serán preguntas que te haré y tendrás que resolver el problema o encontrar la clave…y no…no será aburrido"—respondió Ricardo, bajando hacia donde estaba Blu.

"Pero…pero… ¿cómo…cómo sabías…que estaba pensado en eso?"—preguntó sorprendido y confundido Blu.

"Jeje…que como lo supe…supongo que adivine"—se rió Ricardo y desbloqueó su tablet donde habían dos proposiciones.—"¡Estás listo!"—bromeó.

"No comiences"—dijo Blu con seriedad.

"Jaja…ya tranquilo…solo bromeaba"

"Sí, como no"

"Muy bien…primero…aunque mejor te digo algo que no sabías, antes de esto…¿qué dices?"

"Esta bien, supongo"

"Sabías que cuando hablé con tus padres, me enteré de que tu mamá es-puta"—dijo Ricardo hablando rápidamente en la última parte.

"¿Qué es lo que dijiste, imbécil?"—preguntó Blu desconcertado y algo enojado.

"De que tu mamá es-puta"

"Esa si que no te la perdono…hijo de la gran…"—Blu iba a golpear a Ricardo, pero este lo detuvo, antes de que lo hiciera.

"Blu…tranquilo…quiero que pienses bien en lo que te dije"—Ricardo comenzaba a alejarse de él.

"Ya lo pensé bien y te voy a sacar la…"—Blu agarró a Ricardo del cuello y lo levantó contra la pared.

"Jeje…sabía que esto pasaría…ahora mira a la pantalla"—dijo Ricardo con complicaciones y presionando diversos botones en su tablet, haciendo aparecer dos oraciones que había dicho en la pantalla de la televisión.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"Así es Blu, esto es lo que escuchaste y lo que piensas que dije: 'Tu mamá es puta'… y esto es lo que quise decir en realidad: 'Tu mamá esputa'… ¿entiendes?"

"Aaaahm…bueno…no"

"Es muy sencillo Blu, lo que hice fue mentirte primero, haciéndote creer que esta no era la primera prueba; luego te di el problema que fue un ejercicio auditivo-capcioso, que se basó en hacerte confundir sobre el término 'puta' que es bueno prostituta, con el término 'esputa', que viene del verbo esputar, que significa escupir, finalmente da como resultado de que es cierto lo que he dicho…que tu mamá esputa"—aclaró Ricardo con signos de grandeza.

"Entonces solo fue una prueba más"—respondió Blu.

"Por supuesto"

"Siento que trató de entender, pero no puedo"

"Jeje…no te compliques la vida…para eso esta la lógica y el sentido común, sino te guías por ellos, te vas a marear"

"Bueno…creo que tienes razón…supongo"—dijo Blu sentándose y tratando de comprender el ejercicio.

"Muy bien, siguiente parte de la prueba de lógica… ¿estás listo?"—preguntó algo emocionado Ricardo.

"Sí…creo…sabes que…solo ándale"—respondió Blu primero inseguro y luego decidido.

"Esa es la actitud…ahora recuerda que no debes complicarte y solo dejarte llevar por la lógica"—aconsejó Ricardo, a lo que Blu solo asintió.

"Segundo caso: ¿Cuál es el mes que hablan menos las hembras?"

"Pero ¿Qué?...hay un mes en el que hablan menos las hembras…no puede ser cierto"

"Recuerda Blu…no pienses demasiado"

"Claro, claro…ehmm, no lo sé…mi mamá le hablaba menos a mí papá siempre en Julio, supongo que… pues creo que estaba en sus días"

"No especifiques, Blu…trata de generalizar…no te centres en una sola hembra"

"Bien…ehm…supongo que en Diciembre…porque es navidad y año nuevo, pues solo se divierten y comen"

"¿Qué?, ese es el mes que debes elegir menos…una última oportunidad"

"Ok…entonces Enero, porque recién comienza el año"

"(Suspiro)…no tiene caso, pero casi aciertas…es Febrero"

"¿Febrero?...pero porque…no entiendo si hay San Valentín y carnavales y todo eso…"

"Blu…cálmate…no es por eso…es porque Febrero es un mes que tiene menos días que los demás, entonces es por eso que se habla menos que los otros… ¿entiendes?"

"Haber Febrero tiene 28 y 29 días, y los demás de 30 a 31…eso quiere decir que…aaaah…ya entiendo…"—meditó Blu logrando encontrar la respuesta.

"Lo ves, ahora creo que estas listo para lo que viene…la prueba final"—dijo Ricardo, enfatizando lo que dijo al final.

"Perfecto…ahora creo que estoy listo"—agregó Blu motivado.

"Entonces ven por acá Blu, la prueba final consiste en lo siguiente"—dijo Ricardo poniendo de nuevo la imagen de las tres puertas en el televisor.

"Esto se pone interesante"—susurró Blu, sobando sus alas.

"Imagina una situación donde eres una ave normal, sin poderes, en la que tú tratas de salvarte de algo y tu única opción de vivir es entrar a solo una de estas puertas. Así que, tienes que elegir una de estas puertas, en la primera puerta al entrar, tienes a diez ninjas asesinos a sangre fría; en la segunda hay un león que no ha comido en tres meses y en la tercera, la habitación esta llena de fuego completamente. ¿Cuál puerta elegirías? A continuación tienes tres botones, cada uno simboliza una puerta y sola una es la correcta. Si aciertas, bien por ti; sino ya veras que pasa"— explicó Ricardo, riéndose al final.

"_Bueno…si escojo la primera me mata, si escojo la segunda me mata y si escojo la tercera me mata…entonces…_"—pensó Blu—"Hey…esto no tiene solución…en todas muero"—dijo Blu confundido.

Ricardo solo se reía.

"Sí…sí es muy gracioso…ja, ja…"—dijo Blu en forma sarcástica —"Bueno tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar, así que escogeré la tercera…así moriré rostizado"—pensó en voz alta.

Blu iba a presionar el tercer botón, mientras que Ricardo solo se aguantaba la risa, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"_Esto será divertido"_—pensó Ricardo, mientras veía como Blu presionaba el botón.

Blu presionó el botón rojo y sonó un timbre en la tablet de Ricardo, apareciendo 'incorrecto', accionando el castigo; sin embargo ese castigo nunca llegó. Blu seguía presionando a cada rato el botón y no pasaba nada. Entonces eso hizo que se sorprendiera Ricardo, haciendo que se bajara a ver que estaba pasando, ¿por qué no se accionaba el castigo?

"Ehm…Ricardo…se supone… que algo debe pasar o está mal conectado o está descompuesto esto"—dijo Blu confundido.

"Pero ¿qué está pasando, se supone que debe funcionar, esta bien instalado y todo bien ordenado?...porque no te electrocutaste… ¿que extraño?"—se preguntó Ricardo, moviendo los cables una y otra vez.

"Electrocuqué!...estos me iba a pasar corriente si fallaba"—dijo Blu alterado.

"Se supone…pero ¿Qué raro?...todo estaba bien conectado…solo tenías que presionar y listo…bueno que importa…parece que esta malogrado…ya vámonos...estúpidos botoooooo…"—Ricardo sin darse cuenta presionó el botón y se accionó la trampa, haciendo que se electrocutara.

"Jajaja…parece que si funcionaba…jajaja"—Blu se reía viendo como Ricardo se electrocutaba.

"Ayudaaa…mghr"—decía Ricardo, botando un poco de saliva por el pico.

"Esta bien…ven para acá"—asintió Blu jalando del ala a Ricardo.

"No me toques…a ti también te…"—advirtió Ricardo, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya Blu lo había sacado sin ningún problema.

"Listo…de nada, por cierto"

"Pero… ¿cómo?...se supone…que estuvimos en contacto…te debió pasar corriente a ti…a menos que"

"¿Qué pasa Ricardo?... ¿estas bien?... ¿quieres que te lleve a una clínica?"—preguntó Blu preocupado.

"No…si estoy bien…dame tu ala"—respondió Ricardo algo ansioso.

"¿Para qué quieres mi ala?"

"Solo dámela, quiero demostrar algo"

"¿Qué quieres…?...espera que haces…nos vas a…"—dijo Blu alterado, mientras Ricardo lo arrastraba hacia el botón que pasaba corriente, hasta que puso el ala de Blu sobre el botón y lo presionó; no obstante no le pasó nada a Blu— "Wow…pero…no se supone…que deberíamos electrocutarnos"

"Así es…deberíamos bailar por la electricidad…pero creo que ya sé que esta pasando…deja tu ala en el botón y mantenlo presionado"—indicó Ricardo, a lo que Blu solo accedió a su orden y se mantuvo en ese lugar. Ricardo fue a verificar la batería del carro y cuando llegó se llevo una gran sorpresa, la batería estaba empezando a agotarse poco a poco—"Esto es imposible"—dijo Ricardo incrédulo.

"Eh…Ricardo…¿pasa algo?"—preguntó Blu algo confundido.

"Sí pasa algo, ahora quédate quieto…ya puedes soltar el botón…"—dijo Ricardo mientras corría trayendo unos cables.—"Sujeta esto de la parte donde está el cobre"

"Ok…pero, me puedes decir ¿qué está pasando?"—preguntó Blu inseguro.

"Sí, solo sujeta esos cables por la punta y yo los conecto aquí"—Ricardo conectó los cables a la batería.

"Espera…conectarlos a donde"—dijo Blu asustado.

Ricardo ya había conectado los cables a la batería y toda la corriente, pasaba hacia donde estaba Blu, quien empezó a sentir cosquillas y un gran placer. Entonces Ricardo empezó a ver como Blu comenzaba a absorber toda la energía de la batería, viendo que se estaba acabando.

"Wow…esto se siente genial…me siento realmente genial…quiero más"—exclamaba Blu exaltado y lleno de ganas de poder.

"Lo sabía…tu cuerpo absorbe la electricidad"—dijo Ricardo victorioso.

"Así…siento que me alimento…wow esto esta de la…wow…pero que pasó"—dijo Blu decepcionado, sintiendo que ya no absorbía más electricidad.

"Al parecer, se acabo la batería"

"¿Qué?, justo cuando me empezaba a divertir más"

"Mmmm…creo que esto nos puede ayudar en algo"

"¿Ayudarnos en que?"

"Sígueme"

Blu y Ricardo volvieron al patio de la casa y continuaron con la prueba anterior.

"De nuevo a esta prueba…no se si pueda hacerlo"—dijo Blu inseguro.

"Yo sé que sí podrás, ahora que absorbiste energía, estoy seguro que en algo te beneficiará"—lo motivó Ricardo, encendiendo la máquina.

"Y si no es así"

"Yo sé que sí…ahora prepárate, porque te lanzaré diez pelotas"

"Espera diez pelotas…no Ricardo…no puedo hacerlo"

"Allá van"

Ricardo lanzó diez pelotas con la máquina, a toda potencia hacia Blu. Blu solo se tapó con sus alas a un costado, esperando que las pelotas lo golpeen muy duro. Sin embargo, antes de que Blu fuera golpeado fuertemente por ellas, apareció al frente de él un escudo azul transparente, haciendo que las pelotas se golpeen contra el escudo y no con Blu, quedando totalmente ileso.

"No…lo…puedo…creer"—dijo Ricardo sorprendido.

"Ya vas a lanzar las pelotas o que pasa"—decía Blu asustado tapándose aún, sin saber lo que había pasado.

"Blu… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?"—preguntó Ricardo acercándose a Blu.

"¿Hacer que?... ¿qué pasó?"—se preguntaba a sí mismo Blu, mientras se percató que las bolas que habían sido disparadas, estaba en frente de él.

"Blu… ¿cómo detuviste las bolas?"

"Detenerlas… ¿yo las detuve?…no lo sé"

"Esto es increíble, quédate ahí…aquí lanzo más"—Ricardo volvió para encender la máquina lanza pelotas y empezó a disparar sin detenerse.

"Espera, más…pero aún no se cómo…"—gritó Blu alterado viendo como una bola tras otra venían hacia él; pero estas nunca llegaron, porque volvió a aparecer de nuevo su escudo, chocando contra él de nuevo. Apenas empezaron a chocar las pelotas contra el escudo, Blu se dio cuenta que no le caían las pelotas y abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose grandemente que las pelotas no chocaban con él— "…detenerlas"—terminó la oración Blu incrédulo.

"Esto es increíble…realmente increíble"—se emocionó Ricardo, viendo como el escudo de Blu reflejaba todas la pelotas; así sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó el aparato en automático y se acerco a ver de cerca lo que pasaba con Blu.

"No me la creo…hay un escudo azul en frente mío…cool"—dijo Blu sorprendido y a la vez emocionado.

"Realmente impresionante…eres de otro mundo sin duda"—dijo Ricardo sonriendo, mientras miraba de cerca como las pelotas rebotaban en el escudo—"Esto lo cambia todo"—agregó.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Ya lo verás"

Ricardo comenzó una nueva rutina de entrenamiento, gracias a lo que había descubierto de Blu. Él hizo que Blu practicara su método de absorción de energía o electricidad y el escudo de energía, durante todo el resto del año, paso a paso estuvieron entrenando y perfeccionando la técnica de Blu, para que luego lo pueda adjuntar con las dos últimas técnicas que faltaban por aprender.

Luego de un año, Blu logró controlar sus poderes de absorción y sobre todo su habilidad de formar el escudo; aparte cada vez él crecía más y empezaba a cambiar poco a poco, se notaba más un ave normal y cada vez más fuerte. Además era hora de la siguiente técnica.

"¿Y que tal lo hice?"—preguntó Blu, deteniéndose en frente de Ricardo con su patineta.

"Solo diré Excelente"—lo felicitó Ricardo.

"Eso es genial"—dijo Blu emocionado.

"Que bueno que estés emocionado, porque se viene una nueva técnica que me tomó mucho tiempo en aprenderla"—agregó Ricardo.

"Así… ¿Cuál es?"

"Se llama parkour"

"¿Parkour?"

"Sí"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Bueno el parkour consiste en desplazarse por cualquier entorno en el que se desplace, usando las habilidades del propio cuerpo, procurando ser lo mas efectivo posible, haciendo movimientos seguros"

"Wow…que tal definición"—dijo Blu sorprendido, tomando un vaso de agua.

"Lo sé, lo encontré en Wikipedia"—aclaró Ricardo.

"(¬¬)"—se expresó Blu.

"Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema, aquí tienes unos links, para que veas unos videos de cómo se hacen los movimientos"

"Espera…no me vas a enseñar tú"

"No, esta vez no Blu, estoy muy cansado para hacerlo y ya estoy muy viejo para hacer esas cosas, solo te supervisare"

"Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana"

"Sí, en mi casa"

Blu se fue a su casa un poco confundido por la actitud de Ricardo, él siempre le había enseñado como hacer un entrenamiento, pero esta vez no le iba mostrar, solo miraría y daría su comentario. A él le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que los últimos meses, Ricardo se cansaba más rápido y estaba más flaco que antes, su edad no era excusa para él, Ricardo era viejo pero no tanto, como para que este con esas cosas que le complicaban.

Al día siguiente, Blu fue a la casa de Ricardo como le había dicho para comenzar la última fase de su entrenamiento. Al llegar Ricardo lo recibió y de inmediato se pusieron a practicar lo que Blu había visto, Ricardo solo lo guiaba y le decía que estaba mal y que no. Cada día, Blu practicaba y Ricardo corregía,así rápidamente Blu empezó a dominar todos los estilos que demandaba el parkour.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de un año, Blu logró dominar todos los movimientos que Ricardo le había dicho que aprenda, le fue muy sencillo lograr aprender todos los movimientos y estilos que tenía el parkour; puesto que Blu ya se encontraba llegando a la madurez y cada vez se le hacía sencillo memorizar y hacer los estilos, era como si su cuerpo se desarrollara a su máximo potencial y que todo lo imposible para un ave le resultaba muy fácil.

"Muy bien Blu…es hora de…cough…cough…de los movimientos más difíciles y extremos del parkour…cough…es tu test final"—dijo Ricardo con algo de complicaciones y tosiendo.

"Te encuentras bien Ricardo"—se acercó Blu preocupado.

"Sí…no te preocupes…ya es hora de tu gran final…estas listo"—dijo Ricardo algo agitado.

"Siempre lo estoy"—dijo Blu decidido y poniéndose en posición.

"Perfecto…aquí vamos…Rotación…"—indicó Ricardo.

Blu dio un saltó a velocidad rápida y luego dio una voltereta hacia adelante, evitando el obstáculo

"Pasavallas…"

Blu se apoyó de una sola ala y sobrepaso el obstáculo de forma rápida y fluida.

"Gato…"

Blu corrió hacia el obstáculo, se apoyó en el con sus alas y se impulsó pasando su patas y su cuerpo al otro lado de la barrera.

"180°…"

Blu corrió hacia la pared, caminando sobre ella, dando una vuelta en el aire, acabando de cabeza con las alas en el piso.

"Jeje, esto me hace recordar al partido de paintball, hace años"—interrumpió Blu, poniéndose de cabeza.

"Sí, a mí también…y ahora el 360° invertido…vamos Bluuu…"—dijo Ricardo, al final a duras penas para luego caer desmayado al suelo. Blu no se dio cuenta de aquello y realizó el movimiento que indicó Ricardo; él hizo un giro 360 en el aire con apoyo de un ala pero a la inversa, saltando en el aire y cayendo de espaldas en el piso, rebotando y poniéndose de pie automáticamente.

"Wooohooo…eso fue genial…lo hice…o si lo hice"—gritaba Blu de la emoción—"Lo viste Ricardo…fue asombroso…"—Blu volteó a ver si Ricardo lo había visto hacer su estilo, pero se dio con la terrible sorpresa de que estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

"¿Ricardo?… ¡oh no!…Ricardo…por favor despierta…no me hagas esto…despierta por favor"—decía Blu botando algunas lágrimas y moviéndolo a Ricardo de un lado a otro—"Vamos…solo estas desmayado…te llevaré a la clínica…te vas a poner bien…ahora ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio Jenny!"—Blu gritaba muy fuerte, aunque se escuchaban graznidos, fueron los suficientes para que Jenny los escuchara y fuera a ver que estaba pasando.

"Blu… ¿qué pasó?"—dijo Jenny impactada y preocupada, al ver el estado de su guacamayo. Blu hizo una dramatización de lo que había ocurrido con Ricardo, cosa que Jenny logró entender.

"Se desmayó… ¡oh no!…hay que llevarlo a la veterinaria…vamos"—dijo Jenny muy preocupada, cargando a Blu y a Ricardo y llevándolos a la clínica inmediatamente.

Apenas llegaron, Jenny fue corrieron a la sala de emergencia, donde la atendieron y llevaron a su guacamayo a la sala de operaciones, donde ya no pudo pasar, ni siquiera Blu. Luego de unas horas, Blu y Jenny estaban muy preocupados por la salud de su amigo, aunque no perdían las esperanzas de que su compañero se fuera a recuperar. En ese momento llegó Linda algo preocupada, por la llamada de su amiga, quien le explicó lo sucedido y se puso a esperar junto con ellos los resultados de la operación de Ricardo. Después de unos minutos más, el veterinario salió de la sala de operaciones, hecho que Blu y Jenny se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron corriendo a ver como había salido la operación.

"Hemos detectado en la operación que su ave presentaba desde hace un tiempo una enfermedad infecciosa llamada Colibacilosis, esta genera mucho cansancio y pérdida de apetito en la aves; el problema es que la infección estaba muy avanzada, a pesar de que hicimos lo posible por mejorar su situación, a empeorado y sus posibilidades de sobrevivir se han convertido en nulas, tan solo le quedan unas horas, lo lamento mucho, pueden pasar a verlo si gustan"—explicó el veterinario para después irse de ahí.

"No puede ser…no puede ser"—dijo Blu poniéndose cada vez más triste y empezando a botar unas cuantas lágrimas, para luego comenzar a llorar.

"Lo siento Blu…sé que él era como tu hermano…lo lamento mucho"— Linda trató de consolar a Blu, pero ella veía de que quería estar solo, así que lo dejo y se fue a la habitación con Jenny para darle apoyo.

Blu estuvo llorando durante bastante tiempo, hasta que Jenny salió con Linda de la habitación de Ricardo, pensando que era su turno de despedir a su amigo, cosa que lo ponía más triste de lo que estaba.

"Blu…snif…Ricardo quiere hablar contigo"—le dijo Jenny a Blu, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a la habitación de Ricardo, para despedirse de su amigo. Cuando llegó vio a Ricardo, con varios puntos de la operación, suero y un respirador artificial. Eso hizo que Blu se ponga mucho más deprimido y empiece a llorar de nuevo.

"Blu…Blu"—susurraba débilmente Ricardo, desde la camilla.

"Aquí estoy…snif… Ricardo"—Blu se subió rápidamente por la camilla y se puso al lado de Ricardo.

"Siempre…serás… mi hermano"

"Lo sé…pero yo nunca…snif… te vi como un hermano…snif…yo siempre te vi como un padre…snif"

"Yo…yo también…te veía más…como un hijo…quiero…quiero…que te cuides…lo siento…por no…por no… completar…tu entrenamiento"

"No…snif…yo lo siento…debí hacerte más caso y obedecerte"

"No…no te culpes…eras aún muy joven…"

"Por favor…snif…no te vayas, papá"

"Siempre…me gusto…tener un hijo…que bueno…que pude sentir eso…en mi vida"

"No me dejes solo…snif…no sé que hacer…snif… sin alguien que me guíe…snif"

"Yo…sé…que estarás…bien…eres el ave más…fuerte…que conozco…"

"No…no…lo soy"

"Sí…lo eres…ahora…cumple la promesa…que…tu padres…hicieron que…yo te haga…cumplirla…forma…forma una familia y vive una vida normal y feliz…sé un…ave normal"

"No sé…snif…si pueda…snif…hacerla"

"Yo sé que sí…cúmplela…cough…cúmplela…por favor Blu"

"Está bien…snif…lo…snif…haré"

"Excelente…ahora…Blu…te voy a…extrañar mucho…te quiero hijo…"—Ricardo pronunció sus últimas palabras, para después desfallecer.

"Yo…también...snif… te quiero papá"—dijo Blu abrazándolo muy fuerte y llorando sobre Ricardo. Cuando Blu se dio cuenta que Ricardo ya no estaba, solo se recostó a llorar muy fuerte y dolorosamente al lado de él, gritando su nombre y maldiciendo a todas partes.

Al día siguiente, Jenny hizo un pequeño funeral para Ricardo, donde estuvieron Blu y Linda presentes. Ellos estuvieron mirando el sitio donde Ricardo estaba descansando en paz por casi una hora, luego pasaron a dentro a la casa, a excepción de Blu. Él se quedó un momento observando el cielo y pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado con Ricardo, hasta sus últimos momentos con él.

**Pensamiento de Blu**

"_Cuando te conocí…pensé que eras un tipo raro o loco….nunca pensé…que te ibas…a convertir…en mi mejor amigo…los primeros años…estuve solo…luego llegaste…y supiste comprenderme…me ayudaste a cambiar…me ayudaste con mi problema…me dijiste que…nada es imposible…y siempre…trataba de hacer todo…lograr todo…cuando…supiste de mi habilidad…o de lo que…soy…te mostraste…tranquilo…y solidario…me comprendiste…y me enseñaste…a identificarme…y a ser como debería ser…o mejor dicho…a aceptarme tal y cual soy…aunque…a pesar de todo eso…siempre tú…me consideraste…un ave…(suspiro)…todos…esos entrenamientos…fueron para hacerme…fuerte y capaz…siempre te…agradeceré…todo lo que hiciste…(lágrimas)…aun…no creo que te…hayas ido…siempre serás…mi…mejor amigo…siempre serás mi padre…nunca te…olvidaré"_

Blu siguió mirando por un rato al cielo, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y luego se dispuso a entrar a la casa. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, dijo algo mirando la tumba de Ricardo.

"Cumpliré mi promesa, Ricardo…voy a ser un ave normal…te lo prometo"—dijo Blu sonriendo y después pasó a la casa.

**Dos años después…**

* * *

**Blu pasó otro momento triste de su vida, pero él si cumplirá su promesa…ya lo juró**

**Ahora, ¿Qué pasará en dos años?... ¿Blu seguirá utilizando sus poderes?... ¿Podrá ser un ave normal y vivir feliz?... ¿Cuál es la respuesta de la última prueba de lógica xD?**

**Yyyy…ese fue el capítulo de hoy, ojala les haya gustado, si fue así dejen un review y si no también para hacer un mejor fic…oh yeah xD**

**Se que tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero el problema fue que estuve de viaje, como les dije en mi anterior capítulo, que también les dije el lugar a donde iría, y pues me fui a USA. Estuve paseando demasiado que ni siquiera estaba en internet, es que el lugar a donde fui demandaba un día completo por parque, haber si adivinan "Este lugar te convierte de nuevo en un niño".**

**Bueno ya no les aburro con mis experiencias xD, ya no habrá más distracciones, tan solo me queda un mes de vacaciones :'(, y pues pronto subiré le otro capítulo de Feliz Carnaval Parte 2, estén atentos.**

**Se despide desde el aeropuerto.**

**Dark B-B out**


	12. Una visita inesperada

**Hola, que tal?, what's up? xD**

**Luego de una semana más de maratónicas tareas y compromisos, regresa de nuevo una actualización de este fic que tanto les gusta…sin más preámbulos, aquí está el capítulo 12:**

* * *

**Una visita inesperada**

* * *

**Dos años después…**

El sol empezaba a mostrarse cada vez más, iluminando cada rincón del pueblo de Minnesota. Varias personas salían a trabajar, estudiar o pasear. Las aves terminaban su canto de un nuevo día. Y el clima mantenía cubierto todo el pueblo de una gran sábana blanca de nieve, que lo acompañaba un viento helado y húmedo; dando a conocer otro día de invierno. Entonces en una casa no muy grande, los rayos del sol comenzaban a fastidiar a un joven guacamayo que se encontraba durmiendo de lo más tranquilo.

"Aaahmm…no maldito sol…aaah… (suspiro)" —se quejó Blu, mientras se levantaba de su cama. —"Bueno…es hora de levantarse…y también hay que despertar a Linda…aquí voy" —dijo corriendo con su súper velocidad desde su habitación, hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama de Linda.

"Muy bien…hoy día que toca…mmm…claro, engañarla con el sonido de su alarma…aquí vamos" —dijo Blu sonriendo, desactivando la alarma y poniéndose los lentes de Linda.

Entonces Blu comenzó a hacer sonidos de la alarma de Linda, quien al escucharlos empezó a despertarse muy incómodamente.

"Mmmm…ya es de mañana…aaah…a ver…vamos apágate…estúpido reloj" —dijo Linda tratando de apagar su alarma, hasta que no aguantó más y lo desenchufó; sin embargo el ruido cambio a otro y luego a otro, haciendo dudar a Linda, pero luego miró arriba y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y solo le siguió el juego.

"Jeje..." —se río y presionó el pico de Blu, siguiendo el juego y luego él le puso los lentes—"Buenos días, Blu" —dijo Linda haciéndole cosquillas a Blu, en el cuello, quien disfrutaba mucho que le hagan eso.

Luego de despertar a Linda, Blu se bajo con mucho estilo de la cama y se fue directo al baño para continuar con su rutina de cada día; de manera que se limpiaron, se enjuagaron y se fueron a tomar el desayuno. En la cocina, Blu sacó sus cereales balanceándose encima de unos aros y dando una voltereta cayendo en la mesa, junto con el plato, para que luego lo agarre Linda. Después Linda le dio con dificultades sus vitaminas y se fueron directamente a abrir la librería.

"Blu vamos…ya es hora de abrir" —le advirtió Linda, mientras se iba directamente a abrir la librería.

"Ya voy…haber donde estas…perfecto…wow" —Blu se subió encima de un carro de juguete y empezó a hacer manejarlo, directamente hacia donde iba Linda, haciendo piruetas y derrapes, hasta llegar casi a la escalera, lanzándolo y impulsándose a la escalera caracol, bajando con gran estilo por el pasamanos y cayendo encima del brazo de Linda.

"_Wow…eso fue grandioso…cada día lo hago mejor"_ —pensó Blu, mientras marcaba la clave del computador y se iba de frente a abrir las cortinas, cambiar el letrero de abierto a cerrado y hacer un saludo con Linda.

"Wow Blu…si que eres rápido" —se sorprendió Linda, al ver todas las cosas realizadas sin ni siquiera volar.

"Lo sé" —dijo Blu con una mirada de orgullo, pero como siempre Linda solo escuchó un graznido.

Luego Blu se fue directamente a su jaula, para descansar y leer un poco su revista de aviones, hasta que llegara su desayuno que Linda le iba a traer en un rato.

"Aquí esta tu chocolate Blu…como te gusta" —dijo Linda, dejándole al lado de su jaula, una taza de chocolate con malvaviscos y galletas.

"Ya…que bueno…gracias Linda" —dijo Blu dejando de leer y yéndose a tomar su desayuno, mientras Linda se iba a seguir con su trabajo.

"Aaah…esto es vida…la perfecta combinación de chocolate y malvaviscos…" —dijo Blu tomando un sorbo de chocolate de su taza, pero fue interrumpido por una sensación de que algo estaba a punto de venirse hacia él, así que miró ligeramente hacia la derecha y vio que unas gansas le iban a tirar una bola de nieve a la ventana; así que solo sonrío y siguió tomando su chocolate.

"Tírala…hermana" —le dijo Chloe a Alice.

"Ya voy…este presumido va a caer…jeje" —dijo Alice lanzando la bola. Ella lanzó la bola y justo antes de estrellarse, ambas vieron muy incrédulas que esa bola de nieve que habían lanzado, nunca llegó a estrellarse en la ventana y también se percataron de que Blu había desaparecido.

"Pero…pero… ¿qué pasó?" —se preguntó confundida y sorprendida Chloe.

"No lo sé…yo lancé la bola y desapareció, también el tonto azul…si hace un segundo estaba ahí…ahora, ¿dónde está…"—dijo Alice incrédula y confundida, pero fue interrumpida por una voz que vino detrás de ellas.

"Aquí estoy" —respondió Blu sonriendo, detrás de ellas y con una bola de nieve en su ala.

"Aaaah" —gritaron muy asustadas y sorprendidas Chloe y Alice.

"Jajaja…"—se reía Blu.

"Pero…¿cómo?...y la bola…si tu estabas allí…"—dijo Alice totalmente sorprendida.

"¿Cómo…es que…llegaste aquí tan rápido…sino…sino puedes volar?" —preguntó incrédula Chloe.

"Jeje…no querrán saberlo…jeje" —sonreía ligeramente Blu.

"Ehh…hermana…ya me dio miedo…mejor vámonos" —le dijo Chloe a su hermana.

"Sí…este tipo ya me asustó" —asintió con inseguridad Alice. Ambas gansas volaron a toda velocidad del lugar, dejando a Blu solo con sus palabras.

"Pero que groseras y yo que quería jugar" —dijo Blu regresando a la librería con su súper velocidad.

"Bueno ahora seguiré comiendo mis galle…pero ¿qué?" —dijo Blu cogiendo una galleta, pero se detuvo al ver que un hombre en la calle tenía problemas para caminar en la nieves, haciendo que se tropiece con una banca—"¿Pero qué le pasa a este sujeto?"—se preguntó Blu viendo como el hombre lo miró y se sorprendió al verlo, entonces fue corriendo a velocidad hacia él y vio como se tropezó y chocó contra la ventana, dejando a Blu sorprendido y confundido. Apenas Linda escuchó el sonido fue a ver que pasó y vio a un hombre tirado afuera de su librería.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" —preguntó Linda un poco preocupada—"Déjeme ayudarlo…por favor pasé" —El hombre aceptó la ayuda de Linda y pasó a su librería.

"Wow…realmente este clima no es para mí" —dijo el hombre susurrando, calentándose las manos.

"Ouh…eeh… ¿estás buscando algún libro?" —preguntó Linda con algo de timidez.

"¿Libros? No…No" —respondió el hombre—"He viajado casi diez mil kilómetros, buscándolo a él" —dijo señalando a Blu.

"¿Qué?... ¿yo?" —dijo Blu sorprendido y confundido.

"Esta es mi tarjeta…señorita Linda y quisiera ver a su guacamayo más de cerca" —dijo el hombre dándole su tarjeta y acercándose a Blu.

"Esta bien…adelante" —dijo Linda recibiendo su tarjeta y leyéndola—"Tulio Monteiro…Doctor en Ornitología"

"Uuuh…es majestuoso y magnífico…vaya que sí se ha desarrollado excelente…si que está en muy buena forma…y me intriga bastante esta marca que tiene en su pecho" —agregó Tulio sorprendido y emocionado, describiendo cada parte de Blu.

"_Ok…Esto ya no me está gustando" _—pensaba Blu un poco nervioso.

"Ah…es su marca de nacimiento" —sonrió Linda ante el comentario de Tulio.

"¿Una marca de nacimiento?" —preguntó confundido Tulio.

"Sí…así nació" —respondió Linda.

"Vaya…esto sí que es nuevo…nunca he visto a alguna ave con algo parecido…pero bueno…"

"Entonces doctor Monteiro…"

"Jeje…no me llames doctor…dime Tulio…bueno verás tu guacamayo es un ave muy especial…de hecho, por lo que sabemos…Blu es el último macho de su especie"

"En serio"

"Sí…y recientemente hemos encontramos a una hembra…y tenemos la esperanza de juntarlos y salvar la especie"

"¿Una hembra?... ¿juntarnos?…quiere decir…¿Qué?" —dijo Blu tratando de comprender lo que pasaba.

"Wow…sí seguro…¿cuándo puede venir ella?" —preguntó Linda sorprendida.

"Dijiste que sí…no lo sé Linda…no sé si pueda hablar con una hembra…no soy bueno relacionándome" —dijo Blu ansioso y nervioso.

"Oh no…no…ella está en Brasil…Blu tiene que viajar a Rio de Janeiro" —respondió Tulio algo emocionado.

"_¡¿Qué?!... ¡Brasil!...eso si que es una locura"_ —pensó Blu sorprendido, mientras miraba el globo terráqueo.

"¿Rio? ¿Brasil?...oh…no…no…yo nunca me alejo de Blu…él me necesita" —dijo Linda.

"No me entiendes…jeje…esta todo arreglado…tú vas a estar con Blu todo el tiempo y yo estaré contigo" —agregó Tulio.

"Sí…bueno…sé que haces tu trabajo" —respondió Linda empezándose a sentirse incómoda. —"…pero…verás…Blu es algo especial…nosotros no viajamos mucho…ya tenemos una rutina…es más Blu ni siquiera vuela"

"_Sí no ves…aquí estamos bien y yo ni siquiera…" _—pensó Blu muy seguro, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tulio.

"Pues claro que puede volar" —Tulio agarró a Blu del brazo de Linda y lo empezó a examinar—"Es un espécimen perfecto" —dijo preparándose para lanzarlo.

"¿Qué haces?" —preguntó Linda confundida.

"Sí… ¿qué haces?" —dijo Blu confundido.

"No te preocupes…sus instintos naturales siempre predominan" —dijo Tulio lanzando a Blu.

"Oh no…no…espera" —exclamó Linda viendo como lanzaban a Blu.

"Wow…no…no…no esta ves" —dijo Blu mientras daba un giro 360 ° en el aire y terminaba cayendo parado en el suelo.

"Wow…que tal estilo" —dijo Tulio impresionado en como había aterrizado Blu.

"Hey…como te atreves a tirarlo así…Blu, ¿estás bien?" —preguntó Linda recogiendo a Blu del suelo y abrazándolo.

"Sí Linda" —dijo Blu aceptando el abrazo.

"Aunque cayó con gran estilo, creo que esta muy domesticado" —comentó Tulio.

"Muy bien suficiente…creo que fue agradable de que hayas venido y que lances a mi ave…así que es hora de que te vayas" —dijo Linda con algo de enojo y empujando a Tulio a la salida del lugar.

"Oh lo lamento mucho, pero…Linda…Linda…está podría ser nuestra última oportunidad"

"Espero que tengas un buen viaje" —Linda le cerró la puerta a Tulio, pero él seguía hablando sobre la extinción de los guacamayos Spix, hasta que solo le pregunto que lo pensara, dejó su tarjeta en la entrada y se fue a su hotel. Linda recogió la tarjeta y se fue a cuarto, dejando a Blu en la mesa con sus pensamientos.

Pensamiento de Blu

"_Hace tiempo que no me ponía a pensar en estas cosas…se siente raro que…que todo dependa de ti para salvar una especie…eso se siente…diferente…uno se pone a pensar…como hacerlo…o…como tratar de llevar el problema…y…hallar la solución…yo realmente…no sé que hacer…ojalá Ricardo estuviera aquí…así me diría que podría hacer o me aconsejaría…pero él no está…ahora estoy solo…tengo que aprender a buscar una solución…no debo quedarme plantado sin hacer nada…necesito saber que hacer…pero…con que empiezo…que tengo que conocer…que tengo que aprender…aprender…aprender a volar…eso es…parece muy sencillo… ese será mi primer paso"_

Luego de unas horas, Blu armó todo un escenario de despegue con luces navideñas y después sacó sus libros de física y vuelo, para empezar a estudiarlos, tomar notas y sacar conclusiones e ideas para poder volar.

"Huh…instintos naturales…no es nada natural que te arrojen desde la mitad de la sala…bien yo se los voy a mostrar…además no soy un ave…puedo hacer cualquier cosa por más imposible que sea" —dijo Blu mientras leía sus libros y apuntes, y verificaba lo que tenía—"…bien…ya cuadre mis ángulos vectoriales…algo de ajustes en el viento…y…refuerzo positivo…bien, veamos…alas abiertas, perfecto…engranaje de aterrizaje, verificado…aleteo de cola, funcionando…y, en realidad, nada mal…ahora sí, vamos volar" —dijo Blu muy decidido y preparado para volar—"…es muy fácil…impulso, elevación, arrastre y peso…"—Blu repetía cada palabra, mientras corría a una velocidad normal hacia el borde de la mesa—"…impulso, elevación, arrastre y pe…esperaaa…(suspiro)…wow…wooow…"—Blu se detuvo antes de caer de la mesa, agarrándose de las luces navideñas; sin embargo estas no aguantaron y hicieron que Blu se caiga y se enriende con las luces, quedando atrapado en el aire.

"Auch…pensé que funcionaría…ahora cómo salgo de…"—dijo Blu tratando de liberarse, pero fue interrumpido por Linda, que bajaba a ver lo que pasaba.

"¿Blu?...¿qué está pasan…ouuh" —Linda se sorprendió al ver a Blu en ese estado y de inmediato se fue a ayudarlo—"Ay…Blu…déjame desenredarte…parece que estás algo preocupado y ansioso por lo que pasó…yo también lo estoy…bueno ya está…¿qué extraño?...pensé que estas luces estaban malogradas" —dijo Linda confundida por las luces.

"_¡Estaban malogradas!...demonios…ojalá no sospeche"_ —pensó Blu nervioso.

"Bueno…no importa…ven acá Blu" —dijo Linda cargando a Blu y llevándolo hacia su cuarto—"(suspiro)…Blu he estado pensado en lo que dijo Tulio y creo que es lo correcto…aunque tengo algo miedo…y tú sabes que no lo haría si eso estuviera mal… ¿qué dices Blu…lo intentamos?" —le preguntó a Blu, levantando su mano para hacer su saludo especial.

"Yo también tengo algo de miedo…pero debo dejar de tenerlo…así que vamos Linda…hagámoslo" —respondió Blu correspondiendo el saludo y sonriendo.

"Ese es mi emplumado amigo…y estaremos de regreso antes de darnos cuenta…ahora a alistar maletas y a llamar a Tulio" — agregó Linda haciendo lo que había mencionado.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Linda alistó sus maletas y llamó a Tulio para encontrarse con él, en el aeropuerto. Luego de una hora, todos se fueron al aeropuerto y tomaron su vuelo para ir en camino a Brasil. Mientras tanto en la cabina de equipaje, Blu solo pensaba en como le iba a ir allá y como sería la hembra con la que se iba a relacionar.

Pensamiento de Blu

"_Ok…ok…creo que ya esta todo listo…ahora solo falta ver como será Rio…y como será ella…me pregunto…Rio debe ser una bonita ciudad de seguro…debe haber muchas personas y aves por todas partes…y según lo que he leído…parece haber una gran biodiversidad por allá…puede que sea bonito…ahora…ella…me pregunto como será…será alta…o bonita…o una buena ave…o tendrá una gran o horrible personalidad…bueno ojalá me vaya bien…no soy muy bueno hablando con las hembras…espero tener suerte…y también creo que tendré que esconder mis poderes…tal vez podría reaccionar mal…o si me ven podrían atraparme y encerrarme…será mejor que mantenga la guardia…solo los usaré en caso de emergencia"_

Seis horas después, ellos llegaron a Brasil y se dispusieron a ir rápidamente hacia una clínica para aves que Tulio les había mencionado en el vuelo. Tulio los llevó en su camioneta, paseándolos por la ciudad de Rio, enseñándoles todos los atractivos que tenía la ciudad. Blu solo veía fascinado todo el paisaje de la ciudad.

"Wow…este lugar es increíble…siento como sí…como sí hubiera estado aquí antes" —dijo Blu viendo desde su jaula, como las aves pasaban volando con total libertad. El carro avanzó unos kilómetros más y se detuvo en un semáforo, que estaba al costado de la playa de Ipanema—"Esa playa me resulta conocida…creo que lo he visto en alguna…wow" —Blu se asustó al ver como la gente pasaba disfrazada y con máscaras cantando y bailando —"…jeje…me había olvidado que en estos días se celebra una especie de carnaval…aquí en esta…pero… ¿Qué es ese ruido?" —se preguntó Blu escuchando una especie de canto que venía encima de su jaula, entonces sacó su cabeza y vio que habían dos aves cantando, puesto que empezó a gustarle y siguió escuchándolos y viéndolos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

"Ta dada…eh eh eh…yair tudo bem?" —preguntó una de la aves que era un canario amarillo.

"Jeje…eh…por supuesto…haber…la palabra…es…hay no…"—decía Blu muy nervioso mientras buscaba en el diccionario, el significado de lo que le hablaron; pero se le cayó y tuvo que improvisar—"Ehm…yo-no-soy-de-aquí" —dijo Blu con algo de inseguridad.

"Hey Nico…es un turista" —agregó la otra ave que era un cardenal de cresta roja.

"Así…no pareces uno" —comentó el canario.

"¿En serio?¿No?...jeje" —dijo Blu con duda.

"Sí…a excepción de lo que llevas en el pecho…eso si es…cool…es un rayo… ¿qué es?… ¿un tatuaje?" —preguntó curioso el cardenal.

"Sí bro esta genial" —agregó el canario.

"Ah…esto…no…no es un tatuaje…jeje…es una marca de nacimiento" —aclaró Blu un tanto indeciso.

"Eso es increíble…de seguro debe ser asombroso llevar eso…yo quisiera tener uno" —dijo el canario alegre.

"Yo también" —opinó el cardenal.

"Jeje…eh…gracias" —agradeció Blu un poco nervioso.

"Bueno y que te trae por aquí, bro… ¿viniste por el carnaval?" —preguntó el canario.

"No, en realidad…vine a conocer a una…chica" —respondió Blu algo avergonzado.

"Aaah…una chica…mmm" —dijo el canario.

"Oh sí" —agregó el cardenal.

"Mira…un consejo…tú has el primer movimiento…las chicas brasileñas les gustan los chicos seguros" —aconsejó el canario, dramatizando con su amigo una escena romántica.

"Oh…eh…claro" —asintió Blu.

"Así es…todo se trata del palabreo y ser galán…debes levantar ese pecho…mover esa cola…entrecerrar esos ojos…algo así como un halcón del amor…"—aconsejó el cardenal mostrando cada paso que había mencionado.

"Pero primero tenemos que sacarte de allí, amigo" —agregó el canario.

"Oh claro…espera… ¡¿qué?!" —exclamó Blu un poco alterado.

"Sí…abriré esa jaula como una lata de refresco" —afirmó el cardenal preparándose para golpear la jaula.

"Oh no, no…espera…wow" —dijo Blu pero se sorprendió al ver como el cardenal golpeaba la jaula, tratando de abrirla—"No…en serio…no te preocupes…estoy bien" —trato de explicar Blu, pero seguía golpeando la jaula, hasta que se cansó.

"A eso llamas abrir" —se burló el canario.

"Uff…esta cosa es dura" —dijo el cardenal exhausto.

"No en serio amigos…yo estoy bien en esta jaula…adoro la jaula" —dijo Blu abrazando uno de los barrotes de la jaula.

"Ok…como tu quieras" —respondió el canario, preparándose para irse.

"Y recuerda…halcón del amor" —dijo el cardenal del mismo modo.

"Bem-vindo" —dijo el canario antes de irse.

"Sí, bem…eeh…y a ustedes también" —Blu vio como se marchaban las aves y sintió que el carro comenzaba a moverse, para continuar con su recorrido; así que se sentó y siguió disfrutando del viaje.

Luego de varios minutos, la camioneta llegó a la clínica, que era un centro de conservación ambiental. Tulio ayudó a Linda a bajar a Blu y después ellos entraron al centro para enseñarles su interior y a la guacamaya azul.

"Este es el corazón de nuestro aviario…nuestra sala de tratamientos" —explicó Tulio y luego llamó con extraños sonidos a las aves que se encontraban por allí, las cuales se posaron encima de él.

"En serio les agradas" —agregó Linda.

"Sí soy como su mamá ave…"—respondió Tulio agarrando la comida de las aves y masticándola para darle a una pequeña ave que se encontraba cerca de él.

"Iugh" —se disgustó Blu al ver esa escena rara.

"Wow" —se sorprendió Linda al verlo hacer eso. Luego de esa escena, Tulio se limpió y siguió el recorrido explicando sobre los contrabandistas y el peligro que representaba a las aves, hasta que llegaron a una cacatúa blanca con un aspecto no muy bueno.

"Ayer encontramos a esta pobre ave" —dijo Tulio señalando a la cacatúa—"Mucho mejor amiguito…mucho mejor" —Tulio acarició al ave y esta le sonrió ligeramente.

"Recupérate" —le dijo Blu empático a la cacatúa antes de irse, pero él le devolvió una mirada amenazante—"Ouh…que raro" —susurró Blu confundido y siguió escuchando lo que decían Tulio y Linda.

"Entonces… ¿Dónde está Perla?" —preguntó Linda.

"Bueno, ella está en un ambiente muy especial…ella es una ave muy animada" —respondió Tulio.

"Sí…claro" —agregó uno de los doctores de manera sarcástica y con un mal aspecto.

"¿Ella hizo eso?...oh encantadora…parece que voy a tener problemas" —dijo Blu pensando que no le va ir bien con Perla.

"Muy bien…es hora Blu vamos" —dijo Tulio sacando a Blu de su jaula y llevándolo a una especie de hábitat artificial, una vez ahí, él lo metió—"Buena suerte Blu"

"Gracias…la voy a necesitar" —dijo Blu inseguro, viendo como cerraban la compuerta por donde lo habían metido.

"Ok aquí voy…eehm… ¿hola?" —Blu empezó a caminar poco a poco hacia el interior del hábitat, pasando por un lago artificial que había, hasta que tropezó y su pata cayó al agua, haciendo ruido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" —se preguntó una guacamaya celeste cuyo nombre era Perla, que estaba parada en una rama, tratando de abrir una rejilla de ventilación con una piedra, no muy lejos de Blu—"Será mejor que vaya a ver…de seguro me han puesto esa horrible comida para aves" —se quejaba Perla, mientras escarbaba entre la hojas para ver de que se trataba—"Apuesto a que es ee…wow" —Perla se quedó sorprendida al ver a un guacamayo azul desorientado en el suelo.

_Pensamiento de Perla_

"_Increíble un guacamayo azul…hace tiempo que no veía a uno…y sobre todo un macho…vaya parece tan torpe y extraño allá…con esa marca extraña en su pecho…pero…no esta nada mal…si que es bien guapo y fuer…aah que estoy pensando…ya basta Perla deja de pensar en eso…no vuelvas a caer en esos ojos deliciosos y marro…ya suficiente…es hora de ir para allá y mostrarle quien manda"_

"Wow… ¿Qué fue eso?...Siento que me están asechando" —dijo Blu asustado, sintiendo que algo se movió muy rápido en el extremo del hábitat—"Ahm…yo vengo en son de paz…" —dijo Blu muy nervioso, pero algo lo interrumpió y vio que una especie de ave que era Perla rodeada por la luz del lugar se acercaba a él de una manera muy brillante y perfecta.

"_Wow…ella…ella es hermosa… ¿de qué estaban hablando? Ella es como un ángel…"_—pensó Blu embobado por lo que veía; sin embargo se dio cuenta que Perla se acercaba cada vez más a Blu y no se detenía—"…un ángel que se está acercando y algo me dice que quiere tumbarme…mmm…bueno entonces, activaré mis escudos y…demonios me olvide que no puedo usar mis poderes…supongo que esto va a doler…aquí vamos…wow" —Blu y Perla rodaron por el piso hasta que Perla lo detuvo poniéndole la pata sobre la garganta de Blu, como si estuviera ahorcándolo en el suelo.

"¿Quién eres tú y qué estas haciendo aquí?" —le preguntó Perla de una manera amenazante.

"Esgh…pafhg…gh mty cyegh" —respondió Blu sin sentido y con complicaciones.

"¿Qué?" —preguntó Perla confundida.

"Estás…parada….sobre…mi…cuello" —respondió Blu un poco más claro, pero con tono bajo.

"Ouh…lo siento…eres americano" —Perla le quitó su pata de encima y empezó a mirarlo de reojo.

"Cough…sí…gracias…necesito mi garganta para hablar…eemm… ¿qué estás haciendo?" —Blu miraba a Perla sorprendido, porque ella comenzó a tocarlo y a mirarlo por todas partes.

"Te ves igual a mí, salvo por esa marca que tienes en el pecho…que cosa más extraña"

"Oh…sí…es una marca de nacimiento…bueno…hola, mi nombre es Blu…como el cielo azul, pero en inglés" —se presentó Blu de manera torpe, pero Perla solo se puso indiferente con él, mientras empezaba como a buscar algo a alguien por los alrededores—"…que dije…ah eso fue estúpido…estúpido…" —susurraba dándose golpes en el pico.

"Vamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo" —lo interrumpió Perla agarrándolo del ala.

"Jeje" —rio Blu nerviosamente y Perla lo llevo corriendo hacia el lugar donde iba a ir—"Wow…espera…aguarda…auch" —trató de detenerla pero se golpeó con una rama, mientras veía como Perla se iba volando hacia la parte superior del árbol. Blu se levantó del suelo y la siguió, escalando el árbol y esperándola en una rama.

"¿Adonde se habrá metido?" —dijo Blu viendo a todos lados.

"¿Estas listo?"— le preguntó Perla apareciendo de la nada, asustando a Blu.

"Wow…¿Listo?…para qué…oh…ya veo bien" —respondió Blu muy nervioso, Perla solo le sonrió y se fue—"Ok…confianza…halcón del amor" —susurró Blu poniéndose con una posición que le habían enseñado y acercándose a Perla.

"Está bien…prepárate para…mmm" —Perla fue interrumpida por Blu, porque fue besada en el pico, ella no pudo hacer nada ante lo que estaba haciendo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, así que solo dejó llevar por unos segundos, al parecer necesitaba sentir ese cariño, ese amor; sin embargo ese momento duro muy poco, porque Perla logró reaccionar y apartar a Blu de inmediato.

"Tú…tú…tú me besaste" —dijo Perla muy inaudita y sorprendida.

"…aah…eeh…yo…yo…yo no…yo lo siento" —dijo Blu un poco asustado y avergonzado.

"Tú me…tú me…como…como…como te atreves a hacer…estas loco…acaso eres un pervertido" —cuestionó Perla logrando entrar en razón y empezando a enfurecerse.

"No…no…no para…yo lo siento…en serio…no quería…"

"¡No querías…pues al parecer sí!"

Perla se acercaba cada vez más a Blu, mientras que el solo retrocedía.

"¿Qué? Me estas malinterpretando…en serio…no fue…no fue mi intención"

"No fue tu intención…pues yo no veía eso idiota…acaso crees que soy una cualquiera"

"No claro que no…yo respeto a todas…digo yo te respeto…no quise…digo no fue mi intención…es decir yo quiero…eeeh"

"Ah no…hasta aquí…"—Perla se abalanzó a Blu y ambos cayeron de la rama al suelo del hábitat, recibiendo todo el golpe Blu, aunque no se hizo daño.

"Au…eso dolió…wow" —se quejó Blu levantándose del suelo, pero vio venir un golpe de Perla que estaba a su lado y lo esquivó de lo más simple—"En serio…disculpa…no quise ofenderte"

"Pues es muy tarde" —reclamó Perla, preparándose para atacar a Blu de nuevo.

"Por favor perdóname…no fue mi intenciooo…wow…aaah" —gritó Blu tratando de escapar de Perla que venía a atacarlo otra vez.

Perla estuvo persiguiendo a Blu por casi una hora, pero Blu era demasiado rápido para ella a pesar de que no volaba, aunque eso aún no lo sabía, se escondía y esquivaba cada golpe que ella le mandaba; de manera que Perla se cansó de perseguirlo y decidió idear un plan para agarrarlo.

"… _(suspiro) vaya es muy rápido…pensé que yo era la más rápida…y ahora como lo hago pagar…mmm…ya sé…es muy simple ubicar la debilidad de los machos"_ —pensó Perla sonriendo ligeramente— "Blu sal de ahí…en donde quiera que estes" —gritó Perla tratando de encontrar a Blu, quien estaba escondido.

"No…hasta que te calmes" —respondió Blu del mismo modo.

"Esta bien…ya puedes salir…ya estoy calmada…te perdono…en serio" —mintió Perla.

"¿En serio?" —preguntó Blu saliendo de su escondite.

"Sí…creo que me pasé…porque no vienes y nos damos el ala en señal de perdón" —respondió Perla 'acongojada'.

"Esta bien...en serio perdóname" —dijo Blu temeroso acercándose a Perla y dándole el ala—"Yo no quise…auuuugch…mis…auuu…"—Blu fue interrumpido por un golpe que le dio Perla en sus partes nobles, haciendo que se retuerza de dolor en el piso.

"Y nunca te vuelvas a aprovechar de mí" —le advirtió Perla y se fue volando entre las plantas.

"No de nuevo…auuch" —se quejaba Blu tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Después del incidente que hubo, Blu se recuperó del golpe que había recibido y se puso a descansar unas horas, al igual que Perla. Cuando anocheció, Perla de despertó antes que Blu, para seguir con su plan de escape.

"Es increíble…él me beso…ese imbécil…como se pudo aprovechar de mí…es un maldito…como lo detesto…(suspiro)…pero…pero se sintió tan bien…era como volver a sentir esas emociones…esos sentimientos…y en verdad me…"—se decía Perla confundida, mientras caminaba hacia el ducto de ventilación—"…espera…pero de que estoy hablando…ese idiota solo quiere jugar con tus sentimiento Perla…no te dejes llevar por ese infeliz con tan increíble cuerpo y buena habilidad para besar y sus…pero que estoy hablando demonios…ya basta…él no es más que un canalla… un aprovechador y me parece que también es una mascota…seguiré trabajando con mi plan de escape de este horrible y falso lugar" —Perla llegó al ducto de ventilación, cogió la roca con la que estaba tratando de abrir la rejilla y empezó a golpearla; esto causo que hiciera mucho ruido, provocando que Blu se despierte.

"Ahmgf…pero que demonios es ese ruido" —dijo Blu tratando de buscar el origen del molesto sonido, hasta que miró a Perla quien estaba provocándolo—"Ay…Perla por favor…estoy tratando de dormir" —reclamó Blu soñoliento.

"Oh…lo siento dormilón" —respondió Perla de manera irónica—"Yo estoy tratando de escapar"

"¿Escapar? ¿Por qué?...Esta jaula es increíble" —dijo Blu recuperándose del sueño.

"Está jaul…jaja…"—dijo Perla incrédula—"…ouh… ¿en que estaba pensando?" —susurró.

"No esperaría que una mascota y un aprovechador lo entienda" —respondió Perla de manera indiferente.

"¿Mascota? ¿Me llamaste mascota? ¿Y también aprovechador?" —Preguntó Blu fastidiado— "Primero no soy una mascota…soy una ave de compañía…y en segunda...no soy un aprovechador…ya te dije que lo sentía…además, sino querías que te bese…porque no te apartaste de mí al instante…porque dejaste que te besara…porque reaccionaste después de un buen tiempo… ¿eh?" —Blu había puesto entre la espada y la pared a Perla con lo que había dicho, ella no sabía que responder y estaba empezando a ponerse roja.

"Este…este…eso…eso no tiene importancia…solo eres una mascota canalla" —respondió Perla un tanto insegura y un poco avergonzada, regresando a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Una mascota canalla? Dices…pues tú eres una abusadora egoísta…y sabes que no importa lo que hagas o digas…porque mañana temprano Linda vendrá por mí y toda esta pesadilla habrá terminado" —respondió Blu enojado y alterado.

"¡Increíble! Prefieres estar con un humano a alguien de tu propia especie"

"Bueno ese humano me ha brindado amor y afecto desde hace quince años…mientras que los de mi propia especie trataron de estrangularme y dejarme estéril luego de 15 segundos"

"Sí…pues por ellos lo perdí todo…no puedes confiar en ellos" —Perla terminó de hablar y se percató que la puerta trasera se había abierto, así que sin perder el tiempo se fue volando directo a ella; sin embargo nunca llegó a escaparse, porque fue atrapada.

"Por supuesto que puedes…"—dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por una sensación que siente cuando está en peligro—"¿Qué extraño?…presiento que algo no está…wow" —Blu esquivó con gran velocidad a la persona que estuvo a punto de capturarlo en un saco—"Eso estuvo cerca…pero Perla donde estará…tengo que encontrarla…pero antes tengo que escapar de él" —dijo Blu esquivando velozmente al chico que trataba de atraparlo, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

"Perfecto ahora a buscar a…"—dijo Blu, pero de repente volvió a sentir que estaba en peligro—"…esa sensación de nuevo…donde…dond…mmmfghmfmf…mmm" —Blu trató de buscar a lo que lo estaba acechando, pero alguien apareció detrás de él y le tapó el pico con un pañuelo, que al parecer tenía una especie de adormecedor haciendo que Blu se durmiera al instante; lo único que pudo escuchar fueron unas palabras antes de quedar inconsciente.

"Dulces sueños azulito…"

* * *

**¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora? (no se porque pregunto esto, pero que va xD)**

**Bueno y ese fue el capítulo de hoy, ojala les hay gustado, porque si fue así, me gustaría que dejen un review y sino también para seguir mejorando esta historia.**

**Sé que volvió a pasar el tiempo para poder actualizar, pero resulta que he estado muy ocupado la anterior semana con un montón de cosas del estudio, cambio de casa y la otra la mencionaré en mi despedida…ah si pues, me mudaré, pero a la capital de mi país, es por eso que ha sido una semana agotadora y se viene más, porque ya solo me queda una semana de vacaciones y luego a estar encerrado xD**

**Bien espero que hayan tenido una buena semana…nos vemos en el otra capítulo que a partir de ahora actualizaré irregularmente, pero trataré de hacer uno por semana.**

**Se despide con futura licencia de conducir xD**

**Dark B-B out**


	13. Un nuevo y viejo sentimiento

**Hola, qué tal?, what´s up? xD**

**Después de la última semana de vacaciones y ahora la primera de clases :'( , les traigo aquí una nueva actualización de este fic, espero que lo disfruten sin más preámbulos…el capítulo 13:**

* * *

**Un nuevo y viejo sentimiento**

* * *

"Ahm…auch…mi cabeza…pero ¿qué?...en ¿dónde estamos?" —se quejó Blu levantándose, primero mirando a todas partes para luego ver a Perla algo nerviosa, en un rincón de la jaula.

"Estamos en jaula…mascota…nos han secuestrado" —dijo Perla con algo de indiferencia.

"¿Qué?...no puede ser…tenemos que salir de aquí" —respondió Blu tratando de encontrar una salida.

"No podemos estamos atrapados…no te das cuenta" —dijo Perla un poco triste y algo asustada.

"Eso es lo que tú crees…es hora de utilizar…aah…mierda" —se quejó Blu pensando que no podía utilizar sus poderes en frente de Perla, ya que podría asustarla.

"¿Qué te pasa?" —preguntó Perla confundida y algo asustada.

"Ah...nada…nada…es que me descontrolé…lo siento" —mintió Blu, pero luego miró a Perla y vio que estaba un poco asustada por la situación y por lo que había dicho hace unos segundos— "Yo…yo en serio lo siento Perla…yo no quise…"

"No…no te preocupes…está bien…yo estoy bien"

"No en serio…perdóname…yo he sido muy agresivo contigo y por mi culpa te capturaron…ni siquiera pude salvarte…soy un inútil" —dijo Blu muy arrepentido y mirando cabizbajo al suelo de la jaula.

Perla al escuchar todo lo que dijo, se quedó muy impactada, sobre todo cuando dijo que no pudo salvarla; entonces ella empezó a ver lo que realmente era Blu y lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por ella, ella empezó a sentir de nuevo un sentimiento que estaba oculto por mucho tiempo, empezaba a surgir y Perla se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento, de manera que sin pensarlo dos veces, fue corriendo a donde estaba Blu y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Cuando Blu recibió ese abrazo de sorpresa, se quedó impactado y confundido con las alas abiertas, él no sabía que pensar o mejor no sabía qué hacer ante este acto de Perla, era algo nuevo y diferente que estaba experimentando por primera vez, hasta que vio una pequeña lágrima caer de una de sus mejillas; aquello le llamo la atención y logró reaccionar, correspondiendo el abrazo de Perla.

"…Blu…tengo miedo" —dijo Perla delicadamente y entre algunas lágrimas.

"No Perla…no llores…lo siento por favor…y no tengas miedo…yo…yo…yo no dejaré que te pase nada…yo te…yo te…yo te protegeré" —dijo Blu mirando la cara de Perla y sonriendo.

"¿En serio?..." —preguntó Perla sonriendo y dejando de sollozar.

"Sí…Perla…yo seré tu protector" —dijo Blu muy decidido.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un tiempo, sonriendo y mirándose mutuamente, empezando a acercarse poco a poco sus caras, sus ojos, sus picos; sin embargo ambos fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento brusco que hizo la persona que traía la jaula, haciendo reaccionar a los dos de ese momento en el que habían estado.

"…wow…eso fue..." —dijo Blu sonrojado separándose de Perla.

"…extraño" —dijo Perla del mismo modo.

"Sí…jeje…ehmm…bueno…me pregunto en donde estaremos" —dijo Blu nervioso rascándose el cuello y mirando a todos lados.

"No lo sé" —respondió Perla nerviosa.

"Ok…entonces encontraré algo que nos ayude ver en donde estamos"

"Está bien…déjame ayudarte"

Perla y Blu empezaron a buscar algo que les ayudara a mirar en donde estaban y a donde se dirigían. Ambos estuvieron buscando, hasta que Perla halló un orificio en la tela que cubría la jaula y lo rajó un poco para ver a donde se dirigían.

"Encontraste algo Perla…genial… ¿qué es lo que ves?" —preguntó Blu entusiasmado.

"Sí...ehm…al parecer estamos yendo a una especie de puerta…creo que estamos en un callejón" —respondió Perla preocupada.

"Oh vaya…y ahora que hacemos…"—dijo Blu preocupado.

"Mmmm…ya sé…hazte el muerto" —Perla se tiró en la jaula haciendo lo que había dicho, mientras Blu la miraba extrañadamente.

"¿Hacerme el qué?" —preguntó Blu confundido.

"…el muerto y solo hazlo…confía en mí"

"Pero…pero…está bien"

Blu se tiró al suelo como Perla le había dicho, no obstante estaba dudando sobre el plan que había propuesto Perla, pero él confiaba plenamente en ella; así que lo hizo. Unos segundos después, el chico llego con Blu y Perla a la casa, donde lo estaban esperando unos hombres.

"Pasa chico" —Armando le abrió la puerta al chico. El chico pasó y puso la jaula encima del escritorio, donde se encontraba un hombre sentado en una silla, mirando para atrás.

"¿Qué sabes?...Buen trabajo Fernando" —dijo Marcel, volteando su silla, viendo la jaula de los guacamayos capturados— "Lo ven muchachos… ¿Qué les dije sobre este chico?"

"¿Qué le pagarías la mitad como dijiste?" —respondió preguntando Tipa.

"No…idiota" —interrumpió Marcel dándole una cachetada—"…Que él me recuerda cuando yo tenía su edad…listo…ingenioso…aquí tienes, niño" —Marcel le da unos billetes a Fernando.

"Oye…estas es la mitad de lo que me prometiste" —reclamó Fernando pero Marcel lo cayó, yéndose a ver las aves que había traído. Sin embargo, Marcel al levantar la tela se da cuenta que las aves estaban boca arriba y no se movían.

"¡Qué demonios!" —se sorprendió Marcel al igual que Fernando—"Creí haberte dicho que necesitaba estas aves con vida" —dijo molestó levantando a Perla de la jaula, a lo que Blu miraba con un ojo medio cerrado la situación—"Dime Fernando…¿esto te parece "con vida"?" —preguntó muy molesto Marcel enseñándole a Perla a Fernando, pero luego de unos segundos, el ave que creyeron muerta, atacó a Marcel, mordiéndole el dedo de la mano, haciéndolo gritar del dolor y dejando que Perla escapara. Perla aprovechó la situación y empezó a volar por todas partes buscando una salida mientras los demás trataban de atraparla pero sin éxito. Blu solo miraba como Perla trataba de huir, pensando que lo iba a abandonar y sin darse cuenta exclamó su nombre. Perla seguí volando por toda la casa hasta que encontró un hueco de ventilación y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue volando rápidamente hacia él; pero antes de llegar a él, una cacatúa grande la agarró del cuello inmovilizándola y dejándola sin posibilidades de escapar. Blu miró esa escena y quiso intervenir inmediatamente, pero sabía que no podía usar sus poderes porque habría riesgos; así que empezó a calcular la situación, las posibilidades y un plan de escape sin que su identidad se vea amenazada.

"Hola…hermosa ave" —saludó de una manera atemorizante la cacatúa a Perla quien estaba tratando de zafarse de sus garras pero sin éxito, ya que le presionaba más fuerte la garganta—"¿Qué sucede?... ¿Una cacatúa te tomó de la garganta?..."

"¡Nigel!...con vida" —lo interrumpió Marcel.

"Continuará…"—le dijo Nigel a Perla agarrándola muy fuerte y llevándola de regreso a la jaula.

"¿Ése era tu plan? ¿Despegar y dejarme? ¿Cómo piensas que te voy a proteger…así?" —reclamó Blu viendo como Perla se levantaba del suelo.

"Y…y…¿Por qué no me seguiste?" —preguntó agitada y confundida Perla.

"Bueno…ehm…yo…"—dijo Blu inseguro, pero fue interrumpido por unos de los hombres.

"Buen trabajo…Nigel…ahora para que no se escapen…les pondré esta cadena" —dijo Marcel poniéndoles una cadena a Blu y Perla y luego cerrando la reja.

"_Diablos…esto cambia un poco mis planes…pero aún lo puedo hacer"_ —pensó Blu algo preocupado y luego miró a Perla quien estaba tratando de morder la cadena para liberarse—"Perla…"

"Ahora qué Blu" —respondió Perla molesta y frustrada.

"Sí tu plan era despegar y dejarme pues no funcionó…"—dijo Blu con ironía.

"No me digas" —agregó sarcástica Perla.

"Pues es hora de hacer un nuevo plan y lo llamo correr y salir" —Blu sujetó la cadena y caminó hacia Perla.

"¿Correr y…? wow… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" —preguntó Perla un poco asustada porque Blu la había alzado y la había puesto encima de su espalda.

"Ahora no te sueltes y sujétate bien"

"¿Sujetarme?… ¿por qué?... ¿qué intentas ha…?"

Perla no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a preguntar, porque Blu abrió la puerta de la jaula y brincó hacia afuera cayendo sobre unos vidrios rotos, haciendo bulla.

"¿Y eso que…? ¿Demonios…las aves…atrápenlas?" —gritó Marcel alterado, tratando de atrapar a las aves al igual que los demás; sin embargo nadie pudo atraparlas, Blu era demasiado rápido. Todos trataban de cogerlas pero Blu los esquivaba con facilidad y destreza, se subía por el escritorio, saltaba encima de sus brazos y manos, se metía debajo de sus piernas y al final cuando vino Nigel a atraparlos, Blu corrió directamente a la puerta y apenas vio que la cacatúa venía en picada hacia él, calculó el tiempo y la distancia entre él, la puerta y su secuestrador; así que apenas estaban frente a frente él y Nigel, Blu saltó encima de él, impulsándose a la manija de la puerta, abriéndola y haciendo que Nigel se estrelle contra el piso. Blu aprovechó el momento de confusión, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de la casa con Perla en su espalda.

"Sabía que funcionaría" —dijo Blu mientras corría a una velocidad normal.

"Wow…Blu…eso fue grandioso…lo esquivaste a todos…¿cómo...cómo hiciste eso?" —pregunto Perla muy sorprendida.

"Qué eso…ahm…bueno…es algo que estuve…ehm…practicando…algo como un…un curso"

"¿Un curso?"

"Sí…un curso…un curso para mascotas"

"¿Así?…vaya las mascotas…a veces pueden ser interesantes…"

"Pues si lo somos"

"Blu… ¿por qué sigues corriendo?"

"Porque no quiero que nos atrapen"

"Eso sí pero podemos volar lo olvidas"

"Bueno…yo…yo…yo no…"—Blu fue interrumpido por Perla, quien se lanzó del techo de una de las casas al vació— "Perla…espera…¿qué haces?"

"Tratando de volar…y deberías hacer lo mismo…sino caeremos" —exclamó Perla con complicación y preocupada.

"Diablos…Perla…yo no puedo…yo no puedo volAAAR" —Blu y Perla gritaron empezando a caer hacia el suelo, pero justo antes de llegar ahí, un cordel de ropa sujeto la cadena antes que caigan ambos y los empezó a llevar a un muro de ladrillos.

"Wooow… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" —preguntó Perla preocupada.

"Porque…porque no quería que te burles de mí o me insultes" —respondió Blu avergonzado.

"Yo jamás haría eso…Blu…yo te…woow…vamos a chocar" —Perla y Blu seguían de cabeza y seguían dirigiéndose a un golpe muy fuerte.

"Eso no…sujétate" —Blu se balanceó en el cordel y agarró Perla con sus alas, dio un giro completamente, protegiendo a Perla del golpe contra la pared y recibiendo todo el daño Blu.

"Blu… ¿estás bien?" —preguntó Perla.

"Sí…no te preocupes" —respondió Blu algo adolorido.

Luego de chocar contra la pared, el cordel no resistió el peso y ambos cayeron hacia unas cajas con polietileno que se encontraban debajo de ellos.

"Hey… ¿te encuentras bien?" —preguntó Blu preocupado, ayudando a Perla a salir de la caja.

"Sí…gracias Blu" —respondió alegre Perla.

"Yo lamento…ehm…no haberte dicho sobre mi problema"

"No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Blu…yo te entiendo"

"Gracias Perla…eres…eres…oh…oh…tenemos que irnos" —Blu se percató de que Nigel los había encontrado y se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. —"Perla…sujétate de nuevo"

Perla asintió y Blu la cargo entre sus ala y empezó a correr de nuevo.

"Blu…rápido… ya no está nos alcanza" —exclamó Perla viendo como Nigel se acercaba cada vez más a ellos y justo cuando los iba a atrapar, Blu dio una voltereta, piso de nuevo a Nigel en la espalda y se impulsó al tejado de una de las casas y empezó a subir por ellas haciendo maniobras de parkour. Perla lo miraba muy sorprendida a Blu, viendo cómo corría y como esquivaba cada obstáculo, hasta que en una de esas se quedó viendo la cara de Blu, con un perfil de macho decidido y fuerte, esta acción hizo que se sonrojara un poco, hasta que Blu saltó sobre un tejado débil y este se despegó cayendo como rampa sobre las casas.

"Perla sujétate bien de acá…vamos a esquiar" —Blu empezó a mover la parte del tejado con gran estilo y descendía por la casas de forma perfecta.

"Blu…esto divertido…ya lo has hecho antes" —preguntó muy emocionada.

"Jeje…si…bueno en realidad…no…pero es divertido intentarlo" —se rio Blu nerviosamente.

"Eso sí…oh no Blu mira…ahí viene" —Perla advirtió a Blu viendo como Nigel los había alcanzado de nuevo.

"_Este nunca se cansa…bueno tengo una idea"_ —pensó Blu redirigiendo el tejado hacia un poste de electricidad.

"Bluuu… ¿qué haces?...nos vamos a chocar" —gritó Perla viendo cómo se acercaban al poste de electricidad.

"Confía en mí" —dijo Blu maniobrando el tejado.

"Ya los tengo" —gritó Nigel sonriendo, a tan solo unos metros de Blu y Perla.

"Eso no lo creo…Perla sujétate" —respondió Blu agarrando el tejado y esquivando el poste de electricidad. Nigel se percató muy tarde de eso y cuando quiso reaccionar, no pudo y terminó chocándose con el poste de electricidad.

"Wow…wow…prepárate Perla…creo que vamos a entrar en la…"—dijo Blu sorprendido y nervioso mirando a donde se dirigían.

"Sí a la selva…esto es genial" —comentó Perla muy alegre.

"Prepárate para aterrizar…woooww" —Blu y Perla no pudieron detener el tejado y salieron volando con dirección a unos árboles que había en la selva y antes de estrellarse, Blu volvió a agarrar a Perla rápidamente y se estrelló contra el árbol, recibiendo el golpe.

"Wow…que caída…Perla ¿te encuentras bien?" —preguntó Blu preocupado.

"Sí gracias Blu…y mucho mejor ahora que estamos en la selva" —respondió feliz Perla mirando hacia todas partes.

"Sí la selva… ¿Queeeeeé?...no puede ser…estamos en peligro"

"No exageres Blu…vamos caminemos"

"No estoy…estoy exagerando…hay mucho peligro aquí"

"Aaaah…Blu tranquilo"

Blu y Perla comenzaron a caminar por la selva buscando un lugar para descansar, pero luego de unos minutos Blu se empezó a poner nervioso y a quejar por las cosas con las que se topaba por la selva y esto empezaba a molestar a Perla.

"Wow… ¿Qué fue eso?" —preguntó Blu asustado.

"Una roca" —respondió Perla algo molesta.

"¿Y eso?"

"Una rama"

"Sí claro…ayayy…tengo una araña en la espalda" —Blu empezó a temblar de miedo.

"Aaah…es solo una hoja…voltéate" —se quejó Perla, ordenando a Blu que se voltee; sin embargo cuando se volteó, vio que Blu si tenía una araña en la espalda, así que rápidamente la sacó de ahí.

"Una hoja te lo dije…"—mintió Perla continuando su camino—_"Es increíble que ese sea el guacamayo azul decisivo y fuerte que me dijo que me iba a proteger…ahora parece un tímido y miedoso…realmente me confunde…no tiene sentido…en verdad no lo entiendo…"_—pensó Perla—"Vamos tenemos que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche"

"Pasar la noche…aquí…pero si estamos en la selva"

"Mira Blu…sino te gusta…aquí es donde vive nuestra especie"

"No me hables sobre naturaleza…yo veo animal planet…se todo sobre…"—decía Blu, pero fue interrumpido por la misma sensación que sintió cuando estaba en peligro. Él logró ver que una pequeña anaconda estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Perla.

"Si claro…"—dijo Perla, pero fue interrumpido por la advertencia de Blu.

"Perlaaaa…cuidadoo" —Blu le gritó advirtiéndole a Perla, él corrió rápidamente hacia la serpiente que ya se había lanzado hacia a Perla para capturarla, entonces Blu llegó justo a tiempo antes que la cogiera a Perla, empujándola hacia un árbol, golpeándose y quedando inconsciente, mientras que Blu era atrapado por la pequeña anaconda, empezándolo a asfixiar y a contristar todo su cuerpo; sin embargo Blu no era una ave o un animal, así que sus huesos y órganos no se rompieron o aplastaron respectivamente; así que trató de liberarse aunque sin éxito, pero la pequeña anaconda seguía presionando mas no provocaba ningún daño en el cuerpo de Blu.

No obstante, a unos metros de allí, se empezaba a acercar esta vez una serpiente venenosa al desmayado cuerpo de Perla, quien estaba indefensa ante cualquier ataque. Blu al darse cuenta de eso, intentó liberarse pero sin éxito aún, ya que la anaconda seguía presionando más y más. Entonces la serpiente no se detuvo y se acercó a tan solo unos metros de Perla para darle la mordida de la muerte, de manera que se puso en posición y encorvó su cuerpo para atrás impulsándose para morderla.

"Nooo…Perlaaa…yo te…yo te…YO TE PROTEGERÉ" —gritó Blu reaccionando. En ese instante, sus ojos se pusieron azules y su marca empezó a brillar, entonces de la nada, Blu lanzó una onda expansiva de energía, mandando a la pequeña anaconda a volar y liberándose totalmente; inmediatamente en esos segundos, Blu usó súper velocidad y llegó antes de que mordiera la serpiente a Perla, interponiéndose en medio, haciendo que la serpiente muerda a Blu en vez de Perla.

"Aaaaaaah…"—gritó Blu del dolor, viendo como la serpiente le clavaba e inyectaba el veneno en su cuerpo— "Malditaaa…hija de p#% "—Blu agarró a la serpiente con su pata, la subió por unos de los árboles más altos en tan solo un segundo y la lanzó al otro lado de Brasil.

"Aha…aha…aha" —Blu bajó del árbol exhausto y agitado, regresando a la normalidad. Luego de respirar un poco, se empezó a tocar y buscar la herida de la serpiente, pero se dio cuenta que esa herida no estaba, parecía como si nunca le hubieran mordido—_"…Que extraño"_ —pensó Blu mirando su pecho, sin embargo algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos—"…ah…verdad…Perla"

Blu fue corriendo a ver como se encontraba Perla, quien estaba tirada en el suelo y además desmayada.

"Perla…Perla… ¿estás bien?" —preguntó Blu preocupado, moviendo a Perla de un lugar a otro.

"Ahmmm…Blu… ¿qué…¿qué pasó?" —se despertó Perla confundida y un poco mareada.

"Bueno casi…nos come una anaconda…y al momento de salvarte te golpeaste y yo tuve que cargarte y escapar rápidamente para que no nos alcanzara" —respondió Blu nervioso cambiando todos los hechos.

"En serio eso hiciste…increíble Blu…eres grandioso…gracias por salvarme…no sé qué hubiera hecho yo sin ti" —Perla abrazó muy fuerte a Blu, quien al ver esa acción decidió corresponderlo, poniendo su cabeza sobre la de ella.

"Yo te prometí…que…que…siempre te…siempre te…protegería" —dijo Blu nervioso, mirando a Perla a sus ojos.

"Sí lo sé" —respondió Perla que se estaba empezando a sonrojar un poco; así que decidió terminar abrazó. —"…bueno…es mejor…que encontremos un lugar para pasar la noche"

"Sí tienes razón…"—afirmó Blu mirando a todos lados, hasta que encontró una pequeña atalaya, donde podían descansar—"¿Qué te parece…ehm…allá?" —señaló Blu la atalaya.

Perla asintió y ambos fueron en dirección a la atalaya sin decir una palabra, era un silencio muy incómodo, hasta que lograron llegar a su destino.

"Y entonces… ¿cómo subimos?" —preguntó Perla.

"Bueno…de la misma forma como escapamos de esos contrabandistas" —respondió Blu, entonces sujetó a Perla, tomándola desprevenida, haciéndola que se sonroje y la llevo entre sus espaldas, escalando la columna con sus garras sin ningún problema y dando uno que otro salto en las intersecciones de las maderas, para al final llegar a la parte más alta de la atalaya.

"¿Ves?… ¿Quién necesita volar?" —se preguntó a sí mismo Blu airoso.

"Aves…Las aves necesitan volar…volar es…libertad y no tener que depender de nadie más… ¿No quieres eso?" —preguntó Perla.

"No lo sé…Suena algo solitario"

"(Suspiro)…Vamos a dormir"

"Ehm…probablemente me quede aun despierto por un rato…aún tengo los horarios de Minnesota"

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Perla…(suspiro)"

Pensamiento de Blu:

"_Wow…Rio es una ciudad hermosa y espectacular...aunque siento que ya he estado aquí antes…pero no recuerdo… (suspiro y miro a Perla)…vaya…Perla…es muy hermosa a la luz de la luna…cuando duerme parece…un ángel descansando entre la nubes…ella es tan perfecta…tan linda…su color azul claro se parece al increíble y hermoso cielo azul…siento que me empieza a …me empieza a…¿gustar?...ouh…jeje…siento una especie de hormigueo en mi cuerpo…¿qué extraño?...no tengo nada…a menos que…será esto…lo que dicen…¿enamorarse?...yo me estoy enamorando de…Perla…es posible…y vaya que se siente…raro…pero parece que sí…aunque…no sé si…si ella sentirá lo mismo…que yo…tal vez…solo me vea como amigo…además quien querría…a alguien torpe como yo…(suspiro)…o alguien que ni siquiera…es un ave…será mejor que me vaya a dormir..."_

Blu se recostó y al instante se quedó dormido porque todo el escape y la persecución, lo habían agotado. En el otro lado de la atalaya Perla que aún no estaba dormida, veía con sus ojos entrecerrados a Blu mirando la ciudad, antes de que se vaya a dormir.

Pensamiento de Perla:

"_Oh Blu…no te comprendo…en realidad…a veces actúas como una ave torpe y un poco miedosa…y otras veces eres…un macho fuerte y valiente… eres toda…un ave enigmática…aunque aun así…eres en total…un macho decidido…amable…y sobre todo…solidario…nunca…nunca me dejaste…siempre estuviste a mi lado…eres un ave diferente…a las demás…tienes como…un don…y…(Perla ve como el viento choca con Blu y la luz de la luna ilumina su cuerpo)…es realmente…guapo…sus plumas son tan bonitas…se ve tan fuerte y…sus ojos son muy increíbles y delic…espera…¿Qué me está pasando?...¿por qué pensé eso?...¿por qué siento algo hacia él?...será que…me estoy enamorando de nuevo…no…no puede ser…yo creí que nunca me iba a enamorar de nuevo…siempre pensé….que todos los machos eran iguales…imbéciles…infieles…pero…pero tú eres diferente…hay algo…que me atrae de ti (Perla miraba como Blu se recostaba y se dormía)…no sé qué es…pero al parecer me estas empezando a gustar…es tan lindo y tierno cuando duerme…me pregunto sí"_

Perla se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia Blu, quien se encontraba durmiendo profundamente. Entonces abrió las alas de Blu y se echó en su encima, para después volver a cerrar las alas de Blu como si la estuviera abrazando.

"Oh vaya…realmente sus plumas son tan suaves…mmm…y su cuerpo sí que es cómodo y caliente…oh Blu como te quiero…"—susurró al último Perla, quedándose dormida entre las alas de Blu, sin que se diera cuenta ella y él.

**Al día siguiente**

"Ahmm…aah…mmm…parece que ya amane… ¿pero qué…eeeh?" —se despertó Blu sorprendido al ver a Perla encima suyo—"¿Cómo es que?...wow…se ve tan hermosa…tan perfecta…huele tan bien…tiene unas lindas plumas….aaah" —suspiró acariciando la cabeza de Perla, haciendo que ella se despierte y este se ponga nervioso y paralizado.

"Mmmm…aah…sí que dormí bien…es tan suave y confortante esta parte" —comentó Perla, despertándose sin saber aún que estaba encima de Blu.

"Eeeh…Per…Per…Perla" —dijo Blu muy nervioso.

"Sí Blu" —respondió Perla alegre, aplastando suavemente el cuerpo de Blu.

"Creo…creo…creo que estas…sobre…sobre mí"

"No eso es imposible…yo estoy encima de una suave cama aaaa…"

"Al parecer…parecer…dormiste…sobre…sobre… sobre mí"

Perla empezó a palpar cada parte del cuerpo de Blu y se dio cuenta que había dormido sobre él toda la noche, así que pensarlo dos veces, se quitó rápidamente de él, se alejó un poco y se empezó a sonrojar bastante.

"Yo no…yo no…sabía…lo…lo siento…no sé qué me…que me pasó…yo" —dijo Perla confundida y muy avergonzada, mientras se tocaba con sus alas por los nervios.

"No…no…es mi culpa…por no haberme…dado cuenta…perdóname…de seguro pensaras…que soy…que soy un pervertido" —interrumpió Blu muy nervioso y avergonzado.

"No por supuesto que no…yo me deje llevar…tú no tienes la culpa"

"Sabes que Perla…porque no lo olvidamos…y no pasó nada"

"Sí claro…no pasó nada…no me eché en ti"

"No te abracé ni te acaricie"

"No dormimos juntos"

"Así es…jeje…no pasó nada"

"Nada de nada"

Blu y Perla se callaron y empezaron a caminar por la selva, tratando de encontrar una salida. Ambos seguían avanzando sin decir una sola palabra, el viaje era en total silencio, ellos estaban ahogados en sus pensamientos, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y la mañana de hoy.

"_Pero qué me pasó… ¿Cómo fue que terminé durmiendo con Blu?...esto es imposible…porque me deje llevar… ¿Por qué no me pude controlar?...será que estoy enamorándome de nuevo_"—pensaba Perla confundida.

"_Porque no la sentí… ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera la presentí?...no entiendo… ¿Por qué se echó en mí?...será que le gusto o por otra razón…y…¿Porque mi cuerpo no la vio cómo amenaza?...será que no era una amenaza…y era algo que realmente necesito…algo que realmente quiero…me estoy empezando a…a…enamorar"_ —pensaba Blu confundido.

Ambos caminaron hasta que llegaron a una zona abierta, deteniéndose para descansar y desayunar algo.

"Ehm…porque no nos detenemos…acá…y…y desayunamos algo" —rompió el silencio Perla, tímidamente.

"Eh…ah…sí…claro…porque no" —respondió Blu torpemente.

"Muy bien…allá veo unos mangos…pero están muy arriba" —Perla señaló los frutos en la cima de un árbol—"…y ni tu puedes volar ni yo, pues porque ya sabes… ¿alguna idea?"

"Ehm…si una…pero ojalá no haya perdido la práctica"

"Así… ¿cuál es?"

"Bueno…es un juego…yo lo llamaba dardos en Minnesota o tiro al blanco…y era muy bueno" —Blu empezó a buscar una especie de rama que le sirviera para bajar los frutos.

"¿Dardos?... ¿Tiro al blanco?" —Perla miraba confundida a Blu como cogía una pequeña rama con una punta un poco filosa.

"Sip…ahora prepárate para desayunar" —Blu tiró con fuerza la rama y le dio a los tallitos que sostenían a los mangos, cayéndose para el suelo, siendo agarrados por Blu instantáneamente; dejando a Perla sorprendida por la acción.

"Wow…eso fue…eso fue increíble…sí que eres inteligente y rápido" —dijo Perla sorprendida y de una manera algo coqueta al final.

"Ehm…si…jeje…solo…solo…es práctica…jeje" —respondió Blu muy nervioso por la forma en como le hablo Perla. Ambos se pusieron a comer los mangos, hasta acabarlos.

"Mmm…qué rico mango…en serio los escogiste bien Blu…gracias" —agradeció Perla alegre.

"De nada…pero yo solo los bajé…tú los encontraste" —agregó Blu con humildad.

"No seas así…llévate el crédito…jeje…ahora vamos que…"—dijo Perla, pero fue interrumpido por Blu.

"Espera…siento que nos están mirando" —dijo Blu empezando a sentir varias presencias que venían hacia él y Perla.

"¿Qué?... ¿Quiénes?" —preguntó Perla un poco asustada y acercándose a Blu.

"No lo sé…pero debe ser algo peligroso" —Blu y Perla se acercaron entre ellos más y por un momento se tomaron de las alas, ambos miraron algo asustados hacia unos arbustos que se movían y de repente, de allí salieron un par de pequeños y tiernos tucanes volando hacia ellos y tratando de que ambos los carguen.

"Wow" —Blu se sorprendió al ver a los dos tucancitos tratando de que los carguen.

"Jeje…ay Blu…ten cuidado…podrían matarte de la ternura" —bromeó Perla, cargando a uno de los tucancitos.

"Ou…ok…ven aquí" —dijo Blu con nervios, levantando al pequeño tucán.

Sin embargo la ternura de los tucancitos duró segundos, ya que el que sostenía Blu le empezó a sacar sus plumas, causándole dolor a Blu.

"Aaah" —gritó Blu de dolor soltando al tucancito. Perla al ver eso, sintió que otro tucancito, le agarró las plumas de la cabeza y las jaló, gritando también de la desesperación.

Los pequeños tucanes fueron aumentando y les empezaron a hacer travesuras a Blu y Perla, le metieron una roca a Blu en el pico casi atragantándolo, luego los hicieron chocar entre ambos y al final los enredaron con su propia cadena, cayendo al suelo por inercia y equilibrio.

"Ataquen" —gritó un tucancito, trayendo a más y yéndose a seguir molestando a Blu y Perla.

"Oh no…no de nuevo…si quieren jugar rudo…jugaremos" —dijo Blu decidido, así que antes que los tucancitos llegaran hacia ellos, Blu se desenredo rápidamente de Perla y le dijo—"Vamos a jugar un rato" —le sonrío Blu a Perla.

Blu esquivó muy preciso a uno de los tucancitos y luego a los demás muy rápido, ninguno pudo darle un golpe o hacerlo caer, él hacía todos los movimientos y estilos posibles, los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, saltaba, se doblaba, agachaba, arrastraba y rodeaba, todo casi al último segundo, Perla se quedaba mirando boquiabierta toda la escena. Los tucancitos empezaron a cansarse poco a poco, cosa que Blu observó y los trató de provocar.

"¿Qué?… eso es todo lo que tienen niños… a su edad yo era peor" —agregó Blu provocando a los tucancitos, quienes se enojaron por lo que dijo Blu y retomaron su ataque contra él, sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Acaben con el rayito" —gritó uno de los tucancitos.

"Eso es lo que quería ver…hora de terminar esto" —susurró Blu.

Blu vio que dos tucancitos venían hacia él en dos direcciones diferentes y antes de que llegaran a él, saltó al último segundo, chocándose los dos tucancitos y noqueándose. Al igual que otros diez venían hacia él por detrás y Blu corrió un poco y se puso al lado de un charco de lodo, entonces antes de que llegaran a él, Blu dio un salto 360, esquivándolos al último segundo e hizo que los tucancitos no pudieran reaccionar, chocando contra el charco de lodo, embarrándose todos y sin poder volar. Los últimos seis estaban rodeándolo en círculo, sin dejarle escape a Blu. Así que todos empezaron a atacarlo, mientras Blu los esquivaba rápido, sin que lo golpearan o que al menos lo tocaran. Como estaban tan cerca los tucancitos y les era difícil agarrar a Blu, entonces se concentraron en mirarlo a él y no a los demás, cosa que a las finales, todos terminaron chocándose unos a otros, terminando cansados y exhaustos en el suelo. Haciendo que Blu gané la pelea sin haber golpeado a nadie, ya que eran también niños. Finalmente dejando a Perla sin palabras.

"Ahora sí…podemos seguir" —Blu sonrío acercándose a Perla.

"… ¿Cómo...¿cómo...¿cómo hiciste eso?" —preguntó Perla incrédula.

"Ah…bueno solo estaba jugando"

"Pero esos movimientos y acrobacias"

"Verás…pues…cuando…cuando uno no vuela…aprende otro tipo de cosas para sobrevivir o defenderse"

"Eso sí…pero lo que hiciste es…algo…algo…casi imposible de hacer para una ave…"

"Sí…pero…pero…ves que lo pude hacer…así que no es imposible…jeje"

"Y esa velocidad a la que ibas…no había visto a otra ave hacer eso"

"Eh…bueno…eso…déjame…eeh"

Blu estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que decirle o explicarle a Perla, había casi revelado su verdadera identidad, hasta que…

"¿Qué está pasando allá fuera?"

* * *

**Oh…Blu está en problemas, ¿Qué es lo que pasará? **

**Yyyy esto fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado…no se olviden de dejar un review.**

**Bueno de seguro algunos se habrán dado cuenta que ya falta poco para el final, le faltan algunos capítulos; pero no se preocupen se vienen sorpresas, así que sigan leyendo para mantenerse al tanto. Sigan leyendo también mi otro fic, Feliz Carnaval Pt. 2.**

**Nunca dejen de leer o escribir**

**Se despide desde su pensión**

**Dark B-B out**


	14. La realidad es otra

**Hola, que tal?, what's up? xD**

**Luego de la primera semana de clases, aquí les traigo uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic, así es ya se acaba…pero…primero disfruten de este capítulo…**

* * *

**La realidad es otra**

* * *

"¿Qué está pasando allá fuera?" —preguntó un tucán saliendo de su nido, interrumpiendo a Blu y a Perla—"Pero…pero… ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Qué les pasó a mis hijos?"—dijo el tucán exaltado, viendo como sus hijos estaban tirados en el suelo algunos exhaustos y otros inconscientes.

"_Gracias por aparecer"_ —pensó Blu sintiéndose aliviado—"Bueno…lo que pasó fue que tus hijos nos atacaron y al parecer querían jugar…y pues no les negué y jugamos un rato… hasta que ellos quedaron agotado…jeje" —dijo Blu nervioso, esperando que le crean su historia.

"…en serio cansaste a todos mis hijos…no me lo creo…ni yo había podido hacer eso…eres bueno" —dijo el tucán sorprendido de la acción de Blu.

"Jeje…gracias y pues son niños…siempre quieren jugar y nunca se detienen hasta quedar inconscientes…jeje" —se rio Blu.

"Sí tienes razón" —asintió el tucán y se dio cuenta que Blu no estaba solo, sino que había una linda ave al lado suyo—"No sabía que habían dos…entonces… ¿ustedes tórtolos se dirigen al Carnaval?"

"¡¿Tórtolos?!" —Exclamó Blu muy nervioso y sonrojado—"Ehmm…no somos tórtolos"

"Sí…no lo somos…nosotros somos solo…solo…" —respondió Perla del mismo modo que Blu.

"¡Amigos!" —interrumpió Blu ansioso.

"Sí…tan solo amigos encadenados" —dijo Perla mostrando la cadena con la que estaban unidos ambos.

"Mmmm…ok" —respondió el tucán confundido por la respuestas, generando un silencio incómodo, lo que lo hizo pensar que había algo más que amistad entre Blu y Perla.

"Bueno…este… ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos a quitarnos esto?" —preguntó Perla nerviosa rompiendo el silencio.

"Suerte para ustedes, conocieron a Rafael y Rafael conoce a todos…" —dijo el tucán presentándose, pero fue interrumpido por sus hijos, quienes salieron volando hacia él y lo botaron al suelo desprevenidamente—"Al parecer ya quieren jugar de nuevo"

"Sí pa…otra vez y queremos jugar con el azulito, era tan rápido y nos esquivaba a todos, ni siquiera le pudimos hacer daño" —dijo una de los tucancitos mirando Blu.

"Jejeje…"—se rio Blu nerviosamente.

"Bueno…bueno…pero ahorita no porque su amigo azul esta ocupado…ahora…ya quítense de mi encima…o llamaré a su madre" —dijo Rafael amenazándolos.

"¡NO!" —exclamaron los tucancitos y desaparecieron del lugar en un instante.

"Bueno eso nos dará tiempo…ahora tenemos que ir a ver a Luis…él nos ayudará con el problema que tienen" —dijo Rafael.

"Genial" —exclamó Perla.

"Ok y ¿qué tan lejos está este Luis?" —preguntó Blu.

"No tan lejos…a treinta minutos al ritmo del vuelo de los cuervos" —respondió Rafael.

"Ahmm…eeh… ¿Y a cuánto al ritmo de la caminata de guacamayos?" —preguntó Blu algo inseguro, confundiendo a Rafael.

"Rafael…verás mi 'amigo'…no puede volar" —respondió Perla empática.

"Pero es un ave" —dijo Rafael exaltado.

"No todas las aves vuelan…" —respondió Blu algo molesto.

"Blu…tranquilo…Rafael…no hay otra forma de ir a ver a Luis" —dijo Perla.

"Bueno no hay otras formas, pero…podemos intentar algo…síganme" —dijo Rafael caminando hacia dentro de la selva, seguidos por Blu y Perla.

"Mientras llegamos hacia nuestro destino, porque no se presentan" —sugirió Rafael a los guacamayos azules.

"Bueno…está bien" —respondieron ambos.

"Yo me llamo Perla…nací en el Amazonas, pero vivo aquí en Rio y hace unos días fui capturada por los humanos, pero logre escapar con Blu" —se presentó Perla.

"Genial Perla…es un gusto" —respondió alegre Rafael—"Ahora tú"

"Bueno…yo soy Tyler Blu Gunderson y vengo de Minnesota, un pueblo de los Estados Unidos" —se presentó Blu.

"Wow…nunca había escuchado esos lugares y vaya que tienes un nombre largo"

"Sí…pero todos me dicen Blu"

"Muy bien…y no me vas a contar como te hiciste ese tatuaje" —dijo Rafael señalando su marca.

"No…no…no es un tatuaje, es una marca de nacimiento…porque todos dicen lo mismo" —se quejó Blu.

"Será porque lo parece y que nunca vi algo así en otra ave" —respondió Rafael.

"Sí…ehm debe ser…por eso" —dijo Blu nervioso—"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"Ehm…no lo sé…a ver…eeh… ¿eres virgen?" —preguntó desinteresadamente Rafael.

"¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!" —exclamó Blu alterado.

"Entonces sí lo eres" —dijo Rafael.

"¿Qué?...yo no…yo no quise decir eso" —respondió Blu presionado.

"No te preocupes…pero apúrate…no querrás que se te volteen las patas" —se burló Rafael adelantándose.

"Que…que…quiso decir con eso" —le preguntó Blu a Perla confundido.

"Jejeje…nada…Blu…solo camina" —se reía bajo Perla, siguiendo a Rafael.

"Mmmm" —decía Blu algo molesto, mientras los seguía.

Ellos estuvieron caminando unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a una zona de la selva de Rio, donde habían bastante aves de todos los tipos y especies que habitan allí.

"Wow…cuantas aves hay aquí" —dijo Blu sorprendido mirando a todas las aves.

"Bienvenidos al corazón de la selva de Rio…solo estaremos de pasada…así que no se detengan" —agregó Rafael siguiendo caminando.

"Increíble… ¿no?" —dijo Perla.

"Sí…vaya se ve grandioso" —respondió Blu asombrado.

"Aquí es donde nuestra especie vive… ¿Blu?" —dijo Perla, pero vio que Blu no le hablo o respondió, cuando miró a su lado no estaba, entonces miró un poco atrás y vio que estaba rodeado de varias hembras, lo que le dio algo de celos, sin ninguna razón.

"Hola guapo" —saludó una hermosa guacamaya amarilla.

"Hola lindo…que te trae por aquí" —saludó una guacamaya verde y roja.

"¿Cómo estas azulito?" —saludó una guacamaya azul y amarilla.

"Jeje…hola…señoritas…ehm… ¿cómo…cómo les va?" —respondió Blu nervioso y algo asustado.

"Bien…tiene…tienes un delicioso aroma" —dijo una guacamaya escarlata acercándose y oliendo a Blu.

"Sí y tienes un lindo tatuaje…que te hace ver rudo" —dijo otra guacamaya escarlata, tocando el pecho de Blu.

"Uhuh…tienes un buen cuerpo" —dijo la guacamaya amarilla acercándose más a Blu, al igual que las demás.

Mientras con Perla y Rafael…

"Y este que se ha creído… ¿Cómo puede dejar que se acerquen todas esas hembras a él?" —dijo Perla algo alterada.

"Me parece o estas celosa" —dijo Rafael.

"Celosa…celosa…como puedes decir eso" —dijo Perla intimidando a Rafael.

"Retiro lo dicho…aunque es increíble que sea virgen…siendo un imán de hembras" —dijo Rafael asustado y luego sorprendido.

"Bueno no quiero arruinar la diversión del galán…pero es hora de irnos" —dijo Perla molesta, yéndose a donde estaba Blu.

"Sí claro amigos… ¿Cómo no?" —susurró Rafael con sarcasmo.

Con Blu…

"Ehmm…señoritas…quisiera…quisiera quedarme…pero…pero estoy apurado" —dijo Blu tratando de hallar una salida entre ellas.

"No te vayas…"

"Sí no te vayas…ven conmigo"

"No ven conmigo…te mostrate algo grandioso"

"No ven conmigo…juntos conoceremos el paraíso"

"¡NO!...él irá conmigo" —reclamó una guacamaya agarrando el ala de Blu.

"Ni lo sueñes…él es mío" —dijo otra guacamaya agarrando la otra ala de Blu.

"Jaja…quisieras...pero él será mío en mi nido" —respondió otra agarrando la cola de Blu, lo que lo asustó.

"Chi…chicas…por favor…basta…no se peleen…por favor…suéltenme…no quiero…no quiero…nada…por favor déjenme tranquilo…no se peleen por mí" —dijo Blu asustado buscando una salida.

"Silencio…galán…tú serás mío" —dijo una guacamaya retando a las demás.

"Sigue soñando…aaah" —dijo otra guacamaya, agarrando a la que reto y poniéndose a pelear, luego las demás también se pusieron a pelear, mientras que otras agarraban a Blu toscamente.

"Auxilio…"—gritó Blu tratando de liberarse de las demás.

"Oh por dios…esto ya se salió de control" —dijo Perla preocupada viendo cómo se peleaban por Blu y tratando de jalar la cadena

"Creo que no me queda salida" —dijo Blu, esquivando a todas las guacamayas y lanzando a algunas, tratando de escapar, al final utilizo su súper velocidad, apareciendo detrás de Perla—"Correee…Perla…ahora" —le advirtió Blu y sujetó del ala a Perla, corriendo hacia la salida del corazón de la selva.

"¿Qué?...pero… ¿cómo saliste de eso?" —preguntó Perla confundida, tratando de seguir el paso a Blu.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones…solo corre" —dijo Blu viendo a Rafael y llevándolo también consigo.

"Espera…wow" —todos corrieron apresuradamente, perdiendo de vista a todas las guacamayas, hasta que se detuvieron en un risco con una gran vista a la ciudad para descansar.

"Aha…aha…aha…eso no me lo esperaba" —dijo Blu exhausto.

"Yo tampoco" —dijo Perla del mismo modo y algo fastidiada.

"Sí igual, mira cómo te han dejado Blu…jaja…todo despeinado…por poco y te quitan todas las plumas" —se burlaba Rafael de la apariencia de Blu.

"Ja…ja…que gracioso" —dijo Blu fastidiado, acomodándose las plumas de su cuerpo.

"Muy bien…casanova…déjate de lloriqueos y vámonos tenemos que seguir" —dijo Perla altaneramente.

"Eh…ok…ya tranquila ya v…"—dijo Blu algo asustado.

"…No hables solo camina" —interrumpió Perla molesta y se paró en el risco a mirar un poco el paisaje.

"Y a esta que le pasa…porque de un momento a otro cambio su estado" —dijo Blu confundido.

"Tú sabes…hembras…quien las entiende" —dijo Rafael sabiendo a pesar de lo que dijo, lo que tenía Perla.

"OK dejemos los cel…digo las molestias…para otra parte…y ahora ya que estamos aquí…porque no te enseñamos a volar" —dijo Rafael señalando el risco, mientras Perla se acercaba a escuchar lo que decían.

"¿A volar?...Sí podría ser…puede que sea…" —dijo Blu dudando y acercandose al risco, viendo la altura de la que iban a volar, lo que ocasionó que se asuste y retroceda, tropezándose y cayendo de espaldas—"…saben que…cambie de opinión…quizá podríamos hallar un bus o algo"

"Vamos, no darás marcha atrás ahora…no delante de la dama" —dijo Rafael, al final susurrando.

"Ahm…ok…sí…seguro" —asintió Blu.

"Está bien, ése es el espíritu" —dijo Rafael alegre.

"Estas seguro que estás listo para esto" —dijo Perla en forma seria.

"Sí…es decir no es que nos vayamos a lanzar de una montaña o algo así" —dijo Blu levantándose y limpiándose las plumas—"¿Cierto?"

"En realidad ése fue todo mi plan" —explicó Rafael.

"¿Qué?" —exclamó Blu asustado.

"Ouh…No te preocupes…Blu…está en tu ADN…sí tus amigos sin plumas pueden… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" —dijo Rafael señalando a unas personas que se lanzaban en parapente, sin embargo una de ellas no la pasaba tan bien, haciendo ese deporte—"Divertido… ¿no?"

"Sí…divertido" —dijo Blu inseguro.

"Ok…necesito que ustedes dos se acerquen" —les indicó a Rafael a Blu y Perla, acercándose entre ellos, más y más—"Mas cerca" —Blu y Perla se acercaban más, hasta que se toparon, poniéndose nerviosos—"Uh…Lindo…ahora…pongan sus alas rodeándose entre sí"

"¿Qué?" —dijo Blu incómodo, mientras que a Perla lo miraba fastidiada.

"¡Vamos amigo!... ¡Ella no te morderá!... ¿oh sí?" —dijo Rafael.

"Veremos" —respondió Perla mirando a Blu amenazantemente, mientras que él le dio un poco de escalofríos.

"Ahora…tú mueves tu ala derecha y tú tu ala izquierda…y juntos vuelen" —explicó Rafael.

"Pero esto parece…aerodinámicamente imposible" —dijo Blu desconfiando del consejo.

"Ayayay…piensas demasiado…volar no es algo que se piensa aquí arriba…"—dijo Rafael señalando la cabeza de Blu—"…sino que se siente aquí dentro" —luego señaló su pecho—"Y cuando sientes el ritmo de tu corazón…es como la samba…¡tú vuelas!" —Rafael se lanzó del risco y empezó a volar mostrándole a Blu—"Woo…hooo…no ves es fácil"

"¡Fácil!...fácil decirlo para ti…porque desde aquí realmente parece muy difícil" —exclamó Blu con inseguridad.

"Vamos…Blu…tú puedes hacerlo…recuerda de cómo me salvaste de esa cacatúa o de esa serpiente…yo sé que tú puedes" —dijo Perla cambiando su actitud, motivando a Blu y poniéndole su ala en el pecho.

"Bien…tienes razón…" —dijo Blu más decidido.

"Así es"

"Sí puedo hacerlo"

"Tú puedes"

"Hazlo sencillo"

"Despreocúpate y cálmate"

"Solo impulso, elevación, arrastre…"

"Oh vamos Blu" —dijo Perla, agarrando a Blu y corriendo hacia el precipicio.

"Wow…esperaaaa…"—dijo Blu corriendo junto a Perla.

"Vamos Blu…tú puedes hacerlo"

"Si puedo hacerlo…si puedo hacerlo…noooo puedo hacerlo" —Blu se agarró en el último momento del risco del precipicio, antes de tratar de volar, pero se resbaló ya que solo lo sostenía su pico apenas, cayendo junto con Perla a una muerte segura.

"Aaaaah" —ambos gritaban cayendo.

Pero Blu no se iba a quedar viendo como caían y rendirse, así que calculó la distancia del parapente que estaba saliendo y la posición en donde se encontraba, luego empezó a pegarse a la montaña, agarró a Perla de una manera algo provocadora entre sus alas, y empezó a correr en picada por la montaña; hasta que vio que el parapente estaba debajo de él, entonces se impulsó y salto hacia él, dando un voltereta y cayendo de pie sobre él, sin recibir un solo daño.

"Wow…eso fue increíble…Blu" —dijo Perla sorprendida.

"Gracias…eso fue el salto de confianza…fue un truco que aprendí por mi cuenta" —dijo Blu un poco creído.

"Eso es genial Blu…pero me puedes bajar" —le ordenó Perla sonrojada.

"¿Ah?... ¡Ah sí!...lo…lo siento…me olvide…perdona…no volverá a pasar…jeje" —dijo Blu avergonzado y bajando a Perla de sus alas.

"No te…no te preocupes" —dijo Perla.

"Sí…wow esto es increíble" —dijo Blu nervioso, pero fue interrumpido por la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Rio.

"Wow…es la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto" —dijo Blu admirando la gran ciudad.

"Jaja…ves que te estabas perdiendo" —agregó Perla.

"Sí" —asintió Blu—_"Esto…esto…se siente genial…puedo sentir el aire en mis venas…siento ganas de volar y sentir la brisa…esta sensación es fantástica…es asombrosa…me siento tan bien…tan relajado….quiero…quiero volaaaa…"—_pensó Blu pero fue interrumpido por Perla; ya que había abierto sus alas, pero fue tarde la advertencia, puesto que salieron volando del parapente volviendo a caer hacia la playa esta vez, chocando contra otros parapentes.

Esta vez Blu no reaccionó, porque se había desconcentrado totalmente, hasta que cayeron encima de una cabeza de una persona, sujetándola y viendo como bajaba el vuelo y chocaba contra las sombrillas de la playa, hasta que se estrelló el parapente en la arena y lanzó a Blu y a Perla, chocando con diversas cosas. En ese momento, Blu logró reaccionar y justo antes que choquen contra una tabla de surf, él agarró a Perla rápidamente y chocó contra la tabla rompiéndola en dos, dio un giro de espaldas y aterrizó en el suelo, parando la velocidad a la cual iba con sus garras, incrustándolas en la acera.

"Aha…aha…Perla…¿estás bien?" —preguntó Blu agitados bajando a Perla de sus alas.

"¿Qué?...sí…sí…lo estoy…¿qué fue lo que pasó?" —dijo Perla abriendo sus ojos, mirando a Blu sorprendida y confundida.

"Bueno…yo…digamos…fue…y tú…" —dijo Blu tratando de explicar lo sucedido, pero no tenía palabras para hacerlo sin que revele su verdadero ser.

"Oigan…¿están bien?" —preguntó Rafael aterrizando entre ellos e interrumpiéndolos.

"Sí…caímos en algo que amortiguo nuestra caída" —mintió Blu.

"Sí…supongo" —dijo Perla, aún sin saber lo que había pasado.

"Ok vamos…eso nos llevará a Luis" —dijo Rafael percatándose de un carro de frutas y volando hacia el—"De prisa…ustedes dos…vamos" —el camión comenzó a arrancar y Perla y Blu empezaron a correr detrás del carro para subirse en él.

"Espera…creo que no llegaremos Blu" —dijo Perla viendo como el carro de alejaba.

"Vamos tortolos…ya llegan" —dijo Rafael.

"Eso sí que no…sujétate de nuevo" —dijo Blu agarrando a Perla y poniéndola en su espalda, de modo que Blu empezó a correr más rápido, alcanzando la velocidad del carro y cuando estuvo cerca saltó y subió al carro sin ningún problema.

"Vaya…sí que sabes eres rápido" —dijo Rafael sorprendido.

"Jeje…gracias…ahora ¿a dónde?" —agradeció y preguntó Blu, bajando a Perla de su espalda.

"Bueno este carro nos llevará al mercado, ahí encontraremos a Luis" —respondió Rafael—"Ahora disfruten del viaje"

Luego de un tiempo de viaje, Blu, Perla y Rafael llegaron al mercado.

"Bueno y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?" —preguntó Perla bajando con Blu del carro.

"Relájate…si conozco a Luis…estamos donde debemos estar" —dijo Rafael, pero fue interrumpido con un canario amarillo y un cardenal de cresta roja que se acercaban hacia él.

"Hey Rafi…si no es el rey del carnaval" —dijo el canario alegre saludándolo.

"¡Nico!¡Pedro!...¿Qué sucede familia?" —saludó Rafael a las dos simpáticas aves.

"¿Dónde has estado escondido, ave?" —preguntó Pedro.

"Hombre, pensé que estaba muerto" —agregó Nico.

"Espera un momento…no será…sí lo es" —interrumpió Pedro, viendo a Blu y volando hacia él —"No es el ave de la jaula"

"Creo que nuestras lecciones de amor funcionaron" —dijo Nico viendo a Perla quien estaba confundida y Blu por otro lado estaba empezando a inquietarse.

"Trabajas rápido" —dijo Pedro abrazando a Blu.

"Ouh…el chico es un maestro" —dijo Nico provocando que Perla miré a Blu de forma intranquila.

"Estabas encerrado y ahora estas con una chica sexy" —agregó Pedro viendo a Perla, quien trataba de comprender que pasaba—"Quiero ser como tú"

"Oh…no…no es lo que piensan…solo estamos encadenados" —aclaró Blu nervioso.

"Hey…no te juzgo" —dijo Nico mirando la cadena viendo el doble sentido.

"Mantenlo picante" —dijo Pedro moviendo sus alas.

"Oh yeah" —respondió Nico.

"Hey chicos, buscamos a Luis… ¿Lo han visto?" —interrumpió Rafael preguntándoles sobre Luis.

"Sí lo he visto…pero ustedes no…porque acaba de irse…tomó el tranvía de vuelta a la cochera" —respondió Pedro.

"Oh...genial" —dijo Perla con algo de fastidio.

"Relájate avecita…podrás tomar el siguiente"

"Sí es tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel"

"¿Qué hay de malo con este nivel?"

"¡Vamos! Esté no es el nivel…el siguiente si lo es…deben sacudir sus colas" —dijo Pedro empujándolos junto con Nico, a Blu y a Perla.

"No…no…primero debemos quitarnos esta cadena" —respondió Blu tratando de detenerlos, al igual que Perla.

"¡Vamos, tortolitos! ¡Están en Rio! ¡Deben de disfrutar!" —dijo Rafael llevándolos hacia 'el siguiente nivel'. Sin embargo, todos ellos no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo vigilados por un titi que reportó lo que había visto a su jefe, quien trabajaba para Nigel.

Luego de caminar un rato, Blu y sus ami—gos llegaron a una especie de discoteca armada con cajas, telas, luces, entre otros y música, exclusiva solo para aves, dejando a Blu y a Perla sorprendidos.

"Bienvenidos al paraíso" —dijo Nico mostrándoles el lugar.

"Vaya fiesta" —dijo Rafael mirando a todas partes.

"Este es el sitio más genial que jamás he visto" —comentó Blu emocionado—"Salvo por las violaciones obvias al código de salubridad"

"Jaja…me agradas…nada de lo que dices tiene sentido" —se reía Rafael de lo que dijo Blu.

"Oigan todos ¡escuchen!" —interrumpió Nico anunciando a la fiesta—"Rafi tiene invitados especiales que no son de la ciudad…y mostrémosle algo de afecto porque no creo que sean de salir mucho"

"Bien…yayaya…ahora todos junten sus alas y bátanlas tan fuerte como puedan" —indicó Pedro y Nico comenzó a cantar.

Party in Ipanema, baby!

I wanna party  
I wanna samba  
I wanna party  
I wanna samba  
I wanna party  
And live my life (my life)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

(Hey!)Imma fly, fly just like a bird (but you are a bird!)  
Oh yeah, you're right, so let me fly just like a rocket then (okay!)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey!)  
Cause once we started baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey!)

Blu empezó a sentir una especie de sensación de emoción y diversión dentro de su ser, comenzando a sentir la música que cantaban, empezando a mover su pata y agarrar el ritmo con su cabeza.

Cause I just wanna live my life and party (hey!)  
All I want is to be free and rock my body (okay!)  
Been around the world and I wanna live my life  
In Rio, cause in Rio, cause in Rio is life

Blu siguió escuchando la canción y empezó a moverse más y más, hasta que recordó un segmento de su vida, una parte que duró poco pero fue tanta la emoción, que hizo que Blu empezara a bailar.

I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

"¿Qué haces?" —preguntó extrañada Perla viendo Blu como se movía.

"No lo sé" —respondió Blu haciendo movimientos extraños.

"Así se hace Blu" —respondió Rafael feliz.

I'm the samba, samba master  
Master master master master  
Noise shouts out from my ghetto blaster  
Blaster blaster blaster blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster,  
Faster, faster, faster  
You too slow, you need to catch up  
You can dance and dance

Al momento, Perla comenzó a bailar en frente Blu, dejándose llevar por la música. Esto hiso que Blu se sorprendiera y dejara de bailar, poniéndose a pensar, hasta que Rafael lo sacará de sus pensamientos.

"Oye…le gustas" —dijo Rafael entrometiéndose.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿No has estado escuchando?" —respondió Blu.

"No pero he estado observando…se tú mismo…adelante" —Rafael empujó a Blu hacia Perla haciendo que ellos choquen sus miradas y cuerpos. Blu no reaccionó, pero Perla sí, así que le dio un empujón, se rio y se puso a bailar incitándolo, cosa que Blu solo le siguió el juego y empezaron a bailar sincronizadamente como la pareja perfecta.

I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
And live my life (my life)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

De un momento a otro, mientras Blu seguía bailando con Perla, él escuchó un pequeño susurro.

"Lánzame" —susurró Perla sonriendo, entonces Blu se quedó pensando un rato y sin decir una palabra, acepto lo que le había dicho y lanzó a Perla al aire, quien empezó a volar un poco y a cantar melodiosamente. Blu solo miraba asombrado la belleza de la voz de Perla, al igual de su imagen, dejándolo abobado. Luego de unos segundo de cantar, Perla empezó a descender y aterrizó muy cerca de Blu, quien estaba sin palabras por lo que había visto y miraba fijamente a Perla que estaba algo ruborizada, entonces ambos se empezaron a acercarse más y más, se dejaban seguir por el sentimiento, por el corazón, ya nada les importaba, estaban a punto de besarse, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la luz fuerte del sol, porque las telas que cubrían el techo habían sido quitadas y algunas cajas tiradas, dejando ingresar a varios titis que empezaban a arrinconar cada vez más a Blu y Perla.

"Ustedes dos vienen conmigo" —dijo un titi que al parecer era el jefe de ellos.

"En tus sueñitos de mono" —dijo Perla escupiendo al lado del titi.

"Sí…"—escupió Blu pero no le salió bien, dejando su saliva en su boca—"…aghg…eso fue para ti"

"Vamos…¿Podemos llevarnos bien?" —interrumpió Rafael tratando de calmar la tensión.

"Esta no es tu batalla…narizón" —respondió el titi preparándose para darle un golpe pero lo detuvo una garza.

"¡Si te metes con mis amigos, te metes conmigo!" —dijo la garza amenazándolo.

"Y con nosotros" —dijeron todos en multitud.

"Sí mini King Kong" —se burló Pedro.

"¡Aves contra monos!" —Todas las aves y monos empezaron a pelearse unos contra otros, se arrojaban de todo y se golpeaban por todas partes. La pelea parecía justa, aunque cada vez los monos empezaban a ganar terreno.

"Blu cuidado…"—dijo Perla advirtiéndole sobre varios monos que venían hacia él, así que se elevó y abrió una caja dejando caer varios cocos, haciendo que los aplasten a los monos.

"Gracias Perla…oh no Perla…atrás" —agradeció Blu, pero luego vio que un mono le lanzó un coco en su cabeza dejándola inconsciente—"Desgraciados" —los insultó Blu enojándose, a tal punto que empezaba a brillar su signo, pero trato de contenerse, ya que no quería alguien lo descubra.

Blu logró controlarse y empezó a mirar a cada uno de los monos que lo rodeaban, calculando la situación y las formas de vencerlos, entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar. Luego de unos segundo, un mono saltó encima de Blu y después los otros lo siguieron, de manera que Blu al momento que lo iban a taclear y capturar, empezó a esquivar todos los golpes y patadas de los monos, muy rápido y preciso, ninguno de ellos lo podía agarrar o siquiera darle tocarlo.

Apenas Blu vio cómo se empezaban a cansar, prosiguió a coger un pequeño palo de madera en el suelo para usarlo como arma; por consiguiente los monos sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzaron contra Blu para derribarlo, sin embargo eso nunca llegó a pasar porque Blu empezó a atacarlos con el palo, golpeándolos con gran estilo y destreza, se bajaba uno por uno, les daba golpes por todas partes, los mandaba a volar, hacía girar el palo como si fuera un escudo protegiéndose de los ataques de las frutas. Luego de unos minutos, todos los monos estaban en el adoloridos y otros inconscientes, Blu los había acabado a todos y ni siquiera estaba cansado, de ahí él tiro la vara y fue a ver como se encontraba Perla.

"Perla…Perla… ¿te encuentras bien?" —le preguntaba Blu preocupado y levantándola del suelo.

"Blu…Blu…auch…si aunque me duele un poco la cabeza por el golpe" —respondió Perla despertándose.

"No te preocupes vas a estar bien" —dijo Blu sonriendo.

"Gracias Blu" —dijo Perla abrazándolo de nuevo.

"¿Por…por…por qué?" —preguntó Blu sonrojado y nervioso.

"Porque lo volviste hacer…me protegiste" —dijo Perla mirando el rostro de Blu.

"Yo soloo…yo solo…yo solo…" —dijo Blu muy nervioso, pero fue silenciado por Perla.

"No hables…"—Perla lo calló poniendo su ala en el pico de Blu.

Perla se empezó a acercar a Blu, cerrando los ojos, al igual que él dejándose llevar por el sentimiento y su corazón, cada vez sus picos estaban más cerca y el ambiente más caliente, estaban a unos centímetros de besarse…

"Oigan tórtolos vámonos" —interrumpió Rafael a Blu y Perla, perdiendo el momento y haciendo que se separen.

"Sí…ya vamos" —dijo Blu incómodo separándose de Perla.

"Ok será mejor irnos" —dijo Perla sonrojada empezando a caminar hacia Rafael, mientras que Blu lo seguía atrás. Cuando llegaron, la garza de antes los llevo hacia el tranvía junto con Rafael, Nico y Pedro. Luego ambos se sentaron al frente del tranvía sin decir nada y tan solo observar la vista y el paisaje. Por lo tanto, Rafael vio que había una especie de química entre ellos dos, así que decidió poner en marcha su plan.

"Pss…Blu" —susurró Rafael a Blu llamando su atención, objetivo que logró cumplir, mostrando sus dos alas juntas en señal de que debían juntarse.

"No te preocupes…ya lo tengo" —dijo Blu mirando de nuevo adelante y viendo a Perla con nervios, al igual que ella, entonces se movió un poco más cerca de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

"Allí va él…ése es mi chico" —dijo Rafael a Nico y Pedro viendo como Blu hacía su jugada, de ponerle la ala encima a Perla, quien al ver eso se dio cuenta y le regreso una mirada tierna y una linda sonrisa, al ver eso Blu, al toque retiro su ala nerviosamente.

"Uff…¿hace calor?...creo que estoy sudando…ni siquiera pensé que fuera biológicamente posible…y mira" —dijo Blu muy nervioso, enseñándole su axila mojada por el sudor.

"Wow" —dijo Perla sorprendida mirando la esa desagradable.

"Sí…ese es tu chico…jeje" —se reía Nico de lo que había ocasionado Blu.

"Bien…necesita un poco de ayuda…vamos pónganle el ambiente" —dijo Rafael.

"Está bien…hagámoslo" —dijo Nico poniéndose a cantar seguido por Pedro quien le ayudaba con la música.

"Eso está genial…ahora a poner la escena" —dijo Rafael volando entre los árboles, haciendo que caigan pétalos rosados.

"Wow…que hermoso atardecer" —dijo Perla relajada mirando el sol como se ocultaba.

"Si" —asintió Blu algo apenado, pero algo llamo su atención.

"Hey Blu…por acá abajo…solo dile a ella: 'Tienes ojos hermosos'" —le aconsejó Rafael.

"Eso es bueno…buena idea" —dijo Blu regresando a ver a Perla con una mirada determinante—"Tengo ojos hermosos"

"Aaah…sí, bien…seguro…son lindos" —respondió Perla extrañadamente.

"Noo…los ojos de ella…los de ella" —corrigió Rafael.

"Ouh claro" —dijo Blu volviendo otra vez con Perla—"Tus ojos…tus ojos son grandiosos…no los míos" —Perla sonrojo un poco al escuchar lo que le decía Blu—"…es decir…los míos están bien…pero los tuyos…apuesto a que puedes ver a través de ellos" —terminó Blu haciendo que Perla lo mire de nuevo con rareza y él se quede pensando en que había cometido una estupidez, hasta que sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por Rafael de nuevo.

"Oh Blu…solo dile lo que siente" —dijo Rafael por última vez.

"Perla…"—dijo Blu volteando a ver a Perla.

"Sí" —respondió ella tiernamente.

"He querido decirte que…que yo…que yo…ahgrh" —dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por un pétalo rosado que estaba empezando a asfixiarlo.

"Qué dulce…hasta aparece que te atragantas…ouh si te ahogas…sí…esta bien" —dijo Perla agarrando a Blu haciéndole la maniobra de Heimlich, logrando hacer que bote el pétalo con el que se había atorado.

"Cough…cough…gracias Perla…ahora tú me salvaste" —dijo Blu agitado y sonriendo.

"No fue nada…yo solo lo hice porque necesitabas ayuda" —dijo Perla sonrojada.

"Sí" —afirmó Blu.

Ambos se volvieron a sentar mirando el paisaje de nuevo y sin decir de otra palabra cuando luego de unos minutos más ya había anochecido y ellos habían llegado a su destino que era el taller de Luis. En ese momento, todos se bajaron del tranvía.

"Damas y caballeros, el garaje de Luis" —dijo Rafael enseñándoles la puerta del garaje y volando hacia adentro, mientras que Blu y Perla caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Después de ti" —dijo Blu cortésmente.

"No tu primero" —dijo Perla cediendo.

"Por favor…yo insisto" —dijo Blu, pero ambos seguían negando.

"Ok" —los dos asintieron y entraron juntos chocándose entre ellos.

"Jeje…jeje" —se reían los dos nerviosamente.

"Esto es todo" —dijo Perla.

"Sí…que aventura" —dijo Blu.

"Fin de la línea"

"Si"

"A que este tipo de cosas no suceden en tu Mini-soda"

"¿Mini-soda?...oh…aguarda Minnesota"

"Sí"

"Eso está muy bien…en realidad es muy gracioso"

"¡Luis! ¿Estás aquí, Luis? ¡Oye amigo!...traje unos amigos que necesitan ayuda" —preguntaba Rafael buscando a Luis.

Tan pronto como Rafael terminó, una perro salió corriendo y ladrando asustando a Nico y a Pedro, hasta que vio a Blu y Perla y empezó a correr hacia ellos, tratándolos de capturar.

"Aaaah…"—los dos gritaron asustados y empezaron a correr, no obstante, el perro los alcanzó y los agarró sin dejarlos escapar, aunque Blu estaba a punto de utilizar sus poderes hasta que el bulldog habló.

"Jajajaja…los atrapé" —se reía el bulldog.

"¿Qué?" —se preguntaban los dos guacamayos azules confundidos.

"Pude haberlo degollado…pero no lo hicce…pero pude hacerlo" —agregó Luis.

"¡Oye Luis!...deja de asustar a mis amigos" —dijo Rafael aterrizando en frente de Luis.

"Hey…Rafi…ven aquí…¿dónde has estado?...te ves bien" —dijo Luis babeando a Rafael.

"Espera…espera…¿Luis es un bulldog?" —dijo Perla algo molesta.

"Tienes algún problema con los perros" —dijo Luis un poco serio.

"Sí…solo cuando me babean" —dijo Perla fastidiada.

"Es una condición médica" —dijo Luis apenado.

"No oye amigo te necesitamos realmente" —dijo Rafael.

"Ella es mala bro" —dijo un poco triste Luis.

"Luis vamos…necesitamos tu ayuda" —dijo Rafael mostrándole la cadena de Blu y Perla.

Luis vio el problema de ambos y los llevó directamente hacia una máquina donde había una sierra eléctrica filuda, cosa que al ver esto Blu y Perla, ambos se quedaron impactados y asustados.

"Ok…ehmm…estas seguro que esto no es peligroso" —preguntó Blu asustado.

"No se preocupen…es completamente seguro…ahora si algo sale mal solo griten, porque no escuche bien con esto puesto" —dijo Luis, poniéndose la máscara y empujando a Blu y Perla hacia la sierra que ya estaba funcionando. Ambos trataban de impedir que avancen más pero Luis seguía empujando, hasta que una gota de saliva cayó al piso e hizo que Luis se resbale y empuje a Blu y a Perla más cerca de la sierra, esto causo que Blu cayera cerca de la navaja y Perla vuele hasta la luz del techo. En ese instante que Perla sujeto la lámpara, provocó que se balanceara e hiciera que Blu se eleve y se balancee rosando la sierra con su cabeza, provocando un grave corte no en la cabeza de Blu sino en la cierra que perdió dos picos o sobresalientes. Perla no aguantó más y se soltó de la lámpara, cayendo con Blu a donde se encontraba Luis, sujetando la cuerda por casualidad con sus dientes, haciendo que la saliva se derrame hacia las aberturas de las cadenas provocando que sus patas de resbalen y se liberen.

"Ouh…iugh…que asco" —decía Blu sacándose la saliva de Luis de su pata, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba—"Pero soy libre… ¡Perla!¡Somos libres!...Llenos de baba pero libres…contaminados pero libres…¿Puedes creer que finalmente…"—dijo Blu pero vio a Perla volar alegre y emocionada por los aires, causándole una especie de impacto—…se terminó?

Mientras Perla festejaba por los aires con los demás y hacían planes para carnaval y cantaban, Blu empezó a caminar hacia afuera pensando sobre lo que iba a pasar después.

Pensamiento de Blu

"_Supongo que…este es el fin…ya no hay marcha atrás…esto se acabó…fue lindo y …nuevo…para mí…eres tan hermosa e increíble…Perla…como quisiera estar contigo…pero…pero…la realidad es otra…y …tengo que aceptarla…y vivir con ella…no puedo seguir contigo…Perla…no puedo…yo…ni siquiera…se volar…estaría…estaría suprimiendo tu libertad…tu forma de ser…además soy muy…torpe y…estúpido…quien querría a alguien como yo…no quiero que vivas encadenada a…mí…eso te podría afectar…tu manera de ser…no quiero que pase eso…no quiero reprimirte…y sobre todo…mi vida real…mi verdadera identidad…puede que te cause daño…no quiero que te pase nada…es mejor vivir así…separados…ojala seas feliz con otro macho…Perla…uno que en verdad te quiera…te ame…te proteja…te cuide de los peligros y no te exponga a ellos como lo que los que pasaron hoy… sobre todo uno que en verdad sea una ave…adiós Perla…la realidad es otra"_

* * *

**¿Por qué Blu tenía un rico aroma? ¿Y por qué no lo notó Perla?**

**Jaja…que preguntas…que muy pronto serán respondidas…yyy este fue el capítulo ojala lo hayan disfrutado, si fue así no se olviden de dejar su review.**

**Bueno y este fue penúltimo capítulo de este fic, tan solo falta el último y dos adicionales…se vienen sorpresas al final…así que sigan leyendo.**

**Que pasen una buena semana santa o un buen fin de semana…**

**Se despide desde su cama xD**

**Dark B-B out**


	15. Quédate conmigo

**Hola, que hay?, what's up? xD**

**Luego de varios meses este fic tuvo fecha de vencimiento…aquí les traigo el último capítulo y uno adicional. Sin más preámbulos…el CAPÍTULO FINAL…**

* * *

**Quédate conmigo**

* * *

"Ya no tengo nada que hacer acá" —dijo Blu triste mirando como volaban Perla y los demás en el cielo nocturno cantando y riéndose, así que sin decir nada se fue caminando en dirección a la clínica.

"Oigan…esperen creo que falta algo…más bien alguien" —dijo Perla dejando de cantar.

"¿Así?...¿quién?" —preguntó confundido Pedro.

"Oigan dejen de hablar y vamos ya al carnaval" —dijo Nico ansioso.

"No espera…falta Blu..." —respondió Perla viendo a todas partes.

"Sí tienes razón vamos por él" —dijo Rafael y todos se fueron tras él, que no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos. Perla fue la primera en llegar.

"Hey…Blu…espera… ¿adónde vas?" —preguntaba Perla dirigiéndose hacia Blu, pero él no contestó y siguió caminando, preocupando a Perla un poco—"¿Blu?" —lo llamo aterrizando detrás de él, llamando la atención de Blu. Él se detiene y solo la mira de reojo—"Blu… ¿qué sucede?"

"Nada…todo está perfecto Perla...tú seguirás con tu vida en la selva…y yo regresaré a mi vida normal" —respondió Blu ocultando su tristeza y su verdadera razón.

"Bueno yo pensé que…"—dijo Perla con timidez.

"Yo también pensé en lo que sentía, pero la realidad es otra…yo no puedo seguirte Perla" —dijo Blu.

"Pero porque dices eso Blu…pensé que teníamos algo…algo…"—dijo Perla empezando llorar.

"Por favor detente Perla…no sigas…nosotros no somos iguales…yo no soy como tú…" —explicó Blu mirando a otro lado.

"Blu porque dices eso…no me importa que seamos iguales…tú me…me…"

"No Perla…basta…no sigas… por favor…esto no es fácil…por favor…no me sigas y no me busques…"

"Pero…pero…pero… (snif)…Blu…yo"

"Vete…vete Perla" —dijo Blu botando una lágrima.

"Está bien…adiós mascota" —dijo Perla enojada y se fue volando llorando.

"No estás segura a mi lado…adiós Perla" —susurró Blu deprimido y siguió caminando.

"Pero…pero… ¿qué pasó?...Blu…Perla..." —dijo Rafael aterrizando y viendo a los dos irse por caminos separados.

"¿Qué hacemos Rafi?" —preguntó Nico.

"(Suspiro)…amor juvenil…siempre tan melodramáticos…chicos vayan por ella…yo iré por Blu" —dijo Rafael volando hacia a donde se dirigía Blu.

Nico y Pedro asintieron y se fueron volando detrás de Perla.

"Perla…Perla…espera" —gritaba Nico, al igual que Pedro tratando de que Perla se detenga, pero ella seguía volando muy rápido perdida en sus pensamientos y llorando.

"_Como lo odio…como…lo odio…es un idiota…un completo imbécil…solo es un egoísta…que piensa en sí mismo…cómo es posible…que…que me dijera eso…te odio Blu…por hacerme que me enamorara de ti…por hacerme tener sentimientos hacia ti…te detesto…te odio …pero…pero…yo lo quiero…él me gusta…ya lo dije…me gusta…no creo que pueda encontrar a otro macho como él…no importa que solo lo conozca un día...porque siento que lo conozco bien y él a mi…no creo que pueda vivir sin él…tengo que…tengo que regresar…y decirle lo que siento…y no me alejaré de ti Blu…por favor quédate…con…"_ —pensó Perla, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una cacatúa que la había sujetado del cuello.

"Vas alguna parte, bella ave" —dijo amenazantemente Nigel sujetando el cuello de Perla.

"Oh sí…estaba en camino a arrancarte los ojos" —dijo Perla furiosa dándole un golpe con su garra en la cara y soltándose de las garras de Nigel, empezando a pelear con él un rato, hasta que Perla se descuida y Nigel aprovecha la situación para agarrarla de las garras y ponerla boca abajo, dejándola totalmente inmóvil.

"Wow…tienes mal genio…bueno…ven querida…vamos al carnaval…todos aman el carnaval" —se reía malévolamente Nigel, llevando a Perla del lugar.

"Oye…regresa aquí" —gritó Nico viendo cómo se llevaban a Perla.

"Sí…nadie se mete con un amigo de Pedro" —dijo Pedro haciendo golpes en el aire, como si estuviera peleando.

"Ehm Pedro…no viste las garras de ese tipo" —dijo Nico asustado.

"¿Garras?...mejor será para la otra" —dijo Pedro asustándose.

"¡Auxilio!" —gritaban Nico y Pedro regresando.

En otra parte, Blu seguía caminando muy triste y perdido en sus pensamientos; él estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera se acordó que podía llegar a la clínica con su súper velocidad en tan solo segundos. De repente, un ruido de aleteo se acerca a él y presiente que es Rafael, pero no le hace caso y sigue caminando. Sin embargo, siente que aún lo sigue y empieza a molestarlo, así que decide hablar para detenerlo.

"Rafael deja de seguirme…"—dijo Blu molesto— "Vas en la dirección equivocada… ¿el carnaval no es por ahí?"

"No voy al carnaval" —respondió Rafael, deteniendo a Blu— "No…me voy a casa"

"Pero creí que adorabas el carnaval" —dijo Blu confundido.

"Es así…pero adoro más a mi familia…y esa es una elección que hice con esto" —respondió Rafael señalándole el pecho y luego la cabeza— "No con esto"

"Blu…Blu" —gritaron Nico y Pedro interrumpiéndolos y empezaron a explicarle lo sucedido a Blu sobre el incidente con Perla y a dónde la habían secuestrado, provocando que Blu se lamente totalmente.

"Oh no esto es mi culpa…tengo que correr…sino no llegaré" —dijo Blu con decisión y poniéndose en posición para correr.

"Pero no podrás llegar corriendo…necesitas más velocidad" —dijo Rafael.

"Sí tengo velocidad…y más de la que…oh demonios" —dijo Blu fastidiado, recordando que no podía usar sus poderes.

"¿Qué pasó, viejo?" —dijo Pedro confundido.

"Nada tienes razón…aunque…tengo una idea… ¡a volar!" —dijo Blu motivado, dejando confundidos a todos.

Blu se fue corriendo hacia el garaje de Luis de nuevo, pidiéndole que le ayude a ir al carnaval para rescatar a Perla, motivo por el cual aceptó sin inconvenientes. Entonces Blu acompañado por los demás, se fueron volando y corriendo al carnaval sin perder más tiempo.

Después de un tiempo, Blu y sus amigos lograron llegar al carnaval y empezaron a buscar por todas a Perla o algo que los llevara hacia ella; sin embargo el evento ya había comenzado y cada vez le resultaba más difícil, sobre todo que Luis comenzaba a dejar llevarse por la música y la emoción del carnaval.

"Hey…Luis…tranquilo…primero rescatémosla y luego enloqueces" —exclamó Blu tratando de calmar a Luis. —"¡Vamos!"

"Ok…apártense de mi camino gente" —dijo Luis y siguió corriendo buscando a Perla.

Ambos siguieron buscando por un buen rato, hasta que Rafael logró encontrar a Perla, así que se fue volando a darle la noticia a Blu, que sin perder el tiempo se fue directo a buscar a Perla, mientras que Rafael y los demás se adelantaban. Después de correr un rato, Blu se detuvo y pudo divisar el carro alegórico en donde estaba Perla, entonces justo cuando iba a continuar su camino, uno de los bailarines golpea con su disfraz a Blu y lo manda volando al otro lado.

"Wow…demonios…Luis…donde estás" —dijo Blu buscando a Luis pero no pudo encontrarlo—"Maldita sea…y ahora que haré…"—se quejó tratando de pensar en una solución, pero los bailarines lo interrumpieron que cada vez estaban más cerca de él, por tanto tuvo que moverse rápido—"Rayos…que puedo hacer…que puedo hacer…aah…lo tengo…pero…implica riesgos…ojala todos estén distraídos, mientras haga esto" —dijo Blu y empezó a ver unas personas que estaban disfrazadas de cocodrilos que saltaban encima de un skate y que luego caían—"Lo tengo"

Blu corrió a una velocidad normal y empezó a grabarse cada movimiento que hacía la persona, de manera que apenas lo grabó en su mente, él se puso a su lado a una distancia moderada y espero a que haga de nuevo la rutina de baile, hasta que hubo un momento en que la persona saltó encima del skate; Blu vio esto y apenas él empezó a caer, él saltó, dio un giro horizontal, se impulsó del skate, escondiéndose de la vista de todos…

"Ahora…"—dijo Blu e impulsándose por el propio skate, activó su súper velocidad, esquivando a todos las personas que estaban bailando, los pasaba por debajo, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, era imperceptible, de modo que luego de dos segundo logró llegar a la carroza y se impulsó dando una voltereta, ingresando por un hueco y aterrizando sensacionalmente adentró de ella; por consiguiente, se puso a buscar entre todas las aves a Perla.

"Perla…Perla… ¿dónde estás?" —susurraba Blu buscando por todas partes a Perla, hasta que logró verla en una jaula metida.

"Hey Perla" —dijo Blu sonriéndole y empezando a abrir el candado.

"¡Blu!" —exclamó Perla alegre, pero luego cambio su expresión.

"Te sacaré de aquí" —dijo Blu.

"No…no…Blu…no puedes estar aquí…debes irte…Nigel…"—le trató de advertir Perla, no obstante fue demasiado tarde, porque Nigel apareció en escena y empujó a Blu bruscamente hacia una jaula, encerrándolo.

"Hola…hermosa ave…es muy amable de tu parte unirte…a nuestra pequeña velada" —dijo maliciosamente Nigel.

"Nunca te saldrás con la tuya…yo voy a usar…usar…demonios" —dijo Blu amenazándolo con usar sus poderes, pero de nuevo se dio cuenta que no podía usarlos, luego vio que también sus amigos habían sido capturados; así que solo se reprimió y se molestó.

"¿Usar qué?...jaja…no me hagas reír…ave inútil" —se reía Nigel, arrancándole una pluma azul y rompiendo la llave—"…jaja…ouh…Amor…es una cosa muy poderosa y estúpida" —Nigel se fue, dejando a Blu y Perla solos.

"(suspiro)…¿Perla?" —dijo Blu apenado.

"Sí…Blu" —respondió Perla, acercándose a él.

"Yo realmente lo siento…yo…no…yo no"

"No…Blu…no digas eso…por favor…yo lo entiendo"

"No Perla…yo no debí haberte dicho todo eso…herí tus sentimiento…soy un completo imbécil"

"No…no lo eres…solo querías protegerme…y"

"Si y no pude…mira…estamos encerrados…soy una basura…ni siquiera te pude proteger…te defraudé a ti…y a todos"

"No…Blu no te hagas daño…no me defraudaste…tu no me abandonaste…volviste por mí…a pesar de todo lo que pasamos y lo que te dije…volviste por mí"

"Sí…pero"

"Pero nada Blu…no me importa que seamos diferentes…no importa de dónde vengamos…no me importa lo que digan los demás…yo…tú…me…"—dijo Perla, pero fue interrumpida por Nigel.

"Ya cállense…ya llegamos" —dijo Nigel volando de regreso.

En ese instante, quitaron las telas que cubrían al carro y empezaron a sacarlos uno por uno y luego subiéndolos al avión del mismo modo. Una vez que todas las aves estaban dentro del avión, este despegó inmediatamente con algunos contratiempos causada por una carroza del carnaval que se había cruzado en el aeropuerto, aunque de igual manera lograron volar.

"Lo siento, Eva…no llegaré para la cena" —decía Rafael deprimido y perdiendo todas las esperanzas, no obstante algo llamo su atención, al igual que Nico y Pedro que estaban con él, había una soga con un gancho que se movía, tratando de engancharse en un extintor. Hasta que vieron a Blu mover esa soga y enganchar el extintor junto con la reja del techo de la jaula en la que estaba, haciendo presión en el último.

"¿Qué haces?" —preguntó Perla confundida.

"Abriré esta jaula como una lata de refresco" —dijo Blu decidido y de un solo golpe, empujó el extintor, cayendo y rompiendo el techo de la jaula por la presión, logrando que Blu escape de ella.

"Ahora…eso es abrir" —dijo Nico emocionado viendo lo que había hecho Blu.

"De prisa…debemos ayudar a los demás" —dijo Blu abriendo la jaula de Perla.

Blu y Perla empezaron a liberar a los demás, hicieron que por accidente algunas jaulas cayeran adelante de la puerta del piloto y al final todos quedaron libres; por lo tanto Blu se agarró de la cuerda con la que se había liberado, se columpió y se lanzó hacia los controles de mando de la bodega, presionando el botón de la puerta abriéndola, pero esto dio alerta a los que estaban en la cabina, alarmándolos y comenzando a abrir la puerta con dificultades ya que estaba trancada por la jaulas, las aves se dieron cuenta de ello y empezaron a preocuparse. Una vez que la puerta se abrió completamente, las aves empezaron a volar emocionadas por su libertad, dejando a Blu y a Perla solos.

"¡Vamos! ¡Necesitamos salir!" —dijo Perla jalando a Blu hacia la salida.

"Espera…espera…espera" —dijo Blu nervioso, soltando el ala de Perla, recordando la dificultad que tenía.

"Am…está bien…oye…está bien…lo resolveremos juntos… ¿sí?" —dijo Perla acercándose a Blu cogiendo su ala; pero en ese instante, ella se asustó porque vio a Nigel lanzarse contra ellos, agarrando a Blu del cuello. Por esa razón, Perla reaccionó y molesta agarró a Nigel por la espalda.

"Déjalo ir" —le gritó Perla agarrando a Nigel, sin embargo él la lanzó contra la pared cerca de la salida, provocando que unas jaulas se muevan y caigan sobre el ala de Perla, lastimándola y desmayándola por el dolor.

"¡Perla!" —gritó Blu preocupado viendo a Perla.

"Ouh…ahora tenemos a dos aves que no vuelan…jaja" —se burlaba Nigel, presionado más el cuello de Blu.

El daño que le ocasionó a Perla y la burla de Nigel, además de todo lo que se había estado resistiendo y reprimiendo, ocasionó una serie de eventos inimaginables y desencadenantes en Blu, provocando que empiece a emanar una especie de aura azul alrededor de su cuerpo, sos ojos cambiaron de color a unos azules fuertes y su marca empezó a brillar, pero esta vez con más intensidad; todo lo que le pasaba era algo distinto a todo lo que había sentido o utilizado. Las reacciones de Blu provocaron que los controles del avión empezaran a estallar, al igual que los motores comenzaron a fallar, provocando que el avión dejé de volar y empiece a caer. Todos esos eventos desencadenaron una explosión en el ser de Blu, haciendo que deje de ser él y no tenga control o conciencia de lo que hace.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" —se preguntó Nigel sorprendido quitándose de encima de Blu, viendo su aura azul a su alrededor y su mirada de odio y sed de sangre.

"Ya es suficiente…ya no aguanto…"—le gritaba Blu parándose y dándole una mirada de odio profundo—"Esto…esto nunca te lo perdonare" —Blu levantó su ala apuntándolo.

"¿Qué vas…vas a hacer?" —preguntó Nigel comenzando a asustarse y a retroceder a un costado del avión.

Blu levantó su ala apuntando a Nigel y de repente empezó a crear una bola de energía eléctrica encima de su ala, haciéndola crecer más y más, está esfera eléctrica, salpicaba chispas, los rayos que contenía la bola de energía se empezaban a amontonar dentro de ella, a tal punto de que algunas se desprendían y salían dispersándose por todas partes.

"¿Qué…que…que…eres?" —preguntó muy asustado Nigel.

"Tu peor pesadilla" —respondió Blu liberando la esfera eléctrica a modo de un gigante láser azul, disparando contra Nigel, desintegrándolo completamente. El láser siguió su recorrido y salió por el otro extremo del avión, agitándolo un poco, provocando que Perla se despierte y empiece a resbalarse con dirección a la salida del avión, es decir al vacío.

"Oh no… ¡Oh no!... ¡Ayuda…ayúdame Blu!" —gritaba Perla asustada, pidiendo auxilio.

"Ahah…muere…ahah" —susurraba Blu reabsorbiendo el rayo y mirando con orgullo lo que había hecho, hasta que escuchó la voz de Perla, ocasionando que reaccione completamente y vuelva a la normalidad—"¿Qué?...¿qué pasó?..." —se preguntaba Blu confundido tratando de encontrar la respuesta, sin embargo fue interrumpido por los gritos de Perla.

"¡Blu…auxilio!" —gritaba Perla cada vez más cerca de caer.

"¿Perla?...¡Perla!…aguarda ya voy…"—dijo Blu viendo que Perla estaba más cerca de caer, así que corrió hacia ella para salvarla; pero no logró llegar a tiempo y vio como Perla caía y gritaba.

"¡Nooo!" —exclamó Blu, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó detrás de ella, cayendo en picada para llegar más rápido, logrando alcanzarla y agarrarla muy fuerte.

"¡Blu… ¿Qué estás haciendo?...acaso estás loco!" —le gritaba Perla preocupada y confundida.

"Lo siento…no podía dejarte ir…somos aves encadenadas…lo olvidas Perla" —le respondió Blu mirándola a los ojos.

Perla en ese momento sintió una gran emoción por las palabras que Blu le había dicho, sintió que el sentimiento del amor empezaba a apoderarse de ella y sin más que pensar, Perla se lanzó a Blu, cerró los ojos y lo besó profundamente. Blu al ver esa acción se sorprendió y empezó a sentir un sentimiento que nacía en él, así que cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso de Perla. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que Perla rompió el beso, mirando a Blu feliz y emocionado. Ante eso, Blu comenzó a sentir muchas vibraciones en todo su cuerpo, dejo de pensar y logró escuchar el sonido de su corazón, entonces abrió sus ojos y empezó a abrir sus alas poco a poco; y a tan solo unos metros del mar, Blu abrió completamente sus alas, sujetó bien a Perla, logrando frenar su caída y luego comenzar a volar de vuelta hacia el cielo.

"Oh…wow…"—dijo Blu sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo.

"Blu…Blu estas volando" —dijo Perla emocionada.

"Si…estoy volando…estoy volando…lo hice…por fin lo hice" —decía Blu emocionado.

"Bien hecho Blu…sabía que lo harías"

"Gracias Perla…no lo hubiera logrado sin ti"

Ambos se fueron volando en dirección al aeropuerto, que luego de unos minutos llegaron y vieron que Fernando, Linda y Tulio estaban allí sentados. Blu comenzó a gritar tratando de que lo vean, objetivo que si se cumplió, alegrándose Linda por su Blu.

"Linda…Tulio…ayuda" —gritó Blu llamando la atención y aterrizando al lado de ellos.

"Blu ¿estás bien?...oh por Dios" —dijo Linda mirando a Perla.

"Déjame ayudarte" —dijo Tulio acercándose a Perla, pero ella alejo un poco porque no tenía aún confianza con los humanos. No obstante, Blu puso su ala sobre ella y le sonrió dándole la seguridad suficiente para que se deje llevar—"No te preocupes…yo te curaré"

Tulio tomó a Perla y Linda a Blu y ambos subieron junto con Fernando, al carro alegórico de donde habían venido, dejaron a Blu y Perla atrás del carro y sin perder el tiempo arrancaron el carro y se dirigieron lo más rápido a la clínica.

"Blu me duele mucho el ala…tengo miedo" —dijo Perla asustada y adolorida.

"Tranquila Perla…Tulio te va curar…resiste" —dijo Blu poniéndose al lado de ella.

"No lo sé Blu…no confío en ellos…tengo mucho miedo…no quiero que me hagan daño"

"No lo harán Perla…y si no confías…confía en mí…no dejaré que te pase nada"

"Por favor no me dejes" —Perla se recostó encima de Blu, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Nunca lo haré" —respondió Blu abrazándola con sus alas.

"Quédate conmigo"

**FIN**

* * *

**Peeeeeero esto aún no termina…pongan "Next", para leer el capítulo adicional.**

…

…

…


	16. Epílogo (bonus track)

**Epílogo**

**Hecho del avión…**

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" —se preguntó Nigel sorprendido quitándose de encima de Blu, viendo su aura azul a su alrededor y su mirada de odio y sed de sangre.

"Ya es suficiente…ya no aguanto…"—le gritaba Blu parándose y dándole una mirada de odio profundo—"esto…esto nunca te lo perdonare" —Blu levantó su ala apuntándolo.

"¿Qué vas…vas a hacer?" —preguntó Nigel comenzando a asustarse y a retroceder a un costado del avión.

Blu levantó su ala apuntando a Nigel y de repente empezó a crear una bola de energía eléctrica encima de su ala, haciéndola crecer más y más, está esfera eléctrica, salpicaba chispas, los rayos se empezaban a amontonar dentro de ella, a tal punto de que algunas se desprendían y salían de la esfera dispersándose por todas partes.

"¿Qué…que…que…eres?" —preguntó muy asustado Nigel.

"Tu peor pesadilla" —respondió Blu liberando la esfera eléctrica a modo de un gigante láser azul, disparando contra Nigel, desintegrándolo completamente.

—**A dos millones de años luz de la Tierra, en la galaxia Andrusia, en el planeta Dungeon y en la ciudadela oscura Darktown—**

"¡No…no…es imposible!" —dijo incrédulo y molesto un guacamayo mayor rojo oscuro, despertándose de su cama.

"Padre… ¿qué pasa?" —dijo un guacamayo del mismo color entrando a la habitación.

"Dime…que lo sentiste" —dijo el guacamayo mayor, acercándose a su hijo.

"Bueno sentí un aura muy raro, pero poderoso… que nunca había sentido" —respondió el guacamayo joven.

"Sí…este aura…este aura…perteneció a una raza que creí que estaba extinta hace 15 años" —decía el guacamayo mayor alterado, caminando de un lugar a otro en su habitación.

"Espera…no estarás hablando de…"—dijo el guacamayo joven sorprendido.

"Los Devianos"

"¡¿QUÉ?!...imposible…todos ellos murieron con el agujero negro"

"Yo también pensé eso…pero al parecer queda uno y su aura… podría que no sea cualquier deviano"

"¿Uno? ¿Podría no ser cualquier deviano?... ¡Estás diciendo que podría ser un…"

"Dios"

"Pero…pero… ¡¿cómo?!...Nosotros vimos como los dos últimos dioses eran destruidos por el agujero negro"

"No lo sé…no lo sé…no sé si sea un Dios o un cualquier deviano, pero sino lo destruimos antes del eclipse universal...podría ser nuestra perdición"

Padre e hijo se quedaron en silencio un rato, pensando en lo que podía ocasionar tener a un deviano vivo. De repente, el padre rompió el silencio y se dirigió a su hijo.

"Diles que preparen a los exploradores de planetas y que se alisten los soldados…vamos a encontrar a ese deviano, cueste lo que cueste" —dijo el guacamayo mayor con seriedad a su hijo.

"Sí padre…encontraremos a ese azul y lo destruiremos" —dijo el guacamayo joven a su padre, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a otros guacamayos que resguardaban la entrada.

"Guardia…guardia"

"Sí…mí príncipe… ¿algún problema?" —preguntó el guardia.

"Si y varios…el rey quiere que preparen a los exploradores de planetas y que alisten a los soldados para un combate próximo…da la alerta 342" —dijo el príncipe.

"Sí señor…enseguida" —respondió el guardia y se fue volando rápidamente a hacer lo que el príncipe le había encomendado.

"Listo padre…ya hice lo que me dijiste" —dijo el príncipe sonriendo.

"Muy bien…ahora anda a entrenar…tenemos que estar listos…yo tengo un asunto que resolver" —dijo el rey volando fuera de su habitación.

El príncipe asintió y se fue a entrenar. Mientras tanto, sin ser detectado o visto, el rey bajaba hacia la parte más profunda de su castillo, abriendo pasajes secretos y tomando distintas rutas, hasta llegar a una puerta de metal. Él abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, en donde se encontraba un guacamayo azul muy descuidado, con las puntas de las alas celestes y en el pecho tenía la marca de la mitad de una gota de agua. Este estaba encadenado con aros de energía oscura.

"Jajajaja" —se rio el guacamayo azul, apenas vio entrar al rey.

"¿Por qué la risa, idiota?" —preguntó el rey molesto.

"Ay…jajaja… (suspiro)…al parecer estás en problemas" —se dejó de reír el prisionero y luego lo miró amenazantemente al rey.

"Lo sentiste… ¿no es así, estúpido?"

"Huh…Lo hubiera sentido hasta en otra galaxia"

"Dime imbécil... ¿cómo es esto posible?"

"Estas desesperado…jajaja…aaaargh" —dijo el guacamayo azul burlándose, pero luego empezó a gritar de dolor, porque el rey había activado las descargas eléctricas oscuras que le provocaban daño a su cuerpo—"Ya bastaaa"

"Dime o seguiré" —dijo el rey sin desactivar las descargas.

"Aaargh…aha…el rey Altec y la reina Skyland…aaargh…aha….tuvieron un…un… ¡hijo!...aaah" —terminó de decir el prisionero, para después desmayarse.

"¡¿Qué?!...Demonios…Maldita sea" —dijo el rey destruyendo de ira las cadenas de energía oscura que sostenían al prisionero y quebrando la pared—"Salvaron a su hijo…antes que llegara el agujero negro… pensé que era un dios insignificante o un semidios…pero ahora resulta que es el hijo de Altec y Skyland… tengo que encontrarlo y matarlo…tengo que hallarlo rápido antes que descubra como usar el…(suspiro)…" —dijo el rey saliendo del calabozo y cerrando la puerta.

"Gracias por la información… semidiós"

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Y este fue el capítulo final + el epílogo, son muchas preguntas, dudas y suposiciones, que me tardaría mucho en poner xD…muy pronto lo sabrán, porque esto recién comienza.**

**Bueno ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y en general el fic que llegó a su fin...espero que dejen un review, para saber que les pareció.**

**Pronto subiré no un capítulo adicional, sino una sesión especial que subiré en este fic, donde se revelarán varias sorpresas y momentos de suspensos, esta sesión la realicé con el apoyo de un autor y gran amigo de FF, TheBlueHell.**

**Fue increíble escribir este fic, me gusto bastante, lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo y veo que tuvo mucha acogida, lo cual me hace sentir genial, gracias por seguirme y estar acompañándome TheBlueHell, Lucaryos34, Tokishi, willi-alpha99, javicho1995, juanpablobro, MAAC-lector, thereman, eyiles jacky, KratosMartinez1998, gabinoanct96 y Apheront.**

**Nos estaremos viendo…**

**Se despide con mucha alegría :')…**

**Dark Blue-Bird out**


	17. Sección Especial

**"La Entrevista"**

Era un día muy pasivo en la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, la tarde llegaba a su fin dejando a su paso un hermoso paisaje del atardecer. Momentos después que el cielo naranja iluminara con sus últimos rayos de luz se desvaneciese, la oscuridad y las estrellas hacían presencia en el lugar. No había nubes, solo una gran luna que iluminaba con su esplendor el lugar. Las playas del lugar traían con sí una marea muy serena y tranquila, se podía sentir la suave brisa que recorría el lugar con una calma que pareciese escena de película.

Por estos lugares se encontraban reunidas una gran cantidad de personas (lectores y autores) que llegaban al lugar para hacer presencia ante un escenario montado. En eso se bajan las luces que rodean el lugar, para luego centrarse en el escenario, lo que ello significaba que la función iba a comenzar.

*Se enfocan las luces del lugar al escenario y se puede divisar al autor y presentador de esta sesión especial Andrés (TheBlueHell) avanzando por el escenario y dirigiendo su mirada ante el gran público*

-Buenas Noches Lectores y autores, soy su anfitrión y presentador André. Me complace que sean tantos los que nos visitan en esta gran noche y sean todos bienvenidos a esta sin igual entrevista en esta hermosa ciudad, en la cual tenemos a alguien muy especial que nos contara un poco acerca de su próximo fic en FanFiction- El presentador toma lugar en uno de los dos asientos del lugar-

\- Bien, sin más preámbulos vamos a darle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro invitado de hoy, recibámoslo con un aplauso, él es Arturo… ¡Más conocido como Dark Blue-Bird! - El público aplaude emotivamente mientras el invitado recorre el escenario saludando a todos.

**TheBlueHell: **Hey! ¿What's up D B-B? *Ambos se ríen y saludan con la mano*

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Jajaja…mi saludo…jeje…bueno…bueno, yo estoy genial y sobre todo que estoy aquí, es un gran placer TBH.

**TheBlueHell: **También es un placer tenerte…y pues el final de tu fic fue increíble e inesperado, sobre todo ese epílogo o capítulo adicional, que lo dejaste en suspenso, nos quisiste decir que venía una continuación y pues no estábamos equivocados…entonces vayamos al grano… ¿Te parece?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Gracias, si me esforcé por darles un final con suspenso y pues claro, es tu entrevista ¿no?.

**TheBlueHell: **Jejeje…tienes razón, comencemos…

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Adelante

**TheBlueHell: **Dime D B-B, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de un Blu sobre-natural?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Bueno era algo que siempre me imaginaba, veras a mi me gustan los rayos y todo lo que tenga que ver con electricidad y además de la parte de las divinidades y sus elementos. Asi que un día pensé porque no mezclamos todo eso con Blu y entonces nació el fic que acaban de leer.

**TheBlueHell:** Tiene bastante sentido, después de todo, ¿quién no disfruta de una buena descarga eléctrica? ¡Jajá! Ok, esto es una pregunta que creo que todos los lectores se hacen, ¿Qué podremos ver en la secuela que sea diferente de lo ya leído?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Bueno se vienen nuevos momentos, sorpresas, poderes, un futuro romance y si vieron mi afiche en el grupo, una batalla; pero sobre todo va a haber nuevos personajes.

**TheBlueHell: ** ¿Sorpresas y más poderes? Eso tendrá que verse. ¡Y sí que se te ve con ganas de introducir a estos nuevos individuos! espera…. ¿Habrá nuevos personajes?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Sí, por supuesto. Mostré a los nuevos personajes en el epílogo, pero aún como misterio, muy pronto sabrán de ellos.

**TheBlueHell:** Ok, eso me parece correcto, dejar el suspenso de quien rayos puede aparecer allí, eso significa que Blu tendrá nuevos…Hmmm…hablando de amigos, ¿Qué ha pasado con los de Blu luego del Paintball?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Bueno no en realidad no estoy seguro, pero de seguro seguirán jugando y peleando xD.

**TheBlueHell:** ¿Aun luego de demostrar lo que puede hacer Blu seguirán luchando? Vaya, que si les gusta ser humillados Jajaja. Hey, esto es una duda que desde el principio tuve, puede que otros también hayan pensado lo mismo… ¿Por qué Blu no ha usado sus poderes para romper la cadena que lo unía con Perla desde un principio?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Muy sencillo, porque sino Perla hubiera dudado sobre como Blu ha podido romper la cadena, si es una simple ave. Hay que recordar que Blu no quiere que se sepa su verdadera identidad aún.

**TheBlueHell:** Suena como si fuese un superhéroe de comic ¡Lol! Aunque, creo que lo del enemigo fue alto intenso…quiero decir, ¿Tan necesario fue desintegrar a Nigel?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Bueno yo creo que sí, en realidad ya no iba a tener un papel importante en la secuela, así que decidí quitarlo, pero de una manera espectacular.

**TheBlueHell:** Almenos se fue como los grandes, me hace recordad a Dragon Ball…Cuantos admirábamos aquella serie. Eso me hace pensar…En Minnesota, ¿Blu tenía admiradoras?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **En realidad no, ya que no mantenía una buena relación social en su vida, porque o estaba entrenando o se la pasaba estudiando y por otros aspectos que mencionare en mi futuro fic.

**TheBlueHell:** Es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo, pero también ha debido que ser aburrido ser tan distante de la sociedad, una forma de ser que a muchos puede pasarles. Hey Dark, hablando de ti… ¿Hay algo que te caracterice y relacione con Blu?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Sí claro, al igual que todos, hay varias cosas que me caracteriza y me relaciona con Blu como su inteligencia o terquedad, aparte también de la persistencia.

**TheBlueHell:** De eso no hay duda, jajá; Bien…veamos… Blu puede alterar el clima, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, más que todo cuando llega a cierto límite. ¿Podremos conocer en la secuela más fenómenos ambientales producidos por las otras emociones de Blu?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Si claro, bueno Blu afectará el clima varias veces, pero veremos un arco iris con algo relacionado, eclipses y también habrá nieve.

**TheBlueHell:** ¿Nieve? ¿En una playa de un país cerca al ecuador? Eso sí que es raro, y lo más raro será saber cuál es el estado de ánimo responsable; Si Blu puede soportar grandes caídas y fuertes golpes sin rasguño alguno. ¿Cómo explicas que Perla pudiese estrangularlo al punto de dejarlo casi sin aire?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Verás Blu puede soportar todo lo que has dicho, pero a pesar de eso el sentirá dolor, sin embargo no habrá daño. Aparte cuando Perla lo estrangulaba, no lo dejaba sin aire en esa escena, sino que no lo dejaba hablar.

**TheBlueHell:** Por eso o porque ha debido seguirle el juego…Nah, creo que tienes razón. ¿Ya no hay más información acerca de los padres de Blu y su imperio?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Uuuh…bueno eso tendrán que descubrirlo leyendo la secuela.

**TheBlueHell:** ¿Ven cómo nos obliga a conectarnos con su FanFic? Jaja, miento, la secuela debe de estar más cargada que nunca. ¿Qué tan grande era el planeta de origen de Blu?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Bueno no era grande, era del tamaño de Plutón.

**TheBlueHell:** Entonces no era planeta según la NASA, pero, ¿a quien le importaría eso? Jeje. ¿Por qué Perla no fue locamente atraída a Blu como las demás hembras?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Eso siempre me preguntan xD, bueno tendrán que averiguarlo leyendo la secuela.

**TheBlueHell:** Otra incitación más a leer, ya nos quieres volver adictos xD. ¿Podremos ver el pasado de Perla?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Por supuesto, habrá un capítulo que lo dedicaré a eso y al pasado de Blu, pero ese será en forma resumida, porque ya lo escribí.

**TheBlueHell:** Vale, porque, realmente tengo curiosidad de saber si todo es como me lo planeo… ¿La súper-velocidad de Blu le puede ayudar a volar más rápido?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Eso tendrán que descubrirlo leyendo la secuela xD.

**TheBlueHell:** Ya lo dices como "O entras a mi Secuela, o te mueres con la duda" ¡Lol! Eso está chido. ¿Algo más que decir D B-B para finalizar?

**Dark Blue-Bird: **Sí que el próximo primero de mayo será el lanzamiento esta secuela y se vendrá con buenas escenas y emociones.

**TheBlueHell:** ¿1 de mayo? Ok! Pues, ya comenzare a hacer espacio a mi agenda jeje.

**DB-B y TBH: **-Risas y aplausos-

* * *

**Y eso fue la sección especial, ojala les haya gustado o aclarado sus dudas, pero no se preocupen, muy pronto se vendrá la secuela "Sin límtes", tan solo 3 semanas xD, espero que dejen reviews xD**

**Quiero agradecer a mi gran amigo y autor TheBlueHell, por ayudarme a realizar esta entrevista, en serio gracias bro, eres increíble.**

**Nos vemos en unas semanas**

**Se despide con suspenso…**

**Dark B-B out**


End file.
